One Vidéo Man
by Saturne
Summary: Quand Saitama décide de lancer sa propre chaîne sur Youtube, il n'a pas la moindre idée de la fosse à serpents dans laquelle il se jette. [Univers Alternatif] [Saitama/Genos]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Dois-je encore faire des disclaimers ? Je fais partie des vieux de la vieille élevés aux disclaimers, donc je me sens obligée de le faire, même si ça se fait de moins en moins. Donc voilà, tout appartient à ONE et Murata, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages sans gagner un centime.

 **Couple :** Saitama/Genos, sans rien d'explicite.

 **Notes de l'autrice :** Ça fait un moment que j'ai cette petite idée de AU stupide où tous les personnages ont une chaîne sur Youtube, et je ne comptais pas spécialement l'écrire… mais quand j'en ai parlé à mon meilleur ami **Jackallh** , il a été emballé et m'a motivée pour le faire. Donc voilà.

Attention, dans ce AU, tout le monde est humain. Pas de monstres, pas de superpuissance, pas de pouvoirs.

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je précise que vous avez le choix de laisser des commentaires destinés aux personnages comme si vous étiez sur Youtube, et il se pourrait bien que je les utilise quand les personnages répondent à leurs fans. Vous pouvez commenter n'importe quelle vidéo du chapitre comme si vous l'aviez vraiment vue sur Youtube, en étant gentils ou méchants, comme vous voulez :p

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Hoy – [28 minutes]**

L'écran est noir. Quelques longues secondes de silence et de vide avant que l'image ne surgisse. Un homme chauve apparaît en gros plan. Sa joue s'appuie au creux de sa paume, et un air de profond ennui lisse les traits de son visage.

La qualité est aussi mauvaise que le cadrage. La vidéo est de toute évidence filmée par une webcam de seconde zone. La lumière qui se reflète sur le crâne lisse émet un reflet qui trouble l'image.

Seuls ses yeux bougent de temps à autre, et il cille environ toutes les vingt secondes. Des clics et sons des touches du clavier laissent supposer qu'il surfe sur internet.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent encore ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'homme baille si largement que la vidéo capture le tressaillement de sa glotte au fond de sa gorge, et la petite larme qui pointe au bord de son œil.

Un raclement de chaise, et il se lève de ce qui semble être un bureau, disparaissant hors champ. La vidéo ne filme plus qu'une fraction mal cadrée d'une pièce. Une pile de mangas en désordre repose sur un futon replié contre le mur. Sur le morceau de table basse que l'on devine, une pile de magazines et une coupe de ramen instantané vide. Quelques habits froissés traînent au sol.

Des sons indistincts se font entendre hors champ tandis que les minutes défilent.

Puis, l'homme réapparaît en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, une tasse de thé dans la main – il porte un simple t-shirt indiquant la mention _shôyu_. Il en prend une gorgée en s'approchant pour se replacer face à son ordinateur, toujours aussi inexpressif.

Mais alors qu'il en est à sa troisième gorgée et qu'il clique sur sa souris depuis bien trois minutes, son expression se modifie légèrement alors qu'il hausse les sourcils.

« Ah…

Sa voix flegmatique sonne étrangement fort, après plus de vingt minutes de silence complet. Il cille et plisse les yeux, une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

\- J'avais pas vu que ça enregistrait.

Il repose sa tasse hors champ, se raclant la gorge d'un air vaguement embarrassé.

\- Bon, bah pendant que j'y suis, autant commencer…

Une main apparaît en gros plan, cachant l'image un instant. Quand elle réapparaît, le cadrage est meilleur, et la lumière ne floute plus l'image. Les traits de l'homme chauve sont plus précis, mais son visage est toujours aussi neutre et peu expressif alors qu'il salue mollement de la main.

\- Salut à tous. Je m'appelle Saitama. J'ai 25 ans. J'ai décidé de lancer ma propre chaîne Youtube, pour voir. J'sais pas, je me suis dit que ça serait marrant, comme hobby.

Il se gratte la tempe en cherchant visiblement quoi dire de plus. Puis, il hausse les épaules.

\- Voilà, c'est tout. À la prochaine. »

Il se penche en avant, sa main apparaissant en premier plan, et la vidéo se coupe.

* * *

 **La visite – [4 minutes]**

Ce qui ressemble à un œuf en gros plan apparaît. Mais alors qu'il recule, il se trouve qu'il s'agissait en fait du crâne chauve de Saitama qui se trouvait trop près de la webcam.

« Salut à tous, lâche-t-il platement.

L'image bouge et tremble. Visiblement, il vient de prendre son ordinateur portable dans ses bras et le porte avec lui. Son visage blasé envahit une bonne partie de l'écran alors que derrière lui, tout bouge comme s'il tournait sur lui-même.

\- Je vais vous faire une visite guidée de mon appart. Faites pas attention au désordre, j'ai eu la flemme de ranger.

L'image pivote en se troublant, saccadée, jusqu'à se fixer sur une télévision allumée mais au son coupé.

\- Ça c'est ma télé. Elle marche bien.

Tout tourne à nouveau pour filmer un futon étalé au sol, dont la couverture aux motifs de cœurs est repoussée et froissée.

\- C'est là que je dors, que je mange, que je joue aux jeux vidéo et tout.

Bougeant assez pour donner le mal de mer, l'image pivote vers un pan de cuisine exiguë.

\- Et là c'est ma cuisine. Voilà. C'est chez moi. Ah attendez, j'ai un balcon aussi.

La vidéo crépite et l'image se stabilise sur des porte-fenêtres coulissantes qui donnent sur un balcon. Il fait grand jour à l'extérieur, et la lumière du soleil sature tout de blanc, noyant tous les détails. Saitama marche jusqu'à émerger à l'extérieur, sur le balcon. La lumière se résorbe progressivement et l'image redevient claire lorsqu'il pose son ordinateur par terre.

Impossible d'ignorer à présent qu'il est en pyjama rayé, alors qu'il s'accroupit pour ramasser un cactus en pot qu'il place devant la webcam.

\- J'ai reçu ce cactus en cadeau la dernière fois que j'ai acheté un stock de ramens en promo. Il est cool et demande pas trop d'entretien. Faut juste l'arroser une fois tous les deux ou trois mois.

La webcam vacille quand Saitama ramasse l'ordinateur et se lève à nouveau. Son visage est plongé dans l'ombre du contre-jour, alors que derrière lui se déploie un beau ciel bleu et un soleil éblouissant.

\- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller faire une sieste maintenant. Bye. »

* * *

 **Space cop fury – réaction + critique [1 heure 47 minutes]**

« Salut tout le monde.

Étant donné l'angle de la webcam qui embrasse une bonne partie du petit appartement, l'ordinateur a sans doute été posé sur le bureau de sorte à englober le futon replié contre le mur, la table basse et la télévision. Il fait nuit, à en juger par le pénombre dans la pièce et les rideaux tirés.

S'accroupissant près du futon de sorte à entrer dans le cadre, Saitama fait un geste de salutation nonchalant.

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais vous montrer comme vidéos et à l'orientation de ma chaîne. Et comme j'aime bien regarder des films, je pensais vous donner mon avis dessus, comme pas mal de Youtubeurs le font.

Il sort de la poche ventrale de son hoodie OPPAI un dvd dont le titre a été écrit au feutre dessus. Du piratage, de toute évidence.

\- Ce soir je vous propose qu'on regarde ensemble _Space cop fury_. Je l'ai encore jamais vu, alors vous aurez mes vraies réactions live. Et après je vous ferai un commentaire sur ce que j'en ai pensé.

Saitama se tourne vers sa télévision, glissant le dvd dans le lecteur, puis s'adosse au futon replié, télécommande en main.

\- C'est parti. »

La télévision s'allume, mais l'angle de la webcam et la qualité de la vidéo ne permettent pas de voir le film correctement. Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, l'écran brille trop, et les images sont presque impossible à distinguer. Les dialogues comme la musique sont étouffés.

Saitama regarde le film d'un air complètement impassible, sa position s'affalant un peu plus à chaque minute de film qui s'écoule. Les flashs de lumière éclairent son visage figé en un masque illisible.

La vidéo s'écoule ainsi, sans nulle autre action que Saitama changeant de position pour s'allonger sur le futon, et se curant le nez à un moment. Son visage reste parfaitement inexpressif du début à la fin.

Lorsque la musique de générique de fin commence, Saitama cligne enfin des yeux et se redresse pour éteindre la télévision. Il prend le soin de remettre le dvd dans son boîtier avant de se relever et se diriger pieds nus vers la webcam.

Il tourne l'ordinateur de sorte à lui faire face lorsqu'il s'assied à son bureau.

« Bon ben c'était pas mal. L'action était cool.

Il élève mollement une main qu'il remue en signe d'adieu.

\- Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. À la prochaine. »

* * *

 **Remerciement :) – [7 minutes]**

La vidéo commence directement sur le visage de Saitama. Mais cette fois-ci, il arbore un mince sourire. C'est à peine perceptible, mais il transforme son visage et éclaire ses yeux.

« Salut tout le monde. J'ai pas fait de vidéos depuis quelques jours, mais je viens de voir que j'ai eu plusieurs vues sur mes premières vidéos. Presque cinq en tout. Bon, j'ai eu deux pouces rouges et aucun commentaire, mais vous avez quand même regardé alors ça m'encourage à continuer ma chaîne.

Il s'accoude au bureau, trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de thé.

\- Et j'ai mon tout premier abonné : _DemonCyborg_. C'est sympa, mec, merci.

Il repose sa tasse et se penche, disparaissant hors du cadre un moment tandis que des bruissements de plastique froissés se font entendre. Lorsqu'il réapparaît à l'écran, c'est pour poser deux gros sacs de courses sur la table.

\- Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer des articles que j'ai achetés en soldes. Tout était à -75 % au Daily Market mais j'ai pu obtenir des réducs en plus avec les coupons que je découpe dans les magazines, et en cumulant mes points de fidélité sur ma carte. Tout ça m'a coûté 672 yens, pas un yen de plus.

Le visage à nouveau aussi neutre qu'un masque, Saitama entreprend de déballer tout un assortiment de vaisselle, des vêtements, de sandales et un gros stock de daikons, expliquant combien chaque article coûtait à la base, et le prix qu'il en a obtenu.

Une fois terminé, un daikon toujours en main, il cille et regarde platement droit dans la webcam.

\- N'hésitez pas à partager si vous avez aimé, et laissez un commentaire si vous avez des suggestions ou questions.

Il agite mollement le légume en guise de signe d'adieu.

\- À plus. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'autrice :** Wouah j'ai reçu plein de retours en français comme en anglais ! Je n'ai pas pu utiliser tous vos commentaires, je n'ai choisi que ceux qui m'inspiraient et me semblaient adaptés (ne soyez pas trop gentils avec Saitama, ce ne serait pas réaliste, ses vidéos sont vraiment nulles pour l'instant XD). Évitez de faire référence à des choses qui existent dans notre monde, parce que même si c'est un AU où tout le monde est humain et la carte du monde ressemble un peu à la nôtre, ce n'est pas notre monde ! Les youtubeurs que vous connaissez n'existent pas ici (vu que tous les personnages de One Punch Man ont une chaîne youtube), pareil pour les jeux vidéo, films etc.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Réponse à vos commentaires – [13 minutes]**

Gros plan flou sur une clavicule nue. Saitama tente d'incliner l'écran de sorte à mieux cadrer l'image. Cette fois, il n'est pas assis à son bureau. Vu l'angle et la vue partielle d'une assiette sale, d'une paire de baguettes et d'une pile de coupons de réduction, l'ordinateur a été posé sur la table basse.

La webcam à peu près stabilisée englobe un Saitama torse nu qui mâche ce qui semble être la fin de son déjeuner. Il avale sa bouchée et s'accoude à la table en se grattant la joue d'un air vaguement embêté.

« Euh. Salut les gens. En fait j'avais un peu oublié que j'avais lancé une chaîne. Mais là je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai reçu plusieurs commentaires sur mes dernières vidéos. Je pensais vraiment pas que j'en aurais.

Les traits de son visage se font soudain plus acérés, et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur intense. Il prend une profonde inspiration en se redressant et se craque les articulations des poings, avec une grimace de concentration exagérée qui tranche avec son air neutre habituel.

\- Je ne les ai pas encore lus, mais je vais les découvrir en direct pour y répondre. C'est parti ! Premier commentaire !

Il élève lentement la main en un simulacre de suspense, et abaisse son index pour cliquer.

\- _Hé le chauve. Change la qualité de tes vidéos. Personne ne veut voir tes merdes_.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lit à haute voix le commentaire, le visage de Saitama se lisse à nouveau en une expression neutre. Il cille lentement en fixant le bas de l'écran, puis relève les yeux.

\- Ok. On passe au suivant.

Un nouveau clic, et ses yeux bougent à nouveau, indiquant qu'il est en train de lire :

\- _Ton choix de coiffure est-il dû à une calvitie non assumée ?_

Froncement de sourcils. Saitama relève les yeux pour regarder droit dans la webcam. Son visage est indéchiffrable, mais une veine pulse dangereusement sur son front.

\- Non. Commentaire suivant.

Saitama clique et ses yeux se plissent lorsqu'il lit :

\- _Tu es chauve parce que tu as le cancer ou tu t'es rasé le crâne toi-même ?_

Saitama s'interrompt en laissant tomber son front bruyamment sur la table basse, faisant trembloter l'image et glisser les baguettes qui tombent au sol. Pendant une seconde, la vidéo ne filme que le crâne chauve en question dans toute sa splendeur – il est si lisse que l'ordinateur s'y reflète comme dans un miroir. Et lorsqu'il relève brusquement la tête, Saitama frappe du poing sur la table dans un accès de colère.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette obsession sur mon crâne, bordel ! OUAIS J'AI PAS DE CHEVEUX ! Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Je vous emmerde, bande de sales chauves !

Les narines dilatées et une grimace mauvaise déformant son visage, il pointe la webcam de l'index d'un air menaçant :

\- Le prochain qui parle de mes cheveux, je lui ferai bouffer les siens. Suivant ! Commentaire de _notgoodwithwords18_. Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, toi !

Saitama clique avec humeur, l'air franchement agressif et prêt à exploser.

\- _Hey ! Je me demandais quel type de cactus tu as, on dirait un peu un cactus éléphant._

La colère de Saitama s'apaise à vue d'œil, et c'est en relevant un regard plus amical qu'il achève de lire le commentaire :

\- _Il a un nom, ce cactus ?_

Son regard dévie vers le balcon.

\- Ben… ché pas. C'est un cactus, quoi. Je lui ai pas donné de nom et je sais pas quelle espèce c'est. J'essaye juste de le garder en vie en lui donnant de l'eau quand il a l'air d'en avoir besoin, c'est tout. Peut-être que t'as raison, je devrais lui donner un nom et lui parler un peu. Lui raconter ma journée, tout ça. Il paraît que ça rend les plantes heureuses.

Il fait à nouveau face à son ordinateur avec un sourire naïf.

\- Hé, j'ai une idée, vous avez qu'à lui choisir un nom vous-mêmes ! Mettez vos propositions en commentaire et j'en choisirai un !

Il plie une jambe et le genou apparaît dans le cadre – visiblement, il porte son bas de pyjama rayé. Il cligne des yeux et s'approche un peu plus de l'écran.

\- Ah tiens, un autre commentaire vient tout juste de s'ajouter sur ma dernière vidéo.

Il se racle la gorge et clique. Et cette fois ses yeux parcourent rapidement l'écran avant qu'il ne lise d'une voix plate et dénuée d'émotion :

\- _Hé mec, fais quelque chose de ta vie. Quel âge t'as, franchement ? Tu peux pas vivre avec juste des coupons. Va te trouver un job._

Saitama soupire bruyamment. Il n'a pas l'air en colère cette fois, mais plutôt fatigué.

\- Ben j'ai déjà un job en fait. Enfin… un job à temps partiel. Je bosse depuis trois mois dans un combini de la ville voisine, un jour par semaine. Je gagne presque rien, mais comme le loyer est bas, j'arrive presque toujours à avoir de quoi manger jusqu'à la fin du mois, si j'achète que les trucs en promo et que je fais gaffe à mes dépenses.

Saitama semble soudain très las. Son regard se fait lointain, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il est filmé.

\- Mon contrat se finit à la fin de la semaine, d'ailleurs… Je suppose que ouais, je vais devoir me remettre à chercher du boulot… Fait chier. Pas envie.

Fermant les yeux, il laisse tomber son front sur son genou, sa voix se faisant moins audible maintenant qu'il ne parle plus en direction de l'ordinateur – ce qui force ceux qui visionnent la vidéo à augmenter le son :

\- Pourquoi faut travailler pour survivre ? J'aimerais ne pas avoir à bosser pour bouffer et regarder mes films ou jouer aux jeux vidéo. J'aimerais… j'aimerais… je sais pas…

Il bouge légèrement la tête, ce qui permet de voir son regard baissé et rivé au sol.

\- … en fait je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me fatigue à me lever le matin. Des fois, je voudrais que tout s'arrête. »

Deux longues minutes s'écoulent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Saitama émerge enfin de sa torpeur et interrompe l'enregistrement, le regard vide.

* * *

 **Tuto cuisine – [13 minutes]**

La vidéo démarre sur un plan fixe de Saitama, le visage inexpressif et portant un t-shirt à l'effigie d'une souris remarquablement laide. Élevant mollement une main, il effectue un petit signe en guise de salut.

« L'un de vous a suggéré que je vous fasse une leçon de cuisine facile. Alors voilà. Je vais vous montrer ce que je bouffe en fin de mois quand j'ai pas pu faire les courses depuis une semaine.

Il se retourne pour ouvrir le frigidaire. L'ordinateur est vraisemblablement posé en hauteur et filme une portion de la cuisine ainsi que le dos de Saitama penché qui sort quelques ingrédients du compartiment réfrigéré.

\- D'habitude, je mange plutôt des cup ramens que j'achète en stock vu que c'est facile et que ça fait pas de vaisselle sale, lâche Saitama avec nonchalance en faisant à nouveau face à la webcam. Mais là je vais faire un effort pour vous.

Il dépose près des plaques de cuisson un demi-daikon qui n'a plus l'air très frais, un sachet de pousses de soja et un long tube en plastique mou indiquant MISO.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. On va faire avec.

Il ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir un couteau, et le montre nonchalamment à la caméra.

\- Pour commencer, on va couper le daikon en tranches.

Baissant les yeux, Saitama s'exécute en silence sur une planche en bois. Pendant exactement 57 longues secondes où seul le son du couteau meuble le silence, il coupe le légume en tranches sans sourciller. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il dépose son couteau et relève la tête.

\- Ensuite, on peut disposer ça sur une assiette.

Il tend le bras, disparaissant hors champ pendant deux secondes pour réapparaître avec une assiette. Une fois que les tranches de daikon y sont disposées, il ouvre le sachet de pousses de soja avec un bruissement de plastique.

\- Hier c'était mon dernier jour de travail au combini, et j'ai pu récupérer du stock de soja périmé qui partait à la poubelle. J'ai de quoi en bouffer pendant au moins une semaine, c'est cool.

L'air de s'ennuyer profondément, Saitama place une poignée de pousses de soja sur son assiette, et lève un doigt avec emphase tout en sortant une petite bouteille presque vide.

\- Le secret pour donner un peu de goût, c'est de mettre de la sauce de soja dessus, et de boire une soupe miso à côté.

Il y verse quelques gouttes avec parcimonie, puis indique un bol du doigt en prenant le long tube de plastique.

\- Voilà. Vous mettez un peu de pâte de miso dans un bol en essayant de ne pas trop en utiliser, pour économiser. Et après faut bouillir de l'eau et la verser dans le bol. C'est facile.

S'ensuit un long plan silencieux de Saitama qui sort une casserole, disparaît hors champ pour la remplir d'eau du robinet, puis réapparaît pour la placer sur le feu. Tenant le manche de la casserole durant les quatre longues minutes que prend l'eau pour enfin se mettre à bouillir, c'est à peine s'il cligne des yeux ou remue. À moins de bien prêter attention aux détails de l'eau qui se met à frémir puis bouillonner, et du très léger mouvement de la respiration de Saitama, les gens qui visionnent cette vidéo pourraient fort croire que la vidéo a un problème et a cessé de charger.

Enfin, du mouvement : Saitama coupe le feu et soulève la casserole pour verser l'eau chaude dans le bol, diluant la pâte épaisse de miso. Il dispose la casserole vide à part, puis lève les yeux vers la webcam en présentant son repas de fortune d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Et c'est prêt. Bon app'. »

* * *

 **Changement de plan (LIVE Moscou) – [11 minutes]**

Image à la verticale, de toute évidence filmée d'un téléphone portable. Elle dérive rapidement sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, un bout de fenêtre et de paysage qui défile, avant de se fixer sur le visage bien symétrique d'un jeune homme au regard austère. Ses cheveux blonds retombent par mèches désordonnées sur ses oreilles percées et ses yeux d'un vert limpide.

« Bonjour à tous. C'est Genos, en direct de Moscou. Je suis dans le taxi en route vers l'aéroport.

En effet, le moteur du taxi ronronne en fond, et le grondement de voitures roulant à côté se fait entendre, régulier comme des vagues.

\- J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, mais je vais attendre un peu que vous soyez plus nombreux à vous connecter. En attendant, profitez pour poser vos questions si vous en avez.

Ses yeux bougent, indiquant qu'il lit les messages qui affluent au fur et à mesure que ses fans rejoignent le chat du livestream. Un rayon de soleil se déplace sur son visage, le nimbant d'une aura éthérée qui le rend irréellement beau. Et c'est avec gravité et d'un ton monocorde que Genos lit et répond laconiquement aux messages :

\- Oui, mon séjour à Moscou s'est bien passé, je posterai les vidéos après montage comme d'habitude, un peu de patience. Je suis beau, ok merci. Pour Instagram ? J'y mettrai les photos dès que je peux. Je suis trop beau. J'ai la classe. Je vous ai manqué. Je suis le plus beau des youtubeurs. Je suis beau, avec cinq points d'exclamation. Je suis trop beau kyah, en majuscules. Vous vous répétez un peu, je trouve. Calmez-vous sur les cœurs et smileys, je ne peux plus rien lire ça défile trop vite. Non, je ne veux pas t'épouser. Toi non plus. Aucune d'entre vous en fait. Inutile d'insister.

Genos fronce légèrement les sourcils en rajustant son écharpe autour de son cou.

\- Stop, il n'y a plus que des déclarations d'amour dans le chat. Vous êtes plus de quinze mille en ligne, ça suffira. On va pouvoir passer au sujet de cette vidéo.

Les rayons de soleil se déplacent encore sur son visage, rétractant ses pupilles et illuminant le vert de ses yeux. Derrière lui, on devine le paysage qui défile à la fenêtre. Des flocons de neige tourbillonnent à l'extérieur.

\- Vous aviez voté pour que mes prochains voyages soient Himalaya, Mexico, New York, Paris puis Londres où je devais rencontrer mes fans. Mais je viens d'annuler tous ces vols et toutes les réservations d'hôtels. Je rentre au Japon.

Le taxi tourne et s'arrête devant l'aéroport tandis que Genos semble lire rapidement les réactions en direct de ses fans.

\- Non, ma famille va bien. Je ne suis pas malade ni blessé non plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai seulement beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours. J'ai trouvé une source d'inspiration qui m'a fait l'effet d'une révélation comme si je venais de découvrir le sens de ma vie et…

Il s'interrompt alors que la porte arrière du taxi s'ouvre et que le chauffeur du taxi lui dit quelque chose en russe. Genos y répond dans un russe parfait sans la moindre hésitation, et sort de la voiture. L'image vacille et s'agite un peu avant de se stabiliser sur une vue partielle de la mâchoire du jeune homme et de ses lèvres pâles d'où s'échappent des volutes de vapeur à chaque expiration. On le voit donner de l'argent à l'homme, puis prendre sur son dos un énorme sac à dos en guise de bagage. Genos fixe à nouveau l'image correctement, toisant désormais son téléphone de haut. On entend le bruit de ses pas crissant sur une couche fraîche de neige, tandis que les flocons dansent et se logent sur ses cheveux blonds artistiquement décoiffés.

\- Je disais donc que je rentre au Japon. Mon oncle Kuseno pourra m'héberger le temps que je réfléchisse à ce que je compte faire de ma chaîne sur mes voyages à travers le monde. Je ne compte plus voyager, alors je dois lui donner une toute nouvelle thématique, ou la supprimer.

Le ciel au-dessus de sa tête fait place à un plafond brillant de néons – il est entré dans l'aéroport, si on en croit les annonces sonores en anglais, russe et chinois qui résonnent. Des panneaux d'affichage indiquent les prochains départs.

\- Je vous en parlerai plus en détail dans ma prochaine vidéo. Je vais embarquer, mon avion va décoller. À bientôt. »

* * *

 **En route pour un entretien ! – [3 minutes]**

La vidéo démarre avec Saitama assis sur sa chaise de bureau, l'air encore plus endormi que d'habitude. Mais au lieu d'être en pyjama ou en t-shirt, cette fois il porte un costard noir avec une cravate. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise dans cet ensemble – et d'ailleurs, les manches sont un peu trop longues et dépassent sur ses poignets, comme on peut le voir lorsqu'il porte à ses lèvres une tasse de thé vert fumant.

« Hoy, lâche platement Saitama avant d'étouffer un bâillement, les yeux à peine entrouverts. Je vous avais dit que mon petit job au combini n'a pas été renouvelé. J'ai passé la journée hier à chercher un nouveau boulot, et j'ai décroché un entretien. Pour une entreprise qui vend je ne sais plus trop quoi. Meh.

Il s'accoude au bureau, sa tête soutenue au creux de sa main. Des volutes de vapeur s'élèvent de sa tasse de thé et caressent son visage inexpressif.

\- C'est dur, les entretiens. Je sais pas faire semblant d'avoir envie de travailler, et j'ai jamais su faire et dire ce que les gens attendent de moi. Je finis toujours par les énerver à un moment ou l'autre, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Pour être honnête, j'ai même pas tellement envie de le décrocher, ce job. Pourquoi faut choisir entre avoir du temps ou avoir de l'argent ? C'est vraiment parce que j'ai besoin d'argent pour ne pas finir à la rue qu'il me faut un boulot, sinon je resterais chez moi. Pas envie de me lever tous les jours avant le lever du soleil pour rentrer à la tombée de la nuit, et me faire chier toute la journée à me faire engueuler. C'est le genre de boulot que fait mon père. Il est salaryman.

Le regard blasé, il baisse les yeux pour rajuster sa cravate noire, l'air peu enthousiaste.

\- D'ailleurs, ce costard, c'est le sien. Je l'ai emporté quand je suis parti de chez mes parents il y a sept ans, je l'utilise pour tous les entretiens d'embauche.

Il soupire bruyamment, termine son thé d'une traite et se lève avec réticence, donnant une vue d'ensemble de son costard un peu trop large pour lui.

\- Bon, faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Il se penche pour interrompre la vidéo, le regard neutre.

* * *

 **Bonne action n°396 et 397 – [8 minutes]**

« On me dit souvent que je suis trop idéaliste…

Fixée au guidon d'un vélo dont elle filme les mains qui le tiennent ainsi que la roue avant et le trottoir qui se déploie devant, la caméra tremblote un peu en s'arrêtant sagement à un feu rouge. La voix masculine continue avec feu et passion :

\- On me dit que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de moi-même et de ne pas utiliser tout mon temps à me consacrer aux autres… Que mon idée d'accomplir dix mille bonnes actions n'est qu'une perte de temps…

Le feu clignote et redevient vert alors qu'une petite mémé cassée en deux avance avec un sac de courses à la main. Ni une ni deux, le vélo se retrouve calé sur sa béquille, et délaissé par son propriétaire. La caméra fixe filme le jeune homme en train de courir vers elle pour l'aider à porter le sac et traverser la rue. La scène dure un certain temps et le feu redevient rouge, tant la mémé marche lentement et à petits pas. Le jeune homme dont le casque de vélo voile le regard bloque courageusement les voitures qui tentent de passer en faisant barrage de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient traversé le passage piéton.

Il disparaît un moment hors champ où on l'entend discuter avec la vieille femme qui le remercie de sa voix chevrotante. Puis le vélo se redresse et reprend sa course.

\- Comme je le disais, j'ai la conviction que l'Homme est bon par nature et qu'il est de notre devoir d'utiliser notre temps sur terre pour rendre heureuses autant de personnes que possible. C'est pour ça que j'ai créé cette chaîne. Un seul petit geste gentil peut avoir un effet positif plus important que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Vous pouvez sauver des vies et rendre ce monde meilleur en tendant la main à quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Oh, regardez !

Il freine bruyamment, la caméra se fixant sur une petite fille qui pleure à chaudes larmes sous un arbre du trottoir. On le voit courir droit vers elle, s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur et lui tendre un mouchoir en lui souriant gentiment. L'enfant lui explique entre deux reniflements que son ballon s'est envolé et s'est coincé dans les branches de l'arbre. Et en effet, un ballon rose flotte dans les airs, retenu par sa ficelle à une branche. Le moindre souffle de vent risquerait de le détacher pour de bon.

Il rassure la petite fille en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, puis entreprend de grimper sur l'arbre.

Alors qu'il grimpe sous les encouragements de la petite fille, la caméra filme par hasard Saitama en costard qui passe par là, le regard rivé au sol et les épaules affaissées. Il semble complètement abattu, et ses yeux sont vides – il passe à côté du cycliste et de la petite fille sans les voir. Il marche lentement en traînant les pieds, jusqu'à disparaître hors champ.

Le cycliste attrape de justesse le ballon alors qu'il allait s'envoler, et se laisse retomber au sol pour le tendre à la fillette qui ne pleure plus et rayonne de joie. Après avoir reçu sur la joue un bisou mouillé en remerciement, le jeune homme revient vers son vélo et se penche pour que son visage se retrouve en gros plan avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Ma ronde B.A. est terminée pour aujourd'hui ! C'était Mumen Rider, à votre service ! À bientôt pour le point _Happy_ hebdomadaire où je vous donnerai des conseils pour être heureux en faisant passer les autres avant soi ! N'hésitez pas à partager sur les réseaux sociaux et poser vos questions ! Bye bye ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de l'autrice :** Oups, serais-je à la bourre ? J'étais en train de boucler une autre fanfic, ça m'a pris plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Mais maintenant je peux me remettre à mes autres écrits l'esprit plus léger ! J'ai reçu un paquet de reviews pendant ce petit hiatus, merci à vous tous !

Je n'ai pas pu utiliser toutes les propositions de commentaires Youtube, il y en avait trop et j'ai dû faire une sélection. Mais je les garde de côté, ça peut servir pour plus tard

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Réponse à vos commentaires 2 – [1 heure 4 minutes]**

Un bruit de froissement. L'image remue jusqu'à se fixer sur Saitama. Celui-ci est flou et à moitié plongé dans le noir. De toute évidence, c'est la nuit et toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Seule la clarté de l'écran d'ordinateur dessine les traits de son visage de pâleur et d'ombre. Le reste de son corps est étendu sur le futon et recouvert par sa couette à motifs de cœurs.

« Salut tout le monde.

Saitama fait un petit geste de la main en guise de salutation.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir et je m'ennuie, alors je vais profiter pour répondre à vos commentaires. Il y en a plein, et j'ai même des nouveaux abonnés. Ça fait plaisir. Bienvenue sur ma chaîne.

Le visage neutre, il baisse les yeux sur son clavier pour cliquer sur le touchpad.

\- Pour les trolls qui m'envoient des liens pour gagner de l'argent ou qui demandent que je m'abonne à leur chaîne, vous fatiguez pas, j'suis pas intéressé. Passons aux vrais commentaires maintenant. Je les découvre avec vous.

Ses yeux parcourent l'écran, indiquant qu'il lit.

\- _Si me… alimento…_

Saitama plisse les yeux et s'approche davantage de l'écran, fronçant les sourcils.

\- _con solo… cupones_ ? C'est comme ça qu'on prononce ? Ou couponess ? _Quedare… calvo como… usted ?_

Il se gratte le gratte d'un air bien embêté.

\- Euh, je ne parle pas espagnol… J'avais pris anglais comme tout le monde au lycée. Je sais pas ce que tu me dis, mais merci, je suppose. Pareil pour l'autre commentaire en russe que je vois, d'ailleurs. C'est cool d'avoir des viewers dans le monde entier.

Saitama attrape son oreiller pour le caler sous le menton et regarder ainsi l'écran sans avoir à se maintenir sur les coudes.

\- Merci à 321countdown-time, Angelzour_768 et à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et souhaité bonne chance pour mon entretien d'embauche. Malheureusement…

Il soupire et baisse les yeux.

\- … Je me suis foiré. Ils ont dit que j'avais pas l'air assez motivé, que je corresponds pas au profil qu'ils cherchent, quelque chose dans ce genre. Pourtant je m'étais donné à fond. J'avais même remanié mon CV et tout. Donc je suis toujours au chômage, galère. Et non, Angelzour_768, j'ai personne à qui parler et me confier à part vous tous. D'ailleurs, merci à Gimmemuny qui a l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi. T'en fais pas. Je vais bien. Ah, tiens… l'un de vous me signale qu'on me voit sur une vidéo de Mumen Rider…

Saitama cligne des yeux, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire qui lui donne un air enfantin.

\- C'est vrai ? J'apparais sur une vidéo d'un des Youtubeurs les plus connus ? Classe. Faudra que je regarde. J'aime bien sa chaîne, c'est plutôt sympa ce qu'il fait. Hé ! Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je fasse une vidéo de mon top 10 des Youtubeurs, au fait ? J'ai vu plein de gens faire des top 10 de tout et n'importe quoi. Ça a l'air de plaire.

Un clic de touchpad.

\- Quelques personnes m'ont répondu pour nommer mon cactus. Attendez, je vais lire un ou deux avec vous : _Peut-être que tu pourrais donner à ton cactus le nom de quelque chose que tu aimes, pour que ça t'y fasse penser à chaque fois que tu l'arroses ? Désolé si ça a l'air stupide, mais peut-être que ça pourrait te rendre heureux._ Merci pour ton com', mec. Mh… Quelque chose que j'aime, hein ?

Saitama fronce les sourcils, son visage se contractant sous la force de la concentration. Puis il semble renoncer, redevenant inexpressif.

\- Ben… Maintenant que j'y pense… J'aime rien en particulier, en fait. J'aime bien les mangas, les films, les jeux vidéos et regarder des vidéos sur Youtube, mais c'est plus pour éviter l'ennui et passer le temps qu'autre chose. Non, il n'y a rien que j'aime.

Un froissement de couette, l'image se trouble, et on devine que Saitama se lève de son futon. Ses pieds nus apparaissent un moment, puis disparaissent de l'écran. La webcam filme un moment le futon vide et la couette à cœurs, tandis qu'un bruit en fond indique que Saitama ouvre la porte-fenêtre menant vers le balcon.

Des bruits de pas, et Saitama s'allonge à nouveau face à son ordinateur portable, mais cette fois il tient dans la main son pot contenant le petit cactus.

\- Il va bien falloir lui trouver un nom… J'espère que l'autre commentaire propose des idées. Allez, je le lis : _Pour le nom du cactus, je suggère quelque chose de simple comme « Spike » ou peut-être quelque chose de mignon comme «_ _Prickles »._ Smiley qui tire la langue. Spike ou Prickles, hein ?

Il échange un long regard avec le cactus.

\- Allez, va pour Spike.

Il pose le pot sur le futon juste à côté de son oreiller.

\- Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent et me disent d'investir dans du meilleur matériel, c'est sympa d'essayer de m'aider, mais… cette chaîne Youtube n'est qu'un hobby pour moi. C'est juste pour le plaisir, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec du montage, et j'ai pas assez de fric, tout passe dans mon loyer, l'électricité et à manger. Ah, Salesgoddess241 demande des conseils pour économiser de l'argent et trouver de bonnes affaires. Ok, alors voilà comment moi je m'y prends : je pirate tous mes jeux vidéo et films, et j'utilise la connexion wifi non protégée du voisin. Le signal est faible, mais ça m'évite de payer. Je récupère mes mangas et le Shonen Weekly près des combinis, il y en a toujours plein de gens qui les laissent là après avoir lu. Et pour la bouffe, le secret c'est de récupérer les catalogues dans tous les magasins et de se faire un planning de courses selon les jours de réductions. J'ai toujours des coupons de réduction sur moi quand je sors. _Toujours_.  
L'enthousiasme de Saitama disparaît et son visage se lisse en une expression blasée qui lui donne soudain l'air d'un œuf.

\- Bon, j'en viens aux haters maintenant. Je vous gardais pour la fin. Pour Annoyed qui me dit de me suicider : nope. Pas envie.

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement affecté. Il étouffe un bâillement avant de lire à haute voix le reste des commentaires :

\- Lovemoist347 dit : _arrête d'être aussi pathétique et sors de Youtube, trouve-toi un boulot._ J'essaye. Je cherche du boulot chaque jour, mais y a rien. Ou bien on me dit qu'on va me rappeler, et on me rappelle jamais. SuperMom44 me dit qu'elle ne croit pas que j'ai assez de fric pour un ordi et pas assez pour acheter à manger.

Saitama cille et relève les yeux pour regarder droit dans la webcam, la lumière de l'écran creusant les traits de son visage pour lui donner un air inquiétant.

\- Hé, SuperMom44, pourquoi tu crois que la qualité de l'image est aussi pourrie ? J'ai le même ordi portable depuis le lycée, soit presque dix ans. J'ai pas les moyens d'en acheter un nouveau.

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur le bas de l'écran, cliquant sur le touchpad.

\- Codisl1f3 dit : _trop nul_. Si tu le dis, mec. Je te force pas à regarder. T'as vraiment trop de temps libre si t'as rien d'autre à faire. Bringbackthe90's demande quand est-ce que mes vidéos vont devenir intéressantes.

Saitama hausse les épaules et presse sa joue dans son oreiller, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

\- J'sais pas. Moi je les trouve intéressantes, mes vidéos. Je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pas plus d'abonnés et de likes que ça, d'ailleurs.

Il parcourt encore l'écran d'un regard ensommeillé.

\- Encore des gens qui se plaignent du montage… Bof, du moment qu'on comprend ce que je dis, c'est pas grave, le montage. Et comme tu dis, mec, l'avance rapide existe… J'ai pas besoin de m'embêter à… »

Ses yeux se ferment pour de bon et sa respiration se fait plus profonde. Le reste de la vidéo n'est plus qu'un gros plan de Saitama qui dort la bouche grande ouverte face à Spike son cactus, jusqu'à ce que la batterie de l'ordinateur soit à plat.

* * *

 **Rediffusion du live de Black Spirit 3 – PARTIE 6 – [1 heure 46 minutes]**

C'est avec une musique épique que le générique de la chaîne se lance. Sur un fond bleu et or aux effets bien travaillés, surgissent en lettres de feu les titres suivants, successivement :

 _ **-EN DIRECT LIVE-**_

 _ **-JAMAIS UN FAIL-**_

 _ **-JAMAIS UNE DÉFAITE-**_

 _ **-LANCEZ VOS DÉFIS À KING-**_

 _ **-LE ROI DES JEUX VIDÉO-**_

Le générique s'achève dans une explosion pour laisser place à l'écran qui montre le jeu vidéo Black Spirit 3 sur pause. On y voit le personnage principal, une femme vêtue d'une armure stylisée et mêlée d'éléments de velours ainsi que d'une longue cape noire. Elle est figée en pleine action de saut, brandissant une arme à feu à verrou de style époque victorienne, ainsi qu'un sceptre qu'elle fait tournoyer.

Le visage de King apparaît dans un cadre en haut à gauche de l'écran. Un casque est vissé sur ses oreilles, et il fixe la caméra d'un air stoïque.

« Et on se retrouve pour la suite de Dark Spirit 3, le jeu que vous m'avez mis au défi de réussir pour cette semaine. Je rappelle que j'y joue en niveau de difficulté réaliste, ce qui veut dire que si je me fais toucher, même juste un petit coup de poing, c'est fini. Mais je ne me ferai pas toucher, vous me connaissez.

Il tourne les yeux pour regarder un deuxième écran. Il est visiblement très bien équipé : il y a un micro au niveau de son menton, son siège de bureau semble très confortable, l'image de la caméra comme la qualité sonore sont excellentes. Et on aperçoit derrière lui que ses murs sont insonorisés.

\- Je vois dans le chat que les paris montent. Il y en a encore qui se demandent quel jeu pourra enfin me faire perdre ou au moins me donner du mal.

Il esquisse un rictus en coin.

\- Cherchez toujours, les noobs. Je suis imbattable aux jeux vidéo. En attendant, bonjour à tous les abonnés et viewers, bonjour à Saitama, Charanko et MetalBat toujours fidèles au poste ! On va pouvoir continuer à jouer. On en était à la quête de l'artefact de feu. Notre roi nous a envoyés en mission d'infiltration dans l'armée de la nation ennemie. Rappelez-vous qu'on a arrêté le live d'hier juste quand le sous-marin commençait à sombrer et que les goules marines entraient par les hublots. Allez, c'est reparti.

L'image du jeu prend vie, montrant l'héroïne qui décapite une goule avec un cri guerrier et abat un autre ennemi d'une balle dans la tête. Les lumières du jeu clignotent alors que l'alarme du sous-marin hurle, augmentant la difficulté du combat. King ne semble pas inquiété et joue sans sourciller, faisant patauger son personnage dans l'eau qui monte peu à peu, jaillissant avec force par les hublots brisés.

 _« Situation critique – Code rouge enclenché – Évacuation immédiate du vaisseau – Autodestruction dans 4 minutes… »_ résonne une voix robotisée dans tout le sous-marin. L'héroïne recharge son arme à feu tandis que des dizaines de silhouettes de goules émergent de l'eau avec des bruits visqueux.

\- Quatre minutes ? Ça va, il y a le temps. Pépère.

King fait sauter et virevolter son héroïne qui décapite deux goules d'un coup avec une déflagration de magie qui jaillit de son sceptre magique. Elle se rattrape à un élément brisé du décor qui commence à se renverser.

\- Et allez, le sous-marin est en train de couler, on est bons pour faire de l'escalade, commente King en sautant sur la tête d'une goule pour s'en servir comme tremplin et passer la porte. Voilà, on est au sec. Plus qu'à retrouver l'artefact et une combinaison pour sortir de là.

Au passage, King tue une dizaine de gardes ennemis en combinant une balle de son arme avec sa magie, et récupère leurs munitions. Il jette un œil au chat à côté tout en évitant aisément de se faire noyer par l'eau qui monte, et écraser par les tonnes de métal du sous-marin qui vient de se faire éventrer par une sorte de monstre marin géant.

\- Tiens, Saitama me dit qu'il est mort trois fois à cet endroit. Charanko, sept fois. Et toi, MetalBat ? Ah bon, quatre fois ? C'est ça, le boss de fin de niveau ? Je trouve que c'est plutôt facile pour l'instant, je suis déçu. On voyait une ombre par les hublots tout à l'heure, c'était évident qu'une des créatures hybrides commandées par la diabolique impératrice du mal était derrière l'attaque.

Il utilise sa magie comme bouclier, se protégeant de la marée de goules que le monstre vient de vomir. King n'a aucun problème pour lire le chat en direct tout en escaladant les pièces renversées du sous-marin qui se fait déchiqueter par les mâchoires du monstre aux tentacules venimeuses.

\- Ouais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai prévu de refaire bientôt du live en coop et les challenges où j'affronte les abonnés un à un aux jeux de combat.

La cape noire de l'héroïne virevolte au moment où King se précipite dans la cabine du capitaine, se débarrasse de ce dernier en le balançant dans la gueule ouverte du monstre, et enfile la combinaison. Ce qu'il reste du sous-marin coule pile au moment où l'héroïne enfile le scaphandre stylisé, mélange de moderne et d'ancien. S'ensuit un combat dans l'eau et les débris qui coulent lentement, où King utilise son sceptre pour repousser les goules et attaquer le monstre dans les rares moments où il est vulnérable après avoir craché ses goules. La barre d'oxygène indique déjà un niveau critique.

\- Les graphismes sont superbes, commente King en coinçant la gueule du boss en position ouverte avec son sceptre. Je sais où est l'artefact. Le capitaine ne l'a jamais eu en fait, c'est forcément l'artefact qui donne vie à ce monstre. Si vous regardez bien, il n'est pas vivant. C'est un vaisseau camouflé en monstre. Et il n'y a que l'artefact de feu pour créer des goules pareilles, on l'a vu au début du jeu.

Sans hésiter, l'héroïne plonge droit dans la gueule ouverte. Et en effet, au lieu d'un estomac ou d'entrailles, c'est du métal, des câbles qu'on voit. L'artefact brille au milieu de mille feux.

Elle tend la main pour l'attraper, et…

\- Ah. Cinématique.

Une massive explosion d'énergie ravage tout, et on voit l'héroïne se protéger de justesse en créant un bouclier de magie. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est roulée en boule par terre, sans armes et sans scaphandre. Elle n'a même plus son casque ni son armure. Seulement sa robe courte en velours et sa cape. Sa longue chevelure blonde ondule sur ses épaules quand elle se redresse dans un paysage surréaliste : elle se trouve au fond de l'océan, mais à sec. En se relevant, elle regarde autour d'elle pour constater qu'une gigantesque bulle d'air s'est formée, repoussant l'eau en un globe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout en haut, déformés par la masse d'eau ondoyante, elle peut voir briller les trois soleils de sa planète.

\- Regardez ces détails et ces couleurs. Ils ont fait du bon boulot. L'eau est super réaliste et on peut voir chacun de ses cils et de ses cheveux.

Une voix appelle le nom de l'héroïne. Une silhouette sombre lévite en hauteur, irradiant d'une aura maléfique.

\- L'impératrice du mal ! sourit King. C'est elle qui a l'artefact. Voilà le vrai boss de fin de niveau. Je savais que c'était trop facile sinon.

L'impératrice du mal est vêtue d'une armure noire et son visage est caché par un masque terrifiant. Elle porte l'artefact de feu en collier et fait un discours typique de méchante pour annoncer la mort prochaine de l'héroïne.

La cinématique se termine, et King se dépêche de courir pour éviter la première attaque, si puissante qu'elle creuse un cratère dans le sol marin.

\- Ok, je n'ai plus d'armes, ni d'armure, ma barre de vie est presque à zéro. Essayons de trouver de quoi se défendre et se protéger dans l'épave là-bas. L'impératrice du mal fait une pause de trois secondes entre chaque attaque, c'est suffisant.

L'héroïne fait une roulade au sol et court vers une épave de bateau, évitant les goules qui essayent de l'encercler. Il trouve effectivement de quoi se battre dans l'épave, mais avec si peu de munitions qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de rater une seule attaque.

King jette un œil au chat en sautant de l'épave pile au moment où l'impératrice du mal la fait exploser d'une énorme boule de feu. Le paysage ressemble à présent à l'enfer : l'héroïne est cernée de flammes, de lave et de goules qui la poursuivent. L'impératrice du mal dégage des ondes de ténèbres qui dévastent tout ce qu'elles touchent.

\- Mh. Saitama et MetalBat me mettent au défi de l'abattre en un seul coup et sans utiliser la magie. J'aime votre état d'esprit, les gars. Je relève le défi.

Impassible, King saute et virevolte pour éviter les ondes, les flammes, les goules et les explosions. Une fois assez proche du boss de fin de niveau, il parvient à l'attaquer en tirant sur son point faible, d'une seule balle, et sans magie.

\- Et voilà le travail. Facile.

L'impératrice du mal hurle de douleur, démarrant une nouvelle cinématique. L'héroïne lui arrache l'artefact de feu, et le masque de l'ennemie tombe en poussière, dévoilant son visage. Un visage qui est exactement le même que celui de l'héroïne. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

King retient sa respiration alors que le dialogue mêlé de flash backs explique que l'impératrice du mal est en fait sa sœur jumelle. Elle avait été enlevée à sa naissance et manipulée depuis tout ce temps par le royaume ennemi qui détient son âme et peut la manipuler comme une marionnette.

Quand elle demande pardon dans son dernier souffle et meurt dans les bras de l'héroïne, le menton de King se met à trembler. Une larme déborde de son œil pour glisser sur sa joue balafrée. Une musique triste s'élève alors que les trombes d'eau s'effondrent sur elles.

Dans la scène suivante, l'héroïne enterre sa sœur et promet à voix haute de la venger. Le vent fait claquer sa cape et le niveau se termine sur son regard déterminé alors qu'elle chevauche vers l'horizon.

\- Elle est si courageuse, si forte, si tragique… murmure King en reniflant bruyamment.

Le visage contorsionné par l'émotion, King se mouche et essuie ses larmes qui coulent, mettant le jeu sur pause.

\- On va arrêter là pour ce soir. La pauvre a tué sa sœur, et l'impératrice du mal n'était qu'un pantin depuis tout ce temps, forcée à faire toutes ces horreurs et tuer des innocents. Je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre. Ce niveau m'a broyé le cœur.

Il serre le poing, prenant un air dur et menaçant.

\- On continue demain soir, chers viewers. Je vais trouver qui a fait ça à ma sœur et m'a forcé à la tuer. Je vais lui faire la peau, à ce salaud. J'en fais le serment. Charanko me dit dans le chat que je ne suis qu'à la moitié du jeu, alors on en a encore pour un moment. À demain ! »

Le générique de fin s'enclenche, montrant des extraits de King abattant des boss de jeux différents sur fond de musique hard rock.

* * *

 **Critique de Dark Room – [3 minutes 5 secondes]**

Une main en gros plan incline l'écran dans la bonne position, puis se recule. La vidéo cadre Saitama qui est allongé sur le flanc à même le sol, seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama. La lumière du jour inonde la pièce et il fait visiblement très chaud, si on en juge par les gouttes de sueur qui glissent sur son torse nu. Ses abdominaux et biceps se dessinent discrètement sous la peau et son crâne lisse reflète le soleil comme un miroir.

« Salut tout le monde.

Il esquisse un vague salut avec son bâtonnet de glace.

\- La vidéo sera courte aujourd'hui. Avec cette chaleur, mon ordinateur arrête pas de planter. Mais je voulais vous parler d'un nouveau manga qui vient de paraître dans le Shonen Weekly.

Le magazine en question est ouvert devant lui. Il tourne quelque pages en léchant sa glace – blanche, sans doute à la vanille.

\- C'est que le début mais je trouve que c'est pas mal pour l'instant. Regardez. C'est assez bien dessiné.

Il soulève le magazine pour le placer face à la webcam. L'image est floue et ne permet de voir que quelques dessins et bulles d'encre. Saitama le repose par terre en suçant le bout de sa glace.

\- Ça s'appelle Dark Room. Ça parle d'un lycéen qui trouve dans son grenier un vieil appareil photo, alors il rejoint le club photo de son lycée.

Une goutte blanche glisse des lèvres de Saitama, et il la rattrape du bout de sa langue en tournant la page.

\- Il prend en photo un élève de sa classe, et quand il la développe dans la chambre noire…

La glace commence déjà à fondre, alors Saitama la lèche de la base jusqu'au sommet pour éviter qu'elle ne coule sur ses doigts.

\- … au lieu de montrer ce qu'il avait pris, sur la photo on voit l'élève en train de mourir.

Il brandit à nouveau le magazine pour montrer l'image, mais une fois de plus on ne voit rien, c'est trop flou.

\- Et ce chapitre se finit quand il découvre que l'élève meurt le lendemain, exactement comme montré sur la photo.

Il repose le Shonen Weekly au sol, le visage neutre.

\- Voilà. Je trouve l'histoire cool pour l'instant, et je suis curieux de voir la suite.

Il lèche à nouveau sa glace d'un air songeur.

\- À sa place, je remettrais l'appareil au grenier et j'y toucherais plus. De toute façon je prends jamais de photos. Et vous ? Vous feriez quoi ? Dites-moi en commentaires. »

Un petit signe de main en guise d'adieu, et la vidéo s'achève.

* * *

 **Kimi no HEART – Amai Mask (OFFICIAL CLIP) – [2 minutes 37 secondes]**

La vidéo commence avec le bruissement de vagues roulant sur le sable. La vidéo s'éclaire, dessinant une plage au soleil levant et une silhouette de jeune homme en contre-jour. Auréolé de lumière, il se tient débout face à l'étendue azure de l'océan. Le vent fait onduler sa chemise et ses longs cheveux bleus.

La caméra change d'angle, tournant peu à peu autour de lui alors que s'élèvent des notes tristes de piano et de violon. Il se trouve à présent de profil, les yeux regardant loin vers l'horizon.

Les traits de son visage sont fins et le vert de ses yeux brille d'une lueur tragique. Sa chemise ouverte claque dans le vent, dévoilant son torse glabre aux pectoraux et abdominaux bien dessinés.

Il tient une rose contre son cœur.

 _Haruka na ai no omoide_

 _Ima made mo natsukashii_

Marchant sur le sable, Amai Mask chante d'une voix modifiée électroniquement pour créer un écho. Gros plan sur son visage alors qu'il porte les pétales de la rose à ses lèvres d'un air torturé et tragique.

 _Mai asa me wo sameru to_

 _Kimi no hohoemi wasurerarenai_

Plusieurs échos de sa voix murmurent en fond des bouts de phrases en anglais comme : _I love you_ , et _Why did you leave me_. La musique s'emballe de manière dramatique quand il jette la rose dans la mer au ralenti. Changement de décor, il se trouve à présent les bras écartés au bord d'une falaise et la caméra tourne autour de lui. Le refrain explose et des pétales de cerisier tourbillonnent autour du beau chanteur qui exprime la douleur de son amour perdu.

 _Kimi no HEART !_

 _FOREVER aishiteru_

 _Kimi no HEART !_

 _Akiramenaide MY LOVE_

La musique se calme, et on voit Amai Mask juché sur un cheval blanc, toujours la chemise ouverte sur son torse nu et le vent faisant voler ses cheveux bleus.

 _Me wo samenaide kure_

 _Kinô mo ashita mo eien ni_

Il n'est plus sur un cheval, mais fait du violon au sommet d'une montagne enneigée. Une larme coule sur sa joue parfaitement lisse.

 _Boku no yume isshô ni iru_

 _Namida ga umi ni nagarete_

Le rythme s'emballe à nouveau pour annoncer le refrain, et cette fois-ci, Amai Mask est de retour sur la plage, et fait du piano à queue sur fond de soleil couchant. Il chante avec intensité, les sourcils froncés et ses larmes ruisselant librement sur son visage.

 _Kimi no HEART !_

 _FOREVER aishiteru_

 _Kimi no HEART !_

 _Akiramenaide MY LOVE_

La musique s'estompe. Le jeune homme se lève et referme le clapet du piano. Il se tourne vers la mer teintée de rouge tandis que le soleil s'enfonce à l'horizon.

« Ai shiteru, my love… » murmure Amai Mask en portant une main à son cœur. « Kimi no heart… Forever… »

Les vagues roulent sur le sable et se heurtent aux pieds du jeune homme qui s'avance dans la mer, s'y enfonçant jusqu'à disparaître.

La caméra descend, faisant apparaître en premier plan la rose abandonnée sur le sable.

* * *

 **oOo**

 ** _Si me alimento con solo cupones quedare calvo como usted?_ ** signifie en français **_Est-ce que je vais devenir chauve comme toi si je ne m'alimente qu'avec des coupons de réduction?_**

 **[NdA : Je précise que le commentaire de « Annoyed » disant à Saitama de se suicider est à la base une review anonyme que j'ai moi-même reçue sur une de mes fanfics. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit de me suicider, tiens. Y a vraiment des gens pas nets… Du coup j'ai décidé de la recycler ici, tant qu'à faire. Au moins elle aura servi à quelque chose.]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'autrice :** Bon, je crois que vous commencez à vous en rendre compte : je suis lente à l'écriture. Dur de trouver le temps et l'énergie d'écrire entre le boulot et le reste. En tout cas pour 2017 je compte me concentrer sur trois ou quatre WIPs maximum histoire d'avancer plus vite. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Merci de votre patience ! ^^

Et merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, y compris eux Guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre via le site !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Sonate au piano par ma petite sœur – [7 minutes 4 secondes]**

La caméra tremble un peu, puis se fixe sur une petite fille qui se tient debout et lisse sa robe avec sérieux, les sourcils froncés. Une barrette à fleur dans ses cheveux courts dégage son front.

« Vas y, sœurette, ça tourne !

La fillette braque ses yeux noirs sur la caméra et lève le menton avec un air déterminé :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Zenko et je suis la sœur de Metal Bat. J'apprends le piano depuis deux ans, et aujourd'hui je vais vous jouer la sonate pour piano n°14 de Beethoven, _Clair de Lune_.

Elle semble hésiter un instant, une moue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça allait comme ça, grand frère ? Ou bien je recommence ?

Un pouce dressé, un peu flou, apparaît en premier plan.

\- Non, tu étais parfaite ! Parfaite !

La fillette croise les bras d'un air peu convaincu, mais hausse les épaules et tourne les talons sortant hors champ quelques secondes. La caméra la suit, bien plus haut qu'elle – visiblement, celui qui la filme fait le double de sa taille. Un piano calé contre un mur apparaît, et Zenko se penche sur le tabouret où trône un chat blanc qui fait la sieste.

\- Tama ! s'exclame Zenko d'une voix flûtée en soulevant à bras le corps le chat qui semble peser son poids. Pousse-toi de là, gros patapouf, j'ai besoin de la place pour jouer !

Le chat ensommeillé répond par un miaou revêche, et se laisse tomber sur ses pattes, le bout de sa queue remuant pour signaler son mécontentement. La caméra descend, indiquant que Metal Bat vient sans doute de s'agenouiller, et une main apparaît pour caresser le chat tandis que Zenko se hisse sur le tabouret et soulève le clapet du piano.

Le piano est adapté à sa taille, car bien qu'elle ne semble guère avoir que 9 ans, le bout de ses chaussures vernies touche sans peine les pédales. Elle place ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires et inspire profondément pour se concentrer tandis que la caméra se déplace pour choisir un meilleur angle.

\- Vas-y, Zenko ! Oublie pas, t'es la meilleure ! Tu vas tout déchirer !

La fillette acquiesce avec détermination, et commence à jouer le rythme lent et triste de la musique. Durant tout le morceau, soit environ six minutes, la caméra reste immobile. Les doigts qui parcourent le piano et le chat blanc qui vient se rouler en boule à ses pieds sont les seuls éléments qui bougent. Si Zenko hésite une ou deux fois sur quelques notes en se mordant la lèvre, elle ne commet aucune erreur.

Zenko presse les dernières notes en appuyant sur la pédale pour les faire résonner longuement, puis se tourne sur son tabouret pour regarder droit vers la caméra avec un air triomphant.

\- Voilà ! C'est le morceau que je jouerai à mon récital à la fin de l'année ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

La vidéo se trouble et remue – on comprend que Metal Bat l'a posée sur une table, car l'image est mal cadrée et on le voit se ruer vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras en reniflant d'émotion. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et son menton tremblote.

\- C'était _magnifique_ , petite sœur ! Ça m'a ému aux larmes ! Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, je suis tellement fier de toi !

\- Hééé, grand frère, arrête ! proteste la fillette en tentant tant bien que mal de se dégager du câlin. Me colle pas devant tout le monde sur internet !

Le chat s'étire en bâillant et disparaît en hors champ lorsque la main de Metal Bat surgit en gros plan pour ramasser l'appareil. Son visage apparaît en contre-plongée, ayant changé radicalement d'expression. Sa lèvre est recourbée d'un air menaçant et les ombres accentuent sa grimace agressive.

\- C'est la première fois que ma petite sœur joue devant un public, alors laissez des likes et des commentaires gentils pour l'encourager. Et faites gaffe à ce que vous dites. Le premier connard que je vois mettre un commentaire négatif…

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et son visage se déforme encore plus alors que l'angle de la caméra change, laissant apparaître une batte en métal qui repose sur son épaule.

\- … je le retrouve et je lui _EXPLOSE LA FACE_. Pigé ?

La caméra pivote une dernière fois pour montrer Zenko qui remue la main en guise d'adieu avec un sourire timide :

\- Bye bye ! »

* * *

 **Mon classement des Youtubeurs – [22 minutes 47 secondes]**

La planète Terre apparaît, en lente rotation dans l'espace. Petit point brillant et solitaire au loin.

« L'humanité.

Voix féminine, empreinte de gravité.

\- De tout temps, nous avons cherché à communiquer et partager nos émotions et expériences avec nos semblables. C'est ce qui caractérise notre espèce.

L'image zoome peu à peu sur la planète qui se fait plus détaillée. Des nuages blancs tournoient sur l'éclat bleu de ses océans. En 3D surgissent des satellites au premier plan avec un réalisme qui pousse l'admiration. L'animation et le montage de la vidéo sont d'excellente qualité, très professionnels.

\- Nous vivons aujourd'hui un âge d'or de l'information et de la créativité où tout est possible. Jamais les humains n'ont été aussi connectés, grâce à Internet.

Au fur et à mesure que la Terre envahit le cadre de la vidéo, on se rend compte que l'image entière n'est constituée que de pixels mouvants.

\- Et l'une des plateformes qui permet de nous rassembler au niveau mondial, c'est Youtube.

L'image continue de zoomer vers l'Asie, et plus particulièrement le Japon, et ces pixels grossissent. La vidéo est en fait composée d'une impressionnante mosaïque de vidéos. Plus précisément, des vidéos de Youtubeurs. Un connaisseur, en plissant les yeux en en faisant pause, pourrait aisément reconnaître chacune d'entre elles. On y retrouve l'ensemble des Youtubeurs qui rencontrent actuellement un certain succès.

\- Tout le monde connaît ce formidable outil. Oui, mais que doit-on en penser ? Comment s'y retrouver ? Qui sont ces gens qui à l'aide d'une caméra, de leur talent et de leur persévérance, deviennent célèbres dans le monde entier ?

L'image continue de zoomer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule vidéo qui envahit tout l'espace. Où y voit une jeune femme aux reflets verts dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle est indéniablement belle, et son regard semble vouloir pénétrer au fond de votre âme. Elle se tient debout devant un fond blanc, les bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine.

\- Pour mieux se représenter le panorama actuel de Youtube, j'ai élaboré un système de classement par nombre d'abonnés et popularité. Je ne vais pas vous faire un Top 10. Beaucoup l'ont déjà fait mieux que je ne pourrais le faire.

D'un geste élégant de la main, elle déploie tout un tas de petites vidéos en un effet ajouté au montage, qui donne l'impression qu'elle déploie un jeu de cartes. Il s'agit de vidéos de Youtubeurs ayant récemment fait des Top 10 sur ce sujet. Chacune remue et présente un extrait muet, permettant d'y accéder en cliquant dessus.

\- Non. Moi, je vais vous proposer un système composé de plusieurs classes, et vous verrez qu'une vraie logique s'en dégage.

D'un claquement de doigts, les vidéos disparaissent, et la caméra se déplace pour dégager un espace vide à sa gauche. Un cadre y apparaît au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, y dessinant une pyramide divisée en plusieurs parties :

\- Les célébrités de Youtube se présentent dans leur ensemble en une hiérarchie de type pyramidal. La base est la classe C, qui constitue la majorité des Youtubeurs anonymes. Puis vient la classe B des Youtubeurs reconnus et disposant d'une solide base de fans, dont je fais partie. Ensuite, la classe A, des Youtubeurs de haute qualité qui en ont fait leur métier et peuvent en vivre confortablement. Et pour finir, tout au sommet, ce que j'appelle la classe S.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres peintes de rouge, tandis que le petit triangle du sommet se détache de la pyramide et vient se percher sur sa main comme un oiseau.

\- Pourquoi S, me direz-vous ? S pour Spécial. S pour Supérieur. S pour Star ! Cette catégorie de Youtubeurs ne s'est formée de récemment avec la soudaine montée en popularité de certains. Les Youtubeurs de classe S comptent des dizaines de millions d'abonnés chacun, et sont si célèbres qu'ils gagnent leur vie aussi bien que des acteurs ou patrons d'entreprise. Ils ont atteint un tel niveau que leur succès est assuré quoi qu'ils fassent, car leurs nombreux fans sont prêts à les suivre et les défendre.

Le triangle éclate en une myriade de mini-extraits de vidéos, et la jeune femme en cueille un au creux de sa main. Elle le saisit aux coins et écarte les bras pour le déployer. On y voit un enchaînement d'extraits montrant un jeune homme aux allures de voyou, trimballant toujours sur son épaule une batte en métal. On le voit sourire, grimacer, parler, éclater un objet avec sa batte, discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre, caresser un chaton tout ébouriffé.

\- Metal Bat est l'exemple type du Youtubeur anonyme qui se retrouve projeté au sommet en l'espace de quelques mois. Ce lycéen en échec scolaire qui filmait ses bagarres avec ses rivaux du quartier avec son téléphone portable ou cassait des objets divers avec sa batte pour montrer l'action au ralenti, a connu un succès fulgurant avec _cette_ vidéo.

Elle pointe du doigt la vidéo en question, où on voit Metal Bat qui marche dans la rue en plein vlog, cesser d'un coup de parler en remarquant un carton abandonné sur le trottoir, sous la pluie. Il se précipite pour ramasser un chaton blanc à moitié mort qui y gisait, et le serre contre sa poitrine en le suppliant de vivre, avant de partir en courant.

\- Les chatons ont toujours du succès sur Youtube, c'est bien connu ! Mais avec cette vidéo où il sauve ce chaton de la mort en l'amenant en pleine nuit chez un vétérinaire qu'il menace de sa batte pour le forcer à ouvrir le cabinet, ça a fait le buzz, et en l'espace de deux semaines il avait gagné des centaines de milliers d'abonnés qui réclamaient des nouvelles du chaton.

Un sourire en coin, et l'extrait disparaît.

\- Spoiler alert, le chaton a survécu. Metal Bat l'a adopté, il a bien grandi et il s'appelle Tama. On aurait pu croire que sa popularité retomberait avec le temps, mais au contraire les gens se sont attachés non seulement au chat, mais à la personnalité de Metal Bat, à sa famille et ses petits problèmes quotidiens.

Les petites vidéos continuent de graviter autour d'elle, et elle en choisit une autre, la faisant tourbillonner avec aisance entre ses doigts, si bien qu'on en oublie que c'est ajouté au montage.

\- Ce qui marche bien sur Youtube également, c'est les chaînes de Let's Play, où le Youtubeur se montre en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Il y en a pléthore. Mais leur roi est incontestablement King, le seul gamer à s'être hissé dans la classe S.

La vidéo montrant des extraits muets s'agrandit, dévoilant King et son visage balafré jouer à tout un tas de jeux divers et variés, sans jamais perdre.

\- Sa chaîne est très productive et ses fans très fidèles et très attachés à sa personnalité et ses petites confidences et plaisanteries lorsqu'il joue. King ne se contente pas de jouer, il verse quasiment tous ses gains à des œuvres de charité pour les orphelins et pour la recherche contre les maladies rares. Je ne vais pas vous citer toutes les grandes pointures de Youtube, mais…

Elle sourit et fait apparaître une autre vidéo qu'elle place sur le côté – on y voit un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts s'adresser à la caméra sans jamais sourire, sur divers fonds superbes : montagnes enneigées, grandes plaines couvertes de fleurs, plage paradisiaque, en train de faire du surf sur un bateau, ou du deltaplane, sauter en parachute d'un avion, etc. Les paysages sont généralement filmés à l'aide d'un drone, donnant des effets spectaculaires et grandioses.

\- … je ne peux pas parler de la classe S sans mentionner Demon Cyborg, ce jeune et riche héritier plus connu sous le nom de Genos. Sa chaîne de voyages à travers le monde et son joli minois lui ont attiré des fans par millions qui se ruent sur ses vidéos et votent pour les destinations de ses prochains voyages en rêvant de l'épouser un jour. D'ailleurs, la toile s'agite à son sujet depuis son dernier live énigmatique à Moscou, où il annonçait son retour au Japon et la fin de ses voyages. Plus aucune nouvelle depuis, ses fans sont au désespoir. Affaire à suivre !

Soudain, elle a l'air d'hésiter, et son sourire disparaît pour laisser place à une moue réticente.

\- Pour finir, je suis obligée de mentionner ma grande sœur Tatsumaki, aussi connue sous le surnom de Tornade de Terreur, qui se trouve haut placée en classe S. Elle a débuté en même temps que moi avec une chaîne où elle se contentait de critiquer tout et tout le monde, provoquant des disputes et des débats houleux avec d'autres Youtubeurs et célébrités du monde réel. Contre toute attente, sa chaîne de débat, satire sociale, et ce qu'on appelle _Youtube poop_ , a connu un succès immédiat et jamais retombé depuis, tant les gens aiment sa hargne, son répondant et la façon qu'elle a de détruire ses ennemis, malgré la qualité tout juste correcte de ses montages parodiques. Elle a au moins vingt millions d'abonnés et en gagne chaque jour encore plus, même quand elle ne poste aucune vidéo pendant des mois. Alors que moi, je mets beaucoup d'efforts dans l'écriture, la régularité et le montage, mais je ne décolle pas des quatre cent mille abonnés.

Elle soupire en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés de frustration.

\- Bref. Passons à la classe A.

Sans même avoir montré d'extrait de Tatsumaki, elle enchaîne sur la suite en faisant réapparaître son schéma pyramidal. Elle pointe la partie « classe A » du doigt.

\- La classe A rassemble les Youtubeurs qui comptent un nombre élevé d'abonnés, environ de cinq cent mille à deux millions d'abonnés. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux est Amai Mask, le chanteur de j-pop qui domine les meilleures ventes au Japon. Beaucoup s'étonnent qu'il n'ait « que » deux millions d'abonnés, mais cela s'explique très facilement : son succès est immense, mais uniquement au Japon et en Corée du Sud. Le reste du monde ne le connaît pas encore.

Des extraits de clips musicaux défilent en fond derrière la Youtubeuse – on y voit un beau jeune homme androgyne aux cheveux longs chanter face à la mer avec sa chemise ouverte, regarder la caméra d'un air langoureux, repousser ses cheveux en arrière d'un air méprisant face à un journaliste, etc.

\- Amai Mask est un cas spécial dans Youtube, qui se voit en plus en plus : ce n'est pas lui qui a créé la chaîne ni qui la gère. Sa boîte de com' et son agent se chargent de faire sa promotion aussi bien sur Youtube qu'à la télévision et à la radio. Ce sont eux qui font les montages et diffusent sur Youtube les clips, extraits de dramas, reportages et interviews de la star.

Elle écarte les bras, faisant tournoyer plus vite autour d'elle les centaines de petites vidéos.

\- Je ne peux que vous inviter à jeter un œil à tous les Youtubeurs de classe A ! Vous trouverez la liste complète dans la description de ma vidéo ci-dessous. Je peux vous garantir la qualité exceptionnelle de ces chaînes sur des thèmes précis comme la vulgarisation scientifique, la critique sociale, le maquillage, l'histoire antique, l'art, la musique, le féminisme, etc. Mes favoris et modèles à suivre sont Sneck, Great Philosopher et Heavy Kong.

Les vidéos disparaissent toutes, laissant la jeune femme seule devant son fond blanc. Elle sourit et la caméra se recule lentement.

\- Et maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter ce que j'appelle la classe B, dont moi, Fubuki, je fais partie. Chacun d'entre nous compte entre dix mille et cinq cent mille abonnés.

Plusieurs dizaines de personnes s'invitent dans le cadre de la vidéo pour l'entourer avec des sourires emplis de respect et d'adoration. Les connaisseurs reconnaîtront des étoiles montantes de Youtube comme Piko, Jet Nice Guy ou Tank Top Black Hole.

L'air très à l'aise, Fubuki gonfle la poitrine et poursuit :

\- Avant que je ne l'organise, la classe B se déchirait en rivalités et disputes stériles. Mais maintenant, grâce à moi, nous formons un réseau soudé, une grande famille qui s'entraide et échange idées et compétences. Nous tournons ensemble des sketchs, des courts films et des webséries. N'hésitez pas à aller voir leurs chaînes, vous trouverez un lien pour chacun dans la description de ma vidéo.

Un des Youtubeurs à ses côtés sourit à la caméra et ajoute :

\- Fubuki est la meilleure d'entre nous, abonnez-vous à sa chaîne, surtout !

\- Oui !

\- Faites-le !

\- Les vidéos de Fubuki sont géniales, ne passez pas à côté !

Fubuki rosit de plaisir mais reste digne, leur faisant signe de la laisser continuer. Ils sortent tous hors champ, et elle se racle la gorge avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger :

\- Il ne reste plus que la classe C, qui représente près de 70 % du panorama Youtube ! Il s'agit de ceux qui ne réunissent qu'entre zéro et quelques milliers d'abonnés. Certains décolleront, d'autres jamais. Nous avons tous débuté un jour et nous savons à quel point c'est difficile de se démarquer de la masse, et souvent le talent ne suffit pas à se faire connaître. C'est pourquoi je tente de donner un coup de pouce à ceux qui ont attiré mon attention, dans l'espoir qu'ils rejoignent mon réseau dans la classe B un jour ! Ils méritent leur chance !

Elle claque des doigts, et une vidéo apparaît dans le coin supérieur gauche. On y voit Mumen Rider qui sourit en aidant une vieille femme à travers la rue, qui donne un sandwich à un sdf, qui grimpe dans un arbre pour sauver un chat coincé.

\- Peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Mumen Rider, ce jeune altruiste qui consacre sa chaîne à aider son prochain. Je pense qu'il est prometteur et mérite bien plus d'abonnés, il n'en a que neuf mille actuellement ! De même pour Horse-Bone qui fait des vidéos certes peu subtiles, mais amusantes, où il parodie des scènes de films célèbres en portant un masque de cheval. Ou Ecolo G qui donne des conseils écolos pour la vie quotidienne.

À chaque fois, Fubuki a claqué des doigts pour faire apparaître les extraits. Puis elle balaye l'espace de sa main, et tout s'évapore.

\- Bien sûr, il ne serait pas réaliste de faire un point sur l'état actuel de Youtube sans évoquer la baisse de niveau et la médiocrité de certains nouveaux inscrits qui s'imaginent accéder tout de suite à la gloire et au salaire d'un classe S. L'arrivée en masse de ces gens qui ne savent ni monter, ni écrire une vidéo et se contentent de raconter leur vie de manière narcissique en pensant qu'être Youtubeur ne demande aucun effort et aucun investissement… c'est une honte pour nous autres qui travaillons dur pour ce que nous obtenons. Et ça nuit à notre image hors internet. On passe pour des amateurs payés à rien faire, à cause de types de ce genre !

Fubuki pince les lèvres en montrant brièvement quelques extraits muets de vidéos de piètre qualité, où Saitama apparaît affalé devant la télévision, ou en train de montrer son cactus ou un manga.

\- Prenez celui-ci par exemple. Figurez-vous qu'il considère la création de chaîne Youtube comme un simple hobby, et qu'il déclare sans honte qu'il n'a aucune intention de faire des efforts pour améliorer ses vidéos. Et pourtant, il se plaint de ne pas avoir assez d'abonnés et de likes à son goût.

Soupirant d'un air désabusé, elle fait disparaître les extraits et se pince l'arête du nez.

\- Youtube est une chance pour l'humanité, pour l'échange et la créativité. Mais ce genre de vidéos tirent la qualité vers le bas et cultivent une mentalité de médiocrité, de narcissisme et de réussite sans aucun mérite ni effort.

La musique qui clôt toutes ses vidéos commence à s'élever en fond, et des liens vers ses autres vidéos commencent à défiler vers le bas.

\- Je suis la première à encourager et aider les débutants motivés, alors n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à ma chaîne et laisser un commentaire si vous avez besoin de conseils. Ensemble, créons une communauté Youtube solide et relevons le niveau ! À bientôt ! »

Entourée de tous les autres Youtubeurs de classe B, Fubuki adresse un clin d'oeil à la caméra pour clore la vidéo.

* * *

 **Technique du Poing d'Eau Briseur de Rocs ! DÉMONSTRATION INÉDITE PAR UN TRÉSOR VIVANT DES ARTS MARTIAUX – [3 minutes 40 secondes]**

« Vous êtes prêt, Maître Bang ? C'est parti !

Tremblement de caméra, l'image se fixe sur un vieil homme en pantalon blanc et t-shirt noir. Il se tient debout dans un champ, les poings serrés et le regard brûlant de détermination sous ses sourcils broussailleux. À côté de lui, un épais muret de briques.

\- Je suis prêt, Charanko. Tu peux commencer l'enregistrement.

\- Euh… ça tourne déjà !

L'homme fronce davantage les sourcils et se redresse en se raclant la gorge. Il fixe si intensément la caméra qu'une goutte de sueur glisse le long de sa tempe.

\- Bien. Je vais vous faire une démonstration d'une technique que j'enseigne dans mon dojo. Le _poing d'eau briseur de rocs_ !

Il a crié énergiquement le nom de la technique d'une voix rauque, tandis que son corps adopte une posture d'attaque. Fléchi sur ses jambes, il fait face au muret, et remue ses bras, se déplaçant avec des mouvements aussi fluides et rapides que le courant d'un fleuve. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes, et d'un coup son poing s'abat sur le muret, le faisant exploser sans la moindre difficulté. Il faudra sans doute aux viewers de se repasser en boucle ces quelques secondes pour comprendre la subtilité du mouvement qu'il a effectué.

Bang se redresse et tourne un regard aigu vers la caméra tout en essuyant négligemment son poing couvert de poudre de brique.

\- Ceci n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je pourrais vous enseigner si vous deveniez mon élève.

La voix de Charanko ajoute avec entrain :

\- Toutes les infos et tarifs sont dans la description de la vidéo. Inscrivez-vous au dojo, et abonnez-vous à la chaîne pour les prochaines leçons du grand Maître Bang ! À bientôt !

L'image se renverse et ne filme plus que deux pieds qui marchent dans l'herbe.

\- Comment j'étais ?

\- Vous étiez parfait, Maître ! Je suis sûr que vous allez avoir un succès énorme !

Visiblement, Charanko a mal éteint sa caméra. L'image crépite et les voix s'étouffent sous les bruits parasites.

\- Mouais. Tu crois vraiment que ton machin de Youtube, là, ça pourra m'amener des nouveaux élèves ? C'est ça qu'ils aiment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ? »

On entendra pas la réponse de Charanko, car la vidéo se coupe là.

* * *

 **Nouveau départ – [8 minutes 7 secondes]**

Avec une qualité d'image et de son exceptionnelle, apparaît Genos, cadré de la tête jusqu'au buste. Il est assis sur une chaise de bureau, un casque sur les oreilles et un micro très professionnel tendu sous son menton. On devine un clavier d'ordinateur posé sur le bureau.

« Bonjour à tous.

Sa voix est placide, et son regard brûlant d'une intensité qu'on avait jamais vue dans aucune de ses vidéos précédentes. Il est aussi beau que d'habitude, mais quelques discrètes ombres sous ses yeux verts laissent deviner qu'il a peu dormi dernièrement.

Pour les habitués de sa chaîne, il est étrange de le voir assis dans un milieu fermé, lui qui s'est toujours filmé en extérieur dans des paysages de carte postale. On ne voit pas grand-chose de ce qu'il y a derrière lui, mais il semble se trouver en sous-sol. La lumière est artificielle et on devine des ordinateurs et armoires métalliques en fond.

\- Je vais être direct avec vous. J'ai pris une décision importante. Je vais supprimer ma chaîne de voyages que je tiens depuis cinq ans, et en démarrer une nouvelle, qui sera très différente. Une chaîne d'étude scientifique et de réflexion philosophique.

Il pose les coudes sur le bureau, les sourcils froncés avec sérieux, et fixe la caméra de ses yeux d'un vert limpide. Ses cheveux blonds retombent en mèches éparses sur son front, lui donnant un air mystérieux et profond.

\- Mon sujet d'étude se concentrera sur un Youtubeur que j'ai découvert récemment. Son nom est…

Genos baisse les yeux, ses cils voilant son regard comme si l'émotion était trop forte. Il s'humidifie les lèvres et déglutit avant de poursuivre :

\- … _Saitama_ , souffle-t-il d'un ton passionné qui frise l'idolâtrie.

Il reprend une inspiration profonde et lève un regard perçant, haussant la voix :

\- En quelques vidéos seulement, Saitama a renversé mon univers et mes certitudes. Il m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le nombre d'abonnés, ni la gloire, ni l'argent et la popularité qui comptent. J'ai réalisé que je m'étais perdu moi-même à vouloir satisfaire les attentes des autres, à me laisser entraîner par cette course à la gloire qui pollue Youtube et que j'avais perdu de vue ce que je veux réellement, et la raison pour laquelle j'avais commencé à faire des vidéos ! J'en avais oublié cette joie simple qui consiste à partager sa passion, sans rien attendre en retour !

Il reprend son souffle, une émotion puissante traversant son visage symétrique. Puis il se redresse et reprend avec plus de sobriété :

\- Je souhaite désormais me consacrer au message profond que véhiculent ses vidéos, et m'efforcer de suivre l'enseignement de celui que je considère désormais comme mon maître. Je peux sentir chez lui une sagesse bien au-delà de ma portée, mais je ferai tout pour ne serait-ce que réussir à en comprendre un dixième. Ma nouvelle chaîne s'appliquera donc à décortiquer et analyser ses vidéos, et vous pourrez suivre avec moi l'apprentissage de sa philosophie de vie.

\- Hé bien, hé bien, Genos, je vois que tu t'es bien installé ! Tiens, je t'ai amené une petite collation. Oh, tu es en train de filmer ?

Genos hoche la tête tandis qu'un vieil homme à la coupe au bol apparaît dans le cadre et vient déposer sur le bureau un plateau avec des biscuits et du thé.

\- Je vous présente mon oncle Kuseno qui vit au Japon. Je loge actuellement chez lui, et il me prête son laboratoire pour mes enregistrements.

\- Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez moi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, Genos-kun ! Bonjour, Internet !

Kuseno sourit et adresse à la caméra un petit salut de la main, avant de s'éclipser hors champ. Genos prend lentement une gorgée de thé et la repose, le tout sans quitter des yeux la caméra une seconde.

\- Je procéderai méthodiquement pour résoudre l'énigme qu'est Saitama-sensei. J'étudierai ses habitudes, son caractère et ses vidéos avec une approche scientifique et philosophique à la fois. Et je partagerai avec vous tout ce que j'apprendrai. Je commence dès la prochaine vidéo. À bientôt. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de l'autrice :** Hum. Je crois que c'est le moment où l'autrice s'excuse platement de son retard et se cherche des excuses, pas vrai ? Ok alors en vrac : j'ai été absorbée dans l'écriture d'une autre fic pour un autre fandom, épuisée par le boulot qui bouffe mon temps et ma force vitale comme une sangsue de l'enfer, accaparée par les amis la famille et le karaté. C'est un ensemble de tout ça + pas eu de congés depuis longtemps + flemme + nouvelles séries à regarder. Voilà voilà… Désolée et merci pour votre patience ! ^^'

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews en Guest, et je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier **Bomberguy789** qui m'a donné une excellente idée qui m'a inspiré pas mal d'éléments de ce chapitre à propos de ce que la force exceptionnelle de Saitama pourrait être dans ce UA !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **JE DÉTRUIS UN GROS NAZE DE CRÂNE D'ŒUF – [11 minutes 23 secondes]**

La vidéo cadre une jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui rebiquent en boucles folles. Elle ne semble guère avoir plus que 14 ans, et vous regarde droit dans les yeux avec assurance et une pointe d'agressivité.

« Salut les losers ! Ici Tatsumaki !

Elle esquisse une parodie de salut militaire. Son micro a l'air très professionnel, mais le décor derrière elle est plus bordélique qu'autre chose. Il s'agit d'un mur insonorisé à l'aide de plaques de mousse en couleur. Le nom de sa chaîne, **TORNADE DE TERREUR** , y est taggué entre des posters de groupes de musique trash. Sur une étagère s'entassent des figurines, des trophées de records Youtube, et divers cadeaux de ses fans.

\- On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une vidéo consacrée au scandale qui secoue Youtube. Vous savez de quoi je parle. Ou alors c'est que vous vivez dans une grotte.

Elle claque des doigts, et pointe de l'index un coin du cadre où vient d'apparaître une image de Genos, toujours aussi beau et photogénique malgré son regard froid.

\- Vous pouvez pas ignorer que notre beau gosse de service, Genos, a supprimé sa chaîne de voyages il y a trois jours. C'est le gros potin du moment et plein de gens ont déjà fait des vidéos à ce propos.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur – ce qui n'est pas bien haut vu son petit gabarit – et plisse ses yeux verts avec une moue méprisante.

\- Alors attention, hein, allez pas croire que je vais pleurer sur la disparition de sa chaîne comme ses fans désespérées. Je m'en tape, moi, de ses voyages dans le monde, de ses panoramas artistiques en drone et de son air ténébreux.

Avec un large mouvement de main, Tatsumaki fait disparaître la photo de Genos pour la remplacer par tout un tas de mini-vidéos de Genos en train de parler face caméra, toujours avec le même décor de laboratoire souterrain.

\- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a torpillé sa propre carrière et abandonné cette chaîne qui lui rapportait énormément de fric. Il a arrêté les voyages de luxe tout frais payés pour aller squatter chez son oncle comme un parasite et il a créé une nouvelle chaîne. Sérieux, vous y avez jeté un œil ? En trois jours, il a déjà pondu 15 vidéos d'une heure chacune. Et j'ai rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi pourri.

Elle s'accoude à son bureau pour approcher son visage de la caméra et ainsi vous vriller de son regard.

\- Et vous savez de quoi il parle, dans ces vidéos ? À quoi sa chaîne est consacrée ? Hein ? _Hein_?

Les mini-vidéos disparaissent. Tatsumaki s'adosse à nouveau à sa chaise qui est bien trop grande pour elle, lui donnant l'air d'une petite poupée. Elle croise les jambes et claque des doigts, faisant apparaître une photo de Saitama qui se cure le nez avec un air bovin.

\- Genos ne parle plus que de ce crâne d'œuf qui s'appelle Saitama. Ouais, le célèbre Youtubeur Genos est complètement obsédé par ce chauve tout moche, là. Vous savez pas qui c'est ? Normal, c'est un noob inconnu au bataillon qui a créé sa chaîne Youtube il y a quelques semaines seulement. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ce gros nul n'a que 9 abonnés !

Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine plate, secouant la tête.

\- Pfeuh. Je vais pas perdre mon temps à critiquer la qualité merdique des vidéos toutes nazes du chauve, ou faire des suppositions comme quoi il aurait menacé Genos, profiterait de sa naïveté, lui ferait du chantage ou lui aurait fait un lavage de cerveau. Pour être honnête, je m'en fous complètement que Genos foute sa carrière en l'air pour un noob. C'est de la concurrence en moins sur le podium des Youtubeurs les plus populaires.

Elle esquisse un rictus et attrape le micro pour parler bien dedans, fixant la caméra.

\- Moi, ce qui me fait marrer, c'est la nullité abyssale de ce crâne d'œuf. Ce raté n'a même pas de cheveux. Vous avez vu sa gueule, franchement ? Un gros naze qui utilise la popularité de Genos pour s'inviter à la cour des grands, moi je vais pas me gêner pour en faire un meme vivant et lui faire comprendre sa place. Il a la tronche pour. J'ai fait quelques montages et j'invite mes abonnés à faire pareil. Je ferai une compil' des meilleurs vidéos trash se foutant de lui, alors montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire et rendez-moi fière ! Enjoy !

S'ensuit tout un tas de montages reprenant des morceaux de vidéos de Saitama pour les déformer avec de la musique techno assourdissante, des bouts de phrases coupées et répétées pour lui faire dire des choses ridicules avec une voix modifiée, des flashs de toutes les couleurs imprimant sur votre rétine des mots comme CRÂNE D'ŒUF ou SALE CHAUVE ou encore GROS NAZE. Puis des images trafiquées se succédant par flashs, comme par exemple le visage de Saitama photoshoppé sur un œuf dans un coquetier, sur chacune des fesses nues d'un homme, en balle de baseball se faisant éjecter en home-run, etc. Vu la surabondance de flashs de couleurs, il vaut mieux ne pas être épileptique pour supporter les quelques 7 minutes de montages se moquant ainsi de Saitama.

Ce massacre se termine comme toutes les vidéos de Tatsumaki, par des liens en vrac vers d'autres de ses vidéos, un gros **ABONNE-TOI** clignotant de toutes les couleurs, et Tatsumaki qui vous pointe du doigt en disant :

\- Abonne-toi si t'es pas un gros naze ! »

* * *

 **Manque de respect – [4 minutes 30 secondes]**

« Yo.

L'objectif de la caméra se précise, dévoilant le visage et buste de Metal Bat. De toute évidence, il tient son téléphone à bout de bras et se filme avec, ce qui explique ce plan rapproché. Il semblerait qu'il se trouve devant un combini – probablement un Seven Eleven – près des poubelles de recyclage et des vélos des clients.

On devine qu'il se tient accroupi, et sa batte de baseball repose sur son épaule dans une attitude menaçante. Effet renforcé par l'air patibulaire de son visage, sa lèvre recourbée de colère, et son regard orageux.

\- Y a une nouvelle mode sur Youtube depuis une semaine qui consiste à se foutre de la gueule d'un pauvre gars qui a rien demandé. Et ça commence à me les briser.

Sa lèvre se recourbe encore plus, et il lève le menton pour toiser la caméra de haut, la lumière du soleil projetant des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage.

\- Alors j'ai un message à faire passer à tous les connards qui font des vidéos pour insulter ou humilier mon pote Saitama. C'était marrant cinq minutes, mais là vous allez trop loin. Vous vous croyez malins ? Vous croyez que c'est drôle de s'acharner sur un mec qui essaye de lancer sa chaîne ?

Il tourne la tête pour cracher sur le trottoir pour illustrer son dégoût, et poursuit avec ce léger accent traînant du Kansai comme le font les jeunes voyous, en allongeant les syllabes :

\- Lâchez-lui la grappe, vous savez rien de lui ! Il vient peut-être de créer sa chaîne, mais il est actif dans les commentaires de Youtube depuis plus longtemps que nous tous. Il est imbattable pour poutrer du troll et du hater. Et vous en avez fait un meme. C'est un mec cool qui mérite pas d'être emmerdé par les groupies hystériques de Genos ou les petits merdeux qui lèchent le cul de Tatsumaki comme si elle était leur gourou.

Sa main se crispe sur sa batte en métal, faisant blanchir les articulations de ses doigts.

\- Avec vos conneries, ça fait une semaine que Saitama ne s'est plus connecté pour mater les lives et speed-runs de King. Z'êtes fiers de vous ? Vous l'avez fait fuir à le harceler ! Tsk !

Il se lève avec un reniflement méprisant, se filmant par en-dessous. Ce plan en contre-plongée lui donne un air imposant et véritablement furieux.

\- Bande de cons ! »

* * *

 **Nouveau rival localisé ! - [17 minutes 2 secondes]**

Échos de pas. Rumeur lointaine de la ville.

Une rue déserte. Une de ces rues de lointaine banlieue, là où les loyers sont peu chers, les habitations insalubres, et où fleurissent les affaires des mafieux de bas étage.

En haut à gauche de l'écran, un petit cadre montre un visage androgyne. Si androgyne qu'il est difficile de dire avec certitude s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. De longues mèches brunes s'échappent de son chignon et voilent ses traits fins.

On ne peut que supposer que cette personne porte deux caméras pour réaliser cette vidéo : une attachée à son front pour filmer ce qu'il voit, et l'autre fixée au bout d'une perche pour ne rien manquer de ses réactions et expressions faciales.

Il ou elle s'arrête devant un bâtiment qui a vu de meilleurs jours. Il n'y a que deux étages, et des portes d'appartements identiques s'alignent, rappelant étrangement une prison.

« Et voilà, j'y suis.

À en juger par sa voix grave et profonde, il s'agirait plutôt d'un homme, en fin de compte. Mais même les abonnés qui suivent sa chaîne depuis longtemps n'en sont pas tout à fait sûrs, Sonic ayant toujours laissé planer le doute sur son genre ou absence de genre.

Un rictus psychotique étire ses lèvres et dévoile ses dents bien blanches et alignées.

\- J'ai hacké son compte pour localiser son adresse IP et trouver où il vit. Mesdames et messieurs, voilà où habite Saitama, ce type dont tout le monde parle et qui fascine tant Genos, mon rival de toujours !

Sonic s'approche du bloc d'habitations sans cacher sa jubilation. Il a l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème.

\- Tout le monde ne parle plus que de lui sur internet depuis plus de deux semaines, alors j'ai voulu voir par moi-même ce qu'il a de si spécial, et comment il a pu pousser Genos à supprimer une chaîne si rentable et décevoir des millions de fans. Ça faisait des années que j'attaquais Genos pour pourrir sa chaîne et le faire quitter Youtube, mais j'y suis jamais arrivé ! J'aime pas trop qu'on me vole ma proie sous mon nez. Alors Saitama, tiens-toi bien, tu es maintenant mon ennemi juré.

Tout en parlant, Sonic gravit les marches, ce qui fait un peu trembler la caméra fixée au bout de la perche qui filme son visage. Il arrive devant une porte et la frôle du bout des doigts, jetant un regard canaille à la caméra.

\- C'est là qu'il habite, murmure-t-il. On va enfin savoir tous ses secrets.

Mais pile à cet instant, la poignée tourne, et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître le crâne chauve de Saitama.

Sonic réagit à la vitesse de la lumière. En un bond acrobatique qui force l'admiration, il saute en arrière, dans le vide. Les caméras montrent comme tout se renverse, et sa main qui s'accroche à la rambarde. On entend la respiration de Sonic qui jette un œil vers le bas. Ses pieds balancent dans le vide, mais ce n'est pas bien haut. Il n'est qu'à trois ou quatre mètres du sol. Son corps est moulé dans une sorte de justaucorps noir. Il relève la tête, orientant la caméra de son front pour filmer Saitama.

Vraisemblablement, celui-ci n'a rien remarqué. Il est en train de refermer sa porte à clé, l'air blasé et neutre. Il porte des sandales, un bermuda et un t-shirt à l'effigie d'une souris très laide.

\- C'est bon, il ne m'a pas vu… chuchote Sonic tandis que Saitama empoche ses clés et et descend les escaliers.

Souple comme un chat, Sonic agrippe la rambarde et remonte d'un bond, sans un bruit. La caméra filme Saitama qui s'éloigne les mains dans les poches sans regarder en arrière.

\- Il ne se doute de rien, ricane-t-il avec un clin d'œil à la caméra. Je crois que c'est le moment d'entrer par effraction et de s'amuser un peu à ses dépens. Ça lui apprendra à me voler ma victoire contre Genos.

Sonic tire quelque chose de sa poche et s'approche de la porte pour introduire des tiges métalliques dans la serrure, jusqu'à ce que le loquet fasse un clic.

\- Trop facile.

Sonic se glisse dans l'appartement à pas de velours, tournant la tête pour filmer la minuscule cuisine où gisent des restes de nouilles instantanées et un monceau de vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Dans le salon, un futon replié est entassé dans un coin avec la couette en vrac dessus. La télévision est éteinte, mais l'ordinateur portable, lui, est allumé et branché sur le bureau.

\- Oooooh, mais ce n'est pas très prudent, ça, de laisser son ordinateur allumé, et sans mot de passe pour le protéger…

Avec un sourire de psychopathe, Sonic s'installe sur la chaise et pose ses mains sur le clavier de l'ordinateur portable de Saitama. Il tape un instant sur les touches avant d'annoncer d'un ton jubilatoire :

\- Et en plus, son login et mot de passe sur Youtube sont gardés en mémoire ! Je peux faire ce que je veux sur sa chaîne ! C'est beaucoup trop tentant. Allez, je le fais. Je vais faire une petite apparition sur la chaîne de Saitama pour le défier. Ça va être trop bon. Héhéhéhéhé ! »

* * *

 **OWNED ! [1 minute 22 secondes]**

Il s'agit de la chaîne de Saitama, et pourtant ce n'est pas son visage qui s'affiche, mais celui de Sonic. Avec derrière lui le décor familier de l'appartement de Saitama, le jeune androgyne arbore un sourire de requin.

« Hé non, c'est pas une update du crâne d'œuf ! Ici le seul, l'unique et le génial Sonic ! J'ai trouvé où habite le chauve, alors je profite de son absence pour le troller, vu que je le considère comme mon nouveau rival.

Il se penche hors cadre, et réapparaît avec une enveloppe à la main, tout frétillant de joie sadique.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi ce mec fascine tant Genos, Tatsumaki, Metal Bat et toutes les grosses pointures de Youtube en ce moment. Mais moi, Sonic, je suis pas un égoïste, je vais partager avec vous. Vous voyez ça ? C'est son adresse.

Il brandit l'enveloppe qui est visiblement un courrier de la compagnie d'électricité. L'adresse et le nom complet de Saitama y sont inscrits. Il suffirait de mettre la vidéo en pause pour tout noter.

Sonic se met à ricaner hystériquement.

\- Ne vous gênez pas pour lui rendre visite comme je l'ai fait, ou lui envoyer du courrier pour lui dire ce que vous pensez de lui ! Je sais que les fans déçues de Genos en meurent d'envie ! Éclatez-vous ! »

Il approche la main de l'écran, mettant fin à la vidéo.

* * *

 **Comment j'ai rencontré mon sensei – [19 minutes 56 secondes]**

Le laboratoire en sous-sol de Kuseno. Ces mêmes armoires métalliques, processeurs d'ordinateurs, câbles et lumière artificielle qui ont servi de décor aux quelques cinquante vidéos que Genos a produites depuis la création de sa nouvelle chaîne. Comme d'habitude, on y voit le jeune Youtubeur cadré en buste, face caméra, les mains croisées au niveau du menton et le regard grave. Mais cette fois, vous n'avez pas droit au générique très artistique et élaboré qui introduit les vidéos d'analyse à propos de Saitama. Ce générique où l'on voit la main de Genos dessiner en accéléré un portrait de Saitama avec une chanson d'amour en fond. Portrait très à son avantage, cela dit en passant. Trop, même, car sous le crayon de Genos, Saitama paraît ténébreux, musclé et charismatique, ce qui le rend difficilement reconnaissable.

Non, cette fois, pas de générique. C'est seulement Genos qui fixe la caméra avec un regard austère. Les néons du plafond éclairent ses cheveux comme de l'or et donnent à son visage un air éthéré qui accentue sa beauté.

« Une vidéo un peu spéciale ce soir, je fais une interruption dans mes analyses de Saitama-sensei pour répondre à certaines questions qui m'ont été souvent posées ces dernières semaines.

Genos décroise lentement les mains pour s'accouder au bureau. En fond, plusieurs mètres derrière lui, on devine son oncle Kuseno en train de travailler sur une expérience.

\- Avant tout, je voudrais que les choses soient très claires. Les rumeurs calomnieuses sur Saitama-sensei sont fausses. Il ne m'a jamais menacé, ni payé, ni converti à une secte. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à rien, c'est de ma propre volonté que je lui consacre ma chaîne, mon temps et ma passion. Il ne sait sans doute même pas que j'existe.

À ces mots, il baisse les yeux, une lueur de tristesse les traversant. Mais il se reprend bien vite, relevant la tête, son regard se faisant d'acier.

\- Et j'ai un message pour ceux qui manquent de respect à Saitama-sensei alors qu'ils ne sont même pas dignes de respirer le même air que lui.

Son visage se métamorphose, devenant agressif. Livide de rage.

\- Tatsumaki, ferme ta gueule de pisseuse ou je vais t' _exploser la face_.

Il brandit un poing rageur en direction de la caméra avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais montrée auparavant :

\- Et toi, Sonic, espèce de sous-merde, vire tes sales pattes de chez MON sensei ou tu vas regretter d'être né.

Son poing s'abat sur le bureau avec fracas, ce qui fait trembler la caméra et relever la tête de Kuseno en arrière-fond.

\- Tout va bien avec ton machin de Youtube, Genos-kun ?

Les yeux plissés, Genos respire fort par le nez pour reprendre son calme, et frotte son poing endolori.

\- Tout va bien, mon oncle, répond-t-il en reprenant un ton poli et calme. Je me suis seulement laissé un peu emporter, désolé pour le bruit.

Kuseno hoche la tête avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tant que tu t'amuses avec les autres jeunes de ton âge, je suis content.

Genos se racle la gorge et fixe à nouveau la caméra sans ciller.

\- Revenons aux questions qu'on m'a souvent posées ces dernières semaines. Au sujet de mon ancienne chaîne, vous aurez remarqué que je l'ai supprimée. Je sais que certains d'entre vous voulaient que je la garde, mais je voulais tirer un trait sur ce passé et marquer une coupure nette. Je ne suis plus cette personne. Cette chaîne de voyages représentait une version de moi-même que je m'étais imposée car c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi. Mais j'ai compris en découvrant l'enseignement de Saitama-sensei que je peux me libérer des attentes des autres, je peux vivre pour ce qui m'intéresse réellement et ne plus me forcer à être ce que les autres voudraient que je sois. Je sais enfin qui je suis, ce que je vaux, ce que je veux, et je ne veux pas laisser le passé ralentir ma progression. Saitama-sensei ne m'a pas seulement profondément changé, il m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a libéré. Et je me fiche de votre avis, car seul l'avis de Saitama-sensei compte pour moi, désormais.

Ses yeux semblent lire quelque chose sur son écran d'ordinateur. À en juger par sa main qui scrolle sur la souris, il parcourt les commentaires sur Youtube, sans doute à la recherche d'autres questions.

\- On me demande aussi comment j'ai connu mon sensei et pourquoi je l'admire tant. Il est vrai que je ne l'ai encore jamais révélé dans mes précédentes vidéos, mais je ne suis pas tombé par hasard sur sa chaîne Youtube. J'ai rencontré Saitama-sensei dans des circonstances particulières. Seuls les fans les plus anciens le savent, mais j'ai un second compte sur Youtube, au nom de _DemonCyborg_ , que je n'utilise que pour participer aux conversations dans les commentaires de vidéos d'autres Youtubeurs. J'ai un esprit combatif et j'ai toujours essayé de porter secours aux gens innocents qui se font harceler, insulter et humilier par les trolls. C'est un moyen comme un autre de servir la justice tout en passant le temps, surtout lorsqu'on voyage seul et qu'on s'ennuie beaucoup dans les chambres d'hôtels. Un soir, alors que j'étais à Moscou, je me suis retrouvé aux prises avec M0squ1toGirl, une troll et hater infâme qui prenait plaisir à rabaisser les gens, cherchant à les pousser au suicide, quitte à utiliser pour ce faire une nuée de suiveurs.

Un sourire adoucit son visage, lui donnant un air rêveur. Il lâche un soupir énamouré, son regard se perdant dans le vague.

\- C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Saitama. Alors qu'elle prenait le dessus sur moi et détruisait tous mes arguments, qu'elle m'humiliait et me battait à plate couture, que j'étais si mal que j'ai eu envie de quitter Youtube pour ne plus jamais revenir… il est venu à mon secours. En une phrase, _une seule phrase_ , Saitama a atomisé M0squ1toGirl. Elle a supprimé son compte aussitôt et n'est jamais revenue. Je n'avais jamais vu une répartie si puissante, une victoire aussi éclatante. J'étais ébloui.

Genos prend une inspiration tremblante, comme sous l'emprise d'une forte émotion. Il crispe sa main sur son cœur.

\- Je voulais tellement connaître son secret. Lui demander de me prendre comme disciple. Mais il apparaissait dans les commentaires, détruisait les trolls et disparaissait aussitôt, comme un héros insaisissable. Je l'ai recherché à travers les commentaires de nombreuses vidéos pour suivre sa trace et admirer sa puissance, ses faits héroïques. Le jour où il a lancé sa propre chaîne, j'ai été son premier abonné, et j'en serai éternellement fier. Ses vidéos m'ont fait réaliser la profondeur de sa philosophie, et j'ai décidé de consacrer ma vie à étudier sa pensée.

Derrière lui, son oncle sifflote en poursuivant son expérience. Les joues de Genos sont rosies à présent, et la passion fait briller ses yeux verts.

\- Saitama-sensei est un être exceptionnel. Un héros méconnu, qui se bat pour nous protéger tous des trolls et haters. Il le fait dans l'ombre, sans jamais s'en vanter ni rechercher la gloire malgré la puissance extraordinaire de sa répartie. Sans lui, Internet serait tellement infesté que nul ne pourrait y survivre. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que Saitama-sensei reçoive l'admiration et les honneurs qu'il mérite. J'aimerais que vous le voyiez comme _moi_ je le vois. Car Saitama-sensei est parfait, et je suis fier d'être son disciple. Et je compte bien le démontrer dans mes prochaines vidéos analysant sa philosophie. »

La vidéo s'achève ainsi, avec un geste d'adieu de Genos, imité par un Kuseno enthousiaste en arrière-plan.

* * *

 **Les conséquences du cyber-harcèlement – [6 minutes 40 secondes]**

Tenu à bout de bras, le smartphone apparaît dans le reflet des lunettes de Mumen Rider. Comme toujours, le jeune Youtubeur n'est pas loin de son moyen de locomotion : on devine derrière lui son vélo garé sagement, en équilibre sur sa béquille.

« Je n'avais pas prévu de filmer de vidéo aujourd'hui.

Mumen Rider s'interrompt, déglutissant comme pour contenir ses émotions.

\- Sans doute avez-vous entendu parler d'un de Saitama. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de lui dernièrement. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais c'est un de mes plus anciens abonnés et il laisse toujours des commentaires positifs sur mes vidéos. Je ne voulais pas l'exposer encore plus en parlant de lui sur ma chaîne, et c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas parlé avant. Mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui depuis que Sonic a dévoilé son adresse publiquement. Cela fait plus d'un mois que Saitama n'a plus donné signe de vie en ligne, alors j'ai voulu lui rendre visite hors caméra pour lui apporter mon soutien, mon amitié, pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il ne doit pas se laisser affecter par toutes ces horribles choses qu'on dit sur lui…

Sa main se baisse, le filmant à présent en contre-plongée. On a beau ne voir que le bas de son visage, il s'en dégage une profonde empathie, une humanité à fleur de peau.

\- Mais… Il semblerait que j'arrive trop tard…

L'angle de la caméra se modifie pour filmer un immeuble insalubre. Mumen Rider s'en approche, chaque pas faisant trembler la caméra.

\- Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé son appartement vide. Attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Il gravit les escaliers et se retrouve devant une porte que ceux qui ont visionné la vidéo de Sonic reconnaîtront comme étant l'appartement de Saitama. La porte est tagguée en lettres rouges agressives : **MEURS SALE CHAUVE**. La main de Mumen Rider apparaît pour la pousser – visiblement, elle n'est pas verrouillée car elle s'ouvre avec un grincement de gonds mal huilés. Et derrière elle, un appartement entièrement vide.

\- Saitama n'est plus ici. Il n'y a plus rien. À part…

La caméra filme à présent le sol près de l'entrée, jonché de courrier. Mumen Rider s'accroupit et en prend une pleine poignée pour se filmer à bout de bras et bien les montrer.

\- Ceci. Des centaines et des centaines de lettres haineuses.

En effet, inutile d'ouvrir ces enveloppes pour deviner ce qu'il y a dedans. Elles sont adressées à « Saitama le sale chauve » ou « Le gros nul qui se prend pour un Youtubeur », avec « CRÈVE » inscrit en lettres furieuses sur certaines.

Mumen les laisse retomber au sol, fixant la caméra avec ce qui est sans doute un regard grave. Difficile à dire, derrière ses lunettes.

\- Un voisin m'a appris que Saitama a quitté précipitamment son appartement il y a environ deux semaines, emportant toutes ses affaires avec lui. Deux semaines. Soit peu après que Sonic se soit introduit chez lui pour hacker son compte et dévoiler son adresse.

Sa mâchoire se crispe.

\- Nous devrions avoir honte d'avoir chassé un homme innocent de chez lui, de l'avoir harcelé, humilié et insulté au point de lui faire abandonner sa chaîne Youtube et de le forcer à déménager. Moi, j'ai honte. C'est de notre faute, à tous. Car nous sommes coupables d'avoir fait ou laissé faire.

Son menton tremblote et une larme dévale sa joue, y traçant un sillon humide. Sa voix, désormais, est véhémente et vibrante d'émotion :

\- J'ai toujours vu Saitama défendre les innocents contre les trolls dans les commentaires de mes vidéos, et ce depuis la création de ma chaîne il y a trois ans. C'est un homme bon. Un véritable héros. Et je crains que nous l'ayons poussé à bout. Je… je crains le pire. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, s'il a succombé au désespoir, nous en serons responsables. Si seulement j'avais agi avant !

Il prend une inspiration tremblante et s'essuie la joue d'un revers de poignet.

\- Je… je sais qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous. L'Homme est profondément bon par nature, c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru. C'est ce que je veux croire. Nous valons mieux que ça.

Il y a des larmes dans sa voix, mais elle est plus ferme et assurée :

\- Nous devons nous soutenir et nous entraider sans nous laisser aller à la haine et au harcèlement. Vous en voyez les conséquences tragiques. N'oublions pas que les mots blessent, et que nous sommes tous humains, des êtres sensibles, fragiles et ensemble sur la même planète pour la courte durée de notre vie. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'en faire un paradis.

Mumen Rider adresse un pâle sourire à la caméra et fait un signe d'adieu :

\- C'est le message que je voudrais transmettre : rendez ce monde meilleur, une bonne action à la fois. Faites-le pour Saitama, et pour toutes les victimes de la cruauté de ceux qui ont trop peur d'ouvrir leur cœur et de faire le bien. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes de l'autrice :** Les fautes d'orthographe dans certains passages de ce chapitre sont intentionnelles. C'était même très douloureux à écrire. Ah et puis dans ma mise en page de base il y a des tonnes de points d'exclamation et d'interrogation dans ces passages et beaucoup plus de smileys que ça, mais le site m'a quasi tout effacé et rien à faire, il veut pas que je les remette...

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Black Spirit 3 – ending [[LIVE]]**

Meatball_69 : hello king

Frotman : salut les gens ! :)

Angel_of_butt54 : ENFIN LE ENDING !

Angel_of_butt54 : G TRO HATE

Angel_of_butt54 : SALUT KING !

Angel_of_butt54 : SALUT TLM ! SA VA ETRE TRO BIEN !

Sonic : lol le gros noob

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** calme ta joie avec le capslock Angel_of_butt54 ou je te kick du chat

Jackallh : salut king

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** et toi Sonic tiens toi tranquille ou je te vire comme la dernière fois

Meatball_69 : salut frot, salut angel

Angel_of_butt54 : dsl MetalBat

Angel_of_butt54 : jarrete promis me kick pas stp :'(

Sonic : wé on va être gentils lolololol

Meatball_69 : hé il est ou King

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** je vous rappelle les règles

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** pas d'insultes, pas de capslock, pas de flood, pas de pub, sinon je vous vire direct à coup de batte dans le cul

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** pigé ?

EvilPastry : slt tlm !

Sonic : wé wé cest ca fais ton ptit chef jai trop peur lol

Jackallh : t inquiete MetalBat on va etre sages

Meatball_69 : on va bien se tenir !

Angel_of_butt54 : ouai Meat jme posé la mm question, il est ou King ?

Relitrad : SALUT LES GENS \o/

Angel_of_butt54 : ptin sa defil trop vite jarrive pa a tt lire

Relitrad : jai cru que jallais loupé le rdv ma mère me lachais pas la grape :o

Relitrad : heuresemen c pas encore comencer !

Sonic : lol osef de ta vie Relitrad

Sonic : apprends a lire + vite Angel_of_butt54 c toi qui es trop lent boulay pfff

Meatball_69 : salut reli !

Tronnia : yo les gens ! :D

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** King est allé chercher un autre câble pour le son qui était mauvais

Meatball_69 : okiii

Angel_of_butt54 : salu Tronnia !

EvilPastry : King revien stp !1!1!

Sonic : lol tg EvilPastry spece de sans amis

 **C** **haranko[modérateur] :** salut :)

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** yo Charanko

Greyman-afk : salut tout le monde ! enfin le final

Greyman-afk : jsuis sur que King va assurer

KirianOfHell : yooooo

Greyman-afk : hate de le voir gerer le boss final moi javais troooop galerer

Frotman : 2 modos on est morts lol

EvilPastry : hééééé King est la !

KirianOfHell : salut King ! t le meilleur je tadore !

EvilPastry : Kiiiiiiiinnnnng ! :D :D :D

Sonic : comment vs lui léchez le cul lol

Sonic : oubliez aucun coin

Sonic : slurp slurp slurp allez

Sonic : vs faites trop pitié srx

Jackallh : king est dans la place !

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** calme ta joie Sonic ou je te fous dehors

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** re king

Angel_of_butt54 : yayyy il est revenu !

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** t'es allé chercher ton câble en Alaska ou quoi ? lol

 **C** **haranko[modérateur] :** salut king ! hâte de voir le boss final :p

KirianOfHell : slt king

Tronnia : yeahh king !

Frotman : salut king !

Relitrad : hello King :)

Greyman-afk : yo king !

Meatball_69 : KING ! salut !

King qui vient de s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise fait un vague geste de salutation de la main en jetant un œil à l'écran.

« Salut à tous ceux qui viennent de se connecter.

Le son crépite, à peine audible. Le visage taillé à la serpe du Youtubeur est figé en son expression neutre et rude habituelle. Il se penche avec son câble à la main, et pendant un instant la moitié de l'écran est envahie par son front et la ligne de ses cheveux – l'autre est occupée par la fenêtre du chat qui défile de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure que les gens se connectent et se saluent mutuellement.

Un son de craquement, et le bourdonnement gênant qu'on entendait depuis que ce live a commencé cinq minutes plus tôt s'arrête.

King se recule et s'adosse à son siège en plaçant son casque sur les oreilles.

\- Vous m'entendez mieux, maintenant ?

Il fixe l'écran pendant un moment, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les réponses qui lui parviennent en défilant à toute vitesse.

\- Ok, parfait. Vous êtes déjà nombreux mais on va attendre un peu les retardataires avant de commencer.

En plus de la webcam cadrant le buste de King et du chat défilant en direct, on peut apercevoir sur la vidéo un compteur qui pour l'instant est à zéro. King continue à parler tout en réglant la qualité de l'image.

\- En attendant, je vous rappelle que dans ce live vous verrez la fin du jeu Black Spirit 3, et que cette session est un peu spéciale parce que tous les dons que je recevrai seront reversés pour la recherche contre la maladie de Crohn. C'est pour aider le progrès médical que je vais jouer ce soir sans faire une seule erreur, vous avez ma parole. »

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** ça va être chaud mec le boss final est infernal au bout de 2 semaines ça me rendait dingue

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** j'ai dû faire un cheatcode pour y arriver

Frotman : la honte MetalBat XD

Frotman : moi ca ma pris 3 jours mais jai fini par y arriver

Jackallh : ptit joueur moi j'ai recommencé que 6x

Tronnia : mdr

KirianOfHell : mdr vs etes nuls moi jai reussit direct des le 1er coup

Sonic : pffff bande de ptites bites lol

EvilPastry : mytho

 **Charanko[modérateur] :** hé pas de concours de bite ou je kick tt le monde

Angel_of_butt54 : Kirian il a jouer en mode facile je paris

Angel_of_butt54 : et Sonic c mm pas un gameur c juste 1 troll

Relitrad : aller voir sur ma chaine

Relitrad : g fais un lets play en mode moyen

Sonic : tg Angel_of_butt54 tu fais pitié avec tes 152 abos lol

Relitrad : liker et abo svp

 _ **[Relitrad a été kické du chat par MetalBat[modérateur] : PAS DE PUB J'AI DIT !]**_

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** ya d'autres rigolos qui veulent faire leur pub ?

Saitama : yo king

Saitama : hate de voir le ending

Jackallh : hahaha ya tjrs un con qui essaye de faire sa pub XD

EvilPastry : mdrrrr

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** wtf O_o

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** saitama ?

Saitama : yo metalbat

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** T'ÉTAIS OÙ MEC BORDEL ?!

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** ME FAIS PAS DU « YO METALBAT »

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** ÇA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE T'AS DISPARU !1!

Angel_of_butt54 : atta me dit pas que c le vrai saitama O_o

Saitama : ben jetais afk

Tronnia : on dirait que si

Angel_of_butt54 : omg :o

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** OUAIS ÇA J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ !11!1!

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** TU FOUTAIS QUOI ?!

Saitama : jetais occupé, pk ?

Sonic : wooooh le retour de mon rival

Sonic : ça va être fun lol

 **Charanko[modérateur] :** euh MetalBat si tu continues à spammer et faire du capslock je vais devoir te kicker….

 **Charanko[modérateur] :** je sais mm pas si je peux kicker un autre modo en fait

Meatball_69 : roh le dramaaaa XDDD

Frotman : les mecs on parle avec un meme vivant mdr !

King fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux en lisant le chat qui défile sous ses yeux.

« Salut Saitama, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. On t'avait pas vu depuis un mois alors que d'habitude tu loupes jamais mes lives. »

Saitama : jai eu qqs emmerdes alors jetais pas trop sur youtube

Saitama : mais je voulais pas louper le ending alors jsuis la

KirianOfHell : mdrrrr c le chauve qui fais des videos de merde ! jadore ca gueule elle me fais tro rire looool :DDDD

KirianOfHell : g fais une video qui a fini num 3 dans le trash top 10 de tatsumaki ! allé la voir c tro marran !1!

Sonic : GG KirianOfHell lol :D

 _ **[KirianOfHell a été kické du chat par MetalBat[modérateur] : PARLE MIEUX DE MON POTE TOI !]**_

Sonic : hehehe saitama moi qui croyais que tu tetais suicidé comme une merde lol

Sonic : tas eu peur et tas déménagé parce que jai donné ton adresse pfff

Sonic : pathétique jte croyais moins faible que ca

Sonic : tas pleuré qd tas vu ma vidéo ? lololololololololololololol

Saitama : euh

Saitama : tes qui toi

Sonic : comment ça je suis qui

Sonic : je suis ton pire ennemi

Saitama : nope, jte connais pas

Sonic : QUOI ?!

 _ **[Sonic a été kické du chat par MetalBat[modérateur] : PARCE QUE T'ES UNE PETITE MERDE ET JE T'AIME PAS]**_

Jackallh : lol owned sonic

Meatball_69 : mdr

Angel_of_butt54 : bwahaaha le fail XD

Greyman-afk : GG MetalBat kickmaster

Frotman : ca part en couille ce chat mdr

Saitama : il etait zarb ce mec, jai pas tt capté

Saitama : enfin osef, il commence qd le live ?

EvilPastry : c un fake jsuis sur c pa le vrai saitama

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** Saitama allume ton skype faut qu'on parle

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** je sais pas si t'es au courant mais c'est le foutoir total depuis que t'as disparu

EvilPastry : on sen tape ns on veut le ending

 **Charanko[modérateur] :** hé King c'est l'heure là on devrait déjà avoir commencé

Greyman-afk : ouais on s'en fout de saitama on veut Black Spirit 3

Meatball_69 : wé pareil osef

Saitama : metalbat on se skype apres le live jveux pas louper le boss final

 **MetalBat[modérateur] :** ok on fait ça

Mumen_Rider : Bonjour King ! :)

Mumen_Rider : J'ai entendu parler de ton live avec dons pour la recherche contre la maladie de Crohn :)

Mumen_Rider : Je trouve que c'est une très bonne initiative alors je t'ai fait de la pub sur ma chaîne :)

Mumen_Rider : Et je voudrais t'encourager en te faisant moi aussi un don :)

Mumen_Rider : Je n'y connais rien aux jeux vidéo mais je regarderai ce live jusqu'au bout, parce que j'admire tes actes de charité :)

Mumen_Rider : Je pense sincèrement que tu rends le monde meilleur, vidéo par vidéo, en utilisant ta notoriété pour faire le bien :)

Angel_of_butt54 : Mumen ! wooo encore 1 célébrité ! :o

Angel_of_butt54 : Mumen je kiffe tes video compil restore faith in humanity !

Le compteur d'argent s'élève soudain à un chiffre conséquent avec un petit tintement joyeux.

« Merci pour ce généreux don pour la recherche, Mumen Rider. J'aime bien ta chaîne, elle me remonte le moral quand j'ai un coup de blues. Bon, c'est l'heure de jouer, vous êtes prêts les gars ?

King esquisse un sourire en coin tandis que les abonnés explosent d'enthousiasme. En un clic il modifie l'écran : la fenêtre de chat n'est désormais plus visible, et le jeu Black Spirit 3 envahit l'espace, en pause. Le visage du Youtubeur est cadré en haut à gauche de la vidéo pour ne pas gêner la vue.

On peut admirer l'héroïne de dos sur son cheval. Sa cape noire est figée en plein mouvement, dévoilant le pistolet à sa ceinture, son armure stylisée en argent et velours, et les divers artefacts qu'elle a réunis au cours de ses quêtes. Dans sa main gantée, le sceptre magique luit d'une pâleur verte irréelle. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute, et la finesse des détails est à couper le souffle : on jurerait pouvoir toucher chacun de ses cheveux.

Devant elle, immense, un château lugubre aux bannières délabrées s'élève haut dans le ciel. Une masse noire de nuages chargés de foudre menaçante tournoie au-dessus des tours.

L'héroïne se tient vaillamment sur le pont-levis avec l'amorce d'un mouvement comme pour descendre de son cheval.

\- Vous pourrez revoir tout ce qu'on aura fait ce soir quand je mettrai la vidéo en ligne après montage d'ici deux ou trois jours, comme d'habitude. Bon, je fais un petit résumé pour ceux qui comme Saitama ont loupé mes derniers lives : Notre héroïne, Sklea, est à la tête de l'armée du royaume de Phyrben. Au début du jeu, le roi l'a envoyée réunir en secret des artefacts magiques dans les territoires ennemis. Mais Sklea a découvert que l'Impératrice du Mal était en fait sa sœur jumelle Moya qui avait été enlevée dans son enfance, manipulée et contrôlée. Peu à peu, Sklea a découvert que tout a été orchestré par le roi pour l'éloigner du royaume et la détruire en la poussant à tuer sa propre sœur. Parce qu'en fait, Moya et Sklea étaient les héritières légitimes du trône. Elles avaient été cachées à leur naissance par leur nourrice car le roi avait fait un pacte avec un esprit du mal pour être invincible et immortel, et voulait les tuer à cause d'une prophétie disant que l'une des deux le vaincrait. Il pensait qu'en forçant Sklea à tuer Moya, son âme serait trop noircie pour pouvoir le vaincre.

Un clic, et le jeu n'est plus en pause. Le vent fait tournoyer la cape et les cheveux sombres de Sklea qui descend d'un pas souple de son cheval qui piaffe de terreur.

\- Nous sommes donc de retour dans le royaume de Phyrben pour affronter ce salopard de roi sans âme, sauver le monde, et surtout venger notre pauvre sœur jumelle pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Je rappelle que je joue en difficulté réaliste et que j'avais prévu de finir ce jeu en moins d'une semaine, mais je me suis tellement attaché à Sklea et cet univers que j'ai fait toutes les quêtes annexes, j'ai exploré tous les recoins de l'open world, alors ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis dessus. Je suis même triste que ce soit déjà la fin. Voilà, comme le dit Charanko, c'est un jeu à savourer, ça se fait pas en speed-run.

Sklea s'avance à grandes enjambées, ses pas résonnant sur le pont-levis tandis que son cheval s'enfuit ventre à terre en hennissant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approche, le ciel s'obscurcit et la foudre gronde de plus en plus fort. Une musique inquiétante s'amplifie de seconde à seconde, de quoi glacer le sang quand elle entre dans le château et se retrouve face à des charniers humains.

Un air attristé passe sur le visage de King, et il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Le château était si plein de vie et de joie quand je suis parti au début du jeu. Là y a plus une seule personne en vie, plus un bruit…

L'héroïne enjambe un petit squelette, celui d'une enfant tenant encore dans sa main une poupée de chiffon.

\- C'est si triste… Je me demande si on aurait pu sauver les villageois en revenant en arrière direct après la mort de Moya au lieu de chercher des artefacts…

King jette un œil vers le côté, vraisemblablement là où se trouve son deuxième écran où s'affiche pour lui le chat en direct.

\- Mh, Meatball_69 dit qu'il l'a fait, qu'il est revenu au château et que le roi à ce moment là continue à jouer au gentil donc ça change rien. Bon, pas de regret alors.

L'héroïne continue à marcher, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonce dans le château, traverse des pièces et gravit des escaliers, l'ambiance devient de plus en plus pesante et elle semble sur ses gardes. Les développeurs ont ajouté tout un tas de détails dans son comportement pour suggérer son état émotionnel : la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, une mèche de cheveux qu'elle ne cesse de replacer derrière son oreille, son doigt qui se crispe sur la gâchette de son pistolet, et sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordille.

Sur son passage, les cadavres semblent la suivre des yeux et les os des squelettes crissent lorsqu'ils tournent la tête lentement et élèvent une main décharnée dans sa direction. Certains laissent échapper une complainte lugubre, comme une supplication.

\- Ils ont pas l'air d'attaquer, même si je ralentis… commente King pensivement. C'est juste pour l'ambiance. On commence à entendre les battements du cœur de Sklea en fond, d'ailleurs. Tout ça, c'est pour faire flipper le joueur, le mettre en condition avant de boss final.

Les pas précipités de Sklea résonnent dans les longs couloirs dont les tapisseries sont ternies et ne représentent plus la famille royale et des scènes historiques d'antan, mais figurent désormais des massacres, des sacrifices sanglants et des visages grimaçants dans leur agonie. Sa cape noire balaye le sol derrière elle alors que King la fait accélérer. Le vent fait trembler les vitraux des fenêtres et la foudre qui s'abat sature tout de lumière à chaque fois. Dehors, c'est une véritable tempête qui enfle.

\- Je pourrais passer des heures à explorer le château et repérer tous les détails, je dois en manquer plein. Vous avez remarqué que chacun des morts a l'air de correspondre aux gens avec qui on a interagi au début du jeu ? Certains ont des lettres à la main, et je suis sûr qu'en allant fouiller les chambres ou les cuisines je trouverais plein d'explications sur comment le roi s'y est pris exactement pour tous les tuer. Mais je sais que vous voulez me voir poutrer cet enfoiré qui a fait souffrir ma Sklea adorée, et je vais vous en donner pour votre argent. D'ailleurs, je remercie Jackallh pour le don qu'il vient de faire !

En effet, le compteur de subs vient de monter de quelques chiffres. King arrive alors en face de la salle du trône et ouvre les portes d'un magistral coup de pied qui les envoie se fracasser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

\- Ah. Cinématique.

L'angle de la caméra se déplace pour montrer l'immensité de la salle circulaire et Sklea qui s'avance vers le trône, semblant minuscule dans ce décor démesuré. Cet espace qui avait été animé de danses entre nobles et de ménestrels à son départ au début du jeu, est désormais complètement vide à l'exception du trône. Et ce n'est plus le même trône – celui-ci est constitué de cadavres empilés et de crânes. Le roi y est assis dans une posture impérieuse, sa longue cape rouge traînant au sol. Il n'a pas changé, lui, c'est le même homme que celui auquel Sklea a prêté allégeance et aux pieds duquel elle s'est prosternée avant de partir pour la mission qu'il lui avait confiée.

Sklea s'avance vers lui en irradiant de rage, une lueur trahie dans ses yeux débordants de larmes. Le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, elle lui expose toute l'ampleur de son ressentiment. Elle lui hurle qu'elle l'a toujours servi loyalement, qu'elle avait tant de respect et de reconnaissance pour lui, mais qu'il n'a fait depuis le début que la manipuler et lui mentir. Comment a-t-il pu lui cacher qu'il était son père ? Comment un père peut-il persécuter et torturer ses propres filles ?

La véhémence de son discours fait naître des larmes dans les yeux de King dont le menton se met à trembloter d'émotion quand Sklea évoque la mort de sa sœur jumelle.

\- La pauvre, elle a tant souffert, et la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance et qu'elle respectait l'a trahie et voulait sa perte depuis le début… En sachant qu'en plus il est son père biologique et l'a envoyée sciemment tuer Moya, ça doit vraiment être très dur à vivre…

Avec un reniflement mouillé, il indique le compteur du doigt :

\- Merci à EvilPastry pour son généreux don. Vous êtes adorables de verser déjà des sous alors que la baston n'a même pas encore commencé. Je vais vous en mettre plein les yeux, promis.

La cinématique s'achève après le rire sadique du roi et son discours classique de méchant révélant qu'une fois qu'il l'aura tuée, plus rien ne pourra s'opposer à lui, il sera éternel et invincible et dominera le monde. Sklea dégaine son pistolet et agrippe son sceptre magique, se ramassant en position de combat alors que le roi se lève et se met à léviter à une dizaine de mètres en hauteur.

Une musique angoissante enfle, presque comme un chant psalmodié en prélude à un sacrifice.

\- C'est parti. Tu vas morfler, roi diabolique de mes deux.

Pendant quelques minutes, les attaques du roi restent assez classique : il projette des vagues d'énergie, de feu ou d'électricité sur Sklea. Un autre joueur moins doué aurait sans doute eu bien du mal à éviter les explosions et attaques vicieuses venant de partout, mais pour King c'est du gâteau. Il fait bondir et virevolter Sklea avec aisance, esquivant le danger sans mal. Lorsqu'elle tire des balles ou projette des déflagrations magiques vers lui, le roi les évite ou les pare en se téléportant ou en créant un bouclier invisible, sans jamais cesser de rire et de la provoquer. C'est comme s'il était impossible de le toucher.

Mais King n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter, il se paye même le luxe de lire le chat en direct tout en évitant des dizaines d'attaque qui auraient mis à mal bien des gamers chevronnés.

\- Non, Charanko, je vais pas gaspiller mes balles explosives en or ni mes meilleures attaques magiques sur cette phase de combat. Je vois bien qu'il m'a pas encore sorti le grand jeu, c'est juste les préliminaires. C'est pour ça que j'utilise les balles basiques et mes attaques les plus faibles. L'erreur serait de tout balancer maintenant et d'être à sec après quand il sera vulnérable. Là, ça se joue au temps et à l'endurance, je dois juste attendre qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. Ça devrait pas tarder, sa voix devient de moins en moins humaine.

En effet, la voix du boss final se déforme peu à peu alors qu'il susurre des horreurs sur Moya et comment il s'y est pris pour la forcer à obéir depuis son enlèvement. Son visage aussi semble se modifier, comme s'il se transformait en masque mortuaire.

Petit tintement joyeux annonçant un nouveau versement de charité.

\- Merci Meatball_69 pour le don, murmure King au moment même où il envoie une décharge magique qui frappe le bouclier invisible assez fort pour faire vaciller le méchant.

Sklea en profite aussitôt pour se précipiter sur lui en un bond en hauteur, et sans hésitation lui transperce le ventre de son sceptre. Le sang gicle rouge et les entrailles tombent sur le marbre avec un _splash_ sonore quand elle l'abat ainsi au sol, le clouant de son sceptre.

S'ensuit une mini-cinématique où Sklea retire avec hargne le sceptre ensanglanté et toise le corps inerte du roi. Une expression de haine se lit sur son visage, mais une moue sceptique flotte sur ses lèvres. _Il ne peut pas être mort si facilement…_ souffle-t-elle en touchant avec méfiance le corps inanimé du bout de sa botte.

\- _Évidemment_ qu'il est pas mort, commente King en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. Ma Sklea chérie est la plus intelligente. Et la plus forte. Et la plus jolie.

L'héroïne tressaille violemment lorsqu'une main faite d'ombre surgit des entrailles ensanglantées et lui agrippe la cheville. Elle tente de tirer dessus avec son pistolet mais n'est pas assez rapide et se retrouve projetée à travers la salle du trône et s'écrase contre un mur avec assez de force pour fissurer le marbre.

On voit alors une créature d'ombres et de ténèbres avec des yeux rouges s'extirper hors du cadavre avec des bruits visqueux, comme un serpent en pleine mue.

\- Voilà donc la véritable forme du roi après qu'il ait conclu ce pacte avec le mal et vendu son âme pour l'invincibilité et l'immortalité… Il n'a plus rien d'humain depuis longtemps, il n'a fait que prétendre et simuler l'humanité depuis la naissance des jumelles et la prophétie annonçant que l'une d'elles causerait sa perte.

Le roi d'ombre a l'air furieux à présent, et de toute évidence il ne joue plus. Sa voix est sépulcrale et il menace de mort Sklea avec une rage qui fait froid dans le dos. Son corps semble absorber la lumière et les couleurs tout autour de lui, comme si son contact était nocif.

Une musique épique se lance.

Cette fois-ci, le boss final élève les bras et la gravité se renverse – d'un coup, tous les objets _tombent_ vers lui en chute libre. Le trône se fait ainsi aspirer par le corps constitué de ténèbres, et Sklea ne s'en tire que parce que King a le réflexe de planter le sceptre dans le sol pour s'y accrocher d'une main, utilisant son autre main pour vider son chargeur sur l'ennemi. Et cette fois, les balles ne rencontrent pas de bouclier. Elles touchent leur cible, mais l'effet est minime, c'est à peine si le roi tressaille.

\- Le salopard s'est transformé en trou noir, marmonne King en plissant les yeux. Mais je peux enfin le blesser, c'est bon signe. C'est le moment d'utiliser la grosse artillerie, mais j'ai besoin de mes deux mains et de mon sceptre pour ça. Mh, comment faire… Ah ! Merci Mumen Rider pour ce second don, t'es vraiment un mec en or. Merci aussi à Frotman qui vient de verser des sous. Ravi que le spectacle vous plaise. Et Charanko confirme ce dont je me doutais un peu : si on le touche, on meurt direct et on reprend la partie sur le pont-levis. Ouais, ça doit être lourd de devoir retraverser le château et de se retaper les cinématiques à chaque fois qu'on perd. Enfin, j'imagine. Je perds jamais, moi.

Le méchant rit à gorge déployée, lui hurlant qu'elle ne s'en sortira jamais et qu'il va l'aspirer pour s'approprier son âme, tout comme il a avalé les âmes de tous les habitants du royaume. Il amplifie ainsi son pouvoir d'attraction, et ajoute en plus des ondes mortelles qui forcent King à manœuvrer très finement pour ne pas se laisser toucher.

Bientôt, les murs et vitraux ne peuvent plus résister à la pression, et tout s'écroule et tombe vers le roi maudit par gros blocs de marbre et de pierre.

\- Ça y est, c'est ça le truc !

Sklea arrache le sceptre du sol, quitte à se laisser tomber vers la mort. Mais elle parvient à sauter sur un des blocs qui chutent comme elle, juste à temps pour s'en servir comme bref appui pour rebondir. Elle saute ainsi de bloc en bloc pour rester hors de danger, et utilise ses deux mains pour balancer à l'ennemi une de ses attaques magiques les plus dévastatrices dans une explosion assourdissante.

\- Haha, d'après Saitama, si j'étais resté accroché à mon sceptre une seconde de plus j'aurais été écrasé par un bloc. Bon à savoir.

King fait déferler toute une succession d'attaques ultra puissantes sur le boss final jusqu'à ce que le château soit entièrement détruit jusqu'aux fondations. La gravité est redevenue normale et débris et poussières retombent en une pluie grise. La nature des attaques, elle, s'est modifiée.

\- Oh. Vicieux, ça. Il utilise maintenant des attaques laser et des ondes qui ralentissent voire _inversent_ le temps sur ce qui les touche. Je suis foutu si ça me touche, je serai trop lent pour me défendre.

Le combat dure ainsi un certain temps car le roi ne cesse de se régénérer dans ce mode de difficulté réaliste. Quasiment toutes les trente secondes, un nouveau don est versé au compteur de King, lui arrachant à chaque fois un demi-sourire en coin et un remerciement.

\- Ok, je commence à voir l'enchaînement qu'il faut faire pour le tuer. D'abord feu, puis balles explosives, puis eau, puis électricité, et faut finir par l'énergie pure. Pour tout autre ordre d'attaque, il se régénère direct.

King applique sa théorie qui s'avère fondée, car le roi hurle à son attaque finale, et Sklea l'achève en le frappant avec son sceptre en lui disant : _Ça, c'est pour ma sœur !_

Cinématique. La musique épique laisse place à une triste mélodie en fond, à peine audible.

Le roi sans âme tombe à terre et hurle de douleur, son corps d'ombre se disloquant lambeau par lambeau. Sklea assiste à son agonie à quelques mètres de distance, une lueur froide et implacable dans ses yeux.

 _Je te maudis sur sept générations !_ siffle le roi en tendant une main tremblante de rage vers elle. _T_ _a lignée_ _sera marqué par la souillure de ton âme, toi qui as tué ta sœur et ton père. Tu seras ta propre ennemie, et_ _un jour le fruit de ton sang achèvera_ _ce que j'ai commencé !_

Il tombe raide mort et Sklea tressaille de douleur, plaquant sa main sur son front où une étrange marque noire est en train de se creuser dans la peau. Elle la touche du bout des doigts sans comprendre, et lève la tête alors que le ciel s'éclaircit, que le soleil réapparaît et que les plantes et fleurs poussent dans les ruines du château.

La caméra se déplace, dézoomant peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Sklea ne soit plus qu'un point minuscule dans le paysage du royaume qui renaît à la vie. King qui retenait son souffle pousse un soupir tremblant d'émotion et s'essuie les yeux quand les crédits commencent à défiler avec une musique douce de fin de jeu.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé pour Black Spirit 3. Merci d'avoir regardé jusqu'au bout. J'ai vraiment adoré ce jeu et vu la fin, j'espère que le prochain portera sur les effets de sa malédiction sur elle. Ou alors ça sera sur un de ses descendants, vu que le roi a dit que sa descendance aussi est maudite sur sept générations. Peut-être que ça se recoupera avec les personnages et événements de Black spirit 1 qui se passait cent ans plus tard que cette période.

À présent, à l'écran on peut voir une mini-scène silencieuse en post-credits où Sklea, enveloppée dans sa cape noire et le visage dissimulé par sa capuche, dépose une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de sa sœur. Elle se recueille un instant puis remonte à cheval et s'éloigne vers l'horizon sous l'éclat des trois soleils, sans un regard en arrière, telle une guerrière solitaire.

King pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme en la voyant disparaître, avant de reprendre son expression impassible habituelle. Il regarde la webcam et le chat et fait un signe de la main.

\- Merci à tous pour vos dons, on a rassemblé une belle somme ce soir que je vais reverser pour la recherche médicale. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour les prochains Let's plays au programme. Salut. »

* * *

 **Flemme de trouver un titre - [8 minutes 24 secondes]**

L'écran de sature de lumière. Puis devient trop sombre. Peu à peu, l'image et les couleurs se stabilisent, dessinant la silhouette d'un buste. C'est mal cadré : tout ce qu'on peut voir, c'est un t-shirt avec inscrits les idéogrammes signifiant « sauce soja », un clavier, une souris, une canette de soda et un cup ramen vide. Une main s'approche en gros plan et rajuste la webcam avec des bruits qui font grésiller le son.

La main se retire, et la vidéo cadre à présent Saitama un peu trop haut, au niveau de ses clavicules, ce qui fait que son crâne chauve est placé en bas du cadre, et qu'on peut apercevoir derrière lui des étagères remplies de mangas.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'ajuster la webcam mieux que ça et nous dévisage d'un regard fixe.

« Salut les gens.

Vague signe de main. Il prend sa canette de soda et boit une, deux, puis trois gorgées sans nous quitter de son regard placide. Sa gorge remue à chaque fois qu'il avale.

Enfin, après quelques longues secondes un peu gênantes où il fixe la caméra sans ciller, sans que l'on puisse deviner s'il s'ennuie, s'il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, ou s'il a oublié qu'il est filmé, il repose sa canette hors champ.

\- Bon, y a des gens qui m'ont dit que j'ai loupé des trucs sur Youtube ces dernières semaines où je me suis pas connecté. MetalBat m'a fait une compil des vidéos à voir pour me mettre au courant. Vu le nombre qu'il y avait, je les ai regardées en diagonale vite fait pour me faire une idée, j'avais la flemme de me taper des heures de visionnage.

Il détourne les yeux et se gratte la joue d'un air embêté.

\- J'ai pas tout capté, mais apparemment vous êtes nombreux à faire des vidéos sur moi ou à envoyer des lettres d'insultes à mon ancienne adresse. Vous avez rien d'autre à faire de votre vie, je suppose. Trouvez-vous un hobby, les gars. Sonic-machin, là, t'es creepy. Tatsumaki, tes parents te laissent aller sur internet toute seule à ton âge ? Genos, mec, arrête de m'appeler sensei et lâche-moi la grappe. Sérieux, arrête de chercher un sens philosophique profond dans mes vidéos ou dans ma façon de bouffer une glace ou de cuisiner, y en a pas. Faire des vidéos c'est juste un hobby pour moi.

Il aurait sûrement continué à commenter les vidéos qu'il a vues et s'adresser aux Youtubeurs ayant fait des vidéos sur lui, mais des coups sourds l'interrompent et il jette un œil hors champ. Si on augmente le son et qu'on tend l'oreille, on peut entendre en fond _« Hé, parle moins fort, y a des gens qui essayent de dormir ! »_.

\- Désolé ! lance Saitama tout haut.

Il regarde à nouveau la webcam et continue d'une voix plus basse, nous forçant ainsi à monter le son pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

\- Enfin avec tout ça je suis devenu célèbre, donc c'est plutôt cool en fait. Mes vidéos ont reçu des milliers de commentaires haineux et de vues et du coup j'ai des centaines de nouveaux abonnés. Bienvenue à tous sur ma chaîne.

Il ne sourit pas, son expression restant toujours neutre.

\- Y a eu plein de rumeurs sur ma disparition, et toutes sont fausses. Je n'ai pas déménagé à cause de Sonic ou des lettres, je les ai même pas lues vu que j'étais déjà plus là quand vous avez commencé à en envoyer. Je ne suis pas mort, ni à l'hôpital, ni suicidaire. Vous surestimez votre importance si vous croyez que quelques vidéos et commentaires sur internet vont m'affecter. J'avais des problèmes bien réels et mieux à faire que traîner sur Youtube.

Saitama soupire et croise les bras d'un air las.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pas payé mes impôts à temps et que j'avais une majoration à payer en plus. En plus de ça, ma proprio en a eu marre de mes retards de payement et m'a foutu dehors du jour au lendemain. J'étais à la rue avec toutes mes affaires alors j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que tout vendre, même mon ordi, pour avoir de quoi payer mes impôts, acheter à bouffer et un logement temporaire.

Il indique autour de lui d'un geste vague du poignet.

\- Ça fait quelques semaines que je squatte une mini-piaule dans ce manga café. C'est pas trop cher, c'est ouvert 24/7 et on peut y dormir, prendre une douche, consulter internet, mater des vidéos et lire autant de mangas qu'on veut. Ça devait être provisoire le temps de trouver un boulot et un autre appart, mais…

Il hausse les épaules d'un air défaitiste.

\- Personne veut m'embaucher, et tous les proprios exigent une caution super chère et un boulot fixe. Du coup, j'ai passé mon temps à relire des classiques pour me changer les idées. J'étais tellement à fond dedans que j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Regardez ça, c'est toute mon enfance.

Pour preuve, il se baisse, disparaissant hors champ quelques secondes, puis montre un à un des tomes de mangas de séries différentes.

Puis il pousse un long soupir et se met à se ronger nerveusement les ongles, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'était sympa le temps que ça a duré, mais maintenant je suis à court de fric. C'est la dernière nuit que je peux me payer ici. J'ai plus de sous et je sais pas où je vais dormir demain, ni ce que je vais manger.

Il baisse la tête, se la prenant entre les mains.

\- Pourquoi c'est aussi difficile de trouver de l'argent pour vivre ? Ça craint…

Il reste un moment immobile ainsi, son crâne chauve brillant sous la lumière artificielle. Puis il se redresse et jette un long regard blasé à la webcam.

\- Ce soir, je voulais juste me changer les idées en matant le live de King en train de démonter le boss final de Black Spirit 3. Alors désolé pour ceux qui voulaient me blesser avec leurs vidéos ou leurs lettres, mais pour tout vous dire j'en ai un peu rien à foutre, là. »

Il fait un vague signe en guise d'adieu et la vidéo s'interrompt.

* * *

 **[[COMMENTAIRES]]**

 **DemonCyborg (il y a 45 minutes)**

Maître, je suis très heureux que vous ayez vu mes vidéos (je suis Genos). Je suis votre plus grand fan.

 **Saitama (il y a 37 minutes)**

mec, mappelle pas 'maître'

c encore + flippant que 'sensei'

 **DemonCyborg (il y a 36 minutes)**

Si vous avez besoin d'un logement ce serait un immense honneur pour moi de vous héberger, professeur.

 **Saitama (il y a 32 minutes)**

… quoi

non

pas moyen

 **Saitama (il y a 32 minutes)**

et mappelle pas professeur

 **DemonCyborg (il y a 31 minutes)**

Je vous payerai, bien entendu.

 **Saitama (il y a 27 minutes)**

serieux

pk tu ferais ca

c louche tu veux un truc en echange avoue

 **DemonCyborg (il y a 26 minutes)**

Seulement votre participation à mon vlog, sensei. Rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureux.

 **Saitama (il y a 22 minutes)**

tu me prends pour qui

tu crois vrmt que jvais aller vivre chez toi contre qq ¥

 **DemonCyborg (il y a 21 minutes)**

Je vous donnerai 100 000 yens par jour.

 **Saitama (il y a 20 minutes)**

…

 **Saitama (il y a 14 minutes)**

ok

 **DemonCyborg (il y a 13 minutes)**

Marché conclu. Je vous contacte par MP pour vous donner mon adresse. Je vous attendrai demain matin. J'ai hâte de vivre avec vous, Saitama-sensei.

 **Saitama (il y a 12 minutes)**

… pk jai limpression que jvais le regretter -_-

 **MetalBat (i minute)**

QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ICI ?!

* * *

 **Interview avec Amai Mask – [22 minutes et 16 secondes]**

Vue en pied sur Fubuki, habillée impeccablement dans un tailleur sombre qui met ses formes féminines en valeur. Elle tient un micro dans la main comme une journaliste de télévision et se tient sur un trottoir désert de ce qui semble être un quartier aisé.

« On se retrouve pour une vidéo un peu spéciale qui devrait ravir les jeunes filles en fleur qui suivent ma chaîne. Vous connaissez le principe : chaque mois, je rencontre une célébrité différente qui accepte de me recevoir chez elle et de répondre à mes questions. Contrairement à un interview classique, je ne prépare aucune fiche et il n'y a pas de limite de temps définie. Le but est d'instaurer une ambiance cosy pour stimuler les confidences. Et aujourd'hui…

Fubuki esquisse un sourire complice en se tournant vers un majestueux portail entouré de hautes haies bien taillées.

\- Je me tiens devant la maison d'Amai Mask en personne ! Et c'est le moment de le rencontrer…

Elle ménage le suspense avec un sourire en coin, et finit par appuyer sur l'interphone où elle s'annonce. Une voix sèche de majordome répond, lui demandant d'attendre un instant.

La caméra se déplace pour filmer à la fois le profil élégant de Fubuki et l'allée que l'on peut apercevoir à travers les barreaux stylisés du portail.

\- Acteur, chanteur, comédien, danseur, star de reality-show, styliste, mannequin, créateur de sa propre marque de parfum et de vêtements, Youtubeur… À 26 ans, tout ce que touche Amai Mask se transforme en or ! Tout lui réussit ! Mais qui est l'homme derrière la gloire, le talent et la fortune ? Qui est donc Amai Mask dans la sphère privée ? C'est ce que je vais essayer de découvrir pour vous !

Tandis qu'elle parle, la silhouette svelte d'Amai Mask apparaît dans l'allée, cheveux bleus au vent et mains dans les poches de son pantalon blanc. Il marche sans se presser vers le portail, et les premiers boutons de sa chemise pourpre sont ouverts, dévoilant ses clavicules et la naissance de son torse glabre.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Fubuki, annonce-t-il avec une langueur qui fera sa pâmer ses fans les plus émotives. Je vous attendais.

Il lui ouvre le portail et prend la main de la Youtubeuse pour lui faire le baise-main avec grâce, ses cheveux bleus glissant sur le poignet gracile.

\- Enchantée, Amai Mask. C'est un honneur de rencontrer en personne une célébrité mondiale !

La caméra les suit dans l'allée en filmant des statues, massifs de fleurs, une fontaine, et le palace qui se profile au bout de l'allée. Puis, avec la magie du montage ils se retrouvent directement à la porte d'entrée qu'Amai Mask leur ouvre.

\- Vous avez commencé à jouer dans des séries télévisées à l'âge de cinq ans, poursuit Fubuki en tendant le micro vers la célébrité. Avez-vous ressenti votre vocation dès votre enfance ?

Tout en leur faisant visiter le hall d'entrée au sol marbré, Amai Mask semble réfléchir à la question en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- J'ai toujours été attiré par la beauté. J'aime faire cadeau au monde de ma voix, de mon visage et de mon corps. À quoi bon vivre sans beauté ? La vie ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue s'il n'y avait que de la laideur. Venez, je vais vous montrer la cuisine.

\- Vous avez conquis votre public à la télévision, au cinéma, dans les défilés de haute couture, dans les salles de concert et maintenant sur Youtube… Vous êtes inarrêtable ! sourit Fubuki d'un air complice.

Ils entrent dans une immense cuisine qui doit faire le double de l'appartement de la plupart des internautes qui regardent cette vidéo.

\- Que voulez-vous, je cherche toujours d'autres moyens de faire plaisir à mes fans, de me rapprocher d'eux et de leur offrir mon temps. J'aime mes fans plus que tout.

Il regarde la caméra directement en prononçant ces mots, et fait un discret clin d'œil qui ne manquera pas de ravir ses fans acharnées.

\- Quelle belle cuisine ! s'extasie Fubuki en regardant autour d'elle. Vous faites à manger vous-mêmes ou vous avez des employés qui s'en chargent pour vous ?

Amai Mask s'appuie langoureusement à l'îlot central de travail, prenant la pose.

\- J'aime beaucoup cuisiner, figurez-vous. Si ma passion n'était pas dans la chanson, le stylisme et le jeu d'acteur, je serais sans doute devenu chef cuisinier. Le drame étant que…

Pause dramatique, soupir languissant.

\- Je n'ai personne avec qui partager mes chefs-d'œuvre culinaires. La solitude peut parfois être douloureuse, malgré l'argent et le succès…

Le sourire de Fubuki s'accentue, et elle jette un regard appuyé à la caméra, comme pour échanger un regard complice avec ses abonnés.

\- Ainsi, nulle femme n'a jamais réussi à conquérir votre cœur ? Vous êtes pourtant un symbole vivant du romantisme et de l'amour. Toutes vos chansons parlent d'amour, et vous jouez principalement des rôles d'hommes éperdument amoureux.

Amai Mask acquiesce, présentant son meilleur profil à la caméra avec un air ténébreux et torturé.

\- J'aime l'idée de l'amour, et je rêve de trouver un jour mon âme sœur. J'ai aimé trop passionnément par le passé, et on m'a fait souffrir en retour. Un jour, peut-être, j'ouvrirai à nouveau mon cœur pour une femme qui saura me comprendre et m'aimer…

\- Peut-être l'une d'entre vous, qui sait ? ajoute Fubuki à la caméra avec un sourcil haussé.

Amai Mask prépare un thé à Fubuki en parlant de ses spécialités culinaires pendant quelques minutes, puis ils sortent de la cuisine pour continuer la visite du palace avec leur tasse à la main. Après avoir visité la chambre qui fera rêver bien des jeunes fans du chanteur, ils se rendent dans un magnifique jardin intérieur en verrière qui forme un puits de lumière au centre de l'immense salon.

\- Parlons à présent de votre prochain drama, _A Lawyer's Heart_ , où vous jouez le rôle principal… La bande-annonce est prévue pour la semaine prochaine et nous n'avons encore que peu d'informations. Pouvez-vous nous raconter un peu de quoi ça parle ?

Amai Mask contemple la question en caressant délicatement une des superbes fleurs du bout des doigts.

\- C'est un rôle intéressant que j'ai tout de suite eu envie de prendre lorsque mon agent m'a proposé le script. Je joue le rôle d'un jeune avocat extrêmement talentueux qui a des principes. Il n'accepte de défendre que des innocents et des victimes de salauds qui s'en tirent toujours. Je ne peux vous en dire plus sans dévoiler l'histoire, mais son passé tragique lui a donné une profonde soif de justice et le besoin de mettre en prison les puissants qui se croient au-dessus de la loi. Et puis…

Ménageant le suspense, il repousse une mèche derrière son oreille en fixant la caméra de son air le plus séducteur.

\- … il y aura un triangle amoureux très passionnel entre lui, son amie d'enfance qui est aussi sa secrétaire, et une cliente qu'il rencontrera dès le premier épisode. Il y aura bien sûr beaucoup d'autres femmes qui tomberont sous son charme, même si mon personnage sera trop blessé intérieurement pour s'ouvrir à l'amour.

\- Un peu comme vous ?

Amai Mask sourit d'un air songeur.

\- Je suppose que les meilleurs acteurs sont attirés par des rôles qui leur parlent intimement.

Ils quittent le jardin intérieur pour retourner dans le salon qui fait la taille d'une salle de réception pouvant accueillir des centaines de personnes. De luxueux canapés sont disposés ici et là, un immense écran télévisé trône au milieu d'étagères entières pleines de dvds et blue-rays des films et séries où Amai Mask a joué. Et sur tous les autres murs sont accrochés des posters d'Amai Mask encadrés.

\- C'était un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer, Amai Mask. Pour clore cette vidéo, avez-vous des projets dont vous pourriez nous faire part ? Des acteurs ou actrices avec qui vous aimeriez jouer à l'avenir, par exemple ?

Le jeune homme repousse en arrière ses cheveux avec un soupir, dévoilant un peu plus la peau lisse de son torse que sa chemise entrouverte laisse deviner.

\- À vrai dire, j'avais envisagé de proposer à Genos un rôle de co-star avec moi dans mon prochain film. J'avais remarqué la beauté et la popularité de ce jeune Youtubeur très prometteur qui j'en suis sûr aurait pu faire une bonne carrière dans le mannequinat, la chanson, le cinéma et la télévision. Malheureusement, depuis quelques semaines j'ai dû réviser mon jugement.

\- Oh, vous voulez parler du fait qu'il a supprimé sa chaîne Youtube de voyages pour se consacrer à l'étude, euh… _obsessionnelle_ … d'un autre Youtubeur ?

Amai Mask acquiesce gravement, presque avec tristesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tragédie.

\- Quel dommage. Il m'est douloureux de voir un garçon si prometteur gâcher son avenir, gaspiller son argent, détruire ses possibilités et rejeter ses fidèles fans…

\- En effet, les fans de Genos sont dévastées, mais personnellement j'ai toujours l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'une folie passagère et que cela lui passe. J'aimais beaucoup ses vidéos de voyages à travers le monde et je souhaite qu'il les continue.

Amai Mask secoue la tête avec un soupir défaitiste.

\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir pour Genos. J'ai entendu hier soir des rumeurs comme quoi Genos et ce chauve laid et sans intérêt vont vivre ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui…

Fubuki rit de bon cœur, comme si cette seule idée était absurde au possible.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela, je suis à peu près sûre que ce n'est qu'un hoax ! Il n'y a pas de raison de croire des rumeurs qui viennent de commentaires sur Youtube. Genos n'a rien confirmé sur sa chaîne, alors je n'en crois pas un mot !

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, sourit Amai Mask en se baissant pour déposer un galant baiser sur sa main. J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer, Fubuki. Vous faites honneur à votre réputation et j'espère qu'à l'avenir nous pourrons faire d'autres vidéos ensemble.

Fubuki le remercie. Le montage montre leurs adieux avec une musique romantique chantée par Amai Mask et des violons en fond. Puis, elle achève la vidéo sur le trottoir devant le portail à nouveau fermé :

\- C'était donc Amai Mask pour l'entrevue star du mois ! Le mois prochain, nous rencontrerons King, le Youtubeur le plus populaire avec ses dizaines de millions d'abonnés dans le monde entier ! Pensez à vous abonner et à laisser un like et un commentaire si vous avez aimé cette vidéo ! »


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes de l'autr** **ice** **:** Ça m'aura pris du temps, mais voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Je sais que j'écris lentement (d'autant plus que j'écris et traduis plusieurs fics à la fois) alors j'apprécie vraiment votre patience à tous. :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Ma première journée avec Saitama-sensei [[LIVE]]**

Un coin de table mal cadré. L'image est floue, mais on peut deviner une main autour d'une tasse fumante.

« C'est donc ça que tu fais pour gagner ta vie ? Tu te filmes en direct sur Youtube et tu attends que des gens te donnent de l'argent ?

L'image se précise et prend de la hauteur – visiblement, quelqu'un a soulevé la caméra. On aperçoit Kuseno qui porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et boit une petite gorgée en regardant droit vers l'objectif.

\- Non, oncle Kuseno. Mes fans ne payent pas pour regarder, c'est Youtube qui me verse de l'argent gagné par les publicités. Plus il y a de gens qui regardent mes vidéos, mieux je suis payé.

Kuseno lève un sourcil d'un air intrigué.

\- Oh ? Et il y a beaucoup de gens qui te regardent ?

\- Regarde par toi-même.

La caméra se déplace, filme brièvement le plafond et tremble en changeant de mains. Cette fois, c'est Genos qui apparaît à l'écran, ses yeux verts se dardant droit vers l'objectif avec son intensité habituelle. Il semblerait qu'ils se trouvent dans un salon de tradition japonaise, sobre mais raffiné – Genos est assis sur les tatamis au sol, un coude posé sur la table basse. Il tourne sa tasse de thé entre ses mains avec une nervosité inhabituelle.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclame Kuseno qui tient la caméra en s'efforçant de bien cadrer son neveu. Je vois qu'il y a plus de deux mille personnes qui regardent !

Genos ne semble guère impressionné, lui. Il jette un regard furtif vers quelque chose hors cadre, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la tasse.

\- Ce n'est que le début. On va attendre qu'il y ait davantage de monde connecté avant de commencer les explications.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'autant de jeunes gens soient déjà sur Youtube à une heure si matinale un dimanche matin ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ?

Genos secoue la tête avec un soupir.

\- Mes abonnés reçoivent une notification à chaque fois que je fais un live ou que je poste une nouvelle vidéo ou que je fais un live. Et puis hier soir j'ai signalé sur Twitter que je ferais une annonce importante en direct ce matin.

\- C'est fou tous ces réseaux sociaux de jeunes. Twitter, c'est un peu comme Facebook, c'est ça ? Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre moi aussi, vivre avec mon temps et essayer de mieux comprendre ce que tu fais pour t'amuser avec les gens de ton âge. Oh, il y a douze mille personnes qui regardent maintenant ! Bonjour, les jeunes !

La caméra se tourne brièvement pour montrer un gros plan de Kuseno et sa coupe au bol qui adresse un petit signe de main chaleureux à tous ceux qui regardent.

\- Ok, on va pouvoir commencer. De toute façon… _il_ ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

\- Entendu. C'est à toi, Genos-kun !

Kuseno dirige à nouveau l'appareil vers son neveu qui s'est assis dans une parfaite position seiza, les poings fermés sur ses genoux et le dos raide.

\- Bonjour à tous.

\- Ils te disent bonjour aussi, commente Kuseno d'un air fasciné. Oh la la, il y a tellement de messages que j'ai du mal à tout lire ! J'en vois beaucoup te dire qu'ils t'aiment. Énormément de petits cœurs et de visages qui sourient aussi. Oh, et des demandes en mariage, quel succès !

Imperturbable, Genos poursuit sans sourciller :

\- Je vais être direct. Les rumeurs ont circulé depuis hier et le titre de cette vidéo vous le confirme : le Youtubeur Saitama va venir vivre avec moi chez mon oncle à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Saitama, c'est le nom de ce garçon dont tu m'as parlé, pour qui j'ai préparé la chambre d'ami ?

Genos acquiesce gravement.

\- Oui. Il traverse des difficultés financières alors je lui ai proposé un logement et un salaire en échange de quoi il participera à mon vlog. Merci d'avoir accepté de l'héberger à ma demande, oncle Kuseno.

\- Il sera le bienvenu. Tes parents et moi on s'inquiète, tu sais. Tu es toujours si solitaire, Genos-kun, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es fait un ami de ton âge.

Genos détourne brièvement les yeux, ses joues rosissant.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire qu'il est mon ami. Ce n'est que parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que Saitama-sensei va me rencontrer et vivre ici, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir parler à mon idole un jour, et encore moins faire des vidéos avec lui, alors c'est une chance inespérée. Ce live durera toute la journée pour que vous puissiez assister à nos premières interactions.

Un bruit de sonnerie le coupe net, et Genos relève vivement la tête.

\- Ce doit être ton ami qui arrive, dit Kuseno en orientant la caméra vers le hall et la porte d'entrée. J'espère qu'il aime les sushis, je vais en commander pour le déjeuner !

Il filme à nouveau son neveu tandis qu'ils se lèvent tous les deux. Genos qui est pourtant toujours si stoïque et inexpressif semble avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Il lisse fébrilement les manches de sa chemise en jetant des regards paniqués vers la porte, et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Est-ce que je suis présentable, mon oncle ?

\- Tu as l'air un peu nerveux, Genos-kun, mais tu es très beau, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs tes fans ont l'air de le penser aussi. Oh regarde, il y a maintenant vingt mille personnes qui regardent cette vidéo en direct ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tant de gens auraient envie de voir mon neveu accueillir un ami chez moi. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Tout en parlant, Kuseno emboîte le pas à Genos en filmant sa nuque en gros plan, la caméra tremblant un peu à chaque pas. Il parvient à régler le focus et filmer un angle plus large quand Genos pose la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et prend une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

Kuseno élève sans doute l'appareil à bout de bras car on a désormais une vue de haut sur le profil déterminé de Genos et la porte qui s'ouvre pour dévoiler leur invité dans l'entrée.

Saitama est vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un bermuda, portant pour tout bagage un sac en plastique qui pend à son poignet. La lumière matinale du soleil se reflète sur son crâne lisse et il arbore un air vaguement méfiant sur son visage, les yeux plissés.

\- Salut, marmonne-t-il en élevant mollement une main en guise de salutation.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Saitama-sensei ! Merci d'être venu, je suis infiniment reconnaissant que vous ayez accepté mon offre ! Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure de mon oncle !

Genos a quasiment hurlé ces formules de politesse en s'inclinant à 90° avec une raideur quasi militaire, ce qui semble déstabiliser Saitama qui cille en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

\- Euh…

Son sourcil tressaute et il déglutit.

\- T'étais sérieux alors ? Tu comptes _vraiment_ me payer pour squatter chez toi et participer à tes vlogs ?

Genos se redresse les joues en feu et acquiesce avec ferveur.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est un immense honneur de vous rencontrer et de vous venir en aide ! Veuillez entrer, faites comme chez vous !

\- Okay… T'es encore plus bizarre IRL que sur Youtube, mais okay.

Saitama détourne les yeux et se frotte la nuque d'un air embarrassé. Genos s'écarte et l'invite à entrer d'un geste – Kuseno recule d'un pas pour mieux filmer les premiers pas de Saitama dans la maison.

Saitama jette un coup d'œil sur la caméra et ouvre de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Oh wow, c'est un Canon EOS 80D ? Ça coûte une blinde ces trucs ! »

L'image se fige sur le visage de Saitama qui semble dépassé par les événements, avec derrière lui le visage radieux de Genos qui le guide à l'intérieur avec l'air le plus heureux que ses fans ont pu voir en des années de vidéos sur Youtube.

Et là, l'image se fige et le son s'arrête.

Sans doute est-ce un problème de transmission, ou votre connexion qui fait des siennes, ou encore Youtube qui surcharge sous la masse de gens qui se ruent pour assister à ce direct. Ce sont les aléas du direct, vous pouvez vous consoler en vous disant que des milliers d'autres personnes sont dans le même cas que vous, rageant devant leur vidéo figée en se demandant ce qu'il peut bien se passer en ce moment même chez l'oncle de Genos. Toujours est-il que quand l'image et le son se rétablissent quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne sont plus dans l'entrée, mais dans une chambre, et il semblerait que Kuseno ait laissé les jeunes ensemble : c'est Genos qui tient l'appareil à présent, ce que l'on peut deviner en regardant le miroir qui renvoie leurs deux reflets.

« … pas besoin d'être aussi formel, Genos, soupire Saitama d'un air désabusé. C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Sans toi je serais à la rue, là.

Le reflet de Genos sourit et l'angle de la caméra change. On ne voit plus le miroir, seulement le visage de Saitama qui regarde la chambre d'un air neutre difficile à interpréter.

\- Cette chambre est à vous aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez, Saitama-sensei. J'ai installé un ordinateur avec une webcam pour que vous puissiez continuer à faire vos propres vidéos pour votre chaîne en plus de notre vlog commun. Je vais vous laisser vous installer, je vous appellerai pour déjeuner.

Saitama dépose son sac plastique sur le bureau et acquiesce tandis que Genos recule pour sortir de la chambre et referme doucement la porte. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il tourne l'appareil pour filmer son propre visage. Ses yeux pétillent de joie et il peine à réprimer un sourire.

\- Ça y est. Saitama-sensei vit avec moi. »

* * *

 **J'ai un nouveau proprio… [4 minutes 56 secondes]**

Le son crépite quand l'image apparaît penchée et à moitié obstruée par des doigts flous en premier plan. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une webcam tenue à la main. Le focus automatique se fixe alternativement sur les doigts et la chambre filmée derrière, ne sachant de toute évidence pas sur lequel se concentrer. Dans ces conditions loin d'être idéales, vous pouvez néanmoins deviner une chambre impersonnelle mais propre, un futon déjà déplié au sol, un bureau équipé d'un ordinateur fixe, une armoire et une fenêtre.

« Bon, bah… C'est mon nouveau chez-moi. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Je sais pas trop combien de temps je vais rester ici.

La caméra se reverse et s'obscurcit complètement, cachée par la paume de la main. D'autres crépitements, et l'image réapparaît bien plus nette avec la main de Saitama qui se retire. On devine qu'il vient de replacer la webcam au-dessus de l'écran, car on le voit assis au bureau avec son air neutre et blasé habituel. Il est auréolé par la lumière de la fenêtre quelques mètres derrière lui où l'on peut apercevoir un ciel bleu et des branches d'arbre.

\- J'ai un peu la flemme d'expliquer, mais en gros depuis ma dernière vidéo j'ai quitté le manga café et je suis venu vivre chez DemonCyborg aka Genos. Il paraît que c'est une célébrité sur Youtube qui a plein de fans.

Vague haussement d'épaules.

\- Enfin, tout ce que j'en sais c'est qu'il a fait quelques vidéos sur moi, et qu'il m'a proposé de venir squatter chez lui vu que j'étais dans la merde. Il est un peu bizarre, mais franchement je m'attendais à pire. Son oncle est plutôt cool aussi et a l'air de bien s'y connaître en technologie et informatique. C'est juste temporaire, au moins je suis pas à la rue.

Saitama pousse un soupir de lassitude et s'accoude au bureau pour poser son menton au creux de sa main.

\- J'ai pas trop l'habitude qu'on m'aide et qu'on soit aussi sympa avec moi sans raison. Ça me gêne un peu de me faire payer autant par Genos, j'ai l'impression de profiter de lui et de son obsession bizarre pour moi.

Saitama détourne les yeux et regarde dans le vide pendant de longues secondes, complètement inexpressif et l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Derrière lui, une ombre furtive attire votre regard vers la fenêtre si vous êtes attentif. L'espace d'un instant vous pourrez apercevoir le visage de Sonic apparaître et les branches d'arbre bouger là où il s'est accroché pour espionner à travers la vitre. Sans rien remarquer, Saitama hausse les sourcils comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose d'important, et tend le bras pour prendre quelque chose hors cadre et le ramener devant lui. C'est le petit cactus en pot qui a gardé une assez bonne mine malgré plusieurs semaines passées dans un manga café obscur.

\- Spike est toujours avec moi, au fait ! déclare Saitama avec une ombre de sourire naïf. C'est la seule chose que j'ai pas vendue quand j'ai quitté mon appart.

Le temps qu'il place soigneusement le cactus sur le bureau de sorte à ce qu'il soit dans le cadre, Sonic a disparu derrière.

\- Le truc positif c'est que je ne suis pas à la rue, mais j'en suis toujours au même point. Je dois toujours trouver un boulot et essayer de trouver un appartement. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, mais j'arrive pas à m'imaginer me lever tous les matins pour aller bosser dans un endroit qui m'ennuie pour faire quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas avec des gens qui me détestent. Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père et passer ma vie à attendre le week-end pour vivre.

Saitama lève un regard morne vers la webcam et fait un vague signe en guise d'adieu.

\- Je participerai au vlog de Genos pour ceux que ça intéresse. Bye, les gens. »

* * *

 **Vous devinerez jamais ! [[LIVE]]**

Vous prenez le live en cours, il a déjà commencé depuis une ou deux heures. Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à cliquer là-dessus ? Allez savoir. Peut-être regardiez-vous des vidéos de chatons et avez sombré dans les profondeurs de Youtube en passant d'une vidéo à l'autre. Peut-être êtes-vous un abonné fidèle de Sonic, et dans ce cas vous devez être un peu tordu. Ou bien vous en avez entendu parler par des fans de Genos qui se déchaînent sur Twitter en ce moment car les rumeurs vont vite sur internet.

Toujours est-il que vous êtes là, devant votre écran, à regarder Sonic grimper le long d'une gouttière et se pencher dangereusement pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. La maison qu'il escalade n'a que deux étages donc il ne risque guère qu'une vilaine foulure s'il tombe, mais tout de même, vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise en regardant ça si vous avez le vertige.

« Regardez-moi ça.

Comme d'habitude avec les vidéos de Sonic, il a une caméra fixée sur son front pour filmer ce qu'il voit, tandis qu'un attirail avec une perche fixée à son épaule fait en sorte qu'on ait également une vue de son visage dans un petit cadre en haut à gauche. Visage androgyne renfrogné, en l'occurrence. Sonic plisse ses yeux et tend un peu plus le cou pour que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il regarde à travers la fenêtre.

Dans un salon à la japonaise avec une table basse et des tatamis au sol sont installés Genos, son oncle et Saitama. Ils sont en train de manger des sushis pour le déjeuner, et Saitama regarde d'un air dépité sa baguette qui vient de se briser dans sa main. On ne peut pas entendre, mais Genos et Kuseno semblent lui assurer que ce n'est pas grave.

\- Non seulement ma Némésis Genos semble m'avoir complètement oublié, mais en plus il a invité chez lui mon nouveau rival, ce crâne d'œuf de Saitama. En quelques semaines, ses vidéos nulles et mal cadrées ont amassé plus de vues que toutes les miennes en trois ans ! C'est inadmissible ! Je passe des journées à préparer mes textes, je dépense beaucoup pour avoir le meilleur matériel, je fignole le montage avec des logiciels que je crée moi-même, et j'ai quand même moins d'abonnés qu'un moins que rien chauve et que Genos qui a supprimé sa chaîne et snobe ses fans ? Puisqu'ils ont tant de succès que ça, autant les exploiter pour m'attirer plus de vues. Si ce que les gens veulent c'est le playboy et son chauve, je vais leur en donner, moi.

Tirant la langue pour s'appliquer, il se penche un peu plus en tendant le bras pour entrouvrir tout doucement la fenêtre et écouter ce que disent les trois personnes qu'il espionne.

\- Alors comme ça toi aussi tu fais des vidéos sur Youtube, Saitama-kun ?

La bouche pleine, Saitama lève les yeux de son assiette et cesse de se goinfrer comme un affamé pour regarder Kuseno en mâchant.

\- Ch'est chuchte…

Il avale et reprend platement :

\- C'est juste un hobby. Je regarde et je commente des vidéos de Youtubeurs depuis des années alors un jour je me suis dit, tiens, pourquoi j'en ferais pas moi aussi. C'est tout.

Kuseno le regarde avec bienveillance et hoche la tête.

\- Vraiment ? Pour mon neveu, c'est un véritable métier. Ses parents ont eu du mal à s'y faire au début, mais l'important c'est qu'il fasse ce qu'il aime.

\- Ouais, j'imagine…

\- En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que mon petit Genos s'est fait un ami grâce à Youtube ! Tiens, prends encore un peu de sauce soja, Saitama-kun.

Genos tourne soudain la tête vers la fenêtre avec un regard acéré, et Sonic s'empresse de reculer la tête et s'agripper à la gouttière en retenant son souffle. Rien ne se passe.

\- Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vu…

Il prend le risque d'allonger à nouveau le cou. Kuseno est maintenant en train d'interroger Saitama sur ses parents, recevant une vague réponse à propos de divorce, remariage et nouvelle famille pour sa mère, et trop de travail pour son père salaryman qui ne se préoccupe pas tellement de ce que fait son fils. Genos semble trop absorbé dans le récit de son idole qu'il dévore des yeux pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Un sourire maniaque s'étale sur le visage de Sonic.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on sabote un peu leur cohabitation naissante ? Héhéhé… »

* * *

 **Ma première journée avec Saitama-sensei [[LIVE]]**

Un œil en gros plan. Il se recule, et la caméra fait le point sur le visage neutre de Saitama qui envahit quasiment tout l'écran, les yeux plissés. On ne peut que très vaguement deviner des armoires métalliques en fond derrière lui.

« Ah. Je crois que ça y est, ça remarche.

Il se recule davantage et s'affale sur une chaise sans grâce. Juste à côté de lui, si proche que leurs épaules se touchent, est assis Genos dont les yeux verts fixent intensément l'objectif.

\- Navré pour cette brève coupure, annonce-t-il en raidissant son dos. C'était dû à un problème de réseau. Nous allons maintenant procéder aux réponses en direct à vos questions, comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont réclamé.

Si vous avez mis le volume assez fort, vous pourrez entendre le clic d'une souris. D'un même mouvement, les yeux des deux jeunes hommes se tournent dans la même direction. Sans doute s'agit-il d'un écran où apparaît le chat en direct, car Saitama hausse les sourcils d'un air décontenancé.

\- T'as vraiment tant de gens que ça qui sont prêts à te regarder toute la journée, Genos ? Sept mille trois cent cinquante sept personnes… et ça augmente, en plus !

Un sourire adoucit le visage de Genos qui tourne la tête pour regarder Saitama avec… tendresse ? Dévotion ? Émerveillement ? Difficile à dire, ce sera à chaque personne de se faire son avis.

\- Je n'en ai pas autant pour un live, d'habitude. Ils sont là pour vous, Saitama-sensei, pour nous voir tous les deux ensemble.

Cette affirmation semble laisser Saitama plus que dubitatif. Il fronce les sourcils avec une moue et pointe du doigt le chat en direct d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Mouais, bizarrement je ne pense pas que tous ces petits cœurs et demandes en mariage soient pour moi.

Il se renfrogne davantage en se penchant vers l'écran d'un air dépité et envieux à présent.

\- Non mais sérieux, c'est injuste ! Pourquoi t'as toutes ces filles qui te font des compliments et des déclarations d'amour alors que moi j'ai droit qu'à des trolls et des haters dans mes commentaires Youtube ?

Le sourire a disparu du visage de Genos qui regarde lui aussi le chat d'un air détaché.

\- Ces filles ne s'intéressent qu'à mon apparence et pas à qui je suis. Ça n'a aucune valeur pour moi.

Saitama lui jette un regard de travers, ne cachant nullement sa jalousie.

\- Et en plus tu réalises pas ta chance. On échange quand tu veux, tu sais. Je te refile les frustrés du slip qui ragent derrière leur écran, et je prends les filles, les cœurs et les compliments.

\- Si c'est des cœurs que vous voulez dans les commentaires de vos vidéos, Saitama-sensei, je penserai à vous en laisser sans faute la prochaine fois.

Saitama cille, échangeant un regard médusé avec Genos qui semble mortellement sérieux.

\- Euh… hésite Saitama en fronçant les sourcils. Merci, je suppose.

Genos acquiesce dignement et joint ses mains sous son menton en vrillant un regard acéré sur la caméra.

\- Avant de commencer à répondre à vos questions, je rappelle pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre que j'ai invité le Youtubeur Saitama à venir vivre chez moi et que nous tiendrons ensemble un vlog quotidien. Posez-nous les questions que vous voudrez, mais sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à bannir toute personne irrespectueuse.

Pendant qu'il parle, Saitama a l'air de s'ennuyer et enfourne dans sa bouche un chewing-gum qu'il se met à mâcher bruyamment comme un ruminant, la bouche ouverte.

\- Icecream_Patatoes demande combien de temps Saitama va rester chez moi. Eh bien je dirais…

\- Le moins longtemps possible.

\- Le plus longtemps possible.

Genos et Saitama ont parlé en même temps, et échangent un bref regard. Genos semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Saitama le coupe en tournant les yeux vers le chat en direct.

\- Hé, t'as Notice_me_Senpai qui demande si tu vas refaire un jour des vidéos de voyage.

Genos plisse les yeux et répond sobrement en fixant la caméra :

\- Ce n'est pas exclu. À partir de maintenant, je compte me consacrer entièrement au vlog, et tout sera fait conjointement avec Saitama-sensei. Si voyage il y a, ce sera donc avec lui.

Saitama souffle une bulle de son chewing-gum, la faisant grandir, grandir, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voie plus sa tête, et…

\- Saitama-sensei !

Perdant de sa superbe, Genos tourne un regard effaré sur Saitama dont le visage est recouvert de chewing-gum collant après l'explosion de la bulle.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, sensei !

Et ainsi, devant des milliers d'abonnés, Genos sort un mouchoir et aide Saitama à retirer la matière collante de sa peau. À cet instant, alors que Genos est penché sur le visage de Saitama avec concentration pour le nettoyer, une alarme assourdissante retentit, saturant le micro. Les viewers ne pourront que les voir crier quelque chose mais n'entendront pas un mot. Toutefois, s'il y a parmi vous des gens capables de lire sur les lèvres, vous apprendrez qu'il y a un incendie en haut et que Kuseno a installé lui-même ce système d'alarme.

La main de Genos apparaît en gros plan, et l'écran se renverse quand il saisit la caméra et que tous deux traversent le sous-sol à petites foulées et s'engouffrent dans l'escalier dont ils grimpent les marches quatre à quatre. La caméra secoue dans tous les sens mais se stabilise quand ils arrivent au deuxième étage en plongeant dans une épaisse fumée qui les fait tousser.

\- Mon oncle ? crie Genos que vous pouvez entendre mais pas voir.

\- Dans la chambre d'ami ! répond une voix au loin.

La caméra bouge à travers la fumée à travers laquelle on peut deviner les contours des meubles et les murs alors qu'ils s'engagent dans le couloir. Quand ils entrent dans la chambre, l'image s'éclaire. La fumée se dissipe par la fenêtre grande ouverte. La caméra filme brièvement le visage inexpressif de Saitama, puis Kuseno qui brandit un extincteur et fait gicler de la mousse sur un reste de flammes rongeant le bureau, et ensuite les pieds de Genos et Saitama qui pataugent dans près d'un mètre de mousse.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout a pris feu d'un coup.

Genos redresse la caméra pour filmer son oncle qui se gratte la nuque d'un air bien embêté en observant l'étendue des dégâts. Le bureau est carbonisé et s'effondre en cendres d'un coup sous leurs yeux. L'ordinateur n'est plus qu'une carcasse fumante, et les murs sont noircis.

\- Tout ce que j'ai pu sauver, c'est ceci. Tiens, Saitama-kun, je crois que c'est à toi.

Saitama hausse les sourcils quand Kuseno lui tend son cactus en pot intact.

\- Spike ! sourit Saitama en le prenant entre ses mains avec un air soulagé.

La caméra se renverse, et le visage tendu de Genos apparaît alors qu'il se filme avec la caméra à bout de bras.

\- Ça empeste l'essence à plein nez. Ce n'est pas un incendie naturel, et je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet incident, Saitama-kun. C'était la seule chambre d'ami et maintenant elle est inutilisable…

Genos plisse les yeux et tourne la caméra pour filmer Kuseno qui pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Saitama.

\- Bof, pas grave. Je peux dormir sur un futon dans la cuisine, ça me dérange pas.

\- Hors de question, Saitama-sensei ! coupe Genos avec véhémence. Partagez ma chambre avec moi si vous le voulez bien, elle est bien assez grande pour nous deux !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kuseno sourit et tapote l'épaule de Saitama d'un air satisfait.

\- Eh bien la question est réglée ! Je vais aller chercher une serpillière et je m'occupe de tout ça. Vous, allez vous amuser entre jeunes !

Et sur ces mots, il sort de la chambre dévastée en les laissant seuls.

\- Cela vous convient-il, Saitama-sensei ?

Saitama regarde droit dans la caméra avec un air désabusé.

\- Meh. Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis plus à ça près. »

* * *

 **Opération sabotage de mon rival et de ma Némésis ! [[LIVE]]**

Caméra en infra-rouge. On voit un salon désert et silencieux, tout en nuances de vert. Comme toujours sur la chaîne de Sonic, la caméra principale affiche ce qu'il voit, tandis qu'une autre filme son visage. Ses yeux apparaissent blancs et lumineux, et un sourire perfide étire ses lèvres.

« Ça y est, je suis à l'intérieur, chuchote-t-il en regardant autour de lui. J'ai pu entrer par la fenêtre des toilettes qu'ils avaient laissée entrouverte.

Se déplaçant comme une ombre parmi les ombres, Sonic rase les murs et tend le cou pour jeter un œil dans le couloir. Un rai de lumière filtre en-dessous d'une porte close, paraissant éblouissant pour l'objectif sensible de la caméra.

\- Le vieux est allé se coucher. Quant à Saitama et Genos, ils sont tous les deux dans la chambre et ont terminé leur live de la journée depuis une heure. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend.

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents et lui donnant un air de psychopathe.

\- L'incendie a échoué, mais j'ai trouvé un autre moyen pour les empêcher de rafler tous les abonnés. Kh kh kh…

Son rire sous cape est encore plus dérangeant que son sourire. Il traverse le couloir à pas de velours sans faire le moindre bruit, et débouche dans la cuisine.

\- On verra s'ils arrivent à faire un live demain quand ils seront…

Instant de suspense, et il brandit devant la caméra ce qui semble être une fiole de médicament. Sa main paraît fantomatique dans ces contrastes de vert, de noir et de blanc.

\- … sous l'effet du laxatif le plus puissant que j'ai pu me procurer !

L'écran se sature de lumière lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur et ricane en commençant à verser du laxatif dans une bouteille de jus de fruits.

\- D'ici demain je vais préparer un joli petit virus pour bousiller leurs ordinateurs. Ou organiser un petit hacking du compte en banque de Genos ? On verra s'il veut toujours héberger un parasite chauve quand il sera fauché… Oh, j'ai tellement, _tellement_ d'idées ! Kh kh kh kh !

Dans la lumière qui irradie du réfrigérateur, il est difficile de distinguer les traits de son visage, mais il est évident à sa voix qu'il jubile.

Une fois le laxatif vidé, il se redresse avec un rictus triomphant. Mais lorsqu'il se retourne, une brusque inspiration effrayée lui échappe. La porte du réfrigérateur a dû se refermer derrière lui, car la lumière se retire et la caméra infra-rouge ajuste l'image, dévoilant un Genos immobile comme une statue qui le toise d'un air glacial et irradiant de rage contenue. Il a beau être en pyjama aux imprimés d'onigiris, son regard est terrifiant.

Le sourire de Sonic vacille, et son visage se crispe.

\- G–Genos ! Quelle surprise de te voir ! Tu ne dors pas ?

Il recule d'un pas mal assuré et son dos heurte le réfrigérateur.

Genos plisse les yeux dangereusement, et tout se passe très vite. Sa main surgit et empoigne Sonic par le col si brutalement que la caméra filmant d'ordinaire son visage tombe au sol et ne cadre plus désormais que leurs pieds. Ceux de Sonic se soulèvent, et c'est à peine si ses orteils frôlent encore le carrelage de la cuisine.

\- Il me semblait bien t'avoir aperçu par la fenêtre ce matin, siffle Genos tout bas. J'ai mis une alerte sur ta chaîne pour être averti si tu faisais un nouveau live… et dès que j'ai vu que tu étais entré par effraction chez moi, j'ai appelé la police. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et les preuves ne manquent pas dans tes vidéos pour t'offrir un séjour en prison.

À travers l'objectif de la caméra infra-rouge, les yeux de Genos étincellent comme deux phares, lui donnant un air de cyborg tueur. Si Sonic ne répond pas, c'est probablement parce que la prise de Genos l'étrangle, si on en juge par les gargouillis qu'on entend.

Les yeux flamboyants de Genos se lèvent pour regarder droit dans la caméra.

\- Retenez bien ceci, vous tous. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à Saitama-sensei. _Personne_. »

Des parasites brouillent l'image, et le live s'interrompt d'un coup. Impossible de savoir si c'est dû à un souci de réseau, de batterie, ou à un choc violent.

* * *

 **5000 abonnés ! [6 minutes et 51 secondes]**

« Salut tout le monde.

Le visage aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude, Saitama fait un vague signe de la main en guise de salutation. La qualité de l'image est bien meilleure que ce à quoi il nous a habitués. La caméra le cadre en entier – il se trouve assis en tailleur sur un futon dont la couette est décorée de petits cœurs. Lui-même est pieds nus et vêtu de son pyjama rayé. Toujours le même. À croire qu'il n'en a qu'un seul. Ou plusieurs exemplaires du même modèle, allez savoir.

\- C'est sûrement grâce au vlog que je fais avec Genos, mais…

Un bref et mince sourire éclaire son visage.

\- … j'ai gagné cinq mille abonnés depuis la vidéo que j'ai publiée ce matin. Alors… Bienvenue, je suppose. Même à ceux qui spamment des insultes dans les coms de mes vidéos. Continuez comme ça, vous faites monter ma popularité, c'est cool. Encore un peu et je finirai par toucher du fric sans rien faire.

Il se penche en avant et tend ses mains qui apparaissent en gros plan. La caméra bouge alors, s'approchant de Saitama au point que son visage envahit quasiment tout l'écran, filmé par en-dessous.

\- Genos m'a prêté cet ordi portable pour que je continue à faire des vidéos pour ma chaîne Youtube si je veux. Donc voilà, je vous fais un peu visiter la chambre que je partage maintenant avec Genos, vu que la chambre d'ami a cramé. Si vous avez vu le live vous le savez déjà, mais bon.

Il fait tourner l'ordinateur pour filmer une chambre propre et bien rangée, mêlant tradition japonaise et meubles occidentaux. Il y a un autre futon au sol, à peine séparé d'un mètre de celui où est assis Saitama. Il y a également un bureau avec un ordinateur fixe, une étagère, et de superbes photographies de paysages et voyages lointains encadrées aux murs. Il semblerait que Saitama soit seul dans la chambre.

Ayant fini son panorama des environs, la webcam se fixe à nouveau sur Saitama dont le crâne lisse brille comme un miroir sous la lampe fixée au plafond.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. J'ai parlé à Genos pour la première fois hier soir, et maintenant je vis avec lui et je vais dormir dans sa chambre. La situation est un peu bizarre, mais bon, de toute façon c'est juste le temps de trouver un boulot et un nouvel appart. Je peux pas squatter chez un fan éternellement, même s'il me paye.

Son monologue est interrompu par des sons étouffés. Saitama jette un œil en direction de la fenêtre dont les rideaux sont tirés.

\- Tiens, y a du bruit dehors.

Il se lève, et la caméra filme ses pieds nus qui s'éloignent. Ils reviennent quelques secondes plus tard, et Saitama se laisse à nouveau tomber assis en tailleur sur le futon.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais y a des flics dehors qui embarquaient quelqu'un. Bah. Ça me concerne pas, après tout.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre hors-cadre.

\- Saitama-sensei. Je vous ai ramené du thé.

Genos apparaît dans le cadre en s'agenouillant près de Saitama pour lui tendre une tasse de thé avec une grâce empreinte de respect.

\- Ah. Merci. C'était quoi ces bruits dehors ? J'ai cru entendre un type crier, et j'ai vu que la police était là.

\- Rien qui ne mérite votre attention, Saitama-sensei. Ne vous en préoccupez pas. Buvez pendant que c'est chaud.

Saitama prend la tasse et tourne la tête vers la webcam.

\- Je vous laisse, les gars. Genos et moi on va mater un film. Bye. »

Sa main s'approche, et la vidéo s'arrête sur le visage ovale et lisse de Saitama en premier plan, avec derrière lui Genos qui semble nager dans le bonheur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes de l'autr** **ice** **:** Vous savez, quand vous vous sentez vide, sans énergie, et que vous avez envie de rien ? Hé bien j'étais dans cet état depuis septembre. À part faire quelques traductions et des dessins, je n'arrivais à rien. Panne sèche d'inspiration et de motivation, et puis j'étais crevée à cause du boulot. Et puis ce matin, pouf, le déclic. Après des mois de jachère, l'envie d'écrire m'est revenue d'un coup, et j'ai passé ma journée à taper sur mon clavier avec cette sensation d'exaltation qui m'avait tant manqué.

Merci pour vos suggestions de vidéos à tous, pour vos fausses questions à Saitama et Genos ! J'ai essayé de tout incorporer, mais j'en ai reçu tellement que c'était pas possible. Mais j'ai adoré toutes vos idées et je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire tout ça.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **L'incroyable don de Saitama-sensei pour les bonnes affaires – [33 minutes et 27 secondes]**

« Alors, Saitama-sensei… expliquez-nous pourquoi avoir choisi ce magasin en particulier, alors qu'il se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville ?

La caméra filme l'arrière du crâne chauve de Saitama qui marche quelques mètres devant, les mains plongées dans les poches de son hoodie. Ils se trouvent dans une rue quasiment vide de ce qui ressemble à un quartier résidentiel modeste. Au loin, la façade d'un supermarché se profile.

\- Ben je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure… lâche Saitama d'une voix traînante. Et pourquoi tu prends ce ton formel d'un coup ?

Saitama jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter quand il remarque la caméra. Il se tourne tout à fait pour faire face à Genos. un air blasé lissant son visage.

\- Ah. Tu filmes. Me dis pas que tu vas mettre ça sur Youtube.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Genos s'empresse de répondre avec un enthousiasme vibrant de passion :

\- C'est un moment exceptionnel que je me devais d'immortaliser et de faire partager aux abonnés, sensei !

\- Y a que toi que ça intéresse, Genos, ma façon de faire mes courses.

\- Vous avez tort. J'ai vu de nombreux commentaires dans vos vidéos de gens qui aimeraient connaître vos secrets pour faire autant d'économies que vous dans leurs achats.

\- Si tu le dis.

Saitama secoue la tête d'un air désabusé, mais la caméra enregistre une ombre de sourire avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et se remette à marcher vers le supermarché.

En quelques enjambées qui font trembler la caméra, Genos le rattrape et marche à ses côtés, le filmant de profil.

\- Cette chaîne de supermarchés a fait faillite récemment, explique alors Saitama d'une voix monotone. Je suis toujours à l'affût de ce genre de nouvelles via les flux RSS. À chaque fois qu'un magasin ferme, c'est l'occasion de faire de supers affaires vu qu'ils essayent d'écouler leurs stocks à prix bradés. Regarde.

Saitama glisse une de ses mains hors de la poche ventrale de son hoodie et indique les banderoles indiquant « TOUT À -85 % » dans les vitrines du supermarché. Son regard s'intensifie, aiguisant les traits de son visage alors qu'il lève son index.

\- Premièrement. Il faut se pointer dès l'ouverture le matin, et si possible dans une zone excentrée et peu fréquentée, voire industrielle. Il y aura davantage de stocks et de promotions.

Il lève un deuxième doigt, avec l'air d'un maître qui révèle ses plus grands secrets.

\- Deuxièmement. Pour trouver les meilleures offres, le mieux est de venir deux fois : le premier jour des offres pour rafler les bonnes affaires, et le tout dernier jour, quand ils baissent encore les prix pour se débarrasser des invendus. Et enfin, le plus important…

Ils passent les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrent sur leur passage. La lumière artificielle inonde l'écran et la caméra met deux secondes à s'ajuster. Il y a un fond sonore de musique diffusée dans le magasin.

Genos fait un zoom dramatique sur le visage de Saitama qui sort de sa poche une liasse de papiers colorés et les brandit avec emphase.

\- Les _coupons_.

\- Fascinant, Saitama-sensei !

\- Tous les jours, je découpe dans les journaux et magazines toutes les réductions que je trouve, et je les classe mentalement par date et par zone. Je planifie toutes mes courses en fonction et je ne loupe jamais une date sans en tirer profit. Ça demande de la patience, de l'organisation et de l'énergie, mais ça vaut le coup.

Ils s'engagent dans les rayonnages qui sont pour l'instant vides. Saitama regarde autour de lui avec un air détaché, mais il semble évident à présent qu'il fait du repérage.

\- Vous achetez donc quelque chose à chaque fois qu'il y a des promotions ? Même si les articles soldés ne vous intéressent pas ?

Saitama acquiesce comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Bien sûr. Y a toujours moyen de stocker ce qui n'est pas périssable en prévision des jours de dèche. Et t'imagines pas la marge qu'on peut se faire en revendant certains trucs sur internet. Et pour ce qui est de la bouffe… Tiens, regarde.

Saitama s'arrête devant un bac réfrigéré annonçant des réductions exceptionnelles. Il se penche et en tire un paquet de viande.

\- La date de péremption est pour aujourd'hui. Mais rien m'empêche de tout couper en morceaux pour les congeler et les faire durer pendant des mois. Comment tu crois que je me suis démerdé depuis mes dix-huit ans ? De temps en temps je faisais un petit job de quelques mois juste pour rassembler du fric, et je vivais là-dessus le plus longtemps possible en repoussant le moment de retourner travailler. Je déteste travailler.

\- Pourtant, Saitama-sensei, tout le mal que vous vous donnez pour ne pas travailler est un travail à part entière, en soi. Vous avez le sens des affaires et vous savez tirer le meilleur d'une situation comme personne, ce sont des qualités rares et précieuses qui sont recherchées par bien des employeurs.

Paquet de viande en main, Saitama tourne les yeux vers Genos et cille d'un air vaguement surpris, comme si ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

\- Ouais… T'as peut-être raison.

\- MAMAN, MAMAN ! POURQUOI LE MONSIEUR IL A PAS DE CHEVEUX ?!

La caméra dézoome pour cadrer à la fois Saitama et son paquet de viande, et un gamin derrière qui le pointe du doigt en tirant la main de sa mère qui semble bien embêtée et tente de le faire taire d'un signe.

\- Chut mon chéri. Le monsieur est chauve, c'est tout.

\- POURQUOI IL EST CHAUVE ? insiste l'enfant en continuant de pointer Saitama du doigt.

La mère jette un regard nerveux à Saitama qui fait comme si de rien n'était et continue de comparer ses coupons aux articles réfrigérés.

\- Tenez la caméra un instant, sensei.

On a tout juste le temps de voir Saitama hausser les sourcils avant que l'écran se trouble tandis que la caméra est fourrée dans ses bras. L'image est floue et mal cadrée à présent, obstruée en partie par les doigts de Saitama, mais on peut deviner dans le coin du cadre Genos qui marche droit vers la mère et son enfant. Impossible d'entendre ce qu'il leur dit, le son est saturé de parasites tandis que Saitama essaye de redresser la caméra tout en tenant en même temps plusieurs paquets de viande et de poisson ainsi que ses liasses de coupons. On peut néanmoins voir la mère pâlir et ramener son fils à elle craintivement, tandis que l'enfant dévisage Genos avec un mélange de terreur et de stupéfaction.

Genos fait alors volte-face et revient à grandes enjambées avec l'air d'un soldat qui revient victorieux d'une mission, et récupère la caméra. Il filme aussitôt Saitama qui fixe Genos avec une expression indéfinissable – quelque chose a changé dans son regard.

\- Navré pour cette interruption, Saitama-sensei. Vous parliez de congeler les aliments pour les faire durer. Continuez, je vous prie. »

Saitama dévisage Genos encore trois longues secondes en silence, avant d'acquiescer et de reprendre ses explications en parlant cette fois d'algues séchées et de leurs qualités nutritives. Le reste de la vidéo se déroule ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils payent à la caisse un montant ridiculement bas pour un chariot entier de nourriture, de vêtements et divers autres articles.

* * *

 **FRUIT-SMASHING – PART 42 [8 minutes et 17 secondes]**

La vidéo démarre avec un plan sur un gros chat blanc avachi sur du carrelage. Son panache de queue – qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un plumeau pour la poussière – se recourbe à son extrémité et remue en signe de vague mécontentement. Ses yeux bleus sont entrouverts et se lèvent vers l'objectif de la caméra. Une petite main en premier plan tient un jouet, une sorte de souris grise en peluche se balançant au bout d'un fil, et la fait tressauter et tournoyer autour de la tête du chat. Celui-ci suit la souris des yeux intensément, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, jusqu'à loucher dessus quand elle vient frôler sa truffe. Il élève mollement une patte, mais sans faire l'effort d'attaquer la chose qui le nargue.

« Allez, Tama, puise dans tes instincts de chasseur ! s'élève une voix boudeuse de petite fille. S'il te plaît ! Fais-le pour tes fans !

Mais le chat se désintéresse du jouet et bâille si largement que l'on peut voir ses petites dents blanches et le fond de sa gorge. Puis, il ferme les yeux paresseusement et s'étire à même le sol en ronronnant.

\- Pfff, espèce de gros patapouf va ! Tu sais que t'es mignon alors t'en profites, sale manipulateur !

Le chat lui répond avec un miaulement insolent et roule sur le dos pour présenter son ventre. La main de fillette ôte le jouet de l'écran, et revient pour le caresser, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans une épaisseur de fourrure blanche et moelleuse.

\- Hé, Zenko ! s'élève la voix de Metal Bat aux accents traînants du Kansai. C'est _moi_ que t'es censée filmer, pas Tama !

La caméra s'éloigne du chat et se redresse pour se fixer sur le visage du jeune Youtubeur dont la lèvre supérieure est recourbée avec un air agacé. On aperçoit à présent qu'on se trouve dans une cuisine, et on peut deviner la silhouette de Zenko qui se reflète dans la fenêtre comme dans un miroir – il fait visiblement nuit dehors. Elle porte encore son uniforme d'écolière et tient la caméra à deux mains avec un air tout aussi buté que son frère.

\- C'est la troisième vidéo d'éclatage de fruits que tu fais ce mois-ci. C'est tout le temps la même chose. Les gens vont se lasser à force, grand frère. Y en a plein dans les commentaires qui disent qu'ils veulent juste voir Tama, c'est pour ça qu'ils se sont abonnés, pas pour ta batte débile.

Metal Bat plisse les yeux d'un air qu'il espère sans doute menaçant et méprisant mais qui ne trompe personne – tous les habitués de sa chaîne savent à quel point il adore sa petite sœur et ferait tout pour elle.

\- La destruction de fruits au ralenti c'est le plus gros succès de ma chaîne, t'as qu'à comparer les nombres de vues ! N'importe qui peut filmer un chat, c'est facile, mais c'est pas tout le monde qui sait manier cette beauté.

Pour démonstration, le jeune homme empoigne sa batte et frappe une cible invisible dans l'air avec un mouvement souple, l'arme sifflant dans l'air.

\- Crâneur, grommelle Zenko. Allez, sors tes fruits alors !

Metal Bat sourit et sort un énorme panier de fruits qu'il tend à sa sœur. Zenko fait un zoom dessus pour qu'on admire les pommes, poires, oranges, melons, et il y a même une pastèque et un ananas.

La petite main de Zenko choisit une pomme bien rouge, la soupesant devant la caméra avant de filmer son frère qui se prépare en agrippant sa batte, prêt à frapper.

\- Prêt ? claironne Zenko, et on la distingue dans le reflet de la fenêtre en train de lever la pomme au-dessus de sa tête tout en filmant de l'autre main. C'est parti !

Elle jette la pomme, et Metal Bat la frappe au vol, la faisant exploser en mille éclats. Tout s'est passé si vite que vous n'avez rien pu voir, mais heureusement, un replay rejoue la scène au ralenti. On y voit la pomme s'écraser sur la batte en se déformant avant de se fissurer et morceler. La scène se rejoue à nouveau, mais en zoomant cette fois sur la pomme, très lentement. L'explosion au ralenti est si belle que c'en est artistique et hypnotisant.

La vidéo reprend une vitesse normale et Metal Bat affiche un sourire triomphant en brandissant sa batte en l'air.

\- HOMERUN COMPOOOOOTE !

Il a un morceau de pomme dans les cheveux, et la fenêtre derrière lui est éclaboussée de jus et morceaux de pomme.

\- Je l'ai lancée doucement, c'était trop facile ! rétorque Zenko en attrapant un autre fruit dans le panier. Essaye d'attraper celle-là !

Cette fois-ci elle lui lance une orange avec plus de force – mais son frère fait tournoyer sa batte et l'éclate au vol aussi avec aisance. Les deux replays au ralenti montrent bien comment la peau épaisse éclate sous la pression, et les gerbes de jus giclant tout autour.

Une fois que le melon, la poire et l'ananas y sont passés, la cuisine ressemble à un champ de bataille fruitier, et Metal Bat a l'équivalent d'une salade de fruits entière dans ses cheveux et sur son uniforme de lycéen.

\- Et maintenant…

Zenko imite un roulement de tambour alors qu'elle pose la caméra sur la table, de sorte à cadrer à la fois son frère et elle-même alors qu'elle prend à deux mains une énorme pastèque.

Elle semble réellement s'amuser à présent, s'étant prise au jeu.

\- … le clou du spectacle ! sourit-elle en brandissant le fruit bien haut. Ça pèse au moins trois kilos !

Chancelante sous le poids, la petite fille prend de l'élan en tirant la langue et propulse la pastèque de toutes ses forces.

Et là, tout arrive en même temps. Au moment où Metal Bat brandit son arme pour frapper le fruit, on entend une porte s'ouvrir et une voix féminine rugir avec l'autorité que seule une mère furieuse peut déployer :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE COMME BÊTISE ?!

L'irruption de la mère fait flancher Metal Bat qui manque la pastèque de peu, la laissant foncer vers la fenêtre et la briser en mille éclats. Le frère comme la sœur se tournent vers leur mère qui apparaît à l'écran de dos, les poings sur les hanches. Leurs yeux sont écarquillés et Zenko a plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que Metal Bat essaye peu discrètement de cacher sa batte derrière son dos.

\- Maman, on croyait que tu rentrais pas avant deux heures ?

\- VOUS ÊTES PUNIS ET PRIVÉS D'INTERNET ! DANS VOTRE CHAMBRE TOUS LES DEUX ! »

La caméra bascule au sol, et la vidéo s'achève sur un gros plan du gros chat blanc qui lape les restes de fruits en compote sur le carrelage.

* * *

 **Réponse en direct à vos questions ! [[LIVE]]**

L'image est floue, mais vous devinez deux silhouettes humaines. Comme souvent avec le direct, la qualité est un peu moins bonne, et selon l'efficacité de la connexion internet la vidéo est saccadée et peut se couper de temps en temps. De toute façon, vous l'attendiez, ce live. Il a été annoncé par Genos sur Twitter il y a quelques jours de ça, et vous avez mis votre réveil tôt ce matin pour ne pas en louper une seconde.

Car il est tôt. Le soleil commence à peine à se lever. Et alors que l'image se précise et que vous apercevez chaque détail des deux jeunes Youtubeurs assis en tailleur à même le futon, vous remarquez que Saitama ne semble guère réveillé. Il bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, offrant une vue imprenable sur le fond de sa gorge et sa glotte.

« Fallait vraiment qu'on fasse ça si tôt ? marmonne-t-il lorsqu'il a fini de bâiller, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et réduits à deux fentes.

Ils sont tous les deux encore en pyjama. Saitama est tout débraillé et porte son habituel pyjama rayé – un bouton est défait et dévoile sa clavicule – tandis que Genos est aussi beau et frais que d'habitude alors qu'il termine les derniers réglages de la webcam.

\- Nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui, sensei. Une collab prévue avec Mumen Rider dans la matinée, un urbex dans un hôpital abandonné avec Piko et Metal Bat cet après-midi, et une battle de jeux vidéo ce soir avec King. C'était le seul moment disponible pour placer un live pour nos abonnés.

Toujours à demi endormi, Saitama se gratte le bas du dos d'un air blasé.

\- Moi qui croyais que je me la coulerais douce en squattant chez toi…

Genos sourit avec entrain, irradiant de joie comme toujours depuis que Saitama est venu s'installer chez lui.

\- Nos abonnés apprécient la diversification de notre vlog, Saitama-sensei. En seulement deux semaines depuis sa création, nous avons atteint un million d'abonnés, et nombreux sont ceux qui ont posé des questions et réclamé des réponses en live.

\- Mh. Okay. C'est quoi les questions ?

Genos et Saitama se penchent en avant, épaule contre épaule, alors que Genos pointe l'écran du doigt.

\- Comme la dernière fois, ils vont les poser en direct sur le chat. Regardez sensei, ils ont déjà commencé à en poser.

Saitama plisse les yeux, lisant rapidement les lignes qui défilent sur le chat. Il y a déjà des milliers de gens connectés qui regardent la vidéo en direct. Son visage s'éclaire soudain avec quelque chose d'innocent.

\- Tiens, y a quelqu'un qui demande à voir Spike. Deux secondes, je vous l'amène.

Saitama se penche hors cadre et réapparaît avec le petit cactus en pot dans la main. Il y a un changement depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu : non seulement Spike a meilleure mine, mais il porte désormais un petit bonnet en laine et a deux yeux globuleux en guise de décoration, lui donnant un air humain.

\- C'est Genos qui l'a décoré, et il lui a mis une terre spéciale pour cactus. Il paraît que je l'arrosais trop, alors maintenant je fais gaffe.

Saitama le pose entre eux deux avec délicatesse – chaque mouvement fait bouger les faux yeux du cactus.

\- Il y a une autre question pour vous, sensei !

Saitama cille, surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il n'y en aurait que pour toi. C'est toi que les groupies veulent, moi je suis qu'un intrus qu'elles veulent voir dégager.

Genos fronce les sourcils, son regard s'enflammant.

\- Vous avez tort, sensei ! S'il est vrai que mes fans se sont braquées lorsque j'ai supprimé ma chaîne pour créer ce vlog avec vous, beaucoup ont changé d'avis à votre sujet depuis deux semaines ! Regardez par vous-même !

Saitama a l'air dubitatif mais jette tout de même un œil au chat.

\- SusanaMode me demande quel serait le métier de mes rêves. Mh.

Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de répondre :

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'aurais dit aucun. Mais maintenant… J'sais pas, depuis que je fais des vidéos avec Genos je me dis que ça serait plutôt cool de gagner ma vie comme Youtubeur à plein temps moi aussi. Je sais que c'est pas très réaliste, mais…

Genos regarde Saitama comme s'il venait de décrocher les étoiles pour lui.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de poursuivre notre vlog indéfiniment, Saitama-sensei !

Saitama jette un regard en biais à Genos, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Ben, je peux quand même pas rester squatter dans ta chambre à vie…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous avons rassemblé un million d'abonnés en deux semaines, c'est un vrai succès !

\- Ouais mais…

Saitama fronce les sourcils et jette à nouveau un œil au chat, indiquant l'écran d'un geste de menton.

\- Tiens, y a justement net_voyager qui dit que je devrais faire du ménage ou quelque chose pour toi vu que j'ai l'impression d'être un parasite en squattant ta maison et en acceptant ton fric. C'est super cool ce que tu fais pour m'aider depuis deux semaines, Genos, et tu m'as tiré d'une situation de merde, mais ça me met mal à l'aise de recevoir sans rien donner en retour. J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi.

\- Saitama-sensei…

Genos dévore Saitama du regard, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il serre un poing avec intensité.

\- Avoir l'honneur de vous parler et de vous voir tous les jours est plus que suffisant pour me combler. Vous êtes mon modèle, je vous admirais de loin sans avoir le moindre espoir de devenir si proche de vous un jour. De mon point de vue, Saitama-sensei, je suis celui qui profite de votre situation financière pour m'approcher de vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable ou redevable, car je suis le seul responsable et je m'en excuse. C'est moi qui profite de vous, et non l'inverse. J'aurais pu vous donner de l'argent anonymement sans m'immiscer dans votre vie, mais j'ai été égoïste, car je voulais vous avoir chez moi, car j'aurais tout donné pour être proche de vous. Et je le referais sans hésitation, car vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée.

Saitama dévisage Genos avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Ils échangent ainsi un long regard, ayant visiblement oublié que des milliers et des milliers de personnes observent leur échange en direct.

\- Euh…

La voix de Saitama est rauque. Il se racle la gorge et reprend, un reste de confusion sur son visage qui se lisse à nouveau dans son expression neutre habituelle.

\- Ok, alors. Je suppose qu'on est quittes dans ce cas.

Genos desserre son poing et retrouve aussitôt son sourire ravi alors qu'il hoche la tête.

\- Exactement. Répondons à quelques autres questions, nous devrons bientôt nous préparer pour rejoindre Mumen Rider, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Ok, alors voyons d'autres questions… Hum. Tank_topping69 dit : _Saitama mon pote t'es bien foutu, est-ce que t'as des abdos ?_

Haussement de sourcil perplexe de Saitama. Léger trouble sur le visage de Genos.

\- Euh… merci ? lâche Saitama en se grattant la joue d'un air confus. Hé Genos, on dirait que y a des gens qui s'intéressent à mes abdos. Et il y a même un smiley qui fait un clin d'œil. C'est sérieux à ton avis ou c'est pour se foutre de moi ?

Genos détourne les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'air embarrassé.

\- Je… pense que c'est très sérieux, sensei. Depuis votre vidéo sur votre chaîne où vous mangiez une glace torse nu, j'ai remarqué un certain nombre de réflexions de ce genre dans les commentaires de vos vidéos…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu lis tous les commentaires de toutes mes vidéos… Des fois je me demande où tu trouves le temps de faire tout ça.

Saitama tourne à nouveau un regard blasé vers la caméra et hausse les épaules.

\- Bon, pour ce qui est de mes abdos. Je fais pas de sport mais à force de courir partout pour les soldes et porter des charges lourdes… J'sais pas, juge par toi-même.

Et sans hésitation, il soulève le haut de son pyjama juste assez pour dévoiler son ventre. Bien qu'il soit assis et ne se tienne pas particulièrement droit, on peut en effet deviner le contour de ses abdominaux.

Deux choses se passent alors très vite : Genos rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et l'écran devient tout noir lorsqu'il plaque vivement sa main sur la caméra pour obstruer la vue. Quand sa main se retire au bout de trois secondes, le haut du pyjama de Saitama est à nouveau bien en place.

Visiblement désireux de changer de sujet, Genos dont le visage est encore rouge se penche pour chercher une question à laquelle répondre sur le chat en direct.

\- Passons à la suite. Shizuka_23 me demande ce que j'aime le plus chez Saitama-sensei. Excellente question, Shizuka. Merci de l'avoir posée.

Son visage s'adoucit et un doux sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- J'ai fait de nombreuses vidéos à ce sujet, mais jamais je ne me lasserai de louer la sagesse, l'intelligence et la philosophie de Saitama. Saitama-sensei est pour moi un maître à penser, celui qui m'a fait comprendre le sens de ma vie. Il a ce courage d'être lui-même que tant de gens n'ont pas. J'admirais déjà tout cela avant de le connaître, mais depuis deux semaines j'ai appris qu'il était aussi ouvert d'esprit, agréable à vivre, passionné, curieux et enthousiaste. Il a un grand cœur, il y a en lui une grande innocence et une grande force à la fois. Être auprès de lui transforme mon monde, et tout semble plus lumineux et coloré en sa compagnie. Avant de le connaître, je n'avais plus goût à rien et je ne menais ma chaîne que pour l'argent et pour répondre aux demandes, pour correspondre à ce que les autres attendaient de moi. J'ai retrouvé l'envie de vivre et de faire des projets grâce à lui, et chaque jour en sa compagnie fait de moi un homme meilleur.

\- T'en fais pas un peu trop là ? demande Saitama d'un air dubitatif.

\- Jamais, répond Genos sans sourciller. Je vais aller vous préparer du thé vert, je sais que vous appréciez une tasse bien chaude le matin, je reviens tout de suite, sensei.

Genos se lève et disparaît hors cadre, Saitama le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte de leur chambre se refermer. Ses yeux reviennent vers l'écran et il prend le cactus en pot sur ses genoux pour s'approcher et lire les questions qui défilent sur le chat. Il y a maintenant des dizaines de milliers de gens connectés.

\- Bon ben en attendant, si vous avez d'autres questions pour moi… Ah, sad-and-boujee demande : _tu as toujours l'air de t'ennuyer et t'es apathique pour presque tout, je ne sais pas comment te demander ça sans que ça soit impoli, mais pourquoi t'es comme ça, est-ce que c'est de la dépression ?_

Saitama cligne des yeux, le visage complètement inexpressif.

\- Ah.

Il lève les yeux pour fixer directement la webcam d'un regard indéchiffrable.

\- J'ai pas vécu de traumatisme d'enfance ni rien, si c'est ce que vous vous imaginez. Je sais pas si c'est de la dépression, je suis jamais allé consulter un psy. C'est juste que… j'sais pas, tout m'ennuie et me fatigue depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Au fil des années, j'ai arrêté de me forcer à exprimer des émotions que je ressentais pas, c'était trop crevant de faire semblant. Ma mère avait refait sa vie ailleurs avec une meilleure famille, j'avais pas de frères ni de sœurs ni d'amis, et mon père était toujours au boulot et me voyait comme un échec, alors j'avais plus de raison de faire des efforts. J'ai abandonné les études à 18 ans et je suis parti pour vivre tout seul. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que… j'étais pas intéressant, pas adapté socialement, que j'avais rien à apporter aux autres… Avant Genos, jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à moi comme ça.

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur le chat en direct et cille d'un air vaguement surpris.

\- Wow les mecs, je sais pas comment vous faites pour taper aussi vite sur vos claviers, mais j'arrive pas à vous lire, ça défile trop vite. Ok, question suivante de FujoshiGirl413 qui l'a copiée-collée au moins cinquante fois pour que je la voie : _je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais durant toutes les années où j'ai regardé les vidéos de voyage de Genos je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que quand il est avec toi, c'est trop adorable, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ?_ Trois smileys qui font un clin d'œil.

Comme toujours, il est difficile de deviner ce que peut bien penser Saitama, tant son visage reste neutre. Mais pour ceux qui sont attentifs, ils remarqueront un léger tressautement de sourcil et une goutte de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe.

\- Euh.

Son regard se fait fuyant, et il se gratte la joue d'un air embêté.

\- Tu te fais des idées, FujoshiGirl413. Je n'ai jamais regardé la chaîne de voyages de Genos avant qu'elle soit supprimée, mais je suis sûr que tu te goures. Ok, il m'admire pour une raison obscure et s'imagine que je suis un grand philosophe, que j'ai compris le sens de la vie ou je ne sais quoi, mais… Mais c'est tout. Il finira par comprendre que je suis juste un raté qui a laissé tomber ses études et coupé les ponts avec sa famille, et passera à autre chose.

Saitama soupire d'un air résigné et fait un vague geste de la main.

\- Allez, question suivante. Tiens, JadeliketheGem propose qu'on joue à « fuck marry kill » avec des noms de Youtubeurs. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, en gros vous me filez trois noms et je dois décider qui j'épouse, qui je tue, et avec qui je m'envoie en l'air. C'est con mais des fois c'est marrant. Okay, on fait ça, je vous laisse choisir trois noms.

Il plisse les yeux en scrutant l'écran.

\- Donc vous choisissez… Genos, Tastumaki et Amai Mask.

Saitama esquisse une moue blasée.

\- Vu que Tatsumaki a fait un paquet de vidéos de foutant de moi et de mon crâne chauve, le choix est facile à faire, c'est elle que je tue. Ensuite…

Temps de réflexion, Saitama se frotte le menton pensivement.

\- Je ne pourrais pas supporter Amai Mask en vie conjugale, ses chansons sont pires que de la trépanation et il se prend pas pour de la merde. Je suis pas plus porté que ça sur le sexe, mais il a de beaux cheveux, donc va pour la partie de jambes en l'air avec lui. Du moment que je le revois plus jamais après.

On entend la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir au moment où Saitama ajoute très sérieusement en regardant droit dans la webcam :

\- Et j'épouserais Genos, bien sûr. Il est cool, il est sympa, on s'entend bien et on vit déjà plus ou moins ensemble.

Un bruit de fracas de vaisselle fait ciller Saitama et il tourne la tête pour regarder quelque chose hors cadre.

\- Ça va Genos ? Tu t'es pas blessé ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas sensei, j'ai seulement fait tomber ma tasse. La vôtre est intacte, tenez.

\- Ah, merci.

Une main apparaît, tenant une tasse de thé fumant. Saitama la prend et trempe ses lèvres dedans tandis que Genos s'assied à nouveau à côté de lui, le visage enflammé, en lui jetant des coups d'œil troublés.

\- Vous parliez de quoi, sensei ?

\- Oh, rien, on faisait un jeu avec les abonnés en t'attendant.

Une lueur de ce qui ressemble à de la déception traverse le visage de Genos.

\- Je vois. Mumen Rider vient de m'envoyer un message pour dire qu'il sera en avance et qu'il nous a préparé un petit déjeuner.

\- Cool ! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, ça fait des années que je regarde ses vidéos pour me remonter le moral.

Il n'y a plus rien de neutre sur le visage de Saitama à cet instant alors qu'il regarde Genos, l'expression ouverte, détendue et heureuse. Ce qui semble troubler encore plus Genos qui détourne les yeux raidissant son dos.

\- Nous allons devoir terminer ce live plus tôt que prévu, chers abonnés. Mais vous aurez bientôt d'autres vidéos à regarder, d'autant plus que ce soir nous affronterons King lui-même au jeu vidéo de votre choix. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir sur Twitter pour voter. Bien. Je vais répondre à une dernière question avant de déconnecter. Question de EerK23 : _Genos, Saitama est-il seulement ton idole ? Ou…_

Genos devient encore plus rouge et baisse brusquement la tête, ses mèches de cheveux blonds voilant son regard. Ses poings serrés tremblent sur ses genoux.

\- Ou quoi ? demande Saitama en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil à l'écran.

Genos déglutit et s'humidifie les lèvres avant de poursuivre en un murmure étranglé :

\- … _ou est-ce que tu as un faible pour lui ?_

\- Quoi ? lâche Saitama d'un air incrédule comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Au lieu de répondre, Genos se lève si brusquement que la caméra tremble.

\- Nous allons être en retard, Saitama-sensei. Allez vous préparer, nous partons dans cinq minutes. »

Et aussitôt, la main de Genos apparaît en gros plan et le live s'interrompt brusquement, sans même qu'ils aient dit au revoir dans les règles de l'art.

* * *

 **RAGEQUIT CONTEST – EPISODE 33 : TOASTY (avec Saitama & Genos en special guests [47 minutes et 38 secondes]**

Le visage de King, grimaçant de rage, les yeux emplis des flammes de l'enfer, apparaît en gros plan sur votre écran. Alors qu'un dézoom vous le montre en train de hurler en balançant sa manette sur l'écran qui se fissure, du heavy metal fait vibrer votre ordinateur. Des lettres faites d'éclairs apparaissent avec des grondements furieux de tonnerre :

 _ **-RAGEQUIT CONTEST-**_

Derrière les lettres, alors que la musique s'emballe, chargée de guitare électrique, de batterie et de hurlements rauques, on aperçoit une succession d'extraits de jeux où King a perdu patience et s'est mis à hurler de rage. Vous pouvez le voir mordre dans un coussin, s'arracher les cheveux, détruire sa console à coups de pied, balancer son ordinateur contre le mur, fracasser une chaise contre le sol, rouler au sol en se griffant le visage, etc.

 _ **-LES SEULS JEUX OÙ KING NE GAGNE PAS-**_

 _ **-CAR C'EST-**_

 _ **-HUMAINEMENT-**_

 _ **-I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E-**_

Le générique s'achève sur une image de King qui jette un jeu aux toilettes, tire la chasse d'eau, et bourre rageusement avec la brosse à chiotte pour le forcer à rentrer.

La musique cesse, laissant place à un silence qui est un baume pour vos oreilles après ces hurlements. Vous voyez à présent King, aussi stoïque et calme que d'habitude. Les coudes sur son bureau et les mains croisées sous son menton, il regarde droit dans la caméra.

« On se retrouve pour un nouvel épisode de Ragequit Contest, la série où je joue à des jeux qui sont impossibles à terminer sans utiliser des codes pour tricher. Il s'agit le plus souvent de jeux bâclés par les développeurs et truffés de bugs, des jeux amateurs, voire des jeux que vous avez créés exprès pour me voir perdre mon calme. Je sais que vous adorez ça, bande de vicelards.

King esquisse une ombre de rictus, puis touche songeusement les cicatrices qui balafrent son visage du front au menton.

\- Cet épisode est un peu spécial. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter, vous savez que je fais venir deux guests qui ont fait beaucoup parler d'eux dernièrement, Genos et Saitama. Saitama est un de mes premiers fans, il suit ma chaîne depuis le début et n'a quasiment jamais manqué mes lives, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en vrai. Quant à Genos, ça m'est arrivé de regarder une ou deux de ses vidéos de voyages y a quelques années – j'avais bien aimé sa visite des catacombes à Paris et sa découverte de l'Alaska avec des survivalistes – mais comme c'est pas un gamer j'aurais jamais cru qu'il me contacterait un jour pour faire une collab. Il tient un vlog avec Saitama depuis deux semaines, je vous mets le lien dans la description si vous voulez jeter un œil et vous abonner, ils font plein de vidéos sympas et des collabs avec un tas de Youtubeurs. J'hésitais un peu à accepter vu que j'ai jamais fait venir de guests IRL avant et que je ne suis pas proche de Genos, mais je connais bien Saitama, c'est un excellent gamer qui gagne à être connu. Ça devrait être intéressant. Et si l'expérience vous plaît, j'inviterai d'autres Youtubeurs à l'avenir. Bref, enjoy !

L'image se fond vers un autre plan qui cadre une porte d'entrée. On entend une sonnerie retentir, et King s'approcher de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Derrière se trouvent Saitama et Genos. Ils échangent quelques salutations, King leur demande s'ils ont trouvé facilement. Il les guide à l'intérieur tandis que Genos évoque la journée de tournage chargée qu'ils ont eu avec Mumen Rider le matin et Metal Bat et Piko l'après-midi.

Fondu vers un autre plan – on a désormais une vue générale du salon, que les fans de King connaissent déjà bien. Des armoires croulant sous les jeux vidéo, consoles et figurines, s'alignent tout au long des murs. Le canapé semble confortable, assez spacieux pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. L'écran surtout est impressionnant. Immense, incurvé, un véritable home-cinéma. Une console est déjà prête et branchée, trois manettes soigneusement alignées sur la table basse.

Et il ne s'agit là que de sa pièce pour les jeux de consoles récentes. Les fans de King savent qu'il a une autre salle pour les jeux retro et d'arcade qu'il collectionne, une autre pour les jeux 4D demandant de l'espace, et une autre pièce insonorisée pour les jeux PC. Tout son appartement est consacré au jeu – même le tapis du salon représente une manette géante.

King guide Saitama et Genos vers le canapé où il les installe et leur offre des cacahuètes et chips comme un hôte modèle. Ils grignotent quelques minutes en évoquant les premières années de la chaîne de King, avec force anecdotes et private jokes qui raviront les fans les plus acharnés, et perdront sans doute les autres – y compris Genos qui n'a pas l'air tout à fait dans son élément.

\- Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, annonce King avec un sérieux soudain. Les règles sont simples : le premier qui ragequit a perdu. Les abonnés ont choisi un jeu particulièrement vicieux pour nous ce soir : _Toasty_. Je n'y ai jamais joué personnellement, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il est infernal et que ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'y jouer en ont eu des cauchemars pendant des mois. La légende dit qu'on perd trois ans d'espérance de vie rien qu'en y jouant vingt minutes, tellement c'est usant pour les nerfs.

\- Oh, je connais Toasty, commente Saitama en prenant la manette en main. Metal Bat avait voulu se lancer dans le gaming sur sa chaîne et s'était mis au défi de réussir le premier niveau. Il a pas tenu cinq minutes.

Genos prend lui aussi une manette et l'observe d'un air austère.

\- Je dois vous faire une confidence : je n'ai jamais joué à un jeu vidéo de ma vie. En quoi consiste ce jeu ?

King et Saitama échangent un regard, et King éclate de rire tandis que Saitama ne retient pas un sourire amusé.

\- C'est un peu hard pour un newbie de commencer par ce jeu ! rit King en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos de Genos.

King allume l'écran de télévision, et le menu d'attente du jeu apparaît : on y voit une miche de pain à côté d'un grille-pain et d'un œuf trônant sur un coquetier. Le design est plutôt bon enfant et simple, même si c'est pixelisé et la 3D pas de la meilleure qualité – on y voit les possibilités à sélectionner : 1 PLAYER, 2 PLAYERS, 3 PLAYERS ou 4 PLAYERS. Une petite musique joyeuse, un peu comme une mélodie de camion de glace en été, tourne en boucle.

\- C'est simple, reprend King en pointant l'écran du doigt. Tu es une tranche de pain. Et le but du jeu, c'est de te faire toaster à la perfection, sans te faire salir. Bonus si tu arrives en plus à te tartiner avec du beurre et de la confiture, mais c'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Le premier qui arrive à se faire toaster gagne et accumule des avantages pour le niveau suivant, tandis que les perdants accumulent des handicaps.

\- C'est injuste, commente Genos en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le jeu, ma pauvre Lucette. Sache aussi que les joueurs peuvent s'entraider ou s'attaquer mutuellement. Tout est permis.

\- Et comment joue-t-on ?

\- Attends Genos, je vais te montrer.

Genos tressaille et s'empourpre à vue d'œil lorsque Saitama se penche vers lui et frôle ses mains pour lui expliquer à quoi correspond chaque bouton. Pendant ce temps, King se craque les doigts et s'échauffe les poignets, sachant d'expérience que c'est le genre de jeu qui demande d'appuyer frénétiquement sur tous les boutons avec une endurance de champion.

Une fois que Saitama a terminé son tuto improvisé, Genos hoche la tête avec détermination.

\- Je suis prêt. Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire honneur à Saitama-sensei.

\- Bien dit, le newbie ! sourit King en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, manette en main. Préparez-vous à mordre la poussière, tous les deux.

Ils sélectionnent le mode 3 PLAYERS, et l'écran d'accueil laisse place à une vue de dessus d'une jolie cuisine bien rangée, mais dont la porte du frigidaire et de plusieurs étagères sont entrouvertes. Un zoom se fait d'abord sur un grille-pain posé au sommet d'une étagère, encore emballé dans son carton, puis vers l'autre bout de la cuisine, sur une miche de pain sur la table dont trois tranches ont été coupées.

\- Ça commence bien, commente Saitama d'une voix blasée. Le grille-pain n'est même pas branché. Je sens qu'on va galérer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à bouger, sensei.

\- Appuie plus vite sur les boutons, newbie. On est encore accrochés les uns aux autres, ont doit remuer pour se détacher.

En effet, les trois tranches de pain se mettent à gigoter erratiquement avant de parvenir à se séparer. Dès lors, l'écran se divise en trois parties, une pour chaque joueur. King parvient assez facilement à avancer en rampant sur la table avant de faire un bond acrobatique qui l'amène sur l'évier. Saitama prend un autre chemin, sautant sur le dossier d'une chaise en équilibre précaire. Genos, lui, reste un moment coincé sur place à tourner sur lui-même avant de comprendre comment ramper sur la table entre les assiettes et pots de confiture – il en brise un en le frôlant à peine.

Ainsi commence une épique course vers le grille-pain. Leurs essais pour l'atteindre se soldent par des échecs cuisants, soit parce que l'angle de la caméra les empêche d'y voir quelque chose, soit parce que leur tranche de pain s'est freezée à cause d'un bug, soit parce qu'ils ont traversé un objet solide encore à cause d'un bug et ont fini au sol. Sur votre écran, vous pouvez voir que King et Saitama commencent à perdre patience au bout de trente minutes de ce supplice. Saitama grimace, fronçant les sourcils, les narines écarquillées, tandis que King grince des dents, une grosse veine palpitant sur son front. Tous deux éructent de plus en plus souvent des injures et deviennent rouges de rage contenue. Seul Genos reste impassible malgré ses nombreux échecs.

Lorsque Saitama atteint enfin le grille-pain et s'applique pour ouvrir le couvercle du carton, le visage concentré et la langue tirée… un bug fait qu'il se retrouve coincé dans le mur sans aucun moyen de se libérer. Un grondement furieux enfle dans sa gorge alors qu'un rictus maniaque crispe son visage – il appuie frénétiquement sur les boutons jusqu'à les frapper et jeter la manette au sol en hurlant de rage :

\- PUTAIN DE JEU DE MERDE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE TRANCHE DE PAIN DE MES DEUX !

Haletant et bouillant de rage, il s'avachit sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Genos lui jette un regard compatissant et quelques compliments sur son jeu, et cette distraction le fait rater un saut et le fait à nouveau tomber à terre.

King esquisse un sourire triomphant en escaladant l'étagère jusqu'à passer près de la tranche de pain de Saitama toujours coincée dans le mur. Après quelques manipulations complexes qui le font appuyer frénétiquement sur les boutons de sa manette dans un ordre précis, il parvient à extirper la grille-pain de son carton et traîner le câble vers la prise la plus proche. Mais là, l'angle de la caméra change et lui fait rater son mouvement quand il essaye de procéder au branchement… et dans son élan, il bascule dans le vide et atterrit droit dans la poubelle, ce qui lui vaut un GAME OVER immédiat.

King hurle à son tour de rage, s'arrachant les cheveux en déversant une litanie de hurlements et d'insultes particulièrement grossières.

\- J'Y ÉTAIS PRESQUE ! se lamente-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'Y ÉTAIS PREEEEESQUE ! SANS CET ANGLE DE CAMÉRA POURRI J'AURAIS GAGNÉ !

Et alors que Saitama et King partent dans une conversation animée sur leur haine partagée de ce jeu, de la musique qui met leurs neurones à l'agonie et du nombre de bugs insupportables, Genos dépose sa manette et les regarde avec une lueur tendre dans ses yeux. Car une chose est certaine, c'est que si Saitama se montre plus souvent expressif et souriant depuis qu'il vit chez Genos, jamais encore il n'avait eu l'air si enthousiaste et animé. La transformation est frappante.

Enfin, King se tourne vers Genos et plaque une large main sur l'épaule du jeune Youtubeur.

\- On dirait bien que le newbie nous a battu niveau sang-froid ! Félicitations, Genos. Tu ferais un bon gamer si tu t'y mettais. »

L'image se fond pour montrer leurs adieux quand King les raccompagne vers la sortie. Ils échangent des embrassades chaleureuses, comme si affronter ce jeu ensemble avait fait d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **[NdA : Pour cette dernière scène je me suis très fortement inspirée du jeu _I am bread_. J'avais adoré regarder Markiplier y jouer et rager dessus ! :D]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes de l'autr** **ice** **:** Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre, et je crois bien que c'est le plus long jusqu'à présent pour cette fic. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'apprécie vraiment et ça m'encourage !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Ronde quotidienne [[LIVE]]**

Parfois, les obligations de la vie réelle se mettent en travers de votre visionnage des vidéos de vos Youtubeurs préférés. Peut-être aviez-vous une sortie prévue avec des amis ce soir-là et n'êtes rentré que tard chez vous. Peut-être aviez-vous un devoir urgent à finir pour l'école. Peut-être regardiez-vous un film avec votre petit ami ou petite amie. Peut-être aviez-vous des problèmes avec votre wi-fi, ou tout simplement vous n'aviez pas activé la cloche de notification. Toujours est-il qu'il est quasiment minuit lorsqu'enfin vous cliquez sur la vidéo que Mumen Rider est en train de diffuser en direct.

Depuis quand ce direct a-t-il commencé ? Vous n'en savez rien, mais en tant que fan c'est un soulagement de le prendre en cours et de ne pas l'avoir loupé. Les vidéos live de Mumen Rider sont précieuses, car vous avez l'impression de passer un moment privilégié avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne les rediffuse pratiquement jamais, ou alors en ne les réduisant qu'aux quelques minutes où il s'est passé quelque chose.

La première chose que vous apercevez est la main de Mumen qui ramasse une bouteille en plastique vide sur le trottoir. La vidéo est sombre, et divisée en deux : une caméra principale fixée au casque du jeune Youtubeur filme son point de vue, tandis qu'une autre fixée à une mini perche filme son visage qui apparaît dans un cadre en haut à gauche de l'écran. Ou du moins, on voit le bas de son visage, puisque ses yeux sont voilés par la visière de son casque comme d'habitude. C'est une nouveauté, mais vous n'êtes pas surpris. Dans une vidéo FAQ quelques jours plus tôt, Mumen Rider avait lu les demandes de ses fans qui exigeaient de voir ses réactions en même temps qu'il filmait ses rondes, et il avait promis d'acheter le matériel nécessaire.

Bref, vous voyez sa main ramasser la bouteille, et un léger sourire se glisser sur les lèvres du jeune cycliste.

« Certains se sont plaint que mes vidéos quotidiennes de ronde dans la ville sont trop longues et qu'il ne se passe presque jamais rien. J'en suis navré si mes abonnés s'ennuient, mais je vois les choses autrement. Moi, ça me donne de l'espoir.

Il tourne la tête pour regarder autour de lui, vous offrant un panorama de rue citadine quasiment déserte. Il fait nuit, mais les lampadaires, la devanture d'un Seven Eleven, et des distributeurs de boissons disséminés ici et là éclairent le trottoir de flaques de lumière artificielle.

\- … Car s'il ne se passe rien, ça veut dire que les choses ne vont pas si mal, tout compte fait. Qu'il y a plus de bien que de mal en ce monde.

Guidant son vélo en le tenant d'une main par le guidon, il marche vers les poubelles alignées près du combini, et montre bien la bouteille à la caméra.

\- Je sais que ramasser des déchets par terre pour les jeter à la poubelle n'est pas aussi passionnant à regarder que mes compilations hebdomadaires _Faith in Humanity Restored_ , ou de bonnes actions comme sauver un chat coincé dans un arbre ou apporter ses courses à une personne âgée, mais… Participer au recyclage aussi, c'est une action bénéfique.

Comme pour preuve, il glisse la bouteille dans la poubelle de recyclage appropriée.

\- Tous à notre niveau, nous contribuons à rendre le monde meilleur. Toutefois, vous avez raison sur un point, et j'ai lu attentivement les critiques et suggestions qui m'ont été adressées. C'est vrai que j'ai gagné de nombreux nouveaux abonnés et je commence à acquérir une certaine célébrité depuis la vidéo de Fubuki qui parlait de ma chaîne. Et au lieu de me reposer sur mes lauriers et me contenter de ce qui n'est finalement que de la décence basique, je devrais profiter de cette opportunité pour exercer une plus grande influence et faire de bonnes actions à un plus haut niveau.

Tout en parlant, il enfourche son vélo et se remet à pédaler à un rythme tranquille, à l'affût d'une nouvelle bonne action à accomplir.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement, et j'ai été inspiré par le courage de Genos qui a supprimé sa chaîne pour prendre un tout nouveau tournant, et par Saitama qui loin de plier sous toute la haine et l'attention qui se sont écrasées sur lui, en a fait quelque chose de positif. Je veux être utile. Je veux aider ceux qui sont dans la détresse et dans le besoin dans le monde entier. Je comptais en parler officiellement dans une prochaine vidéo, mais…

Il sourit sereinement, l'éclat des lampadaires éclairant son visage et y jetant des ombres mouvantes. Zigzagant sur le trottoir, on voit des rideaux de fer clos, un bar sur le point de fermer, un groupe de collègues à moitié ivres qui marchent bras dessus bras dessous en essayant de héler un taxi.

\- … je peux déjà vous l'annoncer en avant-première : j'ai l'intention de m'engager plus directement dans des œuvres humanitaires. En plus de verser des dons, je vais devenir bénévole et apporter mon soutien en filmant le dur travail des associations caritatives. J'ai déjà trouvé des sponsors prêts à m'appuyer dans…

Un cri de femme l'interrompt net dans son monologue, et il freine si brusquement que les caméras tressautent.

\- J'entends quelqu'un appeler au secours ! dit-il en scrutant la rue autour de lui. Vous avez entendu, vous aussi ?

Le cri de détresse retentit à nouveau, plus distinct cette fois :

 _\- Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille !_

Mumen Rider serre la mâchoire, une expression déterminée durcissant son visage.

\- Ça vient de là-bas ! Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ! Vite !

Il regarde en direction d'une ruelle sombre. Et sans tarder, il appuie sur les pédales et traverse la rue, filant à vélo comme un ange vengeur et s'engouffrant sans la moindre hésitation dans la ruelle. Là, à la lueur vacillante d'un distributeur de boissons, trois hommes encerclent une femme terrorisée, la tenant par le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir. Avec un dérapage contrôlé, Mumen s'arrête juste devant eux, interrompant la scène.

\- Lâchez cette femme tout de suite, ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

Les trois hommes tournent la tête vers le Youtubeur, vrillant sur lui un regard agressif.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, minus ? grogne l'un deux en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Dégage avant qu'on te démonte la face.

Les trois voyous font bien une tête de plus que lui et craquent leurs poings d'un air menaçant. Interloquée, la femme dont le poignet est toujours prisonnier le regarde avec de grands yeux plein de larmes. Elle semble terrifiée et une marque écarlate sur sa joue laisse penser qu'elle a déjà reçu un coup. Loin de se laisser impressionner, Mumen descend de son vélo, le pose contre le mur et s'avance avec une assurance héroïque vers les agresseurs.

\- Laissez-la, ou je vais vous le faire regretter ! Je ne le dirai pas deux fois !

Les voyous échangent un regard et s'esclaffent méchamment. Ils en oublient leur victime et la relâchent pour encercler Mumen, cette fois.

\- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Le jeune Youtubeur pince les lèvres et lève ses poings en position de défense, visiblement prêt à se battre.

\- Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à cette jeune femme !

\- On dirait que tu meurs d'envie de te prendre une raclée. Tu l'auras voulu.

Le premier coup de poing s'écrase si violemment que Mumen s'effondre au sol, les caméras se brouillant pour montrer à la fois son visage dont le nez dégorge du sang, et le trottoir où giclent les gouttes écarlates. L'écran est fendu de part et d'autre.

\- Profitez-en pour fuir ! crie Mumen en relevant la tête vers la femme terrorisée. Vite ! Allez vous mettre à l'abri ! »

La jeune femme hésite, le visage strié de larmes, et s'enfuit finalement aussi vite que ses jambes peuvent la porter.

Les ombres des trois voyous enveloppent Mumen qui redresse les poings et tente vaillamment de se défendre. Une main épaisse l'agrippe par le col, le soulevant.

Vue imprenable sur le visage cruel d'un des agresseurs qui lève le poing.

Le live s'interrompt quand le coup s'abat avec violence, détruisant les caméras.

* * *

 **GROSSE FRAYEUR DANS UN HÔPITAL PSYCHIATRIQUE HANTÉ [42 minutes 55 secondes]**

Une vue aérienne, très probablement filmée au drone, d'un bâtiment perdu au milieu d'une forêt. Les images sont saccadées, rythmées par une musique inquiétante qui semble tirée d'un film d'horreur. La musique s'intensifie, et à présent vous voyez l'intérieur en ruine, et la caméra se braque sur une poupée vêtue d'un kimono qui vous regarde fixement.

« Les gars, j'ai entendu un truc…

Changement d'image, vous entendez à présent une respiration erratique. La caméra est secouée, comme si celui qui la portait était en train de courir.

\- Oh merde, ça a bougé ! On se casse, vite !

Le visage de Metal Bat en gros plan, filmé par en dessous. Il regarde à droite, puis à gauche, l'air terrifié. Vous le voyez déglutir.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? Montrez vous ! Ça me fait plus marrer !

Sa main se crispe sur sa batte en fer.

Écran noir. Hurlement de terreur.

Vision en infrarouge, peignant de vert Saitama et Genos qui échangent un regard tendu.

\- _Je crois qu'on est pas seuls…_ » chuchote Saitama en montrant à la caméra son émetteur EMF qui s'active, les petites diodes clignotant frénétiquement.

La musique angoissante s'arrête, et la caméra montre à présent une forêt dans la nuit, et une pluie drue qu'éclaire une torche électrique. La caméra se tourne, pour montrer Metal Bat qui se filme à bout de bras. Derrière lui, tenant eux aussi des torches et chargés de sacs à dos, se tiennent Saitama et Genos. Tous les trois sont vêtus de cirés, la capuche rabattue pour se protéger de l'averse.

« Salut à tous, et bienvenue pour un nouvel Urbex avec mes invités Saitama et Genos ! clame Metal Bat avec un sourire.

Saitama fait un vague signe de la main en guise de salutation, le visage neutre.

Vous remarquez que Metal Bat ne s'est pas séparé de sa batte fétiche – il semblerait qu'il se la soit accrochée dans le dos, vous pouvez en apercevoir la poignée pointant derrière son épaule.

\- Pour ceux qui ont vu la première vidéo, vous savez que j'ai déjà fait de l'Urban Exploration y a pas très longtemps avec Saitama et Genos pour visiter une usine de shamisen abandonnée depuis dix ans. Mais cette fois-ci, je me lance dans un truc très différent que j'ai jamais fait avant. Le lieu que nous allons visiter ce soir est un ancien hôpital psychiatrique. Non seulement il est abandonné depuis quarante ans et isolé de la civilisation, mais il est réputé _hanté_. Dans la région, personne n'ose s'aventurer dans cette forêt. Et nous trois, nous allons y passer une nuit entière et tenter de rentrer en contact avec les fantômes…

Saitama désigne vaguement du pouce les sacs à dos encombrants qu'ils portent dans le dos.

\- Ouais, Genos a même acheté tout le matos pour capter leur présence et tout. Bon, on y va ? La flotte commence à s'infiltrer dans mes godasses.

Metal Bat acquiesce, et fait un signe de main exagéré pour leur indiquer de le suivre.

\- En route alors ! L'hôpital psychiatrique est par là, on y est presque. Comme vous le voyez, l'endroit est tellement envahi par la végétation qu'on a pas pu venir en voiture, ça fait bien trente minutes qu'on marche.

\- Je pense que personne n'est venu par ici depuis au moins vingt ans, renchérit gravement Genos en éclairant les troncs d'arbres autour d'eux. Ça me rappelle un peu les pays d'Asie du Sud-Est que j'ai explorés quand j'avais ma chaîne de voyages.

\- C'est vrai que c'est presque tropical, ici, commente Saitama en plissant les yeux pour lever la tête, se prenant la pluie sur le visage. On crève de chaud alors qu'il est presque minuit.

En effet, du peu que vous voyez éclairé par leurs torches, la forêt paraît quasiment tropicale. Le son est saturé par l'averse, et vous entendez les _plitch plitch_ de leurs pas sur le sol boueux.

\- Ah ouais, dit Metal Bat en en enjambant une racine qui serpente sur le sentier. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'on est descendus dans le Sud du Japon pour cette vidéo. J'ai emprunté la voiture de ma mère pour ça, et c'est Genos qui a conduit vu que je suis encore mineur, moi.

Un bâtiment lugubre commence à se profiler derrière les rangées d'arbres et de végétation. Ce même bâtiment que vous avez aperçu dans les premières images de la vidéo.

\- Je commence à avoir un petit succès international grâce à mes fans qui sous-titrent mes vidéos en anglais, espagnol et français – d'ailleurs merci les gars, vous gérez – alors je précise pour les étrangers qui regarderaient cette vidéo, qu'il y a énormément de bâtiments abandonnés au Japon. C'est dû au vieillissement de la population et à l'exode rural, donc c'est le paradis de l'urbex ici. Mais si j'ai choisi ce lieu reculé et difficile d'accès, c'est parce qu'à ma connaissance, aucun Youtubeur ne l'a encore exploré, et cet hôpital a une histoire qui fout des frissons dans le dos…

Avec un bruissement de fougères, ils arrivent devant le bâtiment. L'architecture est singulièrement d'inspiration occidentale, construite en pierre et envahie de végétation. Un arbre a même poussé à l'intérieur de la structure, semble-t-il.

\- De ce que m'ont dit les gens du coin, poursuit Metal Bat en parlant fort pour être entendu par-dessus l'averse, c'était à l'origine une église clandestine construite par des disciples japonais des premiers jésuites qui ont foulé ces terres. Quand le christianisme a été interdit, le daimyô de la région a fini par découvrir cet endroit et a massacré tout le monde. Il y avait une croix au-dessus de l'église autrefois, mais elle a été détruite.

Il braque le faisceau de sa torche sur le bâtiment, et on devine en effet que des parties ont été détruites, et d'autres ajoutées.

\- L'endroit est resté abandonné quelques temps et squatté par des ermites et rônins miséreux avant d'être rénové et d'avoir deux étages en plus ajoutés pour devenir un hôpital psychiatrique où les apprentis médecins japonais étudiaient la médecine hollandaise et s'exerçaient sur les fous pour essayer de les soigner. Il y a eu des histoires horribles de trépanations et autres traitements qui souvent tuaient les patients au lieu de les guérir. Sans compter les rumeurs comme quoi ces pauvres gars étaient utilisés comme cobayes pour s'exercer aux premiers rudiments de la chirurgie… Sans anesthésie, bien sûr.

Saitama cille et regarde l'entrée béante où s'engouffre le vent.

\- Ah ouais. Glauque.

\- Comme tu dis ! L'hôpital a été fermé après une épidémie de choléra qui a décimé à la fois patients et médecins. On pourrait croire que l'histoire du lieu s'arrête là, mais y a aussi eu plus récemment, il y a quarante ans, une histoire sordide d'un serial killer cannibale qui enlevait des femmes pour les dévorer ici. Leurs os seraient encore enterrés dans le coin, et on dit que la nuit, vers deux heures du matin, les fantômes de ces victimes rôdent et essayent de retrouver leur assassin pour se venger. Il paraît qu'elles sont aveugles et tuent quiconque ose entrer à l'intérieur…

\- Cool.

Saitama ne semble guère impressionné. Ou en tout cas, c'est difficile d'évaluer son état d'esprit tant son visage est inexpressif. Peut-être est-ce seulement la fatigue, après un si long voyage et cette marche sous la pluie en portant du lourd matériel.

\- Il est minuit, annonce Metal Bat en regardant droit dans la caméra. Nous sommes seuls au milieu de nulle part, et nous allons passer les six prochaines heures dans cet hôpital abandonné à dormir sur place dans nos sacs de couchage et tenter d'entrer en contact avec les fantômes. C'est parti, entrons !

Ils entrent dans le bâtiment, où l'ambiance est bien différente. À l'abri, le silence est presque étouffant, à peine entendez-vous le battement de l'averse au loin, comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Ils repoussent leur capuche en arrière et regardent autour d'eux. Leurs trois torches électriques éclairent les murs suintant d'humidité. Ici, la nature a repris ses droits. La végétation court au sol et s'infiltre dans les interstices des pierres. Il y a quelques restes de meubles et portes en bois difficiles à identifier tant ils sont pourris.

\- Je n'ai jamais tenté de communiquer avec des esprits avant, dit Metal Bat en promenant sa torche autour de lui, mais j'ai reçu quelques conseils d'un Youtubeur qui s'y connaît bien. Il paraît qu'il faut s'annoncer en entrant dans leur demeure. C'est plus poli, et ça évite de s'attirer leur colère. Je crois que c'est le moment de sortir vos émetteurs EMF, les gars.

\- Ok, dit Saitama en ouvrant son sac à dos pour en tirer un appareil.

Genos en fait de même, et Metal Bat fait un zoom sur ces appareils. On y voit des petites diodes alignées et éteintes qui vont du vert au rouge.

\- Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, dit Metal Bat en pointant du doigt les émetteurs, il s'agit d'appareils qui perçoivent les ondes électromagnétiques dont sont constitués les esprits. Si un fantôme s'approche de nous, les diodes s'allumeront. Bon, qui veut nous annoncer aux fantômes ?

Saitama donne un léger coup de coude taquin à Genos.

\- Allez, à toi l'honneur, Genos. Présente-nous aux fantômes.

\- Très bien. Pour tout vous avouer, je ne crois ni aux fantômes ni au surnaturel, mais je le ferai pour vous, Saitama-sensei.

Genos se racle la gorge et s'avance d'un pas solennel.

\- S'il y a quelqu'un ici avec nous ce soir, vivant ou non, veuillez nous excuser pour l'intrusion chez vous. Je nous présente, Saitama, Genos, et Metal Bat, et nous sommes ici pour entrer en contact avec vous. Nous avons des appareils qui vous permettent de communiquer avec nous. Alors si vous avez des choses à nous dire, approchez-vous. Nous sommes prêts à vous écouter.

\- Wouah, tu fais ça bien, Genos. T'as déjà fait de la chasse aux fantômes ou quoi ?

C'est Metal Bat qui a parlé, mais c'est vers Saitama que Genos se tourne, l'air mortellement sérieux.

\- Non, mais j'ai regardé un bon nombre de ce type de vidéos. Le plus souvent, les phénomènes paranormaux se résument à des poussières volant dans l'air, des chauve-souris ou autres animaux sauvages effrayés, un squatteur qui essaye de faire fuir les intrus, ou encore un coup monté par le Youtubeur lui-même pour avoir des vues ou par ses amis pour lui faire une blague. Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Les fantômes n'existent pas.

Saitama esquisse une moue blasée.

\- Mouais, ça c'est toi qui le dis. On peut pas en être à 100 % sûr tant qu'on est pas morts.

Genos hausse les sourcils. L'air soudain fasciné, il dévisage Saitama comme s'il tentait de l'analyser et le disséquer mentalement.

\- J'ignorais que vous croyiez aux fantômes, Saitama-sensei.

\- Ben, c'est pas vraiment que j'y crois, répond Saitama en haussant les épaules. Je dis juste qu'on sait jamais.

Genos écarquille les yeux, très impressionné. Une expression d'admiration béate s'étale sur son visage.

\- Je vois. Vous dites que vous n'avez pas la prétention de savoir mieux que les autres, ni d'imposer votre opinion en méprisant celle d'autrui comme je viens de le faire. Je réalise à présent que je me suis montré condescendant en étant si catégorique. Votre sagesse ne cessera jamais de m'éblouir. J'ai encore tant à apprendre de vous !

Metal Bat tourne la caméra pour filmer son visage, roulant des yeux.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de roucouler, tous les deux, on va pouvoir commencer à explorer et placer les caméras.

Sa lèvre supérieure se recourbe avec mépris et il ajoute :

\- En tout cas, pas de risque de coup monté avec moi. Cette vidéo est garantie sans trucage, j'suis pas un crevard. Vous me connaissez, les gars, je triche jamais. Et pour être sûr qu'on me fasse pas de blague, j'ai dit à personne où j'allais, même pas à ma famille.

Saitama jette un regard désabusé à la caméra.

\- T'es en train de nous dire que s'il nous arrive un truc, personne ne viendra nous secourir ?

\- Exactement ! sourit Metal Bat en s'avançant dans ce qui a dû autrefois être l'autel de l'église clandestine. Je pense qu'on peut placer une caméra ici. D'après mes sources, c'est ici que les disciples des jésuites se sont fait tuer.

Genos obtempère et sort une caméra sur pieds qu'il pose sur l'autel en pierre. Dans un coin de l'écran, la vidéo apparaît, filmant tout le hall et l'entrée béante sur la nuit.

\- Cette caméra s'active au moindre mouvement dans l'angle de vision. Nous saurons au montage si quelque chose est apparu pendant qu'on explore le reste des lieux.

Saitama émet un sifflement.

\- Ça a dû coûter une blinde. Faudra faire d'autres chasses aux fantômes pour rentabiliser tout le matos que t'as acheté, Genos.

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir, bien sûr, sensei !

Les laissant finir d'installer la caméra, Metal Bat fixe sa caméra GoPro à son front et s'avance dans une pièce adjacente. Comme si vous étiez lui, vous pouvez voir sa main tenant la lampe torche se figer.

\- Oh merde, les gars, faut que vous veniez voir ça !

Le faisceau de lumière éclaire une poupée vêtue d'un kimono aux couleurs affadies. Elle est placée assise dans un renfoncement du mur, et vrille un regard fixe et dérangeant droit sur vous.

On entend les bruits de pas qui s'approchent, et la caméra se tourne vers Saitama et Genos qui regardent eux aussi la poupée.

\- Que fout une poupée ici ?

\- Tu crois que c'était à un patient de l'hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Non, elle est en trop bon état pour ça.

\- C'était peut-être au serial killer d'il y a quarante ans…

Des gouttes suintant du plafond tombent avec un _plic ploc_ régulier.

\- En tout cas j'aime pas son regard, marmonne Metal Bat. Elle me fout les jetons. Les poupées, ça me fait flipper, je peux même pas entrer dans la chambre de ma petite sœur sans avoir peur qu'une de ses poupées me poignarde si je lui tourne le dos…

Il se fige soudain et se tourne vers une autre porte complètement vermoulue et pourrie par l'humidité.

\- Les gars, j'ai entendu un truc…

L'image se met en pause au moment où il braque à nouveau la caméra sur la poupée qui le dévisage toujours, et on entend la voix de Metal Bat commenter :

 _« Au montage, j'ai réécouté la bande audio, mais il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais je vous jure que même si Genos et Saitama ont rien entendu, moi j'ai entendu comme un rire de petite fille au loin… Je sais pas si c'était l'averse, le vent, un animal quelque part dans l'hôpital, mon imagination, ou une manifestation surnaturelle… Je suppose que je n'aurai jamais la réponse. »_

La vidéo reprend.

\- J'ai entendu une petite fille qui riait !

\- J'ai rien entendu, moi, dit Genos en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je déconne pas, j'ai entendu rire ! insiste Metal Bat, sa voix montant un peu dans les aigus.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? hasarde Saitama en regardant autour de lui, tenant mollement sa torche électrique.

Aucune réponse. Genos et lui échangent un regard.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, Metal Bat. On ferait mieux de continuer l'exploration et placer toutes les caméras avant de trouver un endroit à peu près sec pour faire ta séance de spiritisme et passer la nuit.

\- Ouais, vous avez raison…

Metal Bat jette un dernier coup d'œil à la poupée avant de pousser la porte vermoulue, dévoilant un couloir étroit et plongé dans le noir. Son faisceau de lumière perce difficilement les ténèbres, dévoilant un parcours d'obstacles fait de lits d'hôpital rouillés et renversés, de chaises cassées, et même un fauteuil roulant…

Sa lampe torche grésille, clignote et s'éteint.

Inspiration paniquée de Metal Bat. Il marmonne un juron et tape sur sa lampe, la forçant à se rallumer.

\- Ok, je crois que c'est les anciennes chambres des patients… Regardez ça, il y en a une qui est condamnée…

Il filme une porte condamnée par des planches clouées les unes aux autres. Un écriteau gravé indique seulement : DANGER NE PAS ENTRER.

\- Rassurant, hein ? ricane-t-il à l'attention de ses invités comme s'il essayait un peu trop fort de montrer qu'il n'a pas peur.

Ils décident de placer une autre caméra au bout du couloir, et poursuivent leur progression en montant un escalier qui par miracle soutient leur poids. Genos et Saitama marchent devant lui, et Metal Bat les filme par derrière. Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'étage, l'image se met à nouveau sur pause, et la voix de Metal Bat s'élève pour commenter, avec en fond une musique inquiétante.

 _« Les légendes autour de cet endroit me faisaient déjà bien flipper, mais ce qu'on a vu en montant cet escalier restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire… Et ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui nous attendait ensuite… »_

\- Euh… lâche platement la voix de Saitama. Je crois qu'il doit y avoir quelques gens un peu tordus dans la région qui sont passés récemment…

Metal Bat s'avance, et sa main décroche la GoPro de son front pour filmer l'endroit sous tous ses angles. Sur une table couverte d'un drap blanc, une poupée quasiment identique à celle du rez-de-chaussée est allongée, un poignard planté dans le ventre. Elle est entourée de bougies noires éteintes, et un pentagramme est tracé avec un liquide sombre et séché sur le drap.

Le visage de Metal Bat apparaît en premier plan, avec Genos et Saitama derrière lui.

\- On ferait peut-être mieux de se barrer. Si ces tarés sont toujours dans les parages…

Toujours calme et stoïque, Genos regarde autour d'eux.

\- Vu la poussière qui s'est accumulée sur le drap, je pense que ces gens ne sont pas venus depuis des semaines. Je propose qu'on poursuive l'exploration.

Ils parcourent un autre couloir et explorent de nombreuses pièces en ruines avant de déboucher sur une partie complètement délabrée du bâtiment, là où l'arbre a poussé au milieu. Il n'y a plus de plafond, et la pluie s'abat sur eux avec une force renouvelée, fouettant les murs de pierre et faisant mugir les feuilles de l'arbre. On jurerait un gémissement de spectre. La main de Metal Bat s'élève pour frôler le tronc.

\- On va pas trop s'attarder par ici ! crie-t-il en se filmant par en-dessous. La tempête empire, il est presque deux heures du matin et on commence à fatiguer ! On a placé des caméras un peu partout dans l'hôpital, maintenant on a plus qu'à se trouver un endroit à l'abri pour tenter de communiquer avec les esprits !

Pendant qu'il parle, une des caméras automatiques s'active dans un coin de l'écran, et une grosse flèche rouge clignote pour attirer votre attention dessus.

La vidéo se met sur pause, et lance un replay commenté par la voix posée de Metal Bat :

 _« Je ne l'ai vu qu'après au montage, mais au cours de notre exploration, deux caméras se sont activées presque au même moment. Une dans le couloir, où la chaise roulante s'est mise à rouler toute seule jusqu'à heurter le mur. Et celle sur l'autel à l'entrée, sans raison apparente. Pour la chaise roulante, cela peut s'expliquer par le vent : la tempête était violente, et une bourrasque a pu la pousser. Mais je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle pour l'autre caméra. Je vous laisse tirer vos propres conclusions ! »_

Marchant à grandes enjambées pour fuir l'averse, ils s'engouffrent dans une autre aile du bâtiment qui est décidément plus grand qu'il n'y paraît. L'église clandestine ne faisait probablement qu'un tiers de l'ensemble, et tout le reste n'est que des ajouts réalisés au moment de la création de l'hôpital.

Mais alors qu'ils s'engagent dans un autre couloir, ils se figent tous les trois en plein milieu en entendant un craquement… Metal Bat pâlit et baisse les yeux, filmant leurs pieds. Le plancher au-dessous est fait de bois gonflé d'humidité, qui commence à craquer sous leur poids…

\- On a oublié la règle principale de l'urbex, souffle Metal Bat… Faire attention où on marche.

\- Tu crois que c'est les fantômes des femmes tuées par le cannibale qui essayent de nous tuer ? demande Saitama sur le ton de la conversation. C'est peut-être leur technique, faire tomber les gens.

\- Tu n'aides pas du tout, là, mon pote !

Metal Bat se filme en gros plan par en-dessous tout en sortant sa batte en fer avec une main tremblante. Il regarde à droite, puis à gauche, l'air pas rassuré du tout.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? Montrez vous ! Ça ne me fait plus marrer !

Sa main se crispe sur sa batte en fer, et il inspire et expire profondément pour reprendre son calme.

\- Y a personne, tente-t-il de se raisonner à voix haute. C'est juste le plancher qui est pourri. C'est normal, y a pas de surnaturel là-dedans. Si on avance très lentement, on devrait…

Nouveau craquement, et Saitama attire brusquement Genos à lui, lui évitant de peu de faire une chute de plusieurs étages. Blotti contre le torse de son sensei, celui-ci retient son souffle et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, figé de stupeur.

Ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de Genos, Saitama jette un œil au trou béant là où se tenait Genos quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Pfiou. C'était moins une. Encore un peu et on te perdait, Genos.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Saitama-sensei !

\- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE FLIRTER ! éclate Metal Bat, cédant à la panique. ON EST COINCÉS DANS UN COULOIR À ENVIRON HUIT MÈTRES DE HAUT ET ON PEUT TOUS TOMBER À TOUT MOMENT !

La respiration de Metal Bat est saccadée, et il grince des dents en avançant très prudemment d'un pas.

\- Avancez tout doucement, faut pas que le sol s'écroule…

Un nouveau craquement, plus fort celui-ci. Le plancher s'affaisse d'un coup.

\- Oh merde, ça a bougé ! On se casse, vite !

La caméra est secouée dans tous les sens, mais vous pouvez deviner qu'ils courent comme des dératés jusqu'à l'escalier où le sol est plus sûr. Metal Bat s'adosse au mur humide, une main crispée sur son cœur.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que ressentent les héros dans les films ou jeux vidéo quand un pont s'écroule sous leurs pieds et qu'ils doivent courir…

Et là, soudain, la caméra GoPro s'éteint, et on entend Metal Bat hurler. Noir total.

La voix du Youtubeur s'élève à nouveau pour commenter :

 _« J'avais pourtant mis des batteries neuves à ma GoPro le jour même. Je n'explique pas pourquoi elle s'est éteinte d'un coup, mais j'avoue que ça m'a bien fait flipper, surtout que ma lampe aussi s'est arrêtée au même moment. Je sais, vous vous marrez sûrement devant votre écran parce que j'ai crié comme une fillette pour rien, mais à ma place vous aussi vous auriez pas fait les fiers ! Bref, comment expliquer ce phénomène : grosse coïncidence ? Peut-être à cause de l'averse qui aurait abîmé toute cette technologie ? Mais j'en doute, ce n'est pas la première fois que je filme sous la pluie et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de problème avant… En tout cas, heureusement, j'avais prévu une caméra infrarouge et j'ai pu continuer à filmer. »_

Quand l'image revient, elle est peinte en nuances de vert, de noir et de blanc. Ils se trouvent dans une pièce où est installée une des caméras automatiques.

\- Bon, ma GoPro est morte, ça va être compliqué de continuer cette vidéo… On est redescendus au rez-de-chaussée pour éviter d'autres problèmes. On a qu'à faire la séance de spiritisme ici, et ensuite on se barre, finalement je pense pas pouvoir rester une nuit entière ici. Je suis trempé et j'ai pas super envie de choper une pneumonie. Autant on crevait de chaud dehors, autant à l'intérieur du bâtiment il fait anormalement froid…

\- Hé, Metal Bat…

Saitama et Genos échangent un regard.

\- Je crois qu'on est pas seuls… chuchote Saitama en montrant à la caméra son émetteur EMF qui s'active, les petites diodes clignotant frénétiquement.

La musique angoissante s'amplifie, montant le suspense à son comble. Comme pour exploiter ça à fond, la caméra zoome sur l'émetteur de Saitama, puis sur celui de Genos qui s'affole aussi, clignotant au niveau maximum.

Pause.

Voix de Metal Bat.

 _« À ce moment-là, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et j'ai vraiment cru qu'un fantôme était parmi nous, déterminé à nous tuer pour accomplir sa vengeance… Mais pour une fois, j'ai une explication logique à ce phénomène. Regardez la suite… »_

La vidéo reprend. Une sonnerie de portable retentit, et la tension se relâche chez les trois Youtubeurs.

\- Ah merde, lâche Metal Bat en refilant sa caméra à Genos pour fouiller dans sa poche. C'est mon portable, l'émetteur EMF capte les ondes du téléphone…

Regard blasé de Saitama.

\- T'as pas pensé à l'éteindre ?

\- Je pouvais pas savoir que ça capterait dans ce trou paumé au milieu de nulle part, ni qu'on essayerait de m'appeler à deux heures du matin ! rétorque Metal Bat en collant son portable à son oreille. Allô ?

Une voix féminine surgit du portable, et le jeune Youtubeur l'écarte de son oreille en grimaçant, avant de souffler à la caméra :

\- _Merde, c'est ma mère_ … Arrête de crier, maman, je suis pas sourd ! Oui, c'est moi qui ai pris ta voiture… Oui je sais, j'aurais dû demander, désolé… Où je suis ? Euh, quelque part dans le Sud, mais t'inquiète pas, je rentre à la maison demain ! Ahhh arrête de crier je t'ai dit ! Ben oui, c'est pour Youtube ! C'est un vrai boulot, tu sais ! Je gagne autant que toi et papa réunis, alors lâche-moi un peu, je sais ce que je fais !

\- Wow, un vrai ado rebelle… dit Saitama en s'adressant à Genos qui tient la caméra. Moi, à part quitter la maison dès ma majorité, j'ai jamais vraiment fait de crise d'adolescence. Faut dire que je voyais quasiment jamais mon père de toute façon, il était toujours au boulot. T'avais fait une crise d'adolescence, toi, Genos ?

\- Mais mamannnnnn arrête de crier ! s'impatiente Metal Bat en tournant le dos à la caméra. C'est pour Youtube je te dis ! Mes abonnés me demandent de nouvelles vidéos, tu peux pas comprendre ! D'accord, d'accord, je te demande pardon pour t'avoir inquiétée ! Voilà, t'es contente ?

Tandis que la conversation au téléphone se poursuit en fond, Genos répond à Saitama, une tendresse évidente pointant dans sa voix.

\- Je suis parti à seize ans de chez moi pour parcourir le monde et créer ma chaîne Youtube de voyages, mais j'avais le soutien de mes parents malgré leur inquiétude. Comme je mettais une vidéo en ligne tous les jours et qu'ils savaient à tout moment où j'étais et ce que je faisais, ça les rassurait. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment compris, mais j'apprécie leurs efforts.

\- Cool.

Un soudain silence venant de Metal Bat attire leur attention. Genos filme à nouveau en sa direction. Le jeune Youtubeur a les sourcils froncés, l'air soudain très sérieux.

\- Attends, redis-moi ça. Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Ah. D'accord. Je vois. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, maman. Oui, je rentre demain, t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit.

Il raccroche, l'air sombre, sa main se crispant autour du téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Saitama. Tu fais une tête bizarre.

\- Je vous avais dit que ma mère est infirmière ?

\- Euh, ouais et alors ?

Metal Bat relève la tête, ses yeux brûlant d'une rage froide.

\- Elle vient de me dire que Mumen Rider a été admis aux urgences il y a quelques heures. Il a été tabassé par un groupe de salopards qui se sont tellement acharnés sur lui qu'il est entre la vie et la mort, là. Venez, les gars. On récupère le matos et on s'en va tout de suite pour aller le voir à l'hosto. Si on roule assez vite on y sera à l'aube. »

La vidéo s'interrompt, pour laisser place au présent, c'est à dire Metal Bat se filmant dans sa chambre. Il est assis de travers sur son siège, une jambe repliée, et faisant tourner sa batte en fer entre ses doigts.

« J'ai hésité avant de mettre en ligne cette vidéo. Mais les jours de Mumen Rider ne sont plus en danger et il vient de sortir du coma, alors je me suis décidé à le faire, avec son accord. Maintenant, je vais demander à tous mes abonnés et aux autres aussi d'aller inonder Mumen Rider de messages gentils pour sa convalescence. Ce gars est trop bien pour ce monde de merde, et si je chope ceux qui lui ont fait ça…

Il n'achève pas sa phrase, mais la façon dont il empoigne sa batte est assez claire.

\- Allez. À bientôt pour une nouvelle vidéo, les gars. »

* * *

 **Live FAQ [[LIVE]]**

Comme souvent sur la chaîne Youtube de Saitama, la vidéo démarre direct, sans fioritures. Pas de générique, pas d'introduction, pas de musique, pas de présentation. Non, seulement sa tête et ses épaules, son regard placide, et une main se levant mollement en guise de salutation.

« Salut les gens.

Derrière lui, un mur blanc. Il semblerait qu'il soit assis. Et si vous écoutez attentivement, vous entendrez en arrière-fond sonore des bruits de pas et des conversations étouffées.

Saitama cille lentement, et se gratte la joue comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- J'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de présenter mes vidéos moi-même depuis que Genos s'en charge. Bon, ben… Voilà, je suis à l'hosto.

Comme pour le prouver, il tourne la caméra (qui est vraisemblablement un smartphone) et filme un peu trop rapidement un couloir typique d'hôpital. Vous avez à peine le temps d'apercevoir des infirmières passer et un patient en fauteuil roulant, qu'à nouveau le visage de Saitama envahit l'écran. La lumière des néons se reflète sur son crâne lisse comme dans un miroir.

\- Ça fait une semaine que Mumen Rider est alité. Vous savez sûrement déjà tous qu'il a été agressé pendant une de ses rondes de bonnes actions. Il est sorti de son coma il y a trois jours. Je viens lui rendre visite pour qu'il ait un peu de compagnie. Je lui apporte ça.

La caméra tremble un peu alors qu'il se penche pour prendre un sac plastique qu'il avait posé au sol entre ses pieds, et le brandit pour qu'il apparaisse bien à l'écran. Vous voyez au travers qu'il contient des bananes.

\- C'était en promotion. C'est plein de potassium, je me suis dit que ça serait bon pour lui. Je suis là depuis dix minutes et on m'a dit d'attendre, alors j'ai eu le temps de lire leurs prospectus sur les aliments, les vitamines, tout ça. C'est bon à savoir, je devrais peut-être faire une vidéo là-dessus un de ces jours…

Il semble pensif un moment, le regard lointain. Puis il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur la caméra.

\- Et comme j'ai rien à faire en attendant et que je me fais chier, j'me suis dit que c'est le moment de faire un live pour répondre à vos questions, vu que vous avez l'air d'aimer ça. Enfin, j'sais pas si ça vous intéresse si Genos est pas là…

À en juger par les mouvements saccadés de ses yeux, il est en train de lire le chat en direct où affluent les abonnés.

\- Ah bah si, on dirait que vous avez des questions quand même. On commence par roleout245 qui dit _« Saitama tu m'inspires de OUF, stp donne nous des conseils pour gérer les haters façon classe comme toi »_. Merci, roleout245, j'suis content de t'inspirer de ouf. Pour ce qui est des haters, ben…

Il semble réfléchir un moment, fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment de conseils à donner. J'y ai jamais pensé en fait. Quand des haters m'attaquent, ils ont aucune prise sur moi, parce que je m'en fous d'eux et de leur avis. Quand des haters attaquent d'autres personnes en ligne et que je viens les détruire… j'ai assez de distance pour voir à quel point ils sont ridicules, leurs contradictions, leur stupidité, leur immaturité. J'aime pas écrire de longs pavés pleins d'arguments, en partie parce que j'ai la flemme de taper sur le clavier. Alors je me limite à vingt mots maximum pour les descendre. Plus c'est court, mieux ça marche.

Sur le côté de l'écran, vous pouvez voir que qu'un homme d'environ soixante ans s'est assis à côté de Saitama et lui jette un drôle de regard. À voir la tête qu'il tire, il se dit sans doute que les jeunes sont obsédés par leurs smartphones et que c'était mieux de son temps quand les gens se parlaient vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Saitama ne semble pas remarquer le regard insistant de son voisin et il lit une nouvelle question qui lui est adressée :

\- Bomberguy789 me dit que j'ai critiqué Amai Mask et que maintenant je dois me préparer à me faire harceler par ses groupies acharnées. Ouais, je sais, j'ai déjà reçu un paquet de messages haineux. Ces meufs sont bizarres, quand même. Est-ce qu'au moins elles se rendent compte qu'Amai Mask en a rien à foutre qu'elles défendent son honneur sur Internet ? Ou alors elles s'imaginent qu'il va leur tomber dans les bras parce qu'elles m'ont envoyé une menace de mort ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Meh. On s'en fout, après tout. Question suivante, de…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir de lire la question, qu'on entend une porte s'ouvrir et une voix d'infirmière hors cadre :

\- Monsieur ? Vous pouvez entrer maintenant, votre ami vous attend.

\- Ah. Merci.

Saitama se lève, tenant d'une main son sac de bananes, et de l'autre son téléphone pour se filmer à bout de bras.

\- Désolé les gars, je croyais que j'aurais plus de temps pour répondre à vos questions. Je dois aller voir Mumen Rider. On se voit à la prochaine vidéo. Bye.

Son doigt approche pour arrêter le livestream, mais il cille et lit les réactions qui défilent dans le chat en direct.

\- Vous voulez voir Mumen vous aussi, et que je laisse le live allumé ? Euh…

Il se gratte la joue, l'air vaguement hésitant.

\- Si Mumen est ok pour qu'on le filme, pourquoi pas. Attendez, je vais lui demander.

Le visage de Saitama disparaît, et la caméra se braque sur sa main tournant la poignée de la porte, puis sur ses pieds foulant le sol immaculé de la chambre d'hôpital.

Tout au long du dialogue qui suit, vous avez une vue imprenable sur les orteils de Saitama – il porte des sandales et un bermuda, habillé un peu trop décontracté pour une visite à l'hôpital.

\- Hey, salut Mumen.

\- Bonjour Saitama ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

\- Idem. Tiens, je t'ai amené des bananes.

\- C'est gentil, mais il ne fallait pas, tu sais ! Genos et toi m'avez déjà amené des clémentines hier, et des mangas le jour d'avant… Je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux, je suis déjà très touché que tu viennes me rendre visite tous les jours…

\- C'est rien, c'est juste des trucs en promo. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, grâce à la gentillesse des infirmières et aux messages d'encouragement de mes fans. La communauté Youtube est extraordinaire, une vraie famille.

\- Cool. Attends, je t'épluche ta banane, j'avais oublié que tu peux pas bouger les bras.

\- Merci. Tiens, Genos n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, il avait un truc à faire. C'est en rapport avec la télé je crois, mais il m'a pas dit quoi exactement. Ah au fait, Mumen. Là je suis en live sur Youtube avec mes abonnés, et ils voudraient te voir. T'es ok pour être filmé dans cet état, ou tu veux attendre d'être complètement rétabli ?

\- Aucun problème, je serais très heureux de faire connaissance avec tes abonnés, Saitama !

\- Ok.

La caméra se redresse enfin, et vous pouvez désormais voir le lit d'hôpital sur lequel Mumen Rider est allongé. Il est plâtré quasi-intégralement des pieds à la tête, et l'une de ses jambes est suspendue en l'air. Si vous espériez enfin voir son visage qu'il n'a jamais intégralement montré sur sa chaîne – toujours caché sous son casque de vélo ou derrière des lunettes de soleil ou une écharpe – c'est raté. Son crâne est enveloppé de bandes blanches, son cou et son menton sont engoncés dans du plâtre, et son nez a sans douté été brisé, car il est couvert de bandages. Ses avant-bras sont immobilisés aussi, ce qui explique en effet qu'il ne puisse pas éplucher lui-même une banane.

Et malgré son état, ses yeux sourient, et il irradie cette même aura de bonté et de joie qu'il a toujours.

Son lit est entouré de bouquets de fleurs, de ballons colorés et de cartes lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Et sur son ventre repose le sac de bananes que Saitama a placé là.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Mumen sourit à la caméra en essayant en vain de remuer la main. J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, les médecins disent que je serai sur pied dans quelques mois. Je mettrai de nouvelles vidéos en ligne dès que possible pour rattraper mon retard…

Saitama s'assied sur le bord du lit, le visage impassible, et tend à Mumen la banane épluchée pour le laisser mordre dedans, tout en tenant à bout de bras son smartphone pour les cadrer tous les deux.

\- Mes abonnés disent que tu dois te reposer et qu'ils peuvent attendre, dit Saitama en jetant un vague coup d'œil au chat en direct. T'sais que t'es un héros, maintenant ?

Mumen mâche et avale sa bouchée avant d'esquisser un sourire embarrassé.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer comme héroïque de perdre un combat et finir à l'hôpital… mais au moins, mon action a permis à cette jeune femme d'échapper à ses agresseurs. C'est le plus important. Je suis seulement déçu d'être immobilisé aussi longtemps et de ne pas pouvoir aider les gens et faire mes bonnes actions quotidiennes… Je n'aime pas me sentir inutile.

\- Dis pas ça. Tiens, mange ta banane.

Mumen obtempère et mange une nouvelle bouchée avant de reprendre d'un ton songeur :

\- L'avantage d'être obligé de rester immobile toute la journée, c'est que ça me permet de réfléchir à mes nouveaux projets. Je voudrais donner plus d'envergure à ma chaîne. Les bonnes actions quotidiennes dans mon quartier et les compilations de vidéos qui redonnent foi en l'humanité c'est bien, mais je pourrais faire le bien à une plus grande échelle… J'ai déjà fait des collectes de fonds pour des œuvres dans le passé, mais je compte m'engager moi-même dans une ONG et tout filmer pour encourager mes abonnés à aider ou nous rejoindre. Et j'ai encore plein d'autres idées…

Saitama tient patiemment le fruit jusqu'à ce que Mumen ait fini de le manger, puis laisse tomber la peau de banane dans la poubelle.

\- Genre quoi ?

Les yeux de Mumen brillent d'enthousiasme. Soudain, l'écran bouge, et les doigts de Saitama vous bouchent la vue. Quand ils se retirent, l'angle a changé, et se trouve plus en hauteur. Vous comprenez assez vite qu'il a posé le téléphone sur le pied plâtré suspendu en l'air, de sorte à vous donner une vue d'ensemble sur eux sans qu'il ait à tenir et orienter la caméra lui-même.

\- Je pensais me mettre à la plongée pour nettoyer les rivières, lacs et bords de mer de tous les déchets qui les polluent. Je souhaite aussi mettre en place un concept de ligne SOS dépression qui enverrait un volontaire directement à domicile, ou discuterait en visioconférence avec les gens qui se sentent seuls et isolés et ont besoin de soutien moral immédiat…

Le regard de Saitama s'anime à ces mots qui ont visiblement piqué son intérêt.

\- Pas mal, comme idée. Si t'as besoin d'aide pour ça, je veux bien y participer. Depuis que je me suis incrusté chez Genos et qu'il me pousse à rencontrer plein de Youtubeurs qui sont en train de devenir mes potes, c'est plus trop le cas… mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul et d'avoir personne à qui parler. »

Vous entendez un léger bip, et d'un coup, l'écran devient noir et le livestream se coupe. Vous avez beau rafraîchir votre page Youtube, la vidéo ne se rétablit pas.

Si vous suivez Saitama sur les réseaux sociaux et guettez ses rares posts, vous apprendrez quelques heures plus tard sur Twitter que la batterie de son smartphone était épuisée et qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte tout de suite.

* * *

 **GENOS CLASHE TATSUMAKI ET AMAI MASK ! LA SUITE VA VOUS SURPRENDRE ! [11 minutes et 23 secondes]**

Vous n'avez pas tellement l'habitude de cliquer sur une vidéo dont le titre putaclic cherche clairement à amasser des vues par tous les moyens. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une vidéo d'un Youtubeur quelconque comme il y en a tant, qui multiplient les best of et top 10 clairement pompés sur des chaînes populaires, mais en moins bien. Mais là, pour une fois, vous vous laissez tenter.

Déjà, parce que l'image de la vidéo a attiré votre regard quand Youtube vous l'a suggérée. On y voit le visage de Genos transfiguré par la colère, visiblement en train de crier et de taper du poing sur une table. Et ensuite, parce que cette vidéo vient tout juste d'être mise en ligne mais a déjà récolté un nombre de vues, commentaires et likes impressionnant.

Une vidéo qui fait le buzz alors qu'elle n'a été mise en ligne même pas une demi-heure plus tôt ? Voilà qui vaut peut-être le détour, vous dites-vous en cliquant dessus.

L'extrait commence directement par des applaudissements enthousiastes qui s'achèvent.

Un plateau d'émission télévisée filmé de haut avec un travelling souple. Une table blanche en arc de cercle au centre, où sont assis des invités – vous voyez tour à tour Amai Mask qui se passe crânement la main dans ses longs cheveux bleus, puis Tatsumaki qui arbore un petit sourire suffisant, et le présentateur, un homme en costard au sourire d'une blancheur éblouissante. Et tout autour, le public, des projecteurs et des caméras.

« Décidément ! Vous êtes des stars internationales ! Qui aurait cru que faire des vidéos et les mettre sur Youtube pouvait mener droit à Hollywood ! C'est donc officiel, vous avez tous les deux signé un contrat avec un gros producteur américain ? Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

La caméra se fixe sur le présentateur – vous remarquez que malgré son costume sérieux et sa raie sur le côté, il porte une cravate rose à motifs de canards jaunes. Derrière lui, on voit un gigantesque écran qui montre des images des deux célèbres Youtubeurs posant pour des photos aux côtés de stars du cinéma.

À sa question, Amai Mask esquisse une moue sans doute supposée modeste, mais qui lui donne un air hautain.

\- Le contrat que j'ai signé inclut une clause de confidentialité, je ne peux donc rien vous dévoiler. Toutefois, je voudrais rappeler que Youtube n'y est pour rien dans la progression de ma carrière. Ce n'est qu'un média parmi d'autres que j'utilise pour communiquer avec mes fans. C'est à mon talent d'acteur, de mannequin et de musicien que je dois mon succès.

\- En effet, acquiesce le présentateur, vous étiez déjà un acteur dès l'enfance. Mais le tremplin Youtube vers la célébrité est un phénomène qui prend de l'ampleur, vous avez dû le remarquer ! Vous par exemple, mademoiselle Tatsumaki, vous n'avez jamais fait de cinéma et à ma connaissance vous n'avez pas de formation d'actrice, mais vous voilà déjà propulsée au rôle principal d'un film à gros budget ! Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Tatsumaki croise les bras sur sa poitrine menue avec un reniflement méprisant.

\- C'est quoi cette question stupide ? J'ai peut-être pas de formation d'actrice, mais je joue souvent mes propres sketchs sur ma chaîne, et les producteurs ne sont pas aveugles, ils voient bien que j'ai du talent, sinon ils m'auraient pas proposé ce contrat. En plus, c'est une énorme pub pour eux. Il suffit de mettre mon nom ou celui de King ou Amai Mask sur n'importe quoi, et on a tellement de fans que c'est déjà des millions de spectateurs/consommateurs garantis. Ils seraient cons de cracher là-dessus, les producteurs.

Sans jamais se départir de son sourire, le présentateur se tourne vers la caméra pour s'adresser directement à l'audience :

\- En tout cas, on a hâte de voir ces films ! En parlant de célébrité, Youtube peut rendre quiconque extrêmement célèbre quasiment du jour au lendemain ! À moins que vous ayez vécu dans une grotte loin de tous les réseaux sociaux et d'Internet depuis deux mois, vous connaissez forcément ces deux jeunes Youtubeurs qui font le buzz depuis environ deux mois, je veux parler de Saitama et Genos !

Des exclamations enthousiastes s'élèvent du public qui se met à applaudir. Tatsumaki plisse les yeux avec une moue agacée tandis qu'Amai Mask lève les yeux au plafond avec un soupir fataliste. Toujours souriant, le présentateur rit et fait signe au public de se calmer.

\- Je sais, moi aussi je suis fan depuis que je me suis abonné à leur chaîne le mois dernier, figurez-vous ! Je fais un petit résumé pour nos téléspectateurs qui ne les connaîtraient pas déjà : Saitama et Genos sont deux jeunes Youtubeurs qui vivent ensemble depuis deux mois alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant ! Internet s'est enflammé sur ce duo pour des raisons diverses, la principale étant que Genos était déjà célèbre avant, et qu'il a supprimé sa chaîne Youtube de voyages pour se consacrer entièrement à Saitama. Dans les premiers temps, ses fans ont été furieux, mais lorsque Saitama a rencontré des problèmes financiers et s'est retrouvé à la rue, et que Genos lui a proposé de venir vivre chez lui pour qu'ils tournent ensemble des vidéos, l'opinion s'est mise à changer… de manière… _hum_ … on en reparle tout à l'heure !

Il se tourne à nouveau vers ses deux invités :

\- En tant que célébrités de Youtube vous-mêmes, que pensez-vous du succès fulgurant et de la soudaine popularité de Genos et Saitama ?

Les deux premiers boutons de la chemise d'Amai Mask sont défaits – sans doute intentionnellement, pour dévoiler un soupçon de son torse glabre. Avec un geste élégant du poignet, il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux bleus pour dégager son front. Son visage irradie de condescendance.

\- Je pense que c'est une disgrâce. Youtube est une plateforme de partage qui a un potentiel riche et devrait mettre en avant le mérite, l'art et le talent. Genos était un vidéaste très prometteur et je regrette son ancienne chaîne qui était de grande qualité. Depuis qu'il fréquente ce Saitama, il s'est laissé contaminer par sa médiocrité. Et dire que j'avais envisagé de le contacter pour lui proposer de jouer un rôle dans une de mes séries télévisées à succès !

Soupir théâtral, Amai Mask affecte un air déçu.

\- Quel gâchis.

Tatsumaki hoche la tête avec une moue qui lui donne un petit air de gamine capricieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi élitiste qu'Amai Mask, et pour moi Youtube c'est un lieu d'expression pour tout le monde. Mais ce qui m'agace chez Genos et Saitama, c'est pas le contenu de leurs vidéos, mais l'attitude agressive de Genos dès qu'on charrie un peu Saitama. Vous vous rendez compte que ce cinglé m'a envoyé un message d'environ 10 000 mots pour me dire que mes vidéos sur le crâne d'œuf étaient insultantes ? J'ai pas pu lire plus de deux lignes tellement c'était barbant ! Ça va, roh, on peut bien rigoler un peu !

Amai Mask acquiesce gravement comme si la jeune fille venait de dire quelque chose de très sage.

\- Ceux qui ne supportent pas un peu de critique ne devraient pas mettre de vidéos sur Youtube. Mais pour tout vous dire, je pense que le succès de Genos et Saitama ne tient qu'à une seule chose : leurs fans se sont mis en tête qu'il y a des sentiments entre eux, et se jettent sur chaque nouvelle vidéo comme si c'était une série à l'eau de rose, en espérant qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. C'est confondre la fiction et la réalité. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pathétique.

Le sourire du présentateur s'accentue, et une lueur jubilatoire se glisse dans ses yeux de fouine.

\- Excellente transition, je comptais justement en parler ! En effet, depuis un mois on voit fleurir les théories des fans sur la nature de la relation entre Genos et Saitama… et qui de mieux que Genos lui-même pour en parler ? Oui mesdames et messieurs, j'appelle sur le plateau notre invité surprise : Genos !

Explosion d'applaudissements et cris hystériques du public. Les plans de caméras différentes se succèdent pour montrer Genos qui entre sur le plateau sous tous les angles.

Amai Mask et Tatsumaki tirent une tronche comme s'ils venaient de mordre dans un citron alors que Genos s'assoit à la table en vrillant sur eux un regard assez froid pour geler un volcan en pleine éruption. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un vert limpide ressortent encore mieux que d'habitude dans cette luminosité. Et le maquillage qu'on lui a appliqué transcende sa beauté éthérée. De quoi mettre en syncope toutes ses fans devant leur écran.

Une fois que le public a cessé d'applaudir, le présentateur se tourne vers Genos :

\- Bienvenue sur notre plateau, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir ! Avant de commencer, je vais poser les deux questions que tout le monde se pose : pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette invitation, vous qui avez toujours refusé de passer à la télévision ? Et pourquoi Saitama n'est-il pas avec vous, alors que vous êtes inséparables depuis deux mois ?

On peut deviner une rage froide tapie derrière le calme de Genos. Il ne semble nullement intimidé par les caméras ou le public – il ne leur accorde pas même un regard.

\- Je comptais refuser l'invitation. Mais quand j'ai appris que l'émission porterait sur Saitama-sensei et moi, et que les invités que vous avez choisis sont Amai Mask et Tatsumaki, j'ai su qu'une fois de plus, des calomnies sur Saitama seraient proférées. Et je ne laisserai plus personne accabler mon sensei de mensonges, de moqueries et d'insultes. Si Saitama n'est pas avec moi, c'est parce que je ne lui ai pas fait part de l'invitation et je suis venu seul pour défendre son honneur. Inutile de lui infliger ça.

\- Hé, ton Saitama il peut se défendre tout seul comme un grand ! intervient Tatsumaki d'un ton railleur.

Genos plisse les yeux et redresse le menton d'un air fier, presque arrogant.

\- Bien sûr qu'il en est capable, mieux que quiconque. Il se défend et défend les autres depuis des années sur Internet. Mais…

Il darde un regard agressif sur les deux Youtubeurs.

\- Vous ne méritez pas qu'il gaspille son esprit supérieur et son temps précieux pour vous.

Le présentateur affecte un rire gêné, alors qu'il est évident qu'il jubile et avait prévu cet affrontement pour faire de l'audience.

\- Je vois que les hostilités sont lancées ! Puisqu'on parle de Saitama, Genos, nous parlions justement des théories que les fans répandent sur les réseaux sociaux à propos de la nature exacte de votre relation. Il semblerait que beaucoup s'imaginent que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre et pensent que vous devriez vous mettre en couple bientôt, quand ils ne clament pas haut et fort que vous l'êtes déjà en secret ! Êtes-vous au courant de cela ?

Genos s'attendait sans doute à cette question, car il ne bronche pas – toutefois, malgré le fond de teint, on peut deviner que ses joues ont légèrement rosi.

\- Je suis très présent sur Twitter et Facebook. Oui, j'ai… lu ces théories.

\- Il n'y a pas que Twitter et Facebook ! Avez-vous jeté un œil au tag _#saigenos_ sur Tumblr ?

Genos fronce les sourcils, l'air confus.

\- _Saigenos_?

\- Me dis pas que cet abruti de beau gosse n'est même pas au courant… grogne Tatsumaki en roulant exagérément des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? lance le présentateur au public. Est-ce qu'on lui montre ?

Le public hurle « OUIIII ! » d'une seule voix, hilare.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demande Genos d'un air pincé.

Le présentateur claque des doigts, et sur l'écran géant derrière lui apparaît un dessin plutôt réaliste représentant Saitama et Genos enlacés étroitement et s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Genos se fige, ses épaules se raidissant et ses yeux s'écarquillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, laissé sans voix face à l'intensité des expressions faciales sur le dessin – le baiser semble affamé et désespéré, comme si Genos avait plaqué Saitama contre un mur dans un élan de passion. Les yeux de Saitama sont clos et on voit un soupçon de sa langue s'introduisant dans la bouche de Genos, une main agrippant les cheveux blonds au niveau de sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près encore.

\- Celui-ci est un de mes préférés, mais Tumblr comme DeviantArt regorgent de ces « fanarts » qui vous mettent en couple avec Saitama !

Maquillage ou pas, Genos est en train de rougir à vue d'œil. Et ça ne fait qu'empirer lorsque le dessin est remplacé par un autre. La politique de censure de Youtube fait que le dessin est flouté, mais vous pouvez deviner malgré tout que Saitama et Genos sont représentés nus cette fois, et dans une position plus que suggestive. Pornographique, même.

\- Et des dessins comme ça, il y en a des centaines ! Je ne parle même pas des « fanfictions » dont certaines sont plus qu'explicites. J'ai amené ici un extrait particulièrement osé, et…

Le présentateur sort une feuille de papier et se racle la gorge pour se préparer à lire, mais Genos serre les poings sur la table et siffle entre ses dents :

\- Ce n'est pas pour être tourné en ridicule que j'ai accepté de venir dans cette émission. Si je suis ici, c'est pour parler de Saitama-sensei et faire comprendre au monde quel être exceptionnel il est.

Le présentateur repose sa feuille et s'adosse à son siège en croisant les jambes d'un air satisfait.

\- Très bien, parlons donc de Saitama ! Nous avons remarqué que vous n'avez jamais répondu aux questions de vos fans sur la nature de votre relation. Nous allons donc vous demander d'y répondre ce soir en direct : y a-t-il quelque chose d'ordre romantique entre Saitama et vous ?

Genos baisse la tête sans mot dire, ses mèches blondes voilant son regard.

Amai Mask pousse un soupir élégant.

\- Pfff. Ne vous fatiguez pas, il ne répondra jamais. Vous ne voyez donc pas que ça fait partie d'une stratégie grossière pour s'attirer plus d'abonnés et faire le buzz ? Tant qu'il laisse la question sans réponse, l'imagination des fans continuera de s'emballer et ils suivront sa chaîne Youtube dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je suis sûr que c'est une idée de Saitama pour manipuler les fans et s'attirer l'intérêt de la communauté LGBT.

L'embarras de Genos laisse place à la colère. Il redresse vivement la tête et se lève d'un coup en abattant son poing sur la table :

\- C'EST FAUX !

\- Peuh, renifle Tatsumaki avec mépris. C'est reparti, il va encore défendre l'autre chauve tout moche.

Fulminant, Genos foudroie les deux Youtubeurs du regard, la colère le transfigurant. La passion fait briller ses yeux, et il hausse la voix de plus en plus, au point de crier :

\- Ferme-la, sale morveuse, Saitama est tout sauf moche ! Saitama est un être exceptionnel, l'homme le plus incroyable et admirable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Il a une noblesse d'âme qui m'impressionne chaque jour davantage, et sa sagesse est infinie ! Jamais Saitama-sensei ne se permettrait de juger autrui ou dire des choses blessantes et humiliantes comme vous le faites ! Il n'a pas besoin de cheveux pour être beau et attirant, lui !

Amai Mask ouvre la bouche d'un air outré, comme s'il avait été giflé par l'insulte.

Le présentateur rebondit là-dessus avec un sourire de chat devant un pot de crème :

\- Oh, vous le trouvez donc attirant ?

\- Saitama est un très bel homme ! réplique Genos sèchement. Ceux qui prétendent le contraire sont aveugles ou jaloux.

\- À vous entendre, on jurerait que vous êtes amoureux ! Cessez donc de vous défiler ! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas l'admettre ?

\- Parce que je sais que mes sentiments pour Saitama ne sont pas réciproques et je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise !

Des exclamations de surprise venant du public coupent Genos dans son élan, et il pâlit en jetant un regard stupéfait aux caméras comme s'il venait de se rappeler qu'il est filmé. Renversant sa chaise dans sa précipitation, il quitte le plateau à grands pas, les joues en feu.

Haussement de sourcils du présentateur.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je crois qu'on vient d'avoir notre réponse ! »

 **oOo**

* * *

 **[NdA : La vidéo de Metal Bat est fortement inspirée par les vidéos du _Grand JD_ , et de _Ici Japon_ !]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes de l'autr** **ice** **:** Je m'étais promis en commençant cette fic de ne pas dépasser 10 chapitres. Du coup, en arrivant au dixième chapitre, j'avais encore tellement de vidéos à écrire pour boucler l'histoire que ce chapitre est monstrueusement long. C'est pour ça que ça m'a pris tant de temps pour l'écrire. Merci pour votre patience, et pour avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout !

Merci à mon meilleur ami Jackallh qui m'a poussée à écrire cette histoire et m'a motivée et encouragée de bout en bout !

Et merci à vous tous pour vos gentilles reviews et votre enthousiasme, notamment aux Guests comme _Lou,_ _Penny_ ou _Personne inconnu_ à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement depuis le site !

 _ **Personne inconnu**_ voulait savoir quelles chaînes Youtube je regarde et pourquoi, alors je vais vous en citer quelques unes que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'ont inspirée : Markiplier, Amixem, Ici Japon, Doc Seven, Le Joueur du Grenier, Primum Non Nocere, Le Fossoyeur de films, Vet Ranch, Wildlife Aid, Nota Bene, A Chick called Albert, E-penser, Le Grand JD, Confessions d'Histoire, et encore plein d'autres ! C'est selon mon humeur du moment, mais j'aime bien les tranches de vie, la vulgarisation, les sketchs, ou juste des vidéos de chatons et de chiots :p

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

Il y a fort à parier que ce sont les réseaux sociaux qui vous ont amené à cliquer sur ce tout nouveau livestream. Que ce soit via Twitter, Facebook, Instagram ou Tumblr, Metal Bat a ratissé large pour rameuter toute la masse de ses fans. L'algorithme Youtube aura fait le reste pour mettre cette vidéo en avant dans les tendances actuelles.

Toujours est-il que ça a commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque vous arrivez, votre présence enflant un peu plus le nombre de viewers qui dépasse rapidement la dizaine de milliers. Ce que vous voyez en premier, c'est le visage de Zenko en gros plan. Les cheveux retenus en arrière par une barrette rose à motif floral qui dévoile son large front, la fillette fronce les sourcils d'un air concentré.

« Ça y est, j'ai réussi à la fixer sur le collier !

La caméra s'éloigne un peu, et au vu de l'angle, elle la tient désormais à bout de bras. Derrière elle, vous pouvez voir un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Metal Bat est assis sur le canapé avec sa batte à ses côtés, pianotant sur son téléphone portable avec une telle vitesse que ses pouces sont à peine visibles.

\- Grand frère, tu en es où ? lance Zenko en lui jetant un coup d'œil impatient par-dessus son épaule. Tout est prêt, là !

Metal Bat redresse la tête, les cheveux aussi parfaitement gominés et sculptés qu'à son habitude. Il adresse un sourire débordant de tendresse à sa sœur, et brandit son téléphone d'un air triomphant.

\- J'ai fini ! L'info est diffusée sur tous les réseaux sociaux, les gens devraient affluer maintenant. Je pense que tu peux commencer !

Zenko acquiesce et observe autour d'elle d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- Où est passé ce gros patapouf de Tama ? Ah ! Te voilà !

L'image se trouble un moment, mais la mise au point se fait automatiquement. Vous voyez la petite main de Zenko se tendre vers le gros chat blanc qui s'est perché sur le meuble de la télévision, et vous l'entendez souffler sous l'effort quand elle le soulève et le ramène contre sa poitrine. Elle tente de diriger la caméra pour les cadrer tous les deux : elle, levant le menton d'un air satisfait, et lui, secouant mollement la queue et lâchant un miaulement ensommeillé.

\- J'ai remarqué que les vidéos de mon frère qui avaient le plus de succès étaient celles avec Tama, et vous connaissez peut-être ma page Facebook « Le monde de Tama » où je mets des petites vidéos bonus sur lui ! Je veux vous donner encore plus de Tama, alors j'ai eu une idée…

\- Une excellente idée ! commente la voix de Metal Bat hors champ. Ma petite sœur est la plus intelligente du monde ! La meilleure ! La plus forte !

Les joues de la fillette rosissent d'embarras et elle roule des yeux exagérément.

\- Maiiiis, arrête, grand frère ! Je t'avais demandé de pas faire ça quand je suis en live !

\- Pardon sœurette ! Vas-y, continue, je ne dis plus rien. Motus et bouche cousue.

Zenko esquisse une moue boudeuse et vrille à nouveau son regard aigu sur la caméra en rajustant le chat qui avait commencé à glisser de son bras.

\- Bon, je disais : j'ai eu une idée. Pour vous faire partager le quotidien de Tama 24h/24, je vais attacher autour de son cou ce collier équipé d'une mini caméra connectée. C'est avec elle que je suis en train de filmer, là.

Comme pour le prouver, elle bouge un peu le bras, et l'image se balance comme un pendule. Le chat observe le mouvement d'un air intéressé et lève une patte pour essayer de taper la caméra.

\- À partir de maintenant, vous pourrez voir ce que fait Tama à tout moment, de son point de vue ! sourit Zenko. Je vais attacher le collier, vous allez voir.

L'image se renverse, et pendant quelques instants tout bouge. Vous voyez une fraction de plafond, un bout de table basse, l'uniforme de lycéen de Metal Bat, un océan de fourrure blanche.

Puis, tout se stabilise sur un panorama du salon à ras du sol. Vue imprenable sur les pieds de Metal Bat, ainsi que sur un emballage vide de barre chocolatée qui traîne sous le canapé avec un ou deux moutons de poussière pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le visage et les épaules de Zenko réapparaissant dans le champ – elle s'est mise à quatre pattes et penchée pour être au niveau de la caméra.

\- On dirait pas comme ça, mais Tama a une vie personnelle très riche ! La porte d'entrée est équipée d'une chatière et il est libre d'aller et venir comme il veut. Il défend son territoire dans le quartier et ça lui arrive de se battre avec d'autres chats ou de squatter chez les voisins pour leur piquer de la nourriture. Je vous garantis que vous allez pas vous ennuyer. Vas-y Tama, montre-leur !

Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas voir la tête que fait Tama, mais la caméra s'affaisse d'un coup. Le chat s'est visiblement allongé et vous l'entendez bailler, juste avant que la moitié de la caméra soit envahie par de la fourrure blanche.

Zenko fronce les sourcils et fait une moue agacée.

\- Ah non, ne fais pas la sieste maintenant ! Il y a 17 milliers de personnes qui te regardent ! Fais des trucs, allez !

Elle tente de le soulever, mais les pattes du chat pendent mollement, ne faisant aucun effort pour tenir debout. Vaincue, elle le laisse s'affaler à nouveau.

\- Tama ! C'est pas gentil !

À la détresse dans la voix de sa sœur, Metal Bat se lève du canapé – vous voyez ses pieds s'approcher, et il s'accroupit en passant un bras réconfortant sur les épaules frêles de Zenko.

\- T'en fais pas, petite sœur. Un chat, ça pionce 70 % du temps, les gens le savent. Je t'assure qu'ils regarderont quand même et seront là quand Tama décidera de se bouger. Je te le promets, ok ?

Zenko acquiesce d'un air boudeur, les poings serrés sur sa robe rose couvrant ses genoux.

Son frère se penche bien à son tour pour regarder droit dans la mini-caméra du collier.

\- On continuera à faire des vidéos sur Tama et vous aurez toujours « Le monde de Tama » sur Facebook, mais avec ce livestream vous pourrez suivre la vie trépidante d'un chat. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas en louper une seconde ! »

Il lève le pouce avec un sourire lumineux. Sa sœur et lui disparaissent hors champ.

Il n'y a plus que du silence. Vaguement, au loin, si vous montez bien le son, vous pouvez entendre des voix étouffées venant d'une autre pièce, le vrombissement sourd d'une voiture passant dans la rue, et la respiration calme et apaisante du chat.

Le nombre de viewers chute au bout de quelques minutes face à l'inaction. Mais il reste tout de même plusieurs milliers de personnes fidèles au poste qui se déchaînent dans le chat en direct, commentant la vidéo avec enthousiasme, même alors qu'il ne se passe rien. Le passage d'une mouche ou le changement de position de Tama suffit à les combler de joie et à inonder le chat de commentaires en capslock. La nature humaine peut être bien étrange, parfois.

* * *

 **Tuto #1 – Comment déboucher un évier ? [17 minutes et 32 secondes]**

Il est rare que Youtube mette en avant la toute première vidéo d'une chaîne qui vient juste d'être créée. Mais si cette nouvelle chaîne intitulée _« Les petits tutos de Kuseno pour une vie adulte réussie »_ vous est apparue comme suggestion, c'est probablement parce que ses deux premiers abonnés ne sont nuls autres que Saitama et Genos, ce qui n'est pas rien vu qu'ils font officiellement partie du Top 10 des plus gros Youtubeurs au niveau mondial, suite à leur succès fulgurant de ces derniers mois.

Bref. Cette vidéo n'a pour l'instant que quelques dizaines de vues et 3 likes, mais vu qu'il s'agit de l'oncle de Genos, il y a des chances que la chaîne connaisse bientôt un petit succès.

Le plan est large, cadrant le buste et la tête de Kuseno dans sa cuisine. Comme toujours, il porte une blouse blanche de scientifique, et sa coupe au bol grise est impeccable, il n'y a pas un cheveu qui dépasse. Se frottant les mains, il va droit au but, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'évier bouché.

Et sans transition, le plan change. Cette fois, on le voit de profil en plan rapproché au-dessus d'un évier plein d'eau sale à ras bord. Il lève un doigt avec un petit air de professeur.

\- Parfois, les éviers se bouchent. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. À moins que votre évier ne soit équipé d'un broyeur, les déchets et la nourriture finissent toujours par s'accumuler dans le tuyau et gêner l'écoulement de l'eau. Bien sûr, vous pouvez l'éviter en utilisant un filtre comme celui-ci…

Sa main apparaît, montrant en premier plan un filtre en métal tout à fait basique.

\- Il en existe en plastique ou en métal, vous pouvez les acheter dans n'importe quelle grande surface. Ça évite que le plus gros de la nourriture ne se retrouve coincée dans la tuyauterie.

Sa main disparaît à nouveau, et il dirige la caméra vers l'évier, pour bien montrer que l'eau stagne et ne s'écoule pas du tout.

\- Mais même avec toutes ces précautions, il arrive que l'évier – ou le lavabo, d'ailleurs, ça compte aussi pour les lavabos – se bouche. Et là, que faut-il faire, mh ?

Changement de plan. Gros plan sur Kuseno qui fait semblant de taper un numéro sur son téléphone portable d'un air exagérément paniqué.

 _\- Appeler un plombier ?_ dit sa voix en off.

Une énorme croix rouge apparaît pour barrer l'écran avec un son typique de réponse fausse dans les jeux télévisés.

\- Inutile pour quelque chose d'aussi simple ! Vous allez payer cher pour quelque chose que vous pourriez faire vous-mêmes très facilement !

Nouveau plan, vue en pied de Kuseno qui brandit une bouteille de produit chimique et la vide dans l'évier avec un mouvement théâtral.

 _\- Vider dans l'évier un produit pour dissoudre le bouchon ?_

À nouveau, croix rouge et bruit indiquant que ce n'est pas la bonne solution.

 _\- Non ! Ces produits sont dangereux pour les canalisations à long terme, et ne peuvent déboucher un tuyau trop encombré !_

Kuseno surgit dans la cuisine déguisé en chevalier, son armure et casque faits en carton, et brandissant théâtralement une ventouse à manche comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée.

 _\- Utiliser une ventouse ?_

Cette fois au lieu d'une croix rouge, c'est un point d'interrogation orange qui apparaît, avec en fond notre Kuseno chevalier qui fait semblant de lutter pour déboucher l'évier comme s'il s'agissait d'un combat épique.

 _\- Parfois ça peut marcher, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile à manier ni efficace !_

À nouveau habillé normalement, Kuseno se caresse le menton face caméra d'un air perplexe. Tout un tas de petits points d'interrogation apparaissent autour de lui avec des _plop_ sonores.

 _\- Mais alors, que faire ?_

Kuseno récupère sa voix et enfile une paire de gants en latex rose en plan rapproché.

\- Hé bien c'est très simple, il va falloir vous salir un peu les mains ! Ou alors mettez une paire de gants pour garder vos petits doigts propres. Mon conseil est d'aller chercher le bouchon là où il est, c'est à mon sens le plus simple, le plus écologique et le plus efficace.

Il s'accroupit, et la caméra le suit, filmant le dessous de l'évier qu'il éclaire avec une lampe de poche. Il pointe du doigt les tuyaux.

\- C'est ici que ça se passe, les enfants ! Vous voyez, ça ? C'est le siphon. La plupart du temps, il suffit de le dévisser. Mais avant ça, pensez à placer un seau ou une cuvette en-dessous, sinon vous allez mettre de l'eau sale partout.

Une main – probablement la même personne qui tient la caméra – lui tend un seau, et Kuseno le place sous le siphon. La caméra s'approche pour filmer en gros plan le siphon qui se fait dévisser et se détache. Et en effet, une trombe d'eau sale se déverse dans le seau, avec en prime des bouts d'épluchures et autres déchets alimentaires.

\- Et voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à nettoyer le siphon avec de l'eau et du liquide vaisselle avant de le revisser. Si malgré tout cela votre évier reste bouché, c'est que l'encombrement est plus loin.

Kuseno montre du doigt les tuyaux.

\- Et là, le principe est le même ! Il vous suffit de déboîter tout, nettoyer chaque part individuellement, et tout remettre sans oublier les joints.

En accéléré, vous voyez le siphon être revissé et Kuseno se relever.

\- Et le tour est joué, regardez !

Kuseno ouvre le robinet, et lève le pouce d'un air triomphant quand l'eau s'écoule normalement.

Changement de plan à nouveau. Kuseno se trouve cette fois assis à son bureau.

\- Voilà, c'était ma première vidéo, j'espère qu'elle vous sera utile. J'ai été inspiré par la passion de mon neveu et de son ami que j'héberge en ce moment, et j'ai eu envie de me lancer moi aussi dans le _« Youtube game »_ comme disent les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Sur ma chaîne, je vous proposerai des tutoriels pour réaliser des tâches simples que tout adulte devrait savoir faire, et que l'école ne vous apprend pas. Il s'agira aussi bien de cuisine que de paperasse administrative, de réparations électriques ou plomberie, d'informatique, de couture, et bien d'autres choses encore ! N'hésitez pas à me demander en commentaire s'il y a un problème que vous souhaitez que je vous aide à résoudre ou une question que vous vous posez, et je ferai une vidéo à ce sujet !

Il effectue un geste maladroit de la main, essayant visiblement de reproduire un salut de jeune branché.

\- Aurevoir les jeunes ! »

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

Après des heures de sieste, Tama relève la tête. La caméra bouge légèrement, avant de basculer quand le chat lève sa patte arrière et allonge le cou pour… se lécher les testicules. Offrant à la mini-caméra et aux milliers de viewers une vue sur les deux petites boules couvertes de fourrure blanche. Sa langue râpeuse nettoie consciencieusement ses attributs. Dans le chat en direct défilent les commentaires sur le fait que l'animal n'est pas castré, sur la violation de la vie privée de Tama, une infinité de LOL, de MDR et de PTDR et d'autres commentaires hilares qui donnent aux modérateurs bien du travail.

Ne réalisant pas l'effet comique et hautement divertissant de sa toilette sur des milliers d'internautes humains désœuvrés, Tama poursuit en passant à l'anus.

 **Des Youtubeurs réagissent à la déclaration d'amour de Genos – [12 minutes et 22 secondes]**

Fubuki arque un sourcil, assise à une table sur un fond uni. Au bas de l'écran, un encart indique son nom en lettres capitales.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais là.

Il n'y a rien sur la table à part un ordinateur portable ouvert devant elle. La caméra la cadre en buste – ses bras sont croisés sous son opulente poitrine que l'on ne peut ignorer tant son haut noir est décolleté.

\- C'est pour un challenge, lui répond une voix hors-champ.

Difficile de dire s'il s'agit d'une voix de femme un peu éraillée, ou celle d'un adolescent pré-pubère. Seuls ceux qui connaissent déjà bien la chaîne savent qu'il s'agit d'un jeune fils à papa au menton en forme de postérieur qui veut jouer au Youtubeur et utilise l'argent de son père pour se faire une influence et des contacts.

Fubuki rit, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle esquisse un sourire prédateur.

\- J' _adore_ les challenges.

Une musique de générique entraînante commence, et l'écran est envahi de lettres en 3D qui tournoient pour former le titre de la vidéo sur fond coloré et décoré de bouches hilares.

La table réapparaît, mais cette fois ce n'est pas Fubuki qui y est assise, mais un vieillard aux sourcils broussailleux et un jeune roux qui a l'air d'un cancre, côte à côte, vêtus d'un kimono blanc.

Un encart apparaît sous eux, indiquant « BANG & CHARANKO ».

\- Bon ! reprend la voix hors champ. Je vous ai invités parce que j'ai un défi pour vous !

Charanko se craque les poings en essayant de prendre un air imposant.

\- Ok. On est prêts. Contre qui il faut se battre ?

Léger rire de la voix hors champ.

\- Non, il ne s'agit pas de combat ! Je vais vous montrer une vidéo que je me suis assuré que vous n'avez pas encore vue, et le défi est de ne montrer aucun signe de surprise sur votre visage !

Bang croise les bras, l'air peu impressionné.

\- J'accepte le défi. À mon âge, plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

\- Ouais ! renchérit Charanko fièrement. Maître Bang est mais genre SUPER VIEUX, vous pourrez pas le surprendre !

Bang se renfrogne, glissant un regard vexé vers son élève.

Maître et élève disparaissent, et cette fois c'est Metal Bat qui est assis à la table, faisant lentement tourner sa batte métallique sur son épaule. Il est assis comme un voyou, l'air peu ravi. L'encart indiquant son nom apparaît au bas de l'écran.

\- Ne pas être surpris ? C'est ça ton challenge ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as interrompu en plein montage pour me faire venir d'urgence ?

\- Oui, répond la voix d'un ton léger. C'était important que je contacte les Youtubeurs très vite avant qu'ils ne voient cette vidéo, vu le buzz que ça commence à faire. Pour l'authenticité des réactions, tu vois.

Metal Bat roule des yeux et se penche en avant, posant ses coudes sur la table.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je marche.

Un dernier guest apparaît à la place de Metal Bat, mais cette fois-ci, c'est un peu différent. Déjà, la table, le fond et la lumière ne sont plus les mêmes. Et surtout, le jeune homme assis derrière la table est menotté. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont attachés en queue de cheval haute, et il porte un uniforme gris un peu trop large pour lui avec un numéro cousu. Il arbore un air méfiant et patibulaire. Un encart apparaît au bas de l'écran avec son nom : « SONIC LE FOUDROYANT ».

\- Tu veux… que je regarde une vidéo.

\- En essayant de ne pas avoir l'air surpris, oui.

Sonic plisse les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour faire le buzz ! Les gens voudront te voir réagir à cette vidéo, ça va faire décoller ma chaîne. Je débute tout juste sur Youtube, donc je vois les choses en grand.

\- Comment un gamin prépubère comme toi s'est-il démerdé pour entrer dans la prison et avoir les autorisations pour me parler seul à seul ?

\- Facile, mon père est un chef d'entreprise très influent et ma mère est ministre de la Justice. Bon, tu vas la regarder, cette vidéo ?

Sonic secoue la tête lentement en ricanant, l'air désabusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- J'sais pas, moi. Un meilleur avocat pour ton procès ? Ça te va ?

Sonic sourit, son sourire s'élargissant jusqu'à montrer toutes ses dents et lui donner un air de psychopathe.

\- Deal. Envoie ta vidéo.

Sonic disparaît pour laisser place à Fubuki qui baisse les yeux sur l'ordinateur portable. Dans un cadre en haut à droite apparaît le replay de la vidéo où l'on voit Genos s'installer à la table des invités du plateau télé – on entend vaguement les applaudissements et cris du public. Cette vidéo, vous l'avez probablement déjà vue, celle où Genos a révélé malgré lui ses sentiments pour Saitama en direct à la télévision. Le titre de la vidéo a été masqué pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise.

Fubuki, elle, n'a vraisemblablement jamais vu cette vidéo. Ou alors c'est une excellente actrice.

\- Oh, j'ai déjà été invitée dans cette émission l'année dernière.

Son sourire se fane lorsqu'elle voit sa grande sœur Tatsumaki à l'écran, assise aux cotés d'Amai Mask. Elle pousse un soupir agacé.

\- J'espère que c'est pas pour parler de ma sœur que tu m'as fait venir, petit.

\- Oh non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Continue à regarder.

Fubuki semble sceptique, mais décide de balayer le doute d'un geste élégant et hautain.

\- Soit.

La vidéo revient sur Bang et Charanko qui se penchent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Oh, c'est Genos-kun. Un brave garçon, très talentueux. J'espère un jour pouvoir faire une vidéo avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il serait bon en arts martiaux, et ça apporterait beaucoup de prestige à la chaîne.

Charanko tique, visiblement jaloux.

\- On a pas besoin de lui pour faire des vidéos, maître !

La vidéo change à nouveau pour montrer Metal Bat qui regarde l'extrait en se balançant sur sa chaise comme le ferait un cancre au fond de la classe, un pied sur le bord de la table.

\- Une émission tv, ok… Ah, Genos est invité. Je pensais qu'il était contre ce genre de conneries à la télé. Tiens, Saitama est pas avec lui ? C'est la première fois que je les vois pas ensemble depuis que Saitama s'est incrusté chez Genos.

Justement, à ce moment là, on entend le présentateur demander à Genos pourquoi il a accepté l'invitation, et pourquoi Saitama n'est pas avec lui.

Metal Bat n'a pas l'air impressionné par la réponse de Genos. Plutôt amusé, même.

\- « Défendre son honneur » ? Genos je t'aime bien mais tu te goures tellement de siècle, mon pote… Faut te relaxer un peu, des fois.

Sonic, lui, regarde l'extrait en mimant un bâillement ostentatoire.

\- C'est _ça_ qui est censé me surprendre ? Je sais déjà que mon rival Genos est complètement obsédé par l'autre crâne d'œuf. Tu m'apprends rien.

À la remarque acerbe de Tatsumaki dans la vidéo, Sonic lâche un ricanement amusé.

\- Ouais, bien dit ! Je l'aime bien, elle.

S'ensuit la réaction de Fubuki, qui se contente de arquer élégamment un sourcil.

\- Hé bien. Quelle intensité. Je ne sais pas trop ce que Genos trouve de si extraordinaire chez ce Saitama. Je ne le cache pas, je le trouvais médiocre, je l'ai évoqué dans ma vidéo sur le classement des Youtubeurs. Même si je ne vois pas ce que Saitama apporte à Genos, je dois admettre que leur association semble fonctionner, et qu'il m'est arrivé dernièrement de regarder une ou deux de leurs vidéos. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais divertissant.

Quand le présentateur de télévision évoque les fanfictions et fanarts saigenos, Fubuki éclate de rire.

\- J'ai vu certaines de ces… _œuvres_. Les fans ont beaucoup d'imagination, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est aussi touchant qu'absurde qu'ils aillent s'imaginer des choses pareilles.

Bang, lui, regarde la vidéo d'un air sévère sans rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Charanko reste bouche bée devant le fanart, et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand l'œuvre plus explicite est montrée.

Metal Bat se renfrogne, l'air mécontent.

\- Je suis sûr que ce type n'a même pas demandé l'autorisation à l'artiste pour montrer ces dessins. Les fans font des trucs un peu tordus parfois – je sais qu'il y a quelques fanarts et fanfictions sur moi aussi – mais ils font de mal à personne, ils s'amusent entre eux, c'est pas bien méchant. Je peux pas blairer ces mecs de la télé qui décident consciemment de mettre leurs invités mal à l'aise en direct pour faire marrer l'audience.

Quant à Sonic, la scène le fait ricaner comme une hyène.

Le présentateur tv demande alors explicitement à Genos s'il y a quelque chose entre Saitama et lui. S'enchaînent les réactions des guests :

\- Que c'est vulgaire, dit Fubuki en pinçant ses lèvres peintes de rouge. Il y a plein de questions beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'il pourrait lui poser, à propos de ses voyages, de sa technique, de ses collabs avec d'autres Youtubeurs connus… Au lieu de s'abaisser au niveau des fans de Genos !

\- Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question mais ils feraient un joli couple… marmonne Bang en se caressant le menton, ce qui lui vaut un glapissement choqué de Charanko.

\- Il a fini d'emmerder mon pote avec ses questions à la con, ce connard de présentateur de mes deux ?! s'énerve Metal Bat en agrippant sa batte comme si l'envie de défoncer l'ordinateur portable le démangeait.

\- Oh oui, dis-nous, Genos… susurre Sonic avec un sourire carnassier qui lui dévore le visage.

Lorsque Genos s'énerve et insulte Tatsumaki, Metal Bat affiche un air fier et lève le pouce en l'air, tandis que Fubuki cligne des yeux, visiblement sous le choc et peut-être un brin admirative.

Et enfin, quand arrive le clou du spectacle – la déclaration involontaire que Genos crie à la face du monde – les réactions sont très différentes selon les guests.

Metal Bat qui se trouvait en équilibre instable le pied sur la table en balançant sa chaise vers l'arrière, ouvre de grands yeux en s'étranglant avec sa salive, et tombe à la renverse. Vous ne pouvez plus voir qu'un pied en l'air, mais c'est un pied très expressif qui illustre bien son état de stupeur.

Charanko se plaque une main sur le visage en grimaçant.

\- Outch, ça c'est de l'epic fail de compétition ! Je suis pas fan de Genos mais j'ai trop honte pour lui, là, le pauvre. À sa place j'irais m'exiler sur une île déserte après avoir changé de visage et de nom.

Bang n'a même pas sourcillé en regardant la déclaration de Genos. Il hausse vaguement les épaules.

\- Il s'est laissé porter par la fougue de sa jeunesse et la force de ses sentiments. Moi aussi, à son âge, il m'est arrivé…

\- Ah non maître, par pitié, ne me racontez plus vos histoires de jambes en l'air de votre jeunesse !

Quant à Sonic…

\- Enfin, je tiens ma vengeance !

Le jeune prisonnier serre un poing avec un air de jubilation machiavélique tout à fait flippant. Il renverse la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée. Un rire hystérique qui frise la folie. On jurerait voir une aura maléfique vibrer autour de lui.

\- Ta vengeance ? demande la voix hors champ.

Sonic baisse à nouveau la tête, et se met à se frotter les mains.

\- Ku ku ku ku… ricane-t-il avec son rictus de hyène sous amphétamines. Saitama va le rejeter et Genos va enfin partager ma souffrance ! Oh, j'ai trop hâte !

\- Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il va se faire rejeter ?

\- Parce que Saitama n'est pas gay ! s'esclaffe méchamment Sonic. J'ai étudié Saitama de très près, j'ai fouillé chaque mot qu'il a écrit sur Internet. Dans un forum il y a quelques mois, un type qui n'est absolument pas moi a essayé de le draguer, et Saitama a répondu qu' _il ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes_. Genos va se prendre le râteau du siècle ku ku ku ku ku !

Le ricanement de Sonic laisse place au silence de Fubuki. Elle fronce un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

\- C'est quoi ces histoires ? Depuis quand il est gay, Genos ?

Elle prend un air songeur et se caresse le menton.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser aux femmes dans ses vidéos de voyages, ni montrer autre chose que de l'ennui ou de l'agacement face aux avances de ses groupies… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu reluquer un homme non plus. Pourtant, joli garçon comme il est, il aurait l'embarras du choix.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Mais après tout, même les Youtubeurs qui font des vlogs quotidiens et sont des stars mondiales gardent une part d'eux secrète. Je tiens moi aussi à ma vie privée et je respecte ça.

Une musique de générique de fin très similaire à celle du début se lance, avec sur l'écran des icônes cliquables pour suivre les infos de la chaîne sur les réseaux sociaux et le replay des réactions les plus marquantes des guests de cette vidéo. Par-dessus, la voix du gamin pré-pubère :

\- Merci d'avoir regardé cette vidéo jusqu'au bout ! Oubliez pas de cliquer sur le pouce en l'air, de vous abonner, de laisser un commentaire et de partager cette vidéo avec vos amis ! »

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

Fixée au collier du gros chat blanc, la mini-caméra filme des pieds nus et les roulettes d'une chaise de bureau. Près des orteils qui remuent un peu, il y a quelques miettes sur la moquette – sans doute des chips.

« Bon, vous m'avez assez engueulé la dernière fois parce que j'avais pas exploré toute la zone, alors cette fois…

Tama émet un miaulement, mais la voix de Metal Bat continue sans faire attention à lui.

\- … je vais fouiller chaque brin d'herbe, et je veux entendre personne se plaindre que je prends trop mon temps. Et puis ça me dérange pas de faire un peu de farming en butant du sbire, je me ramasserai moins quand on arrivera au boss de fin de niveau.

Nouveau miaulement, plus plaintif et bruyant, cette fois, avec une note déchirante sur la fin. Le chat a dû se redresser, car la caméra filme à présent Metal Bat dans son ensemble. Le jeune Youtubeur est assis à son bureau, casque sur les oreilles et concentré sur son ordinateur. L'écran le nimbe d'un éclat bleuté et mouvant. Sa chambre est plongée dans une douce pénombre, mais à en deviner le rai de lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre, il fait grand jour dehors.

\- Le système de combat est quand même vachement cool, continue Metal Bat alors que s'élèvent des bruits d'épée qui s'entrechoquent. La maniabilité est bien foutue et ça fait plaisir de voir chaque ennemi avoir un style différent. Regardez comment il est agressif celui-là, il pisse le sang mais il lâche pas l'affaire !

Tama miaule à nouveau, avec insistance, et le ton agacé dans sa voix est plus qu'évident.

Les pattes blanches du chat trottinent sur la moquette, se dirigeant vers son maître. Arrivé à ses pieds, il lève la tête et se dresse sur ses pattes arrière en prenant appui sur le genou de l'humain. Et là, il miaule, si fort et si longtemps qu'il ne peut plus être ignoré. Metal Bat lui jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de le repousser doucement de la main.

\- Arrête tes conneries, Tama, je suis en train de filmer un Let's Play. Ok les gars, je crois que j'ai rien manqué. Vous hurlerez dans les commentaires comme d'hab si j'ai loupé un truc. Je crois que je peux me diriger vers le château maintenant. C'est la nuit, si je passe par les douves sans faire de bruit, je devrais pouvoir prendre le boss par surprise.

Le chat retombe sur ses pattes et reste un moment immobile avant de lâcher un autre miaulement boudeur.

\- Pour ceux qui ont pas vu la première partie, je rappelle que le héros est une sorte de chevalier d'un ordre secret qui a prêté serment pour protéger l'équilibre du monde. Une brèche a été créée entre le monde des morts et des vivants, et on doit régler leur compte à tous ceux qui en profitent en utilisant les âmes des morts pour amasser de la puissance. Comme le seigneur de ce château, qui est donc le boss de ce niveau.

Pendant que Metal Bat parle, Tama contourne ses jambes, prend appui sur ses pattes arrière, et fait un bond pour sauter sur le bureau – ce qui est assez impressionnant filmé de son point de vue.

Une fois perché sur le bord du bureau, le chat allonge le cou pour renifler la main qui tient la souris et clique, glissant sur le tapis. Puis, à nouveau, il miaule d'un ton accusateur en regardant son maître.

\- Chut, Tama, répond Metal Bat sans même lui accorder un regard. Je bosse, là. Je suis en pleine infiltration d'un château bourré d'ennemis qui veulent me faire la peau, alors faut pas me déranger.

La mini-caméra se tourne – Tama jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. Les connaisseurs reconnaîtront le jeu _Eternal Souls_ qui vient de sortir et dont Metal Bat a mis en ligne la première partie de son Let's Play deux jours plus tôt. Vous avez tout juste le temps de voir sur l'écran les eaux sombres de douves dans la nuit, et le héros qui y marche lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit car deux gardes stationnent sur le pont-levis juste au-dessus.

Le chat s'en désintéresse immédiatement et regarde à nouveau son maître. L'écran lumineux éclaire son visage, ses cheveux gominés, et projette des ombres sous ses yeux.

\- MRAAAAAW ! Tama lui miaule à la figure.

\- T'as déjà eu à manger y a pas une heure, réplique le lycéen sans même lui accorder un regard. Et le véto dit que tu es trop gros et que tu dois perdre du poids.

\- _Mraw !_

\- Hé, reste poli ! Désolé les gars, on dirait que mon chat a décidé de s'incruster. Bon, on continue. Si on plonge là, d'après ce qu'avait dit le forgeron normalement on devrait accéder au puits dans la cour du château. Je peux retenir mon souffle que deux minutes, ça va être chaud. Allez, c'est parti.

Des bruits de clapotis d'eau puis des sons assourdis viennent de l'ordinateur, avec des battements de cœur et une musique inquiétante et aquatique en fond. Les mains de Metal Bat s'agitent sur le clavier et la souris, et ses sourcils sont froncés de concentration.

C'est là que le chat s'avance, se plaçant juste devant l'écran.

\- Tama ! Me fous pas ton anus sous le nez, eurgh ! Dégage, je vais me noyer à cause de toi ! Pshhhht. Dégage !

Loin de dégager, le chat s'affale sur le clavier comme un pacha.

\- Arghhhh et voilà, je suis mort noyé à cause de toi ! T'es content de ta connerie ?

\- Mraw, répond le chat d'un air sarcastique.

Metal Bat essaye de le chasser, mais Tama attrape sa main avec ses deux pattes avant d'y enfoncer ses dents, très joueur.

\- Aïe ! Bon, là tu me saoules, Tama ! »

Deux mains géantes viennent soulever le chat et le jettent à terre. Tama retombe sur ses pattes. Puis, en guise de représailles, décide d'aller déchiqueter l'oreiller de son maître pendant que celui-ci continue son Let's Play.

* * *

 **RAP CLASH #17 – SAITAMA & GENOS [2 minutes et 12 secondes]**

Une rue déserte. Tatsumaki est adossée à un lampadaire, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Elle porte un t-shirt trop ample, et ses cheveux sont sommairement cachés sous un bonnet de bain couleur chair. De toute évidence, le but recherché est de ressembler à Saitama.

Un fond sonore commence à s'élever, typique du rap. Tatsumaki hoche la tête en rythme avec l'air le plus blasé qu'elle puisse afficher.

« Ouais… articule-t-elle en une parodie de la voix traînante de Saitama.

La caméra tourne autour d'elle en s'approchant, avec des filtres pour donner une impression classe.

\- Représente… ajoute-t-elle en regardant droit vers la caméra. Saitama est dans la place, ouais… Vas-y balance le son, bro.

La musique augmente en volume quand Tatsumaki se détache du lampadaire pour marcher face à la caméra. Sa démarche est exagérément virile, et elle rythme le flot de ses paroles avec ses mains, façon gangsta rap :

\- _P_ _our réussir dans la vie, oublie tout ce qu'on t'a dit._ _Pas_ _besoin de te faire chier à taffer, pas besoin de talent ou de beauté._

Changement de plan. Tatsumaki est à présent assise sur un futon face à une télévision en se curant le nez.

\- _Regarde moi j'en fous pas une_ , continue-t-elle à rapper en s'adressant à la caméra. _Mais crois-moi je suis pété de thunes. J'me fais des couilles en or…_

Le plan change à nouveau – elle porte à présent le même pyjama que Saitama possède, et ramène la couette sur elle.

\- … _ouais, même quand je dors !_

La musique change, prenant des tons plutôt RnB. La caméra filme à présent une boîte de nuit, et au centre du dancefloor, éclairé par les projecteurs, se tient une femme aux formes plantureuses, de dos. Ses cheveux sont courts et blonds, et elle porte un jean et un t-shirt aux manches déchirées. Quand elle se retourne d'un coup, les connaisseurs reconnaîtront Mosquito Girl, une Youtubeuse sexy qui a supprimé sa chaîne depuis des mois – de toute évidence, elle est déguisée en Genos et porte même une perruque blonde pour ça.

\- _Mon nom est Genos et je suis un blaireau_ , chante-t-elle en se déhanchant exagérément.

Des danseurs torse nu et seulement vêtus de shorts en cuir apparaissent derrière et se mettent à danser aussi. Mosquito Girl se caresse la poitrine et les hanches en faisant une duckface.

\- _Eh ouais je suis un blaireau !_

\- _Trop un blaireau !_ lui fait écho Tatsumaki qui apparaît à ses côtés.

Tatsumaki garde des attitudes de rappeur viril, tenant le micro et toisant la caméra de haut, tandis que Mosquito Girl se met à se frotter contre elle en mimant l'admiration. Ce qui, vu leur différence de taille et de mensurations, ajoute au ridicule de la situation.

\- _Saitama-sensei est vraiment trop cool._

 _\- Ouais je sais bébé._

 _\- C'est pour lui que je shake mon boule._

Genos se tourne et se met à remuer l'arrière-train contre le bassin de Saitama qui y applique une claque.

\- _V_ _as y shake shake !_

Mosquito Girl sort alors des liasses de billet de nulle part et se met à les jeter sur Tatsumaki, créant sur elle une pluie de fric.

\- _J_ _e lui donne toute ma Youtube money, parce que je suis sa bitch yeah bab_ _y !_

Retour au rythme façon gangsta rap. Changement de décor : la boîte de nuit disparaît pour laisser place à l'intérieur d'un supermarché – un Seven Eleven, plus précisément. On y voit Tatsumaki et Mosquito Girl, toujours déguisées en Saitama et Genos, marcher vers la caméra. Tout en rappant, Tatsumaki prend des articles sur les rayons sans même regarder, et les jette dans le panier que porte Mosquito Girl.

\- _Sérieux Genos qu'est-ce qu'il est con,_ _il croit qu'le_ _soleil brille dans mon fion._

\- Maîîître… ! Je vous aimeeeee ! gémit la voluptueuse Youtubeuse en battant des cils comme une écolière.

\- _Putain mais quel blaireau_ , soupire Tatsumaki en lui arrachant des mains sa carte bancaire. _C'est le roi des blaireaux !_

Le décor change à nouveau. Tatsumaki rappe à présent sur un fond vert, et on voit Mosquito Girl lui tourner autour en le filmant, levant le pouce avec enthousiasme.

\- _Maintenant j'suis une star sur Youtube, et il voit même pas que j'l'entube !_

Tatsumaki pointe du doigt son crâne couvert d'un bonnet de bain.

\- _M_ _on crâne ressemble à un cul, j'te jure y a plus un cheveu dessus._ _O_ _uais je fais de la merde mais j'peux te jurer que comme un teubé tu vas finir par kiffer._

Tatsumaki baisse les yeux sur Mosquito Girl qui s'est mise à quatre pattes devant elle, pour lui cirer ses chaussures de manière servile, cambrée et les fesses bien en l'air.

\- _P_ _arce que Genos vénère l'air que j'respire…_

Le fond vert disparaît, on voit Tatsumaki aux toilettes se relever en faisant mine de finir sa petite affaire, remontant son bermuda, et Mosquito Girl se rue au-dessus de la lunette des toilettes pour prendre béatement des photos du contenu de la cuvette.

\- … _et la merde que je chie il l'admire !_ _O_ _uais, c'est ça d'avoir…_

Retour dans la boîte de nuit, qui cette fois est bondée – tout le monde danse autour de Mosquito Girl qui tombe dramatiquement à genoux devant Tatsumaki, en s'accrochant à elle.

- _… un blaireau ! Genos est un blaireau !_

 _-_ _Eh ouais je suis un blaireau !_ gémit Mosquito Girl servilement.

 _\- Je vais le plumer jusqu'au dernier yen !_

Mosquito Girl semble entrer en extase, simulant quasiment un orgasme.

 _\- Saitama-sensei est vraiment trop cool, c'est pour lui que je shake mon boule !_

 _\- C'est comme un gigolo, mais c'est lui qui paye !_

 _\- Je lui donne toute ma Youtube money !_

Pluie de billets de banque dans toute la boîte de nuit. Ambiance de folie.

 _\- Mhhh oui, donne-moi tout !_

 _\- Parce que je suis sa bitch, yeah baby !_

La musique s'estompe progressivement. Les figurants s'en vont après avoir ramassé des poignées de billets. Toujours dans leur rôle, Tatsumaki et Mosquito Girl reprennent leur souffle dans le silence. Puis, Tatsumaki baisse les yeux sur la Youtubeuse sexy qui est toujours à ses pieds.

Elle fait mine de regarder à droite et à gauche, puis esquisse un rictus et baisse sa braguette.

\- Tu veux goûter mon gros cactus, Genos ?

\- Ce serait un immense honneur, Saitama-sensei ! »

La vidéo s'arrête ainsi, et Youtube vous propose en suggestion d'autres vidéos de cette série parodique, notamment sur Metal Bat, Fubuki ou King.

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

Il est près de trois heures du matin. À cette heure-là, ce petit quartier résidentiel en périphérie de la ville est plongé dans un profond silence. Quelques lampadaires et distributeurs de boissons éclaboussent le trottoir de flaques de lumière, tandis que le reste du monde se décline en ombres plus ou moins épaisses.

Le nombre de visionnages reste élevé et le chat actif, malgré l'heure tardive – il s'agit sans doute aussi bien d'insomniaques que de fans de l'autre côté du globe.

Tama marche comme un empereur inspectant son territoire, s'arrêtant seulement de temps à autre pour se lécher la patte ou renifler un bout de trottoir. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement.

La mini-caméra se fige. Si vous observez bien, vous remarquerez dans la pénombre un rat sortir d'une poubelle et grignoter un trognon de pomme.

Vous voyez, très, très lentement, la patte du chat s'étendre et se poser. Les habitués des félins devineront sans même le voir que Tama s'est ramassé sur lui-même et tente d'approcher sa proie sans se faire remarquer. Sans doute même qu'il commence à remuer l'arrière-train d'excitation, prêt à bondir.

Le rat semble sentir quelque chose, car il redresse soudain la tête et émet un couinement aigu avant de lâcher son repas et sauter de la poubelle pour détaler ventre à terre. Ni une ni deux, Tama se lance à sa poursuite, courant si vite que l'image est floutée par la vitesse et les secousses, et il est difficile de suivre ce qu'il se passe.

Quand enfin la caméra et son chat s'immobilisent, c'est pour offrir une vue glaçante sur le rat agonisant, éventré mais tentant encore de lutter pour sa vie. Tama lui donne quelques petits coups de patte et s'amuse ainsi quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le rat rende l'âme et ne soit plus qu'un corps inerte et sanglant.

Alors, le chat le prend dans sa gueule et fait demi-tour, trottinant jusqu'à retourner chez lui. Il se glisse en silence par la chatière et avance dans le couloir sombre. La porte de Zenko est entrouverte. Tama se glisse dans la chambre de la fillette, se hisse sur le lit d'un bond souple, et dépose fièrement le rongeur mort sur le matelas, juste devant le visage endormi de sa jeune maîtresse.

Voilà qui lui fera sans doute une jolie surprise au réveil.

* * *

 **Saitama & Genos | I will love you forever [1 minute et 38 secondes]**

Quel titre alléchant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pas de chance. À peine cliquez-vous dessus qu'une publicité se lance, et vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de la regarder si vous voulez accéder à la vidéo.

Un bord de mer préservé et sauvage. Les vagues s'écrasent sur les rochers avec une violence épurée, et parmi la myriade de gouttelettes scintillantes qui retombent, vous voyez Amai Mask de dos, face à l'océan. Une musique douce au violon et piano donne un air mélancolique à la scène. Il est évident que les couleurs ont été traitées au montage – tout est noyé de lumière pure, l'eau est d'un bleu cristallin et la chemise blanche ouverte du chanteur/acteur se déploie dans le vent comme des ailes immaculées. La caméra tourne lentement autour du jeune homme pour que tous puissent admirer ses jambes fuselées et ses fesses fermes moulées dans son jean, son torse glabre et humide d'eau de mer et ses cheveux bleus volant autour de son visage qui fait pâmer des millions de groupies à travers le monde.

Il tient à la main un pot de yaourt, et la caméra se rapproche pour que la marque du produit soit visible et que l'on voie bien Amai Mask lever sa cuillère pleine vers sa bouche qu'il entrouvre de manière sensuelle en regardant droit vers vous à travers ses cils. Vous aurez même droit à la vision furtive mais hautement érotique de sa langue recueillant le yaourt tandis que la cuillère s'introduit entre ses lèvres. De quoi nourrir les fantasmes les plus fous de ses fans.

Ses lèvres se referment sur la cuillère, la laissant glisser vide en-dehors de sa bouche, humide de salive. Il ferme les yeux de volupté et émet un gémissement rauque en avalant, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos d'extase. On jurerait qu'il a un orgasme.

Il rouvre des yeux brûlants de désir et vous regarde intensément en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en levant le pot de yaourt près de son visage diaphane, pour montrer à nouveau la marque du produit.

Puis, pour clore cette publicité, un plan où l'on voit en gros plan le pot de yaourt posé sur un rocher – et en arrière-plan, un peu flou, la mer, le ciel, et la silhouette lointaine d'Amai mask qui ôte sa chemise et se jette dans l'eau.

Pfiou. Soit vous êtes fan d'Amai Mask et êtes probablement tout émoustillé devant votre ordinateur. Soit vous ne pouvez plus supporter de le voir partout dans les publicités, émissions de télé, séries télé, télé réalité, films, clips musicaux et défilés de mode, et le voir manger du yaourt vous donne de l'urticaire, ce qui est bien compréhensible. Mais bon, après tout, ça vous apprendra à ne pas avoir installé Adblock Plus. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.

Toujours est-il que cette publicité est à présent terminée, et la vraie vidéo va maintenant commencer.

Écran noir.

S'égrainent quelques notes de piano et la fragile plainte d'un violon. Cet air empli de nostalgie romantique vous est familier. _Très_ familier. Ce qui est certain, c'est que vous l'avez déjà entendu. Vous allez voir, ça va vous revenir.

L'écran s'éclaire peu à peu. Apparaît Saitama qui porte une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il est accoudé à un bureau, un pâle sourire éclairant son visage.

 _« … j'ai mon tout premier abonné :_ _ _DemonCyborg. »__

 _C'est bien la voix de Saitama, mais chargée d'échos et à demi noyée sous le piano et le violon qui prennent de l'ampleur._ L'image est pixelisée, de mauvaise qualité. Et pour cause, cet extrait est tiré des premières vidéos de la chaîne de Saitama.

Un deuxième extrait suit aussitôt – cette fois, on voit Genos seul face à la caméra, dans le sous-sol de son oncle. Car il s'agit de toute évidence d'un montage d'extraits vidéos maladroitement retouchés. Son regard brûle d'émotion, si intense qu'il vous en donne des frissons.

 _« Son nom est… Saitama. »_

Sa voix aussi est chargée d'échos, le but étant sans doute de donner une dimension plus dramatique. La musique s'amplifie, et ça y est ! Vous savez où vous l'avez déjà entendue ! Il s'agit de _Kimi no HEART_ , la chanson d'Amai Mask, gros tube et immense succès qui passe sans cesse à la radio et en clip à la télévision depuis des mois !

Accompagnés de la voix d'Amai Mask modifiée électroniquement qui miaule son amour perdu, se succèdent des extraits des vidéos de Genos et Saitama avant qu'il ne se rencontrent – on peut voir Saitama assis dans son espace réduit du manga café, l'air las et démoralisé, qui se prend la tête entre les mains, puis Genos qui baisse les yeux tristement, puis Saitama qui regarde un film, seul allongé sur son futon, puis Genos assis dans le taxi en Russie le menant à l'aéroport.

Une phrase apparaît par-dessus tout cela, en Comic Sans MS (paix à votre âme si vous êtes allergique à cette police) :

 _ **Depuit que tu es entrer dans ma vie**_

La musique s'emballe avec le refrain de _Kimi no HEART_ , et vous voyez Genos ouvrir la porte à Saitama qui le dévisage d'un air méfiant, les yeux plissés, avant de lever une main mollement en guide de salutation. Vous n'entendez pas ce qu'ils disent, la voix d'Amai Mask est bien trop forte, mais vous pouvez voir Genos s'incliner respectueusement devant Saitama, et l'inviter à entrer chez lui pour la première fois avec un sourire rayonnant.

Voix de Saitama qui couvre brièvement la musique : « Sans toi, je serais à la rue ». Une fois de plus, sa voix est chargée d'échos. La personne qui a fait le montage de cette fanvid apprécie les échos, semble-t-il.

 _ **Je panse a toi tout le temp**_

Cette jolie phrase en Comic Sans MS accompagne une succession d'extraits courts : Genos essuyant le chewing-gum collé au visage de Saitama. Genos s'agenouillant pour servir à Saitama une tasse de thé. Ils sont tous les deux en pyjama assis sur le futon, et Saitama soulève son haut pour dévoiler ses abdominaux, tandis que Genos rougit violemment avant de plaquer sa main sur l'écran pour bloquer la vue.

 _ **Ton cœur est un jardain que je ne veut pas piétiné**_

Les extraits ne cessent de se succéder, tirés des centaines de vidéos que Saitama et Genos ont filmées ensemble ces derniers mois. La voix de Genos s'élève à son tour, vibrante de ferveur (mais toujours chargée d'échos) : _«_ _Être auprès de lui transforme mon monde, et tout semble plus lumineux et coloré en sa compagnie. »_

Ralenti artistique sur Saitama et Genos assis côte à côte qui échangent un long regard. Un filtre a été ajouté à l'aide d'un téléphone portable, pour les entourer de petites étoiles scintillantes roses qui forment un cœur.

 _ **La lumiaire de ton crane reflette mon amour pour toi**_

Nouvel extrait, dans lequel Genos rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Saitama se penche pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Puis, cette scène qui a fait le buzz, où Genos a involontairement déclaré son amour à Saitama en public et en direct à la télévision. Suivi d'un extrait de vidéo de King où l'on voit Genos sourire tendrement en regardant Saitama et King discuter avec animation. Voix de Saitama fondue parmi les violons, le piano et la voix d'Amai Mask : _«_ _Avant Genos, jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à moi comme ça. »_

 _ **Ce sentimant est éternelle**_

Quelques derniers flashs rapides : Genos qui tressaille et rougit lorsque Saitama frôle ses mains pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la manette de jeu. Les deux jeunes Youtubeurs vêtus de cirés, Saitama donnant un coup de coude taquin à Genos. La chanson touche presque à sa fin – le refrain explose de romantisme et d'amour impossible, mais il est atténué par la voix de Saitama qui prend à nouveau le dessus : _«_ _J_ _'épouserais Genos, bien sûr. Il est cool, il est sympa, on s'entend bien et on vit déjà plus ou moins ensemble. »_

Saitama attire brusquement Genos contre son torse en l'enlaçant d'un bras, dans un ralenti qui donnerait presque l'impression qu'ils vont s'embrasser – mais si vous avez vu la vidéo dont c'est tiré, vous savez déjà que Saitama empêchait seulement Genos de faire une chute lorsque le plancher a cédé sous son poids.

La musique s'apaise progressivement sur cette image qui s'estompe pour ne laisser que ces mots en Comic Sans MS rouge sur fond fuschia :

 _ **Saitama x Genos, pour toujour**_

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

Un joli réveil, rose et blanc, repose sur la table de chevet. Dans la lumière pâle de l'aube qui filtre entre les rideaux tirés, il indique à peu près six heures du matin.

Le ronronnement de Tama roule comme une vibration en continu. Ses deux pattes blanches sont sagement alignées sur la couette rose, tout près du visage endormi de Zenko. Les cheveux bruns de la fillette sont ébouriffés, des épis se dressant comme des palmiers sur sa tête.

« Mraw.

En réaction au miaulement, les cils de Zenko frémissent, mais elle ne se réveille pas.

L'une des pattes se lève et s'étire pour toucher la joue de la petite fille.

\- Mraaaaaaaaw !

La caméra a bougé. Vu le soudain gros plan sur le menton de Zenko, il semblerait que Tama se soit redressé pour coller sa truffe contre son nez. Le chat miaule à nouveau et un grognement ensommeillé lui répond.

\- C'est pas encore l'heure de l'école, gros patapouf, laisse-moi dormir…

\- Mraw ! insiste Tama d'un ton impérieux.

\- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, je me lève !

Clignant des yeux, la fillette bâille, s'étire et roulant sur le côté… et se retrouve nez à nez avec le rat éventré qui la fixe avec des yeux vitreux, au milieu d'une flaque de sang sur le drap.

\- _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ »

Terrorisé par le cri suraigu de sa maîtresse, Tama détale ventre à terre de la chambre, si vite que l'image est saccadée et floue.

* * *

 **Petit cours de self-defense avec Bang et Charanko [13 minutes et 36 secondes]**

 _Une rue filmée en noir et blanc. Deux jeunes sont adossés au mur dans une attitude peu engageante – leur visage est dissimulé dans l'ombre de leur capuche, comme des caricatures de voyous. En fond, une musique inquiétante comme on pourrait l'entendre dans un film d'horreur._

 _Un vieil homme apparaît dans le champ, et se fait aussitôt barrer le chemin par les deux voyous._

 _« Hé vieux schnoque, file ton fric ou on te casse la gueule. »_

 _Le vieillard s'arrête, levant les mains en reculant d'un pas._

 _« Je ne veux pas de problème. Laissez-moi tranquille. »_

 _Les deux jeunes prennent une attitude encore plus menaçante en s'avançant vers leur victime, l'un deux dégainant un couteau. Tout se passe alors très vite : le vieil homme donne un coup de pied en biais dans le genou de celui qui tient le couteau, avant de le pousser contre l'autre énergumène. Les deux agresseurs ainsi déséquilibrés, le vieil homme part en courant, disparaissant hors champ._

Changement de plan. La rue a disparu, les couleurs sont revenues.

Nous sommes à présent dans ce qui semble être un dojo, à en juger par les tatamis au sol. Mumen Rider, Bang et Charanko sont debout face à la caméra.

« Bienvenue à tous pour une vidéo un peu spéciale, annonce Mumen Rider avec un sourire.

Il n'a plus de plâtres ni de bandages, mais son long séjour à l'hôpital l'a amaigri et il ne semble pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Comme toujours, il porte des lunettes de soleil qui cachent ses yeux.

\- Une vidéo un peu spéciale aujourd'hui, pas seulement parce que je viens tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital, mais parce que j'ai aujourd'hui avec moi deux invités pas comme les autres : maître Bang, et son élève Charanko.

Portant toujours son déguisement de voyou, Charanko rabat sa capuche en arrière pour dévoiler ses cheveux roux indisciplinés.

\- Salut tout le monde ! dit-il, bombant le torse. Maître Bang et moi-même avons une chaîne Youtube consacrée aux arts martiaux ! Vous y trouverez des katas, des exercices de combat, des conseils pour s'entraîner et s'échauffer, des discussions sur la philosophie de la voie du guerrier, des anecdotes historiques, des présentations des divers arts martiaux, et des tutos self défense !

\- Durant mon hospitalisation, j'ai lu tous les messages de soutien qui m'ont été envoyés, et j'ai été surpris par le nombre élevé de personnes qui avaient été aussi agressées et qui, comme moi, n'avaient pas su se défendre. Bang et Charanko ont eu la gentillesse de me proposer de m'enseigner des techniques de self-defense quand ils ont appris pour mon agression, alors je me suis dit que même si c'est assez différent de ce que je poste d'habitude sur ma chaîne, ça intéresserait sans doute mes abonnés.

Le vieux maître d'arts martiaux se racle la gorge d'un air grave et digne.

\- C'était la moindre des choses de proposer notre aide à Mumen. Ce brave garçon nous a été d'une grande aide quand nous avons commencé notre chaîne Youtube. Nous ne savions pas comment faire de belles vidéos comme lui, alors Charanko l'a contacté pour demander des conseils. Et Mumen, même s'il ne nous connaissait pas du tout, a passé des heures à tout nous expliquer via Skype et nous encourager, comme ça, par pure gentillesse. Sans lui, jamais notre chaîne n'aurait pu s'étoffer de tant de vidéos. En plus de ça, il a fait preuve d'un courage admirable en volant au secours d'une jeune femme contre de multiples agresseurs et sans aucune formation aux arts martiaux.

Mumen rougit et se masse la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

\- J'ai seulement fait mon devoir en apportant mon aide à quelqu'un en détresse.

Bang lève une main pour presser l'épaule du jeune Youtubeur.

\- Et tu le feras encore mieux une fois que tu auras appris à te défendre contre des brutes sans finir à l'hôpital, mh ?

Sourire timide de Mumen.

\- Je n'ai jamais été un combattant et je ne me soucie pas de mon sort, mais si cela peut me permettre de mieux venir en aide à des gens en détresse, je pense que c'est important.

\- Bien ! lance Bang qui se frotte les mains en regardant droit vers la caméra. Aujourd'hui, on va donc voir les bases de la self-defense. Cette vidéo s'adresse aussi bien aux néophytes qu'aux pratiquants d'arts martiaux. Car les règles de la rue n'ont rien à voir avec la théorie et le travail qu'on fait au sein d'un dojo. Si vous pratiquez un art martial, oubliez tout ce que vous avez appris, car aujourd'hui le but n'est pas de faire de beaux mouvements, des gestes parfaits, des positions solides ni d'apprendre des enchaînements de mouvements complexes. L'objectif, c'est de faire au plus simple, et qu'après avoir vu cette vidéo n'importe qui soit capable de reproduire les techniques qu'on va voir.

\- Ouais ! renchérit Charanko avec fougue. On veut pas vous voir critiquer dans les commentaires et nous dire que c'est comme ci ou comme ça qu'on doit faire ! Si vous voulez de l'art martial pur et raffiné, Maître Bang et moi on a fait des tas de vidéos sur notre chaîne que vous pouvez regarder ! Et puis vous pouvez vous inscrire à notre dojo, on a encore plein de places pour de nouveaux élèves !

\- Je mettrai le lien dans la description de la vidéo, précise Mumen Rider qui se tourne vers Bang. Alors, Maître Bang, dites-nous : que faut-il faire quand on se fait agresser dans la rue ?

\- Première règle, très importante : observer l'environnement et analyser la situation. De quel espace vous disposez ? Quelle est la sortie la plus proche ? Combien d'agresseurs, armés ou non, leur objectif supposé, leur niveau de dangerosité ou d'alcoolémie, leur masse corporelle ? Selon ces facteurs, votre réaction ne sera pas exactement la même. D'ailleurs, soyez toujours vigilants pour éviter de vous retrouver dans des situations dangereuses. Je vois beaucoup de jeunes avec leurs écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux rivés sur leur téléphone, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre par surprise. Regardez autour de vous, et écoutez votre instinct pour éviter les gens louches.

\- Deuxième règle ! enchaîne Charanko avec un enthousiasme surexcité qui contraste avec le calme austère de son maître. La parole ! La parole aussi peut être une arme de défense. Vous pouvez convaincre la personne de vous laisser tranquille en restant ferme et poli sans montrer de signe de peur, ou alors utiliser la parole pour la distraire et vous permettre de l'attaquer. Car son cerveau sera focalisé sur la parole et il sera plus facile de le prendre par surprise.

Bang lève trois doigts sous le regard attentif de Mumen.

\- Troisième règle : la fuite. Cela vous surprendra peut-être si vous avez vu trop de films ou séries, mais il est essentiel de _fuir_. La self-defense n'est là que pour vous permettre de mettre hors d'état de nuire ou déstabiliser votre adversaire juste assez longtemps pour vous permettre de partir en courant sans vous faire rattraper. Mettons-nous donc en situation. Charanko fera le rôle de l'agresseur, et moi la victime.

\- Outch, je vais encore recevoir des coups, moi… grimace son élève en se plaçant face à lui.

Mumen Rider s'est placé un peu en retrait pour les observer. Bang s'adresse à la caméra, sans prendre une position de combat comme il le fait d'habitude dans ses autres vidéos.

\- Lorsque la négociation n'a pas marché et que votre agresseur montre bien qu'il a l'intention de vous faire du mal, votre objectif est de le neutraliser en un ou deux coups pour pouvoir fuir. Dans une situation de stress, dans la rue, vous n'aurez pas le temps de réfléchir à des techniques compliquées. Retenez seulement qu'il y a quatre points vitaux à viser : les yeux, la gorge, les parties génitales, et les genoux. C'est tout. Oubliez tout le reste. Maintenant, commençons avec un exemple basique. Un seul agresseur, non armé, qui semble prêt à vous donner un coup de poing.

Charanko prend aussitôt une attitude menaçante, serrant les poings et s'approchant de son maître comme pour le frapper.

\- Gardez bien les mains levées pour être en mesure de réagir vite. Je ne veux pas voir de bras ballants.

En effet, comme s'il tentait d'apaiser l'agresseur, Bang lève les mains. Et d'un coup, si vite qu'un replay en ralenti est ajouté, sa main se projette en avant pour agripper la gorge de Charanko, puis son pied frappe dans l'entrejambe, et le genou. Le pauvre garçon s'effondre à terre.

\- Pas besoin d'être très musclé ni fort ou grand pour faire ça. La gorge est une partie très sensible. Charanko, relève-toi, on va leur montrer.

Le vieillard s'approche de la caméra, et son élève le rejoint en grimaçant. Une fois qu'ils sont bien placés en premier plan, Bang pose à nouveau sa main sur la gorge de Charanko.

\- Regardez, il suffit d'appliquer un peu de pression…

Charanko devient rouge et lutte pour respirer.

\- … et déjà, votre agresseur n'est plus en état de vous nuire. Mieux encore, si vous êtes précis, vous pouvez saisir sa trachée entre les doigts comme ceci…

Il en fait la démonstration. Charanko suffoque et s'agite, avant de tomber haletant quand enfin Bang le relâche.

\- … pour le maîtriser totalement. Bien ! Mumen, tu te sens prêt à essayer ?

\- Euh… Je veux bien, mais j'ai peur de faire mal à Charanko…

Bang donne une tape vigoureuse dans le dos de son jeune élève, manquant de l'envoyer au tapis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il a l'habitude. Charanko est plus solide qu'il en a l'air.

À ce compliment indirect, Charanko se redresse et gonfle le torse comme un jeune coq, irradiant de fierté.

\- Je ne suis pas le meilleur élève de maître Bang pour rien !

\- Mff, tu es surtout mon _seul_ élève… grommelle le vieillard dans sa barbe. Bien, mettez-vous en position ! Charanko, tu fais l'agresseur. Mumen, retiens ce qu'on a dit : mains levées, attraper la gorge, coup de pied dans les parties, et dans le genou. _Hajime !_

Les deux jeunes Youtubeurs se font face – Charanko tente de prendre une attitude de voyou menaçant, tandis que Mumen lève les mains d'un air hésitant. Il reproduit les gestes de Bang facilement, bien que plus lentement, et en s'excusant profusément auprès de Charanko à chaque coup pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui a pas fait mal.

\- Si l'on donne plusieurs coups, précise Bang, c'est à la fois pour s'assurer qu'au moins un va faire mouche, mais surtout pour prendre l'ascendant psychologique. Le plus souvent, les agresseurs ne s'attendent pas à ce que leur victime se défende.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, récapitule Mumen en se caressant le menton, il faut garder les mains levées, et frapper rapidement les points vitaux sans réfléchir : yeux, gorge, entrejambe ou genoux.

Bang hoche gravement la tête.

\- Et pour un débutant, mieux vaut éviter de donner des coups de poing, c'est un coup à se briser les phalanges ou le poignet. Privilégiez les mains ouvertes ou les coups de coude. On va vous donner un autre exemple avec une saisie au col. Charanko !

\- Oui maître !

Charanko s'empresse de se placer face au vieillard, et agrippe à deux mains le col de son t-shirt. Imperturbable, Bang continue de s'adresser à la caméra :

\- Un agresseur vous saisit par le col pour vous demander votre argent par exemple. L'erreur à ne pas faire, c'est d'essayer de se défaire en poussant ses mains.

Il en fait la démonstration en surjouant un peu, tentant d'arracher les mains de Charanko de son t-shirt, en vain.

\- S'il est plus fort que vous, c'est peine perdue. Au lieu de ça, voici ce que vous pouvez faire…

À nouveau, tout se passe si vite qu'un replay en ralenti a été ajouté. On voit Bang lever les bras, et frapper mains ouvertes de part et d'autre du visage de Charanko, au niveau des oreilles – puis, aussitôt, il enchaîne avec un coup de coude sur la tempe, suivi d'un coup de pied dans les parties.

La vidéo reprend sa vitesse normale. Charanko est plié en deux mais résiste bravement à la douleur.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais une bonne claque dans les deux oreilles à la fois, ça fait mal, et il vous lâchera aussitôt, surtout si vous enchaînez avec un coup de coude, et pour faire joli, un coup de pied là où ça fait mal. Alternativement, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec les coups de coude… Charanko.

\- Oui maître ! s'empresse-t-il de se redresser.

\- Vous pouvez aussi lui attraper son visage à deux mains et enfoncer vos pouces dans ses yeux, comme ceci…

\- Je pense que j'ai compris ! les coupe Mumen d'un air inquiet pour Charanko.

\- Très bien, alors à ton tour, Mumen.

Lorsque Mumen parvient à reproduire l'exercice sans difficulté, Bang adresse un sourire satisfait à la caméra.

\- Si vous voulez en apprendre plus, venez faire un tour sur notre chaîne, nous avons une série de vidéos entièrement consacrée à la self-défense. Mais avant de nous quitter, un dernier exercice, avec cette fois deux agresseurs, dont un qui est armé d'un couteau.

Il sort un couteau en plastique de sa poche et le tend à Charanko.

\- Dans un cas pareil, votre priorité est de neutraliser la lame, agir très vite et profiter de l'effet de de surprise pour vous enfuir. Allez-y, les jeunes, attaquez-moi.

Et comme dans la vidéo en noir et blanc du début, Charanko et Mumen s'approchent de Bang qui lève les mains comme pour supplier pour sa vie. Et paf, il frappe Charanko dans le genou avant de le pousser brusquement contre Mumen et partir en courant. Bien sûr, à peine sorti hors du cadre, il revient, pas même essoufflé.

\- N'essayez pas de tous les prendre à la fois. Neutralisez-en un, et poussez-le contre l'autre pour faire barrage pendant que vous prenez la fuite. Faites bien attention à ne pas rester dans l'axe de la lame, cependant.

Le plan change. Ils sont désormais à l'extérieur du dojo, assis sur le bord extérieur en sirotant tous les trois du thé. Un rayon de soleil les éclaire, et des volutes de vapeur s'élèvent de leurs tasses.

\- Merci d'avoir regardé cette vidéo jusqu'au bout, sourit Mumen à la caméra. J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais besoin d'utiliser ces techniques en vrai, mais au moins maintenant vous connaissez les bases. En tout cas, moi j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ! Je pense que c'est important de sortir de sa zone de confort de temps en temps et d'apprendre des choses tout à fait inconnues, ça permet de faire de belles rencontres. Faites attention à vous dans la rue et à bientôt pour de nouvelles vidéos ! »

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

Une porte.

À taille de chat, elle semble immense. Tama semble l'observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt, allongeant le coup pour la renifler. Une patte s'élève, griffes sorties, et gratte à la porte. Vu les marques déjà présentes sur la peinture, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait.

Le chat se dresse sur ses pattes arrière pour gratter plus énergiquement, arrachant des petites écailles de peinture.

« Fous-moi la paix, Tama ! »

C'était la voix de Metal Bat, étouffée à travers la porte.

Tama cesse de gratter et retombe sur ses quatre pattes. Il émet un miaulement déchirant de détresse, qui tire sur le sanglot.

« Ça sert à rien de pleurer, je t'ouvrirai pas ! »

Nouveau miaulement, encore plus suppliant. Mais cette fois, Metal Bat ne daigne même pas répondre. Et la porte est toujours fermée.

Tama lève la tête, contemplant un moment la porte, avant de se ramasser au sol et bondir, ses pattes s'agrippant à la poignée qui s'abaisse sous son poids. Tout se passe très vite. La porte s'entrouvre, Tama retombe souplement au sol et se glisse à l'intérieur.

« TAMA ! »

Cri indigné de Metal Bat.

Et ainsi, tout Internet peut admirer le jeune Youtubeur assis sur les toilettes avec sa switch dans les mains et le pantalon aux chevilles. Le pauvre garçon tente désespérément de cacher son entrejambe avec sa console portable, tout en essayant de chasser Tama en lui jetant le rouleau de PQ.

« Dégage, abruti de chat, je suis en train de chier ! »

* * *

 **Curse of Madness, partie en coop (King/Saitama/Metal Bat/Charanko) [27 minutes et 12 secondes]**

Sur votre écran apparaît le menu principal du jeu _Curse of Madness_ qui est sorti très récemment et fait un carton. Le titre du jeu est inscrit en lettres stylisées et comme mêlées de flammes. Derrière les habituels START, MODE MULTIJOUEUR, et OPTIONS, vous pouvez voir en fond l'image trouble de trois adolescents assis en cercle autour d'un sceau satanique tracé au sol – une ombre massive munie de cornes est en train de se former au-dessus.

« Tout le monde est là ?

C'est la voix de King. Son visage apparaît dans un petit cadre en haut à gauche. Il porte un casque muni d'un micro. En réponse à son appel, deux autres cadres apparaissent dans les coins de l'écran : un en bas à gauche, l'autre en haut à droite.

\- Ouais j'suis là… chuchote Metal Bat d'un air conspirateur. Mais je peux pas parler trop fort, ma mère croit que je fais mes devoirs.

\- Salut les gars, dit Saitama en levant mollement une main. C'est cool de pouvoir tester le mode multijoueur avec vous, j'ai fini le jeu en solo hier soir.

\- Je l'ai fini en cinq heures tout de suite après l'avoir acheté le jour de sa sortie, dit King. Il était pas mal. Je le recommencerai peut-être en mode diabolique pour tester les autres fins possibles avec chaque personnage.

Sur l'écran, le MODE MULTIJOUEUR s'illumine – visiblement, King est prêt à appuyer dessus.

\- Il nous manque plus que Charanko pour commencer, dit Saitama en baissant les yeux sur son téléphone portable. Il vient de m'envoyer un sms pour dire qu'il arrive, il a eu un souci d'ordi et est en train de faire un reboot là.

\- Ok, acquiesce Metal Bat en ajustant son casque sur ses oreilles. En l'attendant, on va rappeler le principe du jeu pour ceux qui ont pas vu les let's play. Pour résumer, dans le mode solo on joue un lycéen qui trouve un livre de sorcellerie et décide de l'utiliser pour améliorer sa vie quotidienne, ses résultats au lycée, et y a plein de possibilités selon les choix qu'on effectue et selon le personnage qu'on a choisi de jouer parmi les trois qu'on nous propose. Mais il arrive un moment où il invoque un démon, exprès ou pas.

\- Et c'est pas n'importe quel démon, commente Saitama qui se cure le nez. C'est Tinman, un démon super vicieux et sanguinaire dont le but est d'ouvrir les enfers et de massacrer tous les vivants.

\- Ouais, confirme Metal Bat qui parle toujours tout bas pour ne pas alerter sa mère qui est dans la pièce d'à côté. Bref, Tinman veut te sacrifier pour sortir de la dimension parallèle et dévaster le monde. C'est super galère de s'en débarrasser, j'ai dû recommencer le mode solo deux fois pour le battre, ce salopard. Y a plein d'autres trucs dans le jeu – sérieux, allez y jouer, ça vaut le coup – mais le mode multijoueur se concentre là-dessus : on va jouer les trois lycéens à la fois qui viennent d'invoquer le démon sur le toit du lycée la nuit, et l'un de nous joue Tinman. Celui qui joue le démon doit tous nous buter, et les autres doivent utiliser le livre pour tracer des symboles aux points cardinaux du lycée, pour le renvoyer en enfer.

À cet instant, un nouveau petit cadre apparaît avec un _plop_ au bas à droite de l'écran. On y voit Charanko, la tête hérissée de cheveux roux rebelles, qui s'assied sur son siège et place son casque d'un air paniqué.

\- Désolé du retard ! Mon ordi buguait complètement à cause d'une mise à jour foirée. Vous avez pas commencé sans moi j'espère ?

\- Non, on t'attendait, répond posément King. On va pouvoir commencer maintenant.

\- Qui joue le démon ?

\- Je sélectionne le mode aléatoire. C'est le jeu qui va décider nos rôles.

Il clique en effet sur cette option avant de lancer le jeu. Une musique inquiétante s'élève alors que le menu principal se fond dans les ténèbres. L'écran se divise en quatre parties correspondant chacune à son joueur grâce à la magie du montage. On voit chacun d'entre eux assis en tailleur autour du sceau tracé à la craie au sol qui est en train de s'illuminer. Le livre de magie noire est posé au milieu, et la silhouette terrifiante du démon cornu en surgit.

\- Oh. Je suis Tinman, apparemment, dit King d'une voix grave.

\- Merde.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va tous crever !

\- Du calme les gars, si on s'organise bien y a moyen de le battre même si c'est King ! Hé ! Me laissez pas tout seul !

\- Désolé Charanko, moi j'attends pas que King ait fini de se matérialiser, je me barre d'ici.

\- Saitama, sale lâcheur !

\- Qui a pris le livre ? Metal Bat, c'est toi ?

\- Ouais je l'ai – c'est moi qui joue Alyssa au fait.

Sur l'écran de King, le démon Tinman achève de se matérialiser. Il fait quasiment trois mètres de hauteur et son corps squelettique est couvert d'une peau blanche à l'aspect visqueux. Il n'a pas de nez, de bouche ni d'yeux – son visage est parfaitement lisse. Il tient à la main ce qui ressemble à un crochet de boucher, sale et gluant de sang.

\- Courez autant que vous voudrez… sourit King avec un air sombre. Je vais tous vous avoir.

Le démon sort du cercle d'invocation. Ses mouvements sont fluides, mais comme désarticulés, peu naturels. Il tient plus de l'insecte que de l'humain.

Bien sûr, les trois lycéens ont déjà détalé du toit du lycée. King ne peut bien sûr pas savoir où ils sont partis, mais vous, sur votre écran, pouvez voir que Saitama – qui joue le personnage typique du nerd à lunettes – est en train de courir dans les couloirs à côté d'Alyssa, la jeune lycéenne à la coupe garçonne. Charanko, qui lui joue le cliché du footballeur musclé et populaire, s'est caché dans le placard à produits ménagers.

\- Bon, je rappelle pour ceux qui regardent que le but pour renvoyer Tinman en enfer c'est de tracer quatre sceaux aux points cardinaux du lycée, chuchote Metal Bat d'un air concentré. Tant qu'il ne nous a pas chopés tous les trois, on a une chance de réussir.

\- Ok, dit Saitama de son air impassible habituel. Je crois qu'on est au bon endroit pour faire le premier sceau là. Vas-y Metal Bat, moi je monte la garde.

\- Ça marche ! J'en ai pour une minute.

Alyssa ouvre le livre de magie noire et commence à tracer des symboles sur le mur du réfectoire, tandis que le nerd à lunettes se tient à l'entrée pour guetter l'arrivée de King.

Pendant ce temps là, King passe devant le local où est caché Charanko, et s'arrête brusquement, avant de se tourner vers la porte.

\- Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir si vous n'avez jamais joué Tinman en mode multijoueur… commence King avec un rictus au coin des lèvres tandis que le démon tend la main vers la poignée de la porte… C'est que je peux vous entendre respirer et sangloter à deux mètres quand vous vous planquez.

\- Merde !

La suite est assez sanglante. King ouvre la porte et attaque Charanko à coups de crochet, faisant gicler le sang partout autour. Une vraie boucherie. Puis, une fois le lycéen footballeur à terre en train de ramper, il plante son crocher dans la hanche pour le hisser sur son épaule.

\- Et de un, annonce tranquillement King. Plus que deux à choper.

\- Charanko s'est _déjà_ fait choper ?! s'exclame Metal Bat qui est encore en train de tracer le sceau.

\- Roh ça va j'ai fait de mon mieux ! râle Charanko qui appuie frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier pour faire monter la jauge « se débattre » pour essayer, en vain, de se libérer du démon.

Tinman jette sa victime ensanglantée dans le cercle d'invocation et l'y attache avec une chaîne.

\- Ok, sceau terminé ! triomphe Metal Bat en refermant le livre. On passe au suivant maintenant !

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis encore vivant et que vous pouvez venir me libérer, hein… fait remarquer Charanko.

\- Nah, trop risqué.

Saitama et Metal Bat courent dans les couloirs vers leur prochain objectif, et s'arrêtent net en tombant nez à nez à un tournant avec la créature infernale. Saitama cligne des yeux de surprise et Metal Bat lâche un bruyant juron.

\- Comment tu nous as rejoint aussi vite ?!

\- J'ai explosé le sol pour descendre les étages plus vite.

\- On court, Saitama ! Vite !

Metal Bat, trop pris dans le feu de l'action, en a oublié qu'il était censé être discret. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre brusquement derrière lui et la silhouette de sa mère apparaît dans l'encadrement, poings sur les hanches et air mécontent sur son visage.

\- C'est comme ça que tu fais ton exposé pour demain et que tu révises ton contrôle de maths ?!

Metal Bat sursaute et retire son casque pour regarder sa mère par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mais maman ! C'est pour Youtube, c'est mon travail !

\- Ça m'est égal ! On était bien d'accord que ton machin de Youtube ne devait pas empiéter sur tes études ! Éteins-moi ça et fais tes devoirs, tu feras tes jeux vidéo quand tu auras tout fini !

\- Je peux pas là, je suis en pleine partie multijoueur !

Et pendant que mère et fils se disputent, ayant visiblement tous les deux un caractère explosif, King attrape Alyssa qui reste immobile, l'éventre en répandant ses tripes partout, et la traîne au sol avec son crochet pour la ramener sur le toit du lycée et l'attacher avec l'autre.

\- Bon bah y a plus que moi… dit Saitama en ramassant le livre de sorcellerie abandonné au sol.

Metal Bat a disparu de son écran, mais on entend au loin des éclats de voix entre sa mère et lui.

S'ensuit une partie de chat et souris entre King et Saitama, qui s'achève en course-poursuite et massacre sanglant.

\- Ah… soupire Saitama d'un air un peu déçu en regardant son nerd à lunettes se faire charcuter par le démon. Il ne me restait plus qu'un sceau à tracer et j'avais gagné…

\- Bien joué, sourit King en le jetant dans le cercle d'invocation avec les autres. Mais je ne perds jamais.

À ce moment-là, Metal Bat revient s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et remet son casque. Ensemble, ils regardent Tinman sacrifier les trois lycéens et l'enfer se déverser sur terre en un torrent de flammes et de démons.

\- Pfff, je suis sûr qu'on aurait gagné si ma mère m'avait pas gâché la partie.

\- Ta mère te laisse jouer finalement ? demande Charanko.

\- Ouais, mais en échange je dois faire la vaisselle pendant un mois.

\- On lance une deuxième partie ?

\- Ouais, on va dire que la première c'était juste un échauffement, ça compte pas.

Le menu principal apparaît à nouveau, et ils lancent une nouvelle partie. Cette fois, quand l'écran se divise en quatre, King est Alyssa, Saitama est le footballeur musclé, Metal Bat est le nerd à lunettes, et…

\- JE SUIS LE DÉMON TOUT PUISSANT SURGI DES ENFERS POUR VOUS BOUFFER LES TRIPES !

… Charanko est Tinman, et jubile devant son ordinateur.

Metal Bat roule des yeux et fait courir son nerd à lunettes vers la cage d'escalier vite fait. Le temps que le démon se matérialise, King a chopé le livre et a détalé avec le footballeur musclé sur ses talons. Cette fois-ci, ils la jouent tous plus prudent.

\- Où êtes-vouuuus, mes petits canetons ? ricane Charanko en quittant le toit pour commencer à parcourir les couloirs du lycée. Je vais vous attrapeeeeer….

Accroupie derrière le bureau d'un professeur dans une salle de classe ouverte, Alyssa, c'est à dire King, regarde passer le démon dans le couloir, le livre de magie sous le bras. Il ne l'a pas vue et continue son chemin.

\- N'ayez pas peuuuur… chantonne le démon en parcourant les lieux. Venez voir papa…

\- Qui a le livre ? demande Metal Bat qui fait se faufiler son nerd derrière les gradins de la salle de sport.

\- C'est moi, dit King d'un ton posé. J'ai déjà tracé deux sceaux.

\- Whoa, t'es efficace !

\- C'est du travail d'équipe.

Charanko vient de repérer du mouvement au bout du couloir et se rue dans cette direction.

\- Reviens ici petit canard ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, voyons… Je veux juste te faire un câlin tout doux avEC MON CROCHET DE L'ENFER MWAHAHAHA !

C'est Alyssa qu'il est en train de poursuivre. Et Alyssa, étant King, lui échappe comme une anguille, renverse des casiers et chaises derrière elle pour ralentir le démon.

Si Charanko ne s'en rend pas compte, il est clair pour vous qui avez une vue d'ensemble de ce que chaque joueur fait, que King sert d'appât pour l'éloigner de ses coéquipiers. Ce n'est en effet plus King qui a le livre maudit, mais Saitama. Et aidé par Metal Bat qui monte la garde, il est en train d'achever de tracer le troisième sceau.

\- Au fait Saitama, dit Metal Bat tandis que son nerd à lunettes surveille le couloir vide. Genos est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, répond Saitama dont le footballeur musclé trace les derniers traits sur le mur de la piscine. Il est en train d'apprendre à son oncle à faire du montage.

\- Cool. Du coup je profite qu'il soit pas collé à toi comme une moule à son rocher pour te demander : t'as vu la vidéo ?

\- Quelle vidéo ?

Le footballeur musclé referme le livre et se remet à courir vers le dernier point cardinal du lycée qui leur reste à tracer. À cet instant, Charanko rattrape enfin King et lui lacère le dos d'un coup de crochet, s'amusant comme un petit fou.

\- COIN COIN PETIT CANETON ! Tu croyais m'échapper hein ? Eh bien non, même le grand King n'échappe pas à Charanko le démon ! Ha ha ha !

Alyssa se prend encore plusieurs coups de crochet en rampant à terre, avant de se retrouver chargée sur l'épaule visqueuse du démon qui prend le chemin du toit.

\- Bah tu sais, insiste Metal Bat en courant dans le couloir aux côtés de Saitama. La vidéo de l'émission tv en direct où Genos a avoué que, euh…

\- … qu'il était amoureux de moi ? finit Saitama pour lui, le visage neutre. Ouais, je l'ai vue.

Metal Bat ouvre de grands yeux et son personnage se cogne contre un casier.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as vue ?!

Saitama hausse les épaules, l'air peu concerné.

\- Bah ouais. Je suis sur Twitter, et je checke de temps en temps les notifs quand je suis aux chiottes, ça m'occupe. Et on m'a envoyé le lien de cette vidéo des centaines de fois.

\- Sérieux ?! Et t'as rien dit ? T'en as pensé quoi ?

King ne semble pas déstabilisé par sa capture, il fronce les sourcils en appuyant sur les touches du clavier avec une vitesse quasi surnaturelle due à une vie d'entraînement aux jeux vidéo. Il parvient ainsi à faire monter la jauge et se libérer avant que Charanko ait pu l'amener sur le toit.

\- Hé on est en train de jouer là, c'est pas trop le moment pour parler de ça. Restez concentrés. Tinman est dans les parages.

Il a réussi à semer Charanko, mais le démon se dirige maintenant dangereusement vers la zone où cavalent Saitama et Metal Bat.

\- J'entends vos petits petons qui courent héhéhé… Je sais où vous êteees… s'excite Charanko qui vient de les repérer. OH OUI, COUREZ ! COUREZ, MES PETITS CANETONS !

\- Merde ! jure Metal Bat qui se concentre à nouveau sur le jeu. Chacun pour soi !

Ils se séparent, prenant chacun un couloir différent.

\- Coin coin coin… ! chantonne Charanko qui a décidé de suivre le nerd à lunettes de Metal Bat.

Le démon rattrape bien vite sa proie et la massacre à grands coups de crochet sanglant et de rires hystériques. Pendant ce temps, King et Saitama ont atteint la dernière partie du lycée et commencent à tracer le tout dernier sceau. Le temps que Charanko en finisse avec le nerd à lunettes et les retrouve, c'est trop tard. Le démon est renvoyé en enfer dans un grand flash de lumière, et les lycéens ont gagné.

\- Pfiouuu c'était juste !

\- Le travail d'équipe, y a que ça de vrai en mode multi, dit King d'un air satisfait.

\- Hé Saitama tu m'as pas répondu à propos de…

Metal Bat s'interrompt quand Genos apparaît dans le petit cadre de Saitama, se penchant pour lui servir une tasse de thé.

\- Votre thé, Saitama-sensei. Oh, vous avez gagné ? Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur ! Attention, c'est chaud.

Saitama tourne légèrement la tête pour le regarder et prendre la tasse fumante – l'espace d'un instant, ils sont si proches que leur nez se frôlent, et on pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser.

\- Ah, merci Genos.

Metal Bat les regarde avec des yeux ronds. Charanko cligne des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. King, lui, ne bronche pas.

Cet instant se termine aussi vite qu'il est arrivé – Saitama se tourne à nouveau vers l'ordinateur en trempant ses lèvres dans le thé chaud. Genos s'est assis juste à côté de lui, le dévisageant du coin de l'œil avec une adoration non dissimulée.

\- On fait une autre partie ?

\- Je vais pas pouvoir, grimace Metal Bat en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Ma mère va me tuer si je finis pas mon exposé et si je révise pas pour mon contrôle… On se refait ça une autre fois ?

\- Entendu, acquiesce King qui regarde droit dans la caméra. Si cette vidéo vous a plu et que vous voulez qu'on fasse d'autres parties, lâchez un pouce bleu et un commentaire.

\- Et n'oubliez pas de vous abonner ! »

Tous disent aurevoir avec un signe de la main.

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

À moins que vous ayez une passion inavouable pour les murs blancs, rien de bien intéressant à voir pour l'instant. Cela fait deux heures maintenant que Tama dort perché sur son arbre à chat, face au mur. Silence total. Zéro action. Et il ne semble pas prêt de se réveiller.

Repassez donc plus tard !

* * *

 **Geek-Conv 2018 – [16 minutes et 3 secondes]**

Un cul. C'est la première chose que vous voyez. Un cul nu, bien rond et charnu.

Ah non, oubliez ça. Maintenant que la caméra a dézoomé un peu, vous vous apercevez qu'il ne s'agit en fait pas d'un cul, ce qui serait tout de même un peu indécent sur Youtube, mais du menton d'un jeune adolescent de douze ou treize ans. Autant le reste de son visage est tout à fait ordinaire, autant son menton proéminent et fendu ressemble à s'y méprendre à une glorieuse paire de fesses.

Ce gamin, que nous appellerons pour des raisons pratiques Face de Cul, regarde la caméra avec un air satisfait. Le soleil brille fort, et derrière lui on devine une foule de gens. Il y a un brouhaha constant en fond sonore.

Donc, Face de Cul brandit devant la caméra un ticket doré.

« Et voilà, j'ai mon Gold Ticket pour la Geek-Conv. C'était épuisé, mais mon père m'en a obtenu un grâce à ses contacts. Avec ça, j'aurai un accès VIP aux dédicaces, les sièges réservés aux premières places dans les conférences, les nouveaux jeux en exclusivité avant même leur sortie, et surtout…

Il tourne la caméra. On ne voit plus son visage, mais une immense queue amassée devant un hangar au loin.

\- … j'ai pas besoin de faire la queue comme tous ces losers qui sont là depuis des heures !

Il se filme à nouveau, juste le temps d'ajouter :

\- Allez, c'est parti pour la Geek-Conv 2018 !

Une musique énergique proche du metal accompagne alors ce qu'il filme, en accéléré : on voit les centaines, milliers de gens dans la queue qui défile. Beaucoup sont cosplayés en personnages de jeux vidéo, films ou animes populaires. L'accéléré ralentit parfois, juste le temps de filmer de plus près un cosplay particulièrement réussi.

Face de Cul filme ainsi sa progression jusqu'à l'entrepôt démesuré qui abrite la convention. Il entre par une entrée VIP en faisant scanner son ticket. La musique metal s'estompe et la vidéo reprend son cours normal une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur, plongé dans un univers de stands colorés à perte de vue, de foule grouillante, de décorations fantasques et de cacophonie.

\- Voilà on y est, dit-il en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. Je vais commencer par faire un petit tour.

La musique monte à nouveau en volume et la vidéo accélère alors qu'il se faufile dans la foule, filmant tout ce qu'il voit : goodies, fanarts, t-shirts, peluches, costumes, mugs, et tant d'autres choses. De temps en temps on voit sa main tendre un billet et recevoir un sac de goodies en échange. Il filme une jeune femme potelée qui s'est cosplayée en King, manette à la main, faux muscles en carton et fausse cicatrice sur le visage.

Face de Cul explore ainsi toutes les parties de la convention, assiste au premier rang à une conférence très animée sur l'avenir du jeu vidéo avec les casques VR, puis à un concours de cosplay – les gagnants sont des cosplays de Genos et Saitama – et se dirige ensuite vers l'espace dédié aux jeux vidéo, où les prochains jeux peuvent être testés en exclusivité.

L'accéléré se stoppe juste le temps que Face de Cul récupère les exemplaires des jeux qui l'intéressent.

\- Je vais pas y jouer maintenant, y a trop de monde et de bruit. Mais une fois rentré chez moi je ferai un let's play des démos. Bon allez je commence à avoir mal aux pieds, et c'est l'heure des dédicaces des Youtubeurs. C'est surtout pour ça que je suis venu, à la base.

Accélération, à nouveau. Il traverse tout l'entrepôt pour arriver à un espace dégagé à l'écart des stands. Là, tout au fond contre le mur des tables sont alignées avec des Youtubeurs assis et occupés à dédicacer et parler avec leurs fans. Et face à eux, d'interminables queues pour les atteindre. Les longueurs sont variables selon les Youtubeurs, mais les queues les plus longues sont pour King, Tatsumaki, Amai Mask, Metal Bat, Saitama et Genos.

Gros plan sur le visage de Face de Cul qui montre à nouveau son ticket doré.

\- Grâce à ça, presque pas de queue pour moi ! On est que trente à avoir pu se payer ce pass VIP, alors j'attendrai que quelques minutes au pire au lieu des deux ou trois heures pour les gens pauvres. Alors je vais profiter pour avoir un autographe de chacun d'entre eux ! Enfin, juste des plus célèbres, parce que je vais pas perdre mon temps avec ceux-là que personne ne connaît…

Il fait un vague signe de main pour indiquer les tables où quasiment personne ne fait la queue – vous avez tout juste le temps de reconnaître des Youtubeurs comme Atomic Samouraï, Jet Nice Guy, Bang et Charanko, que déjà la musique metal reprend et Face de Cul fend la foule en passant devant tous les regards envieux ou outrés. Il accès ainsi directement à Amai Mask, obtient un autographe et selfie avec le bel acteur/chanteur/mannequin/etc. Sans s'attarder auprès de l'idole des jeunes filles en fleurs qui hurlent et s'évanouissent à chacun de ses sourires, il enchaîne avec King, le gamer le plus connu au monde. Cette fois-ci, il lui faut attendre que les deux autres VIP devant lui passent avant d'accéder au Youtubeur, mais il obtient vite un autographe et même un petit dessin d'anime girl en tenue d'écolière par King en personne.

Suivent ensuite Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Mumen Rider et Metal Bat avec qui il plaisante un peu, et ils se promettent de faire d'autres vidéos ensemble à l'avenir.

\- J'ai gardé mes préférés pour la fin, dit Face de Cul en toisant la caméra de haut, je suis fan de Genos et Saitama, c'est même eux qui m'ont donné envie de faire ma propre chaîne Youtube. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de les voir en vrai. Vous vous en doutez sûrement déjà si vous avez vu ma vidéo sur les réactions à vif des Youtubeurs à la vidéo de Genos qui a gaffé en direct à la tv, mais je les adore. Leurs vidéos sont trop cools.

Mais cette fois, quand il approche de la queue VIP, il y a déjà plusieurs détenteurs d'un ticket gold qui attendent pour rencontrer les deux Youtubeurs. Face de Cul fait une moue mécontente.

\- Pfff ils ont trop de succès maintenant qu'ils sont mega célèbres. Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont se dépêcher, j'ai pas envie d'attendre trop longtemps.

Il se trouve que les cinq filles qui attendent devant lui sont dans le même groupe, et quand vient leur tour elles se ruent en gloussant vers Genos et Saitama. Deux d'entre elles prennent des selfies avec un Saitama blasé qui se contente de lever deux doigts pour la photo. Les trois autres se penchent vers Genos et lui demandent en gloussant d'un air conspirateur :

\- Dis, Genos-kun, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin avouer ton amour à Saitama ? On attend que ça !

Genos jette un coup d'œil acéré vers Saitama, qui heureusement ne semble pas avoir entendu, trop occupé à signer les agendas colorés des deux groupies. Il vrille alors les trois filles d'un regard qui pourrait congeler un volcan en pleine éruption.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Si je décide de le faire, ça ne regardera que Saitama-sensei et moi, et je ne le ferai certainement pas devant une caméra.

Les jeunes filles s'excusent d'un air penaud, réalisant sans doute qu'elles sont allées trop loin. Une fois qu'elles sont parties, Face de Cul s'avance à son tour.

\- Salut Genos, salut Saitama. Je suis votre plus grand fan !

\- Merci, dit Saitama en prenant mécaniquement la feuille qu'il lui tend pour l'autographe.

\- Hé, sympa ton t-shirt, Saitama ! dit Face de Cul en braquant sa caméra sur lui.

Saitama hausse les sourcils et baisse les yeux sur son t-shirt. C'est un t-shirt noir, avec inscrit en lettres capitales blanches : **I NEED NEW HATERS. THE OLD ONES ARE STARTING TO LIKE ME**.

\- Ah ça ? Ouais, c'est un ancien hater qui m'a envoyé ça pour s'excuser.

\- Tu peux me dessiner Spike ?

Saitama acquiesce et se concentre sur la feuille pour dessiner le cactus, pendant que Face de Cul se tourne vers Genos.

\- Hé, je sais qu'on t'en parle souvent et ça te saoule peut-être à force, mais j'adorais ta chaîne de voyages et je me demandais si t'allais recommencer à faire des vlogs voyages un de ces jours…

Genos lâche un de ses rares sourires.

\- C'est en projet. J'en ai discuté avec Saitama-sensei, et il est d'accord pour voyager avec moi dans le monde. Il se pourrait même qu'on fasse des voyages en commun avec Mumen Rider qui veut faire de l'humanitaire bénévolement.

\- Oh, cool !

Saitama a fini son dessin et tend la feuille à Genos pour qu'il signe aussi. Face de Cul leur dit aurevoir et s'éloigne, quittant l'entrepôt tout à fait. Une fois à l'extérieur, dans le calme et l'air libre, Face de cul se filme à nouveau de face.

\- Bon ! Cette convention était plutôt sympa, même si c'était un peu trop bruyant et qu'il y avait pas la clim'. Les conférences étaient pas bien organisées et ça manquait de guests de prestige. Mais bon, y avait des cosplays cools, j'ai acheté plein de goodies, et j'ai pu voir tous les Youtubeurs que je voulais donc je suis content ! Lâchez un pouce bleu, abonnez-vous, et on se revoit pour une prochaine vidéo ! »

* * *

 **TAMA EN LIVE – du lolcat 24/7 ! [[LIVE]]**

En deux semaines d'existence, ce live en continu n'est jamais descendu en nombre de viewers. Bien au contraire, le nombre ne cesse de grandir de jour en jour. C'est bien sûr variable selon les moments de la journée, mais même au plus profond de la nuit, ou l'après-midi quand Tama ne fait que dormir pendant des heures, il y a toujours au moins mille personnes en train de visionner.

Quand vous rejoignez le live, au Japon il est huit heures du soir passées, il y a bien sept mille fans de connectés et beaucoup d'animation dans le chat en direct. Pourtant, il ne se passe pas grand-chose : à en juger par l'angle de la caméra, le morceau de salon et le bout de patte qu'on voit, Tama fait la sieste sur le canapé.

Tout est calme. Le doux son des ronronnements rythme la respiration du chat endormi. On entend vaguement au loin des bruits de vaisselle que l'on range dans la cuisine, et les voix étouffées des informations à la radio.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent ainsi, et le silence se fait… avant d'être brisé brusquement par le vacarme d'un aspirateur qui vient d'être allumé. C'est si soudain que cela fait l'effet d'un réacteur d'avion à pleine puissance – surtout si vous avez eu le malheur de monter le son à fond pour profiter des ronronnements du chat.

Chat qui d'ailleurs sursaute avec un miaulement terrifié, et détale du salon ventre à terre, passant entre les jambes de la mère de Metal Bat qui passe l'aspirateur, avant de se ruer dans la chatière de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois à l'extérieur, dans le petit jardin qui donne sur la rue calme, Tama s'ébroue et se lèche soigneusement la fourrure. Il s'étire et s'avance d'un pas tranquille sur le trottoir. La ville est plongée dans une douce torpeur. C'est l'été, il fait donc encore jour, bien que le soleil commence à décliner et que les ombres s'allongent.

D'un bond souple, Tama saute sur un petit muret et marche ainsi en hauteur, comme un seigneur inspectant ses terres. Et ça ne loupe pas – quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il s'immobilise en voyant un jeune chat roux marcher en sa direction.

Tous deux s'observent un long moment – le jeune chat roux se hérisse et feule, mais effectue un pas en arrière qui trahit son manque d'assurance.

Tama émet un long miaulement enroué et menaçant qui fait reculer encore plus son rival. Tous deux miaulent et crachent à présent. Cela fait bien dix minutes que leur échange hostile dure tandis que le jour décline et que le chat en direct se passionne pour le combat félin qui se profile.

Lentement, très lentement, Tama s'approche en miaulant sourdement, jusqu'à ce que les deux chats se retrouvent quasiment truffe contre truffe à se feuler dessus mutuellement.

Et là, d'un coup, Tama donne le premier coup de griffes, et le jeux chat roux réplique aussitôt, les oreilles plaquées en arrière sur son crâne. Comme un vrai combat de boxe, ils se dressent sur leurs pattes arrière et se donnent des coups féroces en crachant.

C'est finalement Tama qui gagne par forfait – le chat roux s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes sans demander son reste. À nouveau, il fait sa toilette pendant quelques minutes, puis reste perché sur le muret quelques dizaines de minutes à observer les gens passer dans la rue.

Un certain nombre sont vêtus de jolis yukatas colorés et tiennent à la main un éventail. Quand enfin Tama décide de descendre de son muret, il est neuf heures et demi environ et la nuit teinte la ville de dégradés de bleus et gris.

Il trotte ainsi un bon moment, s'éloignant de plus en plus de chez lui. Il semble suivre les gens vêtus en yukata, et vous comprenez vite pourquoi lorsqu'il arrive dans un parc qui abrite un festival d'été. Des stands ont été alignés entre les arbres et sur la pelouse, et quasiment tous sont dédiés à la nourriture. Slalomant entre les jambes de la petite foule qui flâne, le chat lève la tête pour observer avec intérêt les barquettes de takoyaki, okonomiyaki, yakisoba ou dorayaki qui s'échangent contre des billets de mille yens.

Il s'approche d'un gros bac d'eau en plastique posé à même le sol devant lequel sont accroupis des enfants et un adulte au crâne chauve. Tama se glisse à ses côtés et se dresse sur ses pattes arrière pour observer les nombreux poissons rouges qui y tournoient. Ceux qui connaissent bien le Japon savent qu'il s'agit d'un jeu payant qui consiste à capturer autant de poissons que possible avec une petite épuisette en papier très fin qui a la fâcheuse tendance à se casser trop vite.

Se tenant d'une patte au rebord, le chat tend l'autre pour la plonger dans l'eau et tenter lui aussi d'attraper un poisson. Sans grand succès.

« Tu galères, le chat ?

Tama tourne la tête, et la mini-caméra dans son collier filme le visage d'un jeune homme au crâne lisse qui le regarde avec un air neutre. Le chat en direct explose de commentaires surexcités lorsque les gens reconnaissent Saitama.

\- Mraw, répond l'animal d'un ton impatient en tapotant à nouveau l'eau, nargué par les poissons.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'suis nul à ce jeu.

On voit en effet la main de Saitama plonger l'épuisette en papier dans l'eau et capturer un poisson rouge frétillant, mais quand il la soulève, le fin papier se troue sous le poids du poisson qui file sans demander son reste.

\- Ah… soupire Saitama d'un air découragé. C'est la cinquième que je casse et j'en ai toujours attrapé aucun…

Le chat se laisse retomber sur ses quatre pattes et renifle la main humide que Saitama lui tend. Un rare sourire empreint de douceur éclaire son visage quand Tama semble l'accepter et presse sa tête contre ses doigts comme pour réclamer une caresse.

\- Hé, t'es plutôt cool comme chat. D'habitude, je les fais fuir.

Le chat ronronne et se frotte contre le genou de Saitama – qui d'ailleurs, porte un yukata bleu marine à motifs imprimés blancs.

\- Saitama-sensei, s'élève une voix derrière eux. Je vous ai pris des takoyaki et des dango.

\- Oh, merci Genos.

La main de Saitama quitte la fourrure blanche de Tama après une dernière caresse et il se relève, devenant soudain immense du point de vue du chat. Le nombre de gens visionnant le livestream est en train d'exploser – sans doute que le mot a été passé sur les réseaux sociaux – et le chat en direct s'enthousiasme de l'apparition de Genos. Et c'est un euphémisme. Il n'y a plus que du capslock et des smileys qui défilent à grande vitesse.

Tama émet un miaulement suppliant, et Saitama se baisse à nouveau, tenant au creux de sa paume une boulette de takoyaki qu'il lui présente.

\- Tiens, mon pote. Faut se soutenir entre mauvais pêcheurs.

La mini-caméra se focalise sur la boulette de poulpe que le chat dévore avec appétit en quelques bouchées. Lorsqu'il relève la tête après l'avoir entièrement mangée, Saitama et Genos sont en train de s'éloigner, marchant côte à côte. À la grande joie des quelques vingt mille fans qui visionnent le livestream, Tama décide de les rattraper en trottinant, les suivant comme leur ombre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Y a un banc libre là-bas, viens on va s'asseoir, ça sera plus pratique pour manger.

\- Excellente idée, sensei.

\- Ça va, Genos ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes très observateur, Saitama-sensei. Je suis effectivement préoccupé. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose de grave.

\- De grave ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire, et pour tout vous avouer Saitama-sensei, il m'en coûte beaucoup d'aborder le sujet. J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là, mais par souci d'honnêteté et par respect pour vous, je me dois de le faire.

\- … Ok.

Les deux Youtubeurs s'assoient sur le banc libre, un peu à l'écart du festival et de la foule.

Tama s'avance à pas de velours, ombre parmi les ombres, rasant le sol. Il contourne le banc sans les quitter des yeux jusqu'à se retrouver dans leur dos. Se hissant sur ses pattes arrière, il atteint le banc et allonge le cou pour renifler la barquette de takoyaki que Saitama a posée à côté de lui. Aucun des deux n'a remarqué le chat qui lorgne leur nourriture – ils échangent un long regard, intense et dur pour Genos, vaguement inquiet pour Saitama.

\- _Saitama-sensei…_ murmure Genos avec tant de ferveur et d'émotion dans la voix qu'il en paraît essoufflé.

Comme Genos s'arrête là, le fixant d'un regard perçant comme s'il tentait d'entrevoir son âme dans ses yeux, Saitama cille d'un air confus.

\- Euh… ouais ?

Tama lape le takoyaki en ronronnant. Genos ouvre la bouche et se met à parler sans interruption et sans ciller une seule fois, le dos raide et les yeux rivés sur Saitama :

\- Le jour où vous êtes venu à mon secours contre Mosquito Girl, ses critiques m'avaient tellement ébranlé que j'étais sur le point de sombrer, de quitter définitivement Youtube et de perdre toute raison de vivre. Vous m'avez sauvé, et j'en ai éprouvé de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce moment a été déterminant dans ma vie. Au début, j'étais seulement intrigué, je voulais mieux connaître mon sauveur et le secret de votre répartie cinglante. Vos vidéos ont été une révélation pour moi. Vous voir créer des vidéos sans vous soucier du qu'en dira-t-on ni vous plier aux exigences de vos abonnés ou craindre leurs critiques m'a fait réaliser quelque chose de très important que j'avais perdu de vue au fil des années. Je me suis souvenu de mon enthousiasme lorsqu'à quinze ans j'ai créé ma chaîne de voyages et suis parti seul à l'aventure à travers le monde. Et j'ai compris que la passion de mes débuts m'avait progressivement quitté sans même que je m'en rende compte, tant j'étais focalisé sur le nombre d'abonnés, de likes et de commentaires. Créer des vidéos, voyager, tout ce que j'avais tant aimé à mes débuts était devenu un fardeau, une corvée, car je ne le faisais plus que pour satisfaire ceux qui me regardaient, sans me demander si c'était encore ce que je voulais, moi. Je m'étais enfermé dans un schéma préétabli, victime de ma popularité grandissante, et je ne tirais plus aucune joie ni fierté de ce que je faisais. Saitama-sensei, vous m'avez ouvert les yeux et m'avez donné le courage de sortir de cet engrenage dont j'étais prisonnier. Je me suis passionné pour votre façon de penser et voir le monde, et plus j'analysais votre philosophie de vie, plus je me sentais attiré par vous et sentais que vous étiez la pièce manquante à mon puzzle. Vous déteniez le sens de ma vie entre vos mains, mais je ne pouvais que vous admirer de loin et me consacrer entièrement à votre étude. Vous occupiez mes pensées à longueur de journée et de nuit, sensei. Jamais je n'avais désiré rencontrer quelqu'un si ardemment, et l'idée que vous ignoriez mon existence me mettait au désespoir, mais je n'osais pas vous contacter et vous importuner avec mon obsession grandissante pour vous. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que vous aviez des ennuis et que vous étiez à la rue, j'y ai vu l'occasion de m'approcher de vous tout en vous étant utile. Je pensais qu'en ayant la possibilité de vous observer de plus près au quotidien sans vous partager avec toute la communauté Youtube, ma fascination pour vous serait enfin assouvie. J'avais tort. Car ce qui n'était que de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration a évolué à votre contact en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort que jamais je n'avais ressenti avant. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait. Je n'étais plus aveuglé par l'admiration car je découvrais votre personnalité sous tous ses aspects, et en apprenant à vraiment vous connaître pour ce que vous êtes, et non plus pour l'image idéalisée que je me faisais de vous en regardant vos vidéos, la véritable nature de mes sentiments pour vous s'est peu à peu révélée à moi comme une évidence. Je ne me lasserai jamais de m'éveiller chaque matin à vos côtés et contempler votre visage endormi. Chacun de vos sourires m'éblouit et je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que je ne le suis quand je suis avec vous. Je suis amoureux de vous, Saitama-sensei, je vous aime plus que tout au monde, et je ne peux plus vous le cacher.

Bien qu'il ne semble pas avoir repris son souffle une seule fois, Genos achève son discours avec la même intensité, ses yeux verts brûlants d'une détermination presque agressive.

Tama est à présent en train de mordiller la boule de takoyaki qu'il a éventrée pour manger les petits morceaux de poulpe bien chauds qui sont à l'intérieur. Vu l'angle de la mini-caméra, vous ne voyez que partiellement les visages des deux Youtubeurs dans le coin de l'écran. Celui de Saitama est parfaitement neutre, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Dans le chat en direct, c'est l'explosion de commentaires surexcités en capslock et d'abus de points d'exclamation.

\- … Ah, finit par lâcher Saitama d'un ton plat.

Genos s'empresse d'ajouter :

\- Vous méritez de le savoir, et je comprendrais que cela vous mette mal à l'aise et que vous préféreriez mettre fin à notre cohabitation.

Tandis que la caméra tremblote à cause du chat qui mâche énergiquement son morceau de poulpe, Saitama pousse un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu m'as fait flipper, j'ai cru que t'allais vraiment m'annoncer un truc grave.

Le chat recule la tête vivement lorsque la main de Saitama apparaît et prend une boulette de takoyaki.

\- T'inquiète pas, mec, poursuit Saitama en mordant dans la boulette, ça fait des semaines que je suis au courant et je compte pas me barrer pour autant.

\- Vous… vous saviez ? … Mais comment ?

Saitama hausse les épaules avec flegme et tend une autre boulette à Genos.

\- J'ai vu la vidéo. Celle où tu passes à la télé. Tiens, mange pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Cette fois, les joues de Genos s'enflamment et il détourne les yeux, au comble de l'embarras. Mais il accepte silencieusement la boulette que lui donne Saitama, et mord dedans sans conviction.

\- J'avais pourtant fait tout mon possible pour que vous ne la voyiez pas…

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué que tu te démerdais pour que je regarde pas les vidéos tendance de Youtube. Mais des abonnés m'ont envoyé le lien sur Twitter et c'est pas comme si tu pouvais surveiller ce que je regarde sur mon portable quand je suis aux chiottes…

Genos avale son takoyaki et baisse la tête, l'air de plus en plus mortifié.

\- Je suis désolé, Saitama-sensei.

Saitama hausse les sourcils en lui jetant un regard en biais.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous incommoder avec mes sentiments. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas attiré par les hommes et c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt. Mais après mon aveu involontaire dans cette émission, je me suis dit qu'il était préférable que vous l'appreniez par moi plutôt qu'au travers d'une vidéo sur Youtube.

Saitama se gratte la joue en détournant le regard.

\- Euh Genos…

Genos le coupe, relevant les yeux et haussant la voix avec une fougue teintée de désespoir :

\- Sachez que je n'attends rien de vous, sensei ! Vivre et tourner des vidéos avec vous suffit amplement à mon bonheur, je n'ai pas la prétention de demander plus ! Je sais parfaitement que c'est non réciproque, et je suis tout à fait capable de vivre avec ! Si vous acceptez de rester vivre avec moi, je promets de ne pas vous déranger, et de ne plus jamais en reparler !

Une expression d'inquiétude traverse le visage de Saitama qui pose une main sur l'épaule de Genos, la pressant comme pour le rassurer.

\- Hé, calme-toi, Genos. Je ne vais nulle part. Comme je t'ai dit, ça fait des semaines que j'ai vu cette vidéo et ça me dérange pas, je te jure.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète. Tiens, prends un dango. Il est vachement bon tu vas voir.

Il n'y a plus de takoyaki dans la barquette en plastique à présent, mais Tama l'attire à lui d'une patte agile pour la faire tomber au sol. Du coup, à la grande frustration de tous les viewers, on ne voit plus les deux Youtubeurs, mais seulement la terre et quelques mottes d'herbe, ainsi que la barquette que le chat nettoie consciencieusement à coups de langue râpeuse.

Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, on ne les entend plus parler, mais le silence semble électrique.

\- T'as raison au moins sur un point, Genos, s'élève la voix posée de Saitama au bout d'un moment. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

\- J'en suis conscient, Saitama-sensei.

Tama a fini de nettoyer la barquette et s'étire longuement, à en juger par ses pattes avant dont les griffes sortent une seconde avant de se rétracter.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes non plus. En fait, j'ai jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit, homme ou femme, et j'ai jamais été amoureux. J'sais pas, j'ai jamais trop compris l'intérêt.

D'un bond souple, le chat se hisse sur le dossier du banc, offrant aux quelques trente mille viewers reconnaissants une vue plus claire sur les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne fait attention à lui : Saitama mâche pensivement son dango sucré en regardant dans le vide devant lui, tandis que Genos, le buste tourné vers son sensei, le fixe avec une intensité jamais égalée. Il ne dit rien, comme s'il ne voulait pas interrompre le cours des pensées de Saitama.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais pas fait pour une relation. Que ce genre de trucs, c'est pour les autres, pas pour moi. Mais ces derniers mois passés avec toi chez ton oncle, ça m'est arrivé une ou deux fois de me dire que… j'sais pas…

Saitama baisse les yeux sur son bâtonnet dépouillé à présent qu'il en a mangé tous les dango qui y étaient embrochés. Il fronce les sourcils, un mélange de confusion et d'hésitation dans ses yeux noirs.

\- … que peut-être qu'avec toi, ça pourrait être pas mal. Peut-être.

Saitama détourne le regard et se masse la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

\- J'sais pas trop ce que je ressens, en fait. J'évitais d'y penser jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens super bien avec toi et que j'aimerais qu'on reste ensemble, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tama s'installe confortablement sur le dossier du banc – il a ramené ses pattes avant sous son corps et s'est enveloppé de sa queue blanche.

\- Saitama-sensei. Regardez-moi.

À la voix sérieuse de Genos, Saitama relève les yeux, et tressaille lorsque Genos lève une main pour frôler sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Puis-je avoir l'autorisation de vous embrasser ? »

Saitama retient son souffle et hésite un instant avant de hocher la tête. Genos ne cache pas sa nervosité lorsqu'il avance doucement le menton, pressant un baiser chaste contre les lèvres de Saitama. Cela ne dure que trois secondes durant lesquelles le chat en direct explose de joie. Genos brise le baiser et rouvre les yeux avec un sourire incertain, front contre front. Saitama déglutit et laisse tomber son bâtonnet à terre. Il glisse ses deux mains dans les cheveux blonds de Genos pour l'attirer à lui et joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres. Le baiser est toujours hésitant, mais plus profond et passionné. Lorsque Genos ouvre la bouche pour accueillir la langue humide de Saitama, Tama se redresse et descend du banc d'un bond souple, laissant derrière lui le couple qui vient de se former, pour s'en aller quémander de la nourriture auprès des autres citadins qui se promènent près des stands.

* * *

 **En direct de mon nouvel (ex) appart [[LIVE]]**

Une luminosité importante sature l'écran. La mise au point se fait peu à peu, et le visage impassible de Saitama apparaît – son crâne chauve reflète l'éclat du soleil comme un miroir.

« Ah. Ça y est, la connexion a l'air de marcher à peu près.

Il dézoome peu à peu et la caméra s'éloigne lorsqu'il la tient pour se filmer à bout de bras. Vu la qualité plus basse que d'habitude et le rectangle vertical que forme l'écran, il semblerait qu'il se filme avec son téléphone portable.

Derrière lui, on aperçoit un appartement aux murs blancs et nus, sans meubles, mais encombré de piles de cartons de tailles différentes. Les plus observateurs d'entre vous remarqueront que cet appartement, avec sa petite cuisine et son balcon, est celui où vivait Saitama avant d'en être expulsé et de devoir vivre avec Genos. Quoique, vu le titre de ce livestream, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Saitama porte un bermuda et un t-shirt décontracté. Il agite mollement la main en guise de bonjour.

\- Salut les gens. Bon, j'en avais vaguement parlé sur Twitter il y a quelques jours, mais Genos et moi on parlait de prendre un appart ensemble. Son oncle Kuseno est super cool, mais on allait pas squatter chez lui pour toujours, alors quand j'ai vu que mon ancienne proprio vendait son appart pour pas très cher parce qu'elle a pas trouvé de nouveau locataire depuis mon départ… On s'est dit que c'était une super occasion.

Il lève son autre main pour montrer une clé, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres et éclairant ses yeux.

\- Voilà, c'est officiel. On est proprios maintenant, Genos et moi, et on emménage aujourd'hui.

Son visage disparaît, et comme il l'avait fait dans une de ses toutes premières vidéos, il tourne lentement sur lui-même pour filmer l'appartement. Il n'y a plus aucune trace des messages haineux qui avait été inscrits sur les murs des mois plus tôt. L'appartement a été totalement remis à neuf.

\- Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce temps, dit Saitama en s'avançant vers le balcon. Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé dans ma vie depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds…

La caméra bascule un peu quand il se penche pour ramasser un truc dans un carton, et se redresse ensuite quand il enjambe un obstacle pour accéder au balcon. Dehors, le soleil est éblouissant, et on entend les criquets chanter la fin de l'été et de la saison des pluies.

La caméra s'adapte au changement de luminosité et filme le quartier résidentiel. Saitama s'accoude au rebord et dirige l'objectif vers le bas. Au pied de l'immeuble, deux ou trois étages plus bas, un camion de déménagement est garé et on voit de haut Genos discuter avec les déménageurs et signer de la paperasse.

\- Maintenant je suis Youtubeur professionnel, j'ai plein de projets pour le futur, je me suis fait un tas de potes, et je sors plus ou moins avec Genos depuis une semaine. Enfin ça, vous le savez déjà, à cause du chat de Metal Bat. Je me méfierai des chats maintenant. Remarque, ça nous a évité de devoir faire une annonce officielle.

La caméra pivote à nouveau pour filmer le visage de Saitama en contre-plongée. L'idée d'avoir été filmé à son insu une semaine plus tôt par un chat ne semble pas le perturber plus que ça. Il regarde son téléphone de haut, et le mouvement de ses yeux indique qu'il parcourt les messages du chat en direct.

\- Merci pour les félicitations, les gars. Non on va pas se marier. Comment ça se passe entre nous maintenant ? Bah…

Saitama hausse vaguement les épaules.

\- Contrairement à ce que je craignais, ça n'a pas changé grand-chose à notre relation en fait. On continue comme avant, à quelques détails près. Donc ouais, c'est plutôt cool.

Il interrompt sa petite séance de réponses aux questions en tournant sa caméra vers le sol du balcon.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à revenir dans cet appart. Regardez, Spike est là aussi, et il va retrouver la place qui est la sienne.

En effet, la main de Saitama apparaît, portant le petit pot du cactus pour le déposer au sol, là où il était avant.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé la mienne, moi aussi.

Saitama s'appuie contre le bord du balcon et se filme à nouveau, auréolé par le contre-jour.

\- Je profite de ce moment de calme pour vous annoncer les prochaines vidéos qu'on a en préparation. J'organise avec Metal Bat et King un FPS grandeur nature avec une dizaine d'autres gamers. On formera deux équipes et on s'affrontera dans un terrain vague, chacun muni d'une caméra frontale. On a aussi prévu d'accompagner Mumen Rider dans sa première mission humanitaire à l'étranger. Et encore plein d'autres trucs, vous verrez, on vous réserve des surprises.

Saitama s'interrompt et relève la tête – le visage de Genos apparaît à l'écran, juste le temps de déposer sur les lèvres de Saitama un doux baiser qui ne dure que deux secondes mais forme un joli tableau avec le soleil qui les auréole.

\- Oh, vous êtes en direct ? demande Genos en jetant un œil au portable.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai presque fini.

\- Je vais commencer à ouvrir les cartons en vous attendant.

\- Ça marche, j'arrive tout de suite.

Leur échange était naturel et sans aucune gêne. Effectivement, mis à part le baiser, ils se comportent comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

Genos disparaît hors caméra, et Saitama vous adresse un vague signe de la main, le visage détendu et souriant.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, on a des cartons à déballer et des soldes à faire après ça. On se revoit bientôt dans une prochaine vidéo. Bye, les gens ! »

* * *

Le livestream s'interrompt, laissant un écran noir.

Mais déjà, Youtube vous annonce la mise en ligne de nouvelles vidéos dans vos abonnements. Il y aura toujours d'autres vidéos à regarder, d'autres titres putaclic, d'autres lolcats, d'autres livestreams, d'autres Let's play, d'autres Top 10 et tendances du moment.

Que ce soit en ligne ou dans le réel, la vie poursuit son cours, imprévisible et sans cesse renouvelée. Et elle est si belle dans sa diversité.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[NdA : Cette histoire est maintenant terminée ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un pouce bleu et vous abonner... ah non, pardon : n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et mettre la fic dans vos favoris ! :D]**


End file.
